Quantum Displacement Theory and Other Big Words
by True Glint
Summary: Believe me, this is unlike anything you have ever read before...
1. Chapter 1

Digimon Tamers: Quantum Displacement Theory and Other Big Words

Chapter 1

If people ever tell you their life sucks, they're being vague. Most people just have a slightly off day, but make it seem worse. My life however does suck. I have so many sucky days that I had to make a suckiness scale, from one to five with five being very sucky.

Today was a four, meaning it sucked harder than a thick, dry milkshake through a straw. Yesterday was a three, so average suckiness. I don't want to speculate on how sucky my future will be, I prefer to reminisce about how sucky my past and present are.

It could always be worse of course, but it still sucked.

I had just finished watching season three of Digimon, a little weird seeing as I'm twenty five now. But everyone has their quirks, I happen to like Digimon. The Tamers season is by far my favourite, and much like other people I happen to like a certain yellow fox that is currently all over the internet in a wide variety of images. I hope I don't need to make that much more obvious to understand what I mean.

So, season three watched for the upteenth time again. I swear I could give a complete synopsis now since I have watched it so much. I wouldn't class myself as a fan boy, I don't squeal that much...

But now I was hungry. Cold pizza it is. There's nothing wrong with cold pizza, I made it myself anyway. I just prefer it cold, saves burning myself on it and makes the base slightly firmer so it doesn't fall apart. Nothing to do with my laziness I swear.

Today is a Saturday. Sucky level four as I already mentioned. Watch season three, check. Eat cold pizza, check. Next thing was easy. Go to sleep. Can't do much wrong with that can I? Off I went, trudging up the stairs of my simple house. I live alone so I don't need to worry about noise levels.

Jumping into bed I settled fairly quickly. I can fall asleep very quickly these days. Again, nothing to do with me being lazy. Honest. It was only two thirty in the afternoon too. I had plans tonight that I needed to be rested for, a quick sleep before I left should help.

* * *

At six twenty I rolled out of bed, throwing on a change of clothes so I don't smell too bad. Bolting downstairs I grabbed a quick snack, more cold pizza, then my car keys. I opened the door to the garage and closed it behind me and unlocked my car. Jumped in, started it up, listened to the throaty engine roar to life and opened the main garage door. I pulled forward, out of the garage and closed the door, locking it. I always reverse in as I leave late and going forwards is faster. Pulling out onto the road I gunned the engine for all its worth, completely disregarding the speed limit as I race to my destination. The noise is satisfying too.

After fifteen minutes of hair raising speeds I arrived in the car park I was heading for, sighting the familiar shape of my mate's car. I pulled up to his sky blue Evolution X and jumped out, finding him not too far away.

"Yo, Danny boy!" I yelled, catching his attention.

"Hey! Axel! You're late again." Yep, that's me. Axel Mavor. Nothing special, my parents obviously got bored when they named me. Rest their souls.

Yeah, they passed this life. Train accident while they waited at a station, never saw it coming. I was told it was certainly a quick death, I preferred that to hearing they suffered a slow one. It happened five years ago, I deal with it. Of course I remember them, I just choose not to get depressed about it.

"You know me, stylish as usual."

"Yeah right. You still up for tonight?"

"Hell yes, you still using that matchbox replica?"

"You can talk. At least I got that damned turbo fixed now."

"Oh really? Good. I'd hate to beat you too badly." Yeah, we are street racers.

"Not gonna happen now mate, fresh turbo. Clean and clear."

"Turbo? _A_ turbo?" He didn't seem to grasp my meaning.

"Yeah, a turbo. You gone deaf on me Axel?"

"No, just wondering how your turbo will stack against my turbos." I purposely exaggerated the plural.

"Plural? How many you got in there?"

"Um, three?" His reaction was epic.

"Three? How did you even fit three in there?"

"Easy, I dropped the air con out. Needed the room for those and the five inter coolers."

"Dude. Skylines don't have that much room."

"Tell that to mine." He glanced over at my white Skyline R34 with a confused look.

"Show me." I walked over to my car and popped the bonnet open. He took one look and gasped. "Dude, I cannot believe you fitted that lot in there. That's some crazy shit."

"Tell that to me when I kick your ass."

"Guys!" A new voice came across, Matt our organiser came running over. "Guys! We need to split. Someone tipped off the cops. They're on their way!"

"Damn! Looks like no race tonight then. You got off easy Danny boy."

"Yeah yeah, shut up and go already. I don't want to see you get busted."

We got in our cars and split up, driving off in different directions as the sirens got nearer. I dropped my speed and slipped into another car park, passing as a parked car as a cop screamed by. After five minutes I returned home, nice and slow in case I was being watched. Sighing with annoyance I left the garage entered my home, taking the last piece of pizza with me as I went to bed. It was early, but I could use the rest.

* * *

I figured I was asleep for around two hours when I woke up again, only something was off. I was sure I went to sleep in my bed, so why was I outside? Standing I realised I was fully clothed again. Something wasn't right. I didn't recognise where I was, it seemed foreign to me. I looked around and saw a sight I never thought I would see with my own two eyes.

Off in the distance, framed against the setting sun, was the familiar outline of what appeared to be the twin towers of HYPNOS. But that couldn't be right, HYPNOS was part of a fictional story. I couldn't be seeing things clearly, that was it. I closed my eyes for a bit and reopened them, those towers were still there. Something was really off.

A noise sounded behind me. I spun round and was met with a yellow and white figure, standing about six feet tall. It took only a moment for me to recognise it as Renamon.

"What the..." That was all I could say before I did the most appropriate thing possible in my situation.

I fainted.

* * *

I came to slowly, expecting to be in bed and for it all to be some messed up dream. I opened my eyes to see I was inside. Good. It was a dream. But then I noticed I wasn't in my room, or my home for that matter. Another unfamiliar place. Confused I sat up, feeling very lost. Getting off the bed I was placed on I looked around the house, nothing seemed familiar. I saw no one else either. Deciding I needed to get my bearings I headed out the door, looking around searching for something familiar. Nothing.

Off to my right was a park of some sort, though on closer inspection it seemed to resemble the park in season three of Digimon. That had to be a coincidence. I spotted a fire escape to my left and climbed it, trying to get a better view of where I was. As I reached the roof, I realised I was nowhere near home.

The park was in fact West Shinjuku park. Those towers were in fact HYPNOS. I could even see the Matsuki bakery on the other side of the park. This was too weird. Was I actually in the Tamers universe? Was that even possible?

Of course it wasn't. I must still be dreaming. That's it, it's all a dream. Soon I'll just wake up and it will be all normal. Any second now. Just wait for it. Now. No? How about now? Damn. Maybe now then.

No matter how much I willed it, the dream wouldn't end. Sighing I turned around, only to come face to muzzle with Renamon again.

"Uhh, hi?"

I received a trademark stare in response. "Are you well today Axel? You seem jumpy."

"How do you know my name? I've never met you before?" This really confused me. It must be a dream.

"Come inside, you're not well. Let me take care of you Axel."

"Stop saying my name! I don't know you!" I was seriously freaking out now. The way she spoke to me with such familiarity was disturbing me to hell and back.

"You do know me, I'm your partner. Remember?"

I stopped. "Partner? Me a Tamer? No way! That's bull shit right there. Nice try. Take off the suit already and drop the act. I'm not playing your game anymore." It seemed so unreal that it had to be a trick. She had to be wearing one of those high quality cos play suits. Furry convention, that's what it was.

"Axel, please. You're scaring me. Come inside." She actually did look scared, in the worried sense that is. Before I could protest she grabbed my arm and dragged me back inside.

"Get your hands... Um, paws off me!" She didn't listen as she lead me back inside, pushing me into the sofa and barring the door closed so I couldn't escape._ 'Right, don't panic. She's just going to kill me. It's ok, I'm sure it will be quick, painless. Possibly. Why else would she want me inside so desperately?'_ I watched her fearfully as she approached, my eyes darting to her clawed hands. Even from here I could see how sharp they were. Things looked bad, but at least this dream would end, right?

She stopped and sat next to me, no trace of hostility coming from her. She placed her paw on my forehead. "You seem warmer than usual. I'll get you some water." She stood again and went to the kitchen. I collapsed into the sofa when she was out of sight. Never before had I feared for my life like that, and I did some hell raising stuff normally. Driving at one hundred and thirty two miles an hour down a freeway seemed easy compared to what I just went through.

She returned with a glass of water, flashing a look of concern when she saw my slumped form. I still couldn't fathom why she was adamant about caring about me. I hadn't met her before. "Here. You need to drink." I took the glass gingerly, nearly dropping it in the process. I instantly placed it out of the way, not trusting it. She saw what I did and retrieved the glass as I moved away from her. "Please. Let me help you Axel."

"I told you to stop saying that! I have never seen you before. You're just a damned cartoon character!" If it wasn't for the whole situation I was in, I would have found her reaction hilarious. I reached the other end of the sofa as she slid over to me, closing the gap to beyond uncomfortable levels. I began to panic again, throwing myself off the sofa and scrambling away. She caught me by my ankle and dragged me back to her.

"Why don't you remember me? We've been partnered for two months now, how can you forget that?"

"I told you I have never seen you before, you're not real. I'm not here. This is just a dream, or some sick joke! I want out!"

"It's not a dream. We are both here, this is real. You are my Tamer, I am your partner. This is real Axel. How else could I know you so well. This is your home. Our home as you called it." The desperation in her voice seemed so surreal, I couldn't really be here, could I? "How else would you have this?" She offered me a small white object I instantly recognised as a digivice. The yellow circle in the middle framed the screen, showing a picture of me and Renamon. Proof of our partnership I had no memory of.

"Ok, get a grip Axel. There has to be a logical explanation for this. One minute I'm in bed after our race got postponed, the next I'm here. Think Axel." Renamon seemed confused as to why I was taking to myself, let alone what I was saying. "Quantum Displacement Theory? No, nothing like that. Too complex. Trans-dimensional Shifting? No, too cliche. Then what? Parallel Universes? Not proven to be possible, too many variables. No to that too. So what? How am I here, in this fictional universe that I have only seen through a screen?"

"Axel? I don't understand. What's going on?" I suddenly remembered I wasn't alone.

"Oh, uh, never mind. I'm just going completely insane here." She shot me another confused look. "I'm laying on the floor of a place that is supposedly my home, even though I have never seen it before, talking to a bipedal yellow fox who claims to be my partner, even though I have never met her before, in a place I have only seen through a fucking television screen!" I was shouting by the time I finished and dropped into a hysterical fit, flailing myself around as I fought against the facts being pressed onto me. Renamon pinned me down as I began to hyperventilate. This didn't seem possible, how could I enter this world when it didn't exist? Were people now watching me?

The lack of oxygen my body was receiving caused me to slip unconscious. The last thing I remembered was seeing the concerned face of Renamon watching me.

* * *

**A/N: Well, something new here. I hope I didn't confuse too many people with the start of this. Anyway since I've managed to complete both 'Crimson Ash' and 'Zero's Legacy' I figures I'd start posting this. I'm also posting a prologue to a Naruto Fic that I will be working on from time to time when these stories aren't crying out for new chapters.**

**Keep watching this space, this story is a blast to write. You haven't seen anything yet...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Like I said, very unique. I haven't seen any other stories written this way so why not do one myself? Don't worry, my main Tamers Rewrite isn't this one, that just needs some more things finalized before I begin drafting. See the note at the end for more information.**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Quantum Displacement Theory and Other Big Words

Chapter 2

I woke again in the same bed as last time. Renamon was visible across the room, seeming to be watching me while I slept. Very creepy. My mind still struggled to comprehend where I now was. It just didn't seem possible, yet here I was. And until I could find a way back, I was stuck here. May as well try to understand what I have supposedly been through.

"Renamon?"

"Yes Axel?" She seemed calmer now I was addressing her.

"Look. It doesn't matter if you believe what I say, but I'm not from here. I appeared in this world shortly before I fainted. I know of nothing that has happened before that point. Can you explain to me what has gone on before then?" She nodded and sat next to me as I sat up in bed. It was then I noticed I was only wearing my boxers. "Um, but before you do, mind telling me why I have been undressed?"

"That's how you normally sleep isn't it? I wanted you to be comfortable. I'll admit you have a pleasing form though, why would you want to conceal it?"

"That's not open for discussion. My clothes please." I was greatly disturbed by what she said last. She handed me my clothes without a word as I put them back on.

"As I said before, we have been partnered for two months. I came across looking for a Tamer and found you. You accepted saying it would be an honour, after you adjusted to my existence. You even went as far as to say we would be equals, not as a master and servant. I found this slightly odd, but agreed to it. Since then you offered your home to me, gave me shelter and food as and when I needed it. You showed me how things work around here so I could help myself. You even offered me this bed, saying you would take the sofa. That I refused since I didn't want you sleeping badly on my behalf. The only other thing of note is we have done a little bit of training, learning tactics in case other digimon start a fight with us."

I listened intently, hearing things I knew I would do. It sure sounded like me. "Right. So we are partners, living here together." She nodded. "With at least some knowledge, that I seem to have lost, of fighting other digimon." Another nod. "And I have absolutely no recollection of any of it." I sighed deeply. "This simply sucks." In fact, today just hit five on the scale, translating simply into a shit day.

"I will help you as much as I can to regain the knowledge you had, but first there is something you need to sort out. I can't go outside obviously as I am, and we're low on milk and bread."

"Seriously? I get flung into this world and the most pressing concern is running out of milk and bread? Priorities here sure are messed up." I sighed again as I rose, glad I was now dressed.

After locating my wallet, supposedly, I left the house. I walked for a few minutes, still trying to calm my racing thoughts while I headed in to the shop. Turns out they didn't have anymore bread, but I knew the bakery was nearby. I bought the milk and headed across the park, seeing familiar sights but recognising no one. Though that changed when I entered the bakery.

"Well hello Axel. How are you today?" Did everyone here know me?

"I'm fine Mrs. Matsuki. Business still good?" I decided small talk would hide my familiarity.

"It's very good actually. Would you like your usual order?" I had a usual?

"Sure, that sounds good to me." She quirked a brow but complied. I berated myself for my near slip up as she returned with my bread. I paid her and left, eager to be gone before I messed up again.

I made it home without incident and placed the milk in the fridge. Renamon came down the stairs as I was putting the bread away.

"You're back quick. I expected you to be longer."

"Why? What else do I normally do?" She shrugged and walked into the lounge, setting herself down in the middle of the sofa and spreading her arms across the back. She motioned for me to take a seat next to her, one I politely refused as I searched for a computer. I needed to know what the date was so I could try to decipher where in the time line I was.

I returned to the kitchen after I couldn't find it, seems I didn't have one. Another thing that sucked. I mean, if I was going to be dropped into another world, at least give me a bloody computer! I swear someone laughed somewhere as I thought that. Defeated, I turned to the only other source of information.

"Renamon? What's the date today please?" I added the politeness to calm myself more than anything else.

"I'm afraid I don't know much about the time scale in this world, I'm still trying to understand it myself." Great. No luck there then.

I walked subconsciously into the lounge and plonked myself down on the floor, my mind wandering again. I was still trying to work out how I was able to come here, let alone what I was going to do to get back. But then again, I potentially had a chance here that a lot of people would die for. A chance to live with a real Renamon! The thought was daunting enough, never mind the implications of it. I could train, fight other digimon with her beside me. I could meet the other Tamers too. How cool would that be? I quickly realised that the word cool didn't suit me. I was vaguely aware of my rapidly shifting facial expressions during my thoughts, Renamon had noticed too.

"Are you okay Axel?"

"Huh?" Her words brought me out of my musings, registering her concerned face again. "I'm fine. What makes you think otherwise?"

"You were pulling weird faces."

"Oh, I was just thinking, that's all." It seemed I was almost busted with my thoughts. I needed to find a way to convince her without telling her what my thoughts were, she may get the wrong idea.

"Thinking of what, may I ask?" Damn.

"Just of how I came here and that. It still seems strange to me."

"I see. Don't think on it too much, it won't do you much good to brood on things you can't control. Just accept you're here and make the most of it. Things will sort themselves out soon." Lucky escape. I'm smooth...

"Sure. I'll try. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to get some sleep. I hadn't had much rest before I appeared here, and I haven't had an easy time since then either."

"Okay Axel. Rest well. I'll come wake you for lunch."

I trudged up the stairs and into my room. I always trudged when I was about to go to sleep. It was a habit of mine. Same as most things. I crawled into bed, opting to keep my clothes on again and settled into a dose. I soon slipped deeper into sleep as my mind wandered to the land of dreams.

XXX

I wasn't aware of how long I was asleep for, but I woke to the sound of a soft feminine voice calling me.

"Axel. Wake up please."

I opened my eyes begrudgingly, seeing her sitting next to me, though not uncomfortably close this time. I sat up slowly, watching as she retreated slightly to allow me room to move.

"How long was I asleep for?" It had to be a while, even I could hear the sleep present in my own voice.

She gave a warm smile, one I hadn't seen before. "I'd say about three hours. You were sound the whole time, you must be tired to sleep that fast."

"You could say that." I left the bed and stood, hearing my back protest slightly. The sign of a true lazy arse, a popping back. That and someone of age, but I wasn't eligible for that at twenty five. I followed Renamon downstairs into the kitchen the had the table, seeing two plates with noodles on them. "Do I even want to know how you managed to cook those?"

She shrugged. "Easy. It said to just add water and microwave it for a few minutes. I decided it looked better on a place, my apologies for the deception."

"Its okay. I'm sure it will be just as good." I then realised I probably insulted her cooking. "Um, I didn't mean it like that. Look, I'm new to all this social interaction stuff okay? I didn't know many people back where I was originally from, and only one person saw me regularly. And by regularly I mean once a week for an hour or two." I began to eat the noodles, thinking nothing of what I just said.

"Didn't you know anyone back there? No friends you saw regularly except for once a week?" I shook my head. "You must have been lonely. At least you had your family then." I tensed, stopping my actions instantly. As much as I convinced myself I was over what happened before, it didn't make it any easier to talk about. Having someone bring up family was painful.

"No, actually. I didn't. I was an only child, and my parents died a few years back in a fluke accident. I've been alone ever since. Only Danny has kept me company since then, he's the one I see once a week."

Renamon placed a paw over my hand, her face set in sorrow. "I'm sorry Axel. I should have been more delicate with the issue. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm not upset..." I trailed off, feeling something course its way down my cheek. Touching it with my free hand it felt wet like water. Without even knowing it, I had shed tears over the memory of my parents.

I placed my fork down and stood from the table. Yes I ate noodles with a fork, to hell with chopsticks. I never could get those to work. Turning away I walked into the lounge, my hunger forgotten. Renamon followed me at a respectful distance, curious as to what I was doing. I laid down on the sofa, burying my face in its depths. I didn't want anyone to see my state. I hadn't gotten upset about my parents before for a long time, maybe it was because I hadn't discussed it with anyone for just as long. Burying the truth seemed like the easy way out, was that what I did? Tried to forget the memory of their final day, the day I was told that one thing that changed me forever?

I didn't know. All I did know was I was upset again for the first time in roughly four years. I was also aware of Renamon sitting beside me as she ran her paws reassuringly across my back, lulling me into a dose where I saw the loving faces of my parents once again. I smiled to myself just as I fell asleep once more.

XXX

Okay, maybe I am lazy. The amount of sleep I was having recently kind of proved that. But I put it down to being tired. I realised this was my first whole day in this place, I had arrived in the evening of the day before. My first whole day in the Tamers universe, and I had basically slept through most of it, except eating three mouthfuls of noodles and getting upset. Not the best start really.

Once more I woke up, back in the bed. At least I was still clothed this time. She obviously decided against removing them again. I had no idea how long I slept for this time, I really needed a clock. Rising again I noticed Renamon's absence this time. I shrugged, she had better things to do than keep watching me sleep.

I walked down the stairs to grab a drink from the kitchen. Renamon was still nowhere to be seen. I was starting to wonder if this _was_ in fact a dream. Yes I was still not in my own, proper home, but this seemed much more normal now. Another shrug as I downed my drink before I began to explore my home. If I was going to live here, I needed to know where things were.

Fifteen minutes later and I had familiarised myself with the layout and placement of things. Still no Renamon. Very odd. She wasn't in the house. Not that it mattered too much, I found her level of care slightly scary truth be told.

I never had anyone close to me before I came here. I did once, before my parents died. Her name was Karley. Pretty usual sort of girl, nothing special either. Said many things that people believe when there infatuated by someone. But then came the sucker punch. Yep, kudos to you if you guess it. She cheated. Found someone else more 'worthy', left me to dry. The worst part was the way she never told me. I found out when I went to see her one night, found another car in her drive. Figured it was a friend of hers, he had a few. No problem, right? Wrong. She had allowed me a key so I could let myself in, so I did. Wasn't a rare occasion I did that, that's how we were. Got outside the door to her room, since I hadn't seen her downstairs, and heard them. Yep, pretty conclusive at that point. I turned around, took the key I left her to my home and returned her own, left the house and drove home.

She tried to contact me a she usually did two days later. I let the phone ring itself until the battery drained. She tried to come over a few times only to find she no longer had my key. I left her outside, not even bothering to answer the door. She had broken me, no way was I going to give her the satisfaction of knowing that. Up until that point I was a fairly open, free person. Usual tastes in things, that sort of deal. But after that, I changed. I turned to the darker side of life. Scrapped my trance albums for some nice black metal stuff. Any clothes not of the colour black were burned in my back yard, new ones were bought. I had become the sort of person I usually smirked at in the street, wearing black clothes and spikes on various parts of themselves. I even had the leather coat to complete the look. What can I say? I liked the new me, seemed to fit better.

But enough about my past, I know it sucked. Reminiscing about specifics didn't do anything except waste time. But she was the reason I preferred to be alone. I never let anyone else in after then. Danny was already a friend before that, I kept him as close as I could bare after that point. He understood, true friends always do. But even we drifted a little, once a week meet ups weren't usually enough between friends.

That was the reason I found it uncomfortable when Renamon showed me that sort of care, it remanded me of Karley too much, and that was never a good thing.

Maybe one day my views would change, but until then it disturbed me. More so that she wasn't actually human. Heck, she shouldn't exist by all counts of reasoning.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt something in my pocket. Curious I pulled out the item, seeing the key to my car. I hadn't noticed it there before. But if I had my key, was my car here too?

Only one way to find out.

* * *

**A/N: Right, as mentioned above, I have a few things to sort for my Tamers Rewrite. Rika's partner for one. I'm thinking of these choices:**

**Vmon (Veedramon, AeroVeedramon, UlforceVeedramon), Dracomon (Coredramon Blue, Wingdramon, Slayerdramon) or Liollmon (Liamon, Loader Liomon, Bantyo Liomon). Check their various wiki pages for more info, but my personal preference goes to Liollmon simply because I haven't seen it used before.**

**Apart from that, the storyline needs feedback. People have 'voted' for a modified storyline, but exactly how modified should it be? Same encounters? D-Reaper threat still present? Devas still present? Zhuqaimon still an ass? You tell me.**

**Until then, Chow**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here we go, chapter 3 of my rambling story. Just a heads up, Axel is pronounced 'Axe-l', not like an axle for a wheel or something. Apart from that, enjoy.**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Quantum Displacement Theory and Other Big Words

Chapter 3

I left the house, locking up as I did so, and took a look around. I didn't see my car anywhere in front of the house, nor down either alley to the sides. False hope. I sighed. I was about to head in again when I saw a very familiar blue beam shoot into the sky. There was only one thing that could be. Without thinking, I raced towards it.

Just as I sighted the forming digital field, two figures appeared in my field of view, causing me to stop. One was definitely Rika Nonaka, that much I could tell. But it was the second figure that drew my vision. Next to her was Renamon. Clear as day. I watched as they entered the field and faded from my view. My heart ached from betrayal. How could I have been so stupid? Of course Renamon was Rika's partner, why would she be mine? Then again, why had she told me she was? Things didn't add up. I still had my digivice. I glanced at it, it still had the picture of me and Renamon. Was it a fake? I didn't know anymore. I turned away, only to bump into a furry figure.

"Axel! There you are! I've been worried! You weren't at home."

I looked up to see Renamon standing before me. Confusion reigned supreme in my mind again. How could she be here? I just saw her enter the field with Rika. My face must have betrayed my thoughts.

"What's wrong Axel? You don't seem well again."

"You. How are you here? I just saw you enter that field."

"Axel, this is as close to that field as I have been. You're not making sense." She looked genuinely confused.

"Do _not_ lie to me! I know what I saw. You're partnered with that girl, Rika. Why the games Renamon? Some sick joke?"

She stepped back in shock. "Axel. You are my Tamer, the digivice proves that. I don't know this Rika girl you mentioned."

"Then where were you today huh? Care to explain?"

"Patrolling, like I always do in the afternoon. You were asleep too. I came back a few minutes ago to make sure you were safe when I sensed the digimon in that field. You weren't there, I panicked. Now I found you and you're calling me a liar, saying I'm partnered to some girl I haven't met or heard of." She seemed very upset by all this. I turned back to the field, watching as it began to fade.

Left behind were the same two figures. Rika and Renamon. I shot a look behind me, my Renamon was still there. She had a look of realisation on her face.

"Well, that explains quite a bit then. There are two of us here."

Guilt washed over me like a tidal wave. "Renamon, I'm sorry I doubted you. But what I saw..."

"It's okay Axel. You have every right to make that conclusion given what we are seeing here. I assume that is Rika." She pointed to the girl, I nodded. "I won't ask how you know her, but she seems partnered with another Renamon. I can understand why you thought that was me, we do look very similar."

"This could be awkward..." I began to speak, but stopped when they both looked our way. "...Yeah, very awkward. Renamon? I think we should leave. Like now."

"I believe you're right. Let's go." She took my hand in her paw as we raced off, eager to avoid confrontation. There was something about what Rika was wearing that brought back nostalgia, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

We got home quickly, successfully evading the other two. It wasn't until then that I realised the significance of Rika's clothes. She wore a beige trench coat. The same coat from episode one. I was in the Tamers storyline, right at the beginning of it. Possibly before Takato retrieved Guilmon from the construction site. I needed more research, but if I was correct I had extensive knowledge of what was going to happen and when. Things could get really bad very quickly.

My head spun crazily, my vision blurring with dizziness. I put out an arm to steady myself, but failed to find anything solid to hold on to. Renamon saw me and took hold of my extended arm, catching me before I fell.

"Axel! What's wrong?"

"My head hurts, I think I need to sit down, or lie down even."

She wordlessly guided me to the sofa and helped me into it, retrieving a glass of water as she sat next to me. Her face was a mask of concern. That was still creepy to me, almost as much as her watching me sleep. I accepted the water this time, my mind was too occupied to think up elaborate schemes or excuses. The cold liquid relieved my headache slightly, allowing me to sit up properly.

"Feeling better? Would you like the pain killers?"

"No, I should be all right now. Thanks though." She simply smiled. This Renamon seemed much more expressive than the one I saw in the season, that must be Rika's partner. But I never saw a second Renamon in that show. I never saw myself either. While I thought, I didn't feel Renamon bring her arm around me, pulling me into her side. It wasn't until I felt her soft fur on my face that I realised where I now was. "Um, Renamon? What are you doing?"

"Nothing, I'm just making sure your okay." Sure didn't feel like nothing. Maybe she hadn't realised herself yet.

"How does me being like this equate to you making sure I'm okay?" That should get her.

"Easily. I can sense your body tremors this way." Touche, smart ass. Looks like I lost that one. "I can also feel your body temperature and hear your breathing clearer. As it is you seem fine to me, though slightly warmer than usual."

_'Maybe that's because your heating me up with your own body heat.'_ Honestly, she doesn't seem too smart sometimes. I did choose not to answer though, just in case I said something I may regret. She had done nothing wrong so far, all she seemed to want to do was care for me, protect me even. If only I knew why.

I was her Tamer, dumbass. That's why. Why I didn't realise that before was beyond me, as was the reason for calling myself a dumbass. Self betratement was my strong side so it seemed.

Seeing as she could sense virtually everything I did, I could also sense her when she suddenly tensed up. Before I could ask anything, she turned to me with a serious face.

"There's a digimon nearby. It just came across."

I was up instantly. "Then let's go!"

She gave me a concerned look. I was getting sick of those. "Are you sure you're up for this? We haven't trained yet."

"Consider it a trial by fire then." Yeah, because those worked just fine didn't they?

We left the house and ran for a few seconds until we saw the field. I just hoped we wouldn't have any encounters with the other Tamers yet, I wasn't ready for those. It was dark and raining, but hopefully we shouldn't be too long.

As I entered the field, a sense of nostalgia gripped me again. The digimon was a Lynxmon, the one Rika fought at the start of the season. That meant she would be on her way. I had to think fast. We could run, let her deal with it so we didn't bump into her again. Well, we could if it wasn't for the fact the Lynxmon was now interested in Renamon. Damn, a fight it is.

"Looks like its up to us, you know what you're doing Renamon?" Silly question, but I was nervous. Really nervous.

"Of course I do, leave this to me." She didn't comment on my unintentional dig at her abilities. Maybe she didn't hear me, or maybe she was ignoring it. I simply watched as I held my digivice with a death grip as Renamon stomped the Lynxmon with ease. Funny, I recall Rika needing to boost her Renamon's speed to achieve victory, yet mine had done it solo with no boosts.

Speaking of Rika, guess who just showed up as my Renamon finished the digimon off. Yep, time to go again.

"Renamon! Time to go!" I turned around only to meet Renamon before me. And she wasn't mine either. "Crap! Renamon! Now would be nice!"

Luckily she heard me the second time. She phased between me and Rika's Renamon, grabbed me and teleported away. I breathed a sigh of relief as she set me down on the roof of our home, her chosen point of arrival.

"Nice save. I don't want to know what that Renamon would have done back there."

"Neither do I. Are you hurt at all? Did she touch you?" She was scanning me over with an intensity that made me feel very inadequate.

"No, I'm fine. Can you stop examining me like that? You're making me feel insignificant." She stopped and returned her gaze to my eyes. "Thank you. Now, shall we go inside? It's kinda cold up here, and I'm wiped."

She nodded as we headed inside our home. Once in the warmth I felt better, easing the cold from my body. My mind cast back to our earlier encounter as I laid in bed, I had decided I'd had enough for one day and turned in early. I knew the sequence of events in the series, and I knew they were now happening with me right in the middle. But actually being on the receiving end of Rika's Renamon's behaviour was something I really didn't want to experience again. I swear, if she had gotten any closer with those claws I would be needing new trousers. Even my Renamon didn't seem anywhere near that threatening, even when I first met her. Maybe it was because my Renamon cared about me, where as Rika's one obviously didn't.

I'd had enough for a day. I shut my brain off so I didn't think on things too much and drifted off to sleep. I should feel better tomorrow morning, after a nice shower since I had found I had one here. That would do nicely.

XXX

Another day begins with me waking up. I felt much better now, having regained my sleep that I lost with the events of my crazy life. However, I wasn't alone like I remembered I was when I went to sleep.

Laying next to me, quite close in fact, was Renamon. She wasn't touching me, but the fact she was there was enough to make me yelp, roll away from her and fall on the floor. Sadly this left me in a rather undignified position as I had gone to bed in just my boxers, as I usually did every night. The resultant noise woke a certain yellow fox, who's head appeared over the edge of the bed.

Let's just say I yelped again and tried in vain to preserve some dignity by rolling under the bed. Keyword is tried. It took far too long for me to hide myself, allowing her a decent look too.

"Um, are you okay down there Axel?"

"Uh, yeah. Fine. I just dropped something under here. I'll find it in a sec..." Stalling until she left wasn't working, she wasn't leaving.

"Do you need help finding it?"

"No, no. I got this. It's around here somewhere." In fact, I had retrieved my clothes from the foot of the bed and was trying to put them on where I was. It wasn't easy. After what seemed like far too long, I rolled out the other side of the bed, fully clothed again. "Huh. It wasn't there. Never mind."

She turned to me, raising a brow at seeing me clothed. "I was sure you looked less covered when I just saw you. How did you get those on?"

"I don't know what you mean." It was a crappy lie I know, but she got the message to drop the subject. She could sense my embarrassment I'm sure. "Well, I'm going to take a shower. I need one."

"Okay Axel. I'll start breakfast." She rose from the bed.

"Um, Renamon? Why do you insist on doing the cooking?"

"I don't know, I just like it. Do you not like me doing it?"

"I, it just makes you seem like a slave, that's all. And, uh, I thought we were equals and all." Awkward I know. I did my best I think.

"I honestly don't mind Axel. But since your going to have a shower, I'll do breakfast this time. You can argue about it later." Wow. I sure lost that round. Axel zero, Renamon two. Damn.

I shrugged in response as she left to prepare. Grabbing some fresh clothes, which all looked the same as the boring ones I had on, I headed for the shower. I would need new clothes that were more my style, these were too plain and not me. White t-shirt and blue jeans, so not me. I jumped in the shower, relaxing as the warm water soothed my body. That's why I liked showers so much. They're a great way to relieve some stress.

I was in there for probably ten minutes, enough time to get clean and relax, before I left, dried myself and put on my clean clothes. Heading downstairs I saw Renamon had finished making breakfast. I made a mental note not to insult her talents again as I sat at the table. Wordlessly we ate the fried breakfast, I didn't want to know how she had managed to cook it with her paws. The fact that she had, combined with the way it tasted so good, convinced me I didn't need to worry about her ability.

Finishing I sat back with a satisfied sigh. "Thank you for that. It was good, better than good actually." She beamed with the praise as she cleared up, again stopping my attempts to do so myself. She's worse than a housewife, I swear. Maybe I swear too much...

"Right, what do you plan on doing today Axel? I hope you can avoid Rika and her Renamon if you choose to go out, otherwise I'm coming with you."

"Meaning you weren't going to come with me before?" _'Gotcha!'_ I watched her face fall momentarily.

"I didn't think you would want me around, given how I look so unhuman like."

"You can phase out right? If you need to hide, just do that." Seems she had forgotten that, she perked up as I mentioned it. "I'm going to wander around a bit, there's something I might find here. I want to see if it is here." Meaning my car of course. I didn't have the keys on me when I went to bed before coming here. But now I do, so maybe my car is here too.

"I won't ask what you mean, I'm sure I'll end up more confused again. When are you leaving?"

"I guess now is a good a time as any, if your good with that."

She smiled and shrugged. "Its fine, let's go."

And so began day two, the hunt for the Skyline.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ramble time! Well this story has a lot of rambling going on and so far it's proving to be very fun to write. My Naruto fic is the only other one I'm currently doing in first person but even that isn't quite as fun as this one.**

**So, buckle up because here we go...**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Quantum Displacement Theory and Other Big Words

Chapter 4

One hour later, still no Skyline. We had checked every side street, every communal car park. Nothing. I clutched my key, hoping for at least one thing to be mine in this world from my own. My car would be nice to keep too, helping me get around in case I need to. I had almost given up by this point. One last place to look remained as I turned the corner into another car park. I ran my gaze around, skimming the various cars until I stopped on the one in the corner. The white R34. My bloody Skyline!

I almost jumped for joy as I ran to it. Finally I found it. I pressed the remote unlock button on my key and heard the car unlock. Yeah, it's mine all right. Renamon appeared beside me.

"Is this yours?" I nodded. "And this is what you were searching for?"

"Yeah, my car. Seems it came through with me to this world too. Should come in handy." I got inside and started it up, thinking it wouldn't work for some reason. I was relieved when the roar came from the engine. "Come on Renamon. Get in. Even you won't be able to keep up with this."

She seemed ready to protest, but got in anyway. I helped her with the seat belt and pulled out of the car park. With my darkened windows, Renamon could sit inside and not be seen. Neither could I for that matter, which is why I almost always passed as a parked car when I wasn't moving. Probably not legal, but no one had stopped me yet.

We reached the road and pulled out, I decided a casual circuit of the park would help me reassure myself that the car was all right I kept to the limits this time, not wanting to attract attention. One circuit turned to two when I sighted a familiar shape. Renamon saw it too.

"We're being watched Axel."

"I know Renamon. That other Renamon is tracking us. How about we find us a nice long, open road eh?" I could tell she had no idea what I was on about, it was probably best she didn't know. I left the vicinity of the park, heading for a highway or whatever they're called here in Japan. It took us two minutes to reach one, Rika's Renamon was still tailing us. Once I hit the highway, I gunned it. Poor Renamon couldn't keep up now. My Renamon was pushed back into the seat slightly by the sudden acceleration. I felt sorry for her, my first time of rapid acceleration had hurt like a bitch. Once I felt we were free of our pursuer, I eased off. Renamon relaxed beside me.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that. You're right though, there is no way I can match this speed."

"I'm sorry about that, I wanted to be free of our follower. I'll take it easy now for you."

"It's all right Axel. It's actually quite exciting to be going this fast." She seemed giddy, very strange. I thought I might as well entertain her for now and continued along the highway thing. Before I knew it, most of the day had gone. Deciding enough was enough I headed back home.

We had just left the highway when one of those damned fields appeared in our path. Renamon saw the digimon and phased out of the car, where she went I didn't know. I swerved to avoid the Tyrannomon as soon as it came into view, but was unable to miss it completely. The car glanced the digimon's foot and changed direction, slamming into a light post. Since I was doing the limit, the post held. Sadly my car didn't.

With the sudden deceleration I was propelled forwards. I would have hit the air bag as it deployed, had I not fitted a new steering wheel when I customised the car's interior. This one didn't have an air bag, so my face connected forcefully with the hard wheel. I ended up rebounding back into the seat, my senses dulled from being shell shocked. All I was aware of was the intense pain in my head, everything else was blurred or muffled. I was dimly aware of a hot liquid running down my forehead, seeing it as red when it dripped past my right eye.

I didn't know how long I was there for, it seemed like forever. My sight sharpened slightly as my head rolled to my right. All I saw was a large red object, possibly a tail, swinging down towards me before my vision went black.

* * *

Waking up from unconsciousness wasn't fun. Plus this time my head hurt like hell. Slowly I came to, realising my whole body ached and not just my head. I felt like I was hit by a bus, even though I have never actually been hit by one. I tried to sit up but only managed to cause more pain to flare up as I tried to move. I heard Renamon call over to me as I tried to sit up again.

_"Don't move Axel. Just stay put."_ I stopped moving and turned my head to the sound of her voice, just barely making out the smudge of yellow and white watching me. _"You're heavily injured, you need rest. Please, just stay there. I'll get whatever you need."_ I tried to form words, but whatever I said I didn't hear. Renamon did though it seemed. _"Your car hit that Tyrannomon hard, then a light post. I think you hit your head hard in the process, then the car was flattened by that digimon's tail."_ Her voice seemed to break slightly as she moved towards me. _"I thought I'd lost you Axel. When that tail came down, I didn't know what I would find. I managed to pull you free after deleting the digimon and brought you straight here before anyone saw us. I've never seen so much blood Axel. I was scared, I'm still scared now. I can't lose you."_ Her paw had closed around my hand as I subconsciously tried to ask something else that I didn't hear. _"The car is a wreck. It's of no use to anyone. I'm sorry."_ I said something else then. _"I know it's not that important, but I'm still sorry. I should have protected you better."_

My vision sharpened slightly, allowing me to see her regretful face. My body still burned with pain, but it seemed focused on my forehead and back. I could still move so I knew I wasn't paralysed, but why was she so sad? I tried to ask her, my hearing picking up muffled sounds from myself. I seemed to be able to hear her fine though, very confusing.

_"I'm sorry, I should have protected you from that Tyrannomon. I failed you as a_ _partner."_ It was then I realised she wasn't actually speaking. Her mouth wasn't moving. Again I tried to ask her and again all I heard was mumbles. _"You couldn't hear me before when you first tried to move. I had no choice but to use our mind link to speak to you. You're hearing my voice inside your head. I would normally ask for permission, but you weren't very receptive at the time."_ I tried to assure her it was okay, but I wasn't sure of what I said. She seemed to get the general idea of what I meant as she smiled. _"Thank you for not resenting my actions. I wanted to be sure you are okay. This doesn't mean I can read your thoughts though, you have to want me to hear you for me to receive your words."_ I decided against trying that for the moment, she seemed to agree with me. _"I'll let you rest. Do you need anything?"_ I shook my head slightly. _"Get some sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up."_

I didn't have much choice in the matter, my body's condition prevented me from doing anything. Renamon smiled down at me with an obvious sense of relief as I felt sleep take me. Her face was the last thing I saw before I fell asleep.

* * *

I knew it was morning when I woke again, the sun through the window proved that. Cracking open my eyes I could see Renamon still sitting with me. The fur under her eyes seemed damp though, and a redness could be seen through it. She looked tired by all counts.

My own pain seemed to have greatly lessened since the last time I was awake. I was able to hear and see clearly, as well as sit up in bed. A fact proven when I did so. This woke Renamon up. She looked at me with tired eyes, giving me a sudden worry that I had been here for longer than I first thought.

"You're awake! You're actually awake!" Yeah, I have been here a while.

"How long was I out for?"

"Six hours. I've been worried sick the whole time."

Six hours. That made it the day after Takato meets Guilmon. So today should be the day the red dinosaur goes to school. Then tomorrow is a Saturday, the day Rika tries to stomp him out. I decided I needed to stop that. If this was the actual story, we need to be working together sooner rather than later.

I swung myself out of bed. Renamon saw what I was doing and rushed round the bed to help me. I managed to stand on my own, but walking was a different story. With her guidance I made it to the bathroom. Thankfully she understood the need for privacy and left me as I went in. I saw she had cleaned the blood from my forehead at some point, a long scar stretched across where the wheel hit me. Or rather when I hit it. She was still there when I came out, helping me again as I went downstairs despite her pleas for me to go back to bed. Sleeping was the last thing on my mind at the moment.

Once in the kitchen I downed some pain killers and made my way to the sofa. Renamon stayed with me, obviously not willing to leave me alone yet.

"Don't you normally patrol about now?"

She faced me blankly. "Normally you're not injured."

"Fair point." I sighed, settling back into the sofa's embrace. Wait, my sofa wasn't furry. Glancing back I noticed Renamon had stealthy positioned herself slightly behind me, so I leant into her rather than the sofa. "Um, Renamon? What are-"

"Shh, just rest. You're going to need all the energy you can get to heal." I felt her wrap herself around me. Her soft fur coaxed me into sleep, even though I found the gesture very weird. Very weird indeed.

My dreams were far weirder though. One minute I was racing down an open freeway in my Skyline, the next I was facing an angry Tyrannomon. My car got flattened again with me still in it, although I saw it happen this time. Then I was being held against a wall by Rika's Renamon, her claws around my neck lifting me off the floor. I was grabbing for air that I couldn't inhale as she wore a sadistic expression on her face, one that promised pain and eventual death. Her other paw, claws extended, slammed into my chest. Rivers of blood poured from me as what little air I had in my lungs was driven out. Her muzzle still wore that leer of death as my vision slowly faded. I heard my Renamon scream my name.

Wild eyed I bolted awake, unconsciously grabbing my chest. No holes. No blood. No claws around my neck either. I struggled to calm myself as Renamon, my Renamon, embraced me with a concerned look.

"What's wrong Axel?"

"Nothing. Just a dream that's all." I was still panting for some reason.

"About what?"

"It's nothing, really." My words said one thing, but she seemed to be reading my body instead.

"Nothing doesn't mess you up like that Axel. Tell me, what dream?"

I sighed in defeat as I explained my mad dreams. I wasn't expecting her to embrace me when I explained the last part, it was a very sudden gesture.

"It's okay Axel. She won't hurt you while I'm around. Trust me. I will protect you this time. You have my word."

I smiled in contentment as I drifted back to sleep.

* * *

It must have been the afternoon when I woke up again. Renamon was still holding onto me, but she too was dosing. No matter how much she did that, it was still uncomfortable. With this in mind, I managed to extract myself from her grip without waking her. She much have been in a deeper sleep than I thought.

Casting my mind back to what I knew, I realised I had missed the fight with the Goblinmon. Rika must have dealt with it. No matter. I would still intervene with the fight between her and Takato. In fact, I could time it right so I intercepted him and guided them away from where Rika would be waiting, befriend him at the same time. Henry would be easy, he was a pacifist. Making friends and getting along nicely were two things he tried to do daily. Takato wasn't much different. Strength in numbers and all that teamwork crap. I knew what was coming, we needed to be fighting as one before then.

I could befriend Rika by saving her arrogant arse from IceDevimon. That definitely could work, but it depends on how much of the plot I break before then. Intervening in events here would no doubt change things in the future. I planned on avoiding much of the end by preventing the D-reaper from coming across, so why not really screw with the time line? Not in an egotistical sense, just a more sensible way of doing things. Rika and Renamon needed a reality check much sooner than the Harpymon incident, their attitude stinked as it was. Henry needed to learn his lesson too, before the encounter with the samurai digimon. I never could truly remember that guy's name.

Yamaki and HYPNOS would be an issue too. Juggernaut and Yugoth specifically. I had no idea of how to prevent those, but I'm sure an opportunity would present itself somewhere.

I entered the kitchen while I mused, subconsciously grabbing a drink. I found coke to have more flavour than water. I also grabbed a bag of cookies I found, I'm very partial to those. After downing the coke I decided I needed fresh air. The pains in my body were much less now, the headache was the worst. Fresh air would help lift it. Renamon would find me soon enough if she woke before I returned.

Leaving the house I followed my feet. I didn't have anywhere in particular to go, I just wanted the air. Whilst I walked I continued my train of thoughts. The Devas would be an issue, though if I stopped the first activation of the Juggernaut program would they still be able to come across? All the Devas used the hole it made to breach this world, without it could they still reach the real world? Why was it called that? The digital world is just as real.

Doesn't matter. A name is a name. Speaking of which, I needed a way to identify my Renamon from Rika's. Rika wouldn't name her one, 'she's just data' she would say. Bollocks to that, bitch. So it would come down to me naming mine. But what name? I knew of one I liked for unknown reasons, but would she agree to it? I would have to ask her when I saw her again.

With that out of the way I returned my thoughts to where I was, surprising myself when I arrived at the scene of the Tyrannomon attack. No trace remained of yesterday, even my car was gone. Some waste of time that was finding it. Didn't get much use from it either. I just hope that when, if, I returned to my world my car would still be there in one piece. If not, that's one hell of an excuse to the insurance company.

I was still there as it started to get dark. I headed home, deciding I had been out long enough. As soon as I opened the door I was yanked inside by a yellow blur.

"You! Do you enjoy scaring me to death?" Oops.

"No, I just went for some fresh air to clear my head. I was trying to be back before you woke up. I'm sorry."

"You're worse than a bloody child! Keep running off, getting into trouble you can't deal with!"

"Renamon. Can you stop shouting? My head is still sensitive."

She softened notably. "Just don't do that. I worry enough as it is."

"I said sorry." She softened further, if possible. "I'm going to bed. I'm still tired." She nodded and let me pass.

"Sleep well Axel."

I waved to her behind me as I entered my room, disrobing to my boxers as usual. I climbed into bed and settled quickly, passing into the land of sleep within minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This one is a bit up and down. Time to bring the plot to a new level. I have big plans for this story and I already know how it will end, it's going to be an epic journey until then so buckle up.**

**'Mastadon-King', my story revolves around a chapter being a day or two in length. Imagine the show 24 (if you have seen it) where one episode was an hour long and equated to an hour in their day, 24 episodes meant a season was one day. I'm not going to have every episode as a day but there will be detail here to really give a sense of depth and involvement. It's also one of two experiments at first person writing (the other being my Naruto fic). I hope you can understand my choise on that.**

**But here we go...**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Quantum Displacement Theory and Other Big Words

Chapter 5

A light breakfast followed my morning shower. I had slept peacefully, waking up when Renamon decided she had had enough sleep. She had started to sleep with me now, not under the covers but sharing the same bed. It was fast becoming a normal reaction, but still creepy.

We were currently heading for the park, Renamon was doing her usual 'hiding whilst following me' routine. I didn't mind, it meant she could come with me. I had spotted Takato and Guilmon ahead and was trying to formulate a way to approach them without startling the duo. Eventually I decided to wing it, Renamon would remain behind and hidden so she didn't cause any adverse reactions.

I walked straight towards the teen as he looked my way. I saw the panic in his face since Guilmon was still beside him. Trying to defuse the situation I waved to him in an open friendly manner. His face registered some confusion which bought me enough time to reach them.

"Hi there. How's it going?" Probably the worst opening line ever, but it did the trick

"Um, hi. Do I know you?"

"Not yet, but in time." I turned to Guilmon. "And hello to you to Guilmon. It's a pleasure to meet you."

This had the reaction of Takato stumbling over his next words. "You do realise that's a costume, right?"

"I realise that _he_ is a digimon." Once more Takato flustered at being called out. "It's fine, you're not the only Tamer here you know." I flashed him my digivice. "We got to stick together these days. Why hide the truth from those who obviously know?"

Takato seemed to visibly relax, before becoming confused again. "So, where's your digimon?"

"Oh, around. She's a little shy so..." Terrible lie, and she heard it I'm sure.

_"You'll pay for that Axel."_ Her voice in my head, yep she heard me all right.

"So, why are you here?" Takato's voice brought me back.

"I'm here to stop you walking into a fight. There's another Tamer who isn't quite so friendly, I have already had a close encounter with that duo and it wasn't pleasant."

"Who?"

"That doesn't matter for now, let's just not head this way. Do you have somewhere safe to go?" I knew of the shelter and decided to guide him there myself. Hopefully Henry would be around somewhere.

"That's kinda why we're here. I need somewhere for Guilmon to stay when I'm in school and stuff."

"I know of a place near here. Follow me." I lead them to the shelter from the series. May as well keep that the same. We did in fact see Henry on the way, Terriermon was obviously with him doing his doll act until they saw my digivice. Again I was asked about my partner. She was close, and slightly annoyed about being called shy again.

Once in the shack we settled, we had successfully avoided Rika and her Renamon. All I needed to do now was convince them I was a friend. We introduced ourselves, even though I knew them it was best they didn't know that. We chilled for a bit, getting to know one another. I told them where I lived in case they needed somewhere to go in a pinch. I even offered to look after Guilmon there, but Takato declined. Fair enough.

Renamon remained hidden, though she did enter the shack to no one's knowledge except me. Her touching my shoulder proved she was there. Eventually it got late and we bid each other our farewells. Once out of sight Renamon teleported us home. So much easier than walking.

Once inside she fixed me a warning glare. "The next time you call me shy, I'll gut you myself."

"Pfft. No you won't. I call bull shit on that." Oops, I hit a nerve.

"Don't be cocky. You had me worried today. Rika was closer than you realise. Twice you nearly ran into them."

"It was thanks to you that we avoided them. You know I trust you, right?"

She softened then. "Of course I do."

"Good. There is one thing I need to discuss though. About Rika and her Renamon." That got her attention as she joined me on the sofa. "I think I need a new way of identifying you from Rika's."

"If you think you're going to make me wear anything-"

"No, no. Not visually. I can tell who is who by looking, you're not trying to kill me. No, I mean as in a name, or something."

"Digimon don't have names, but I see your point. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, there is one I'm playing with, but I don't know if you'll like it."

"Tell me and I'll decide." She had that smirk again.

I swallowed my nervousness. "Kiara."

She went thoughtful, pulling faces that I thought meant she didn't like it. "Kiara. It has a ring to it. I like it." I sighed in relief as Kiara settled next to me. I moved after a few minutes, heading to the bedroom.

"I'll see you in the morning Kiara." She nodded, pleased with her new name. I settled into bed in the usual manner, drifting off to sleep fairly quickly.

* * *

Thunder and lightning clashed overhead as the heavens opened up on me. I raced through the park, slightly slipping on the wet path. The trees rustled with the heavy breeze, but the rustling behind me wasn't just the wind.

I glanced behind me to see a shape moving towards me, the sounds getting nearer. My momentary lapse of seeing where I was going lead to me slipping again and eating dirt as I slid to a stop. Picking myself up I turned around only to be viciously backhanded into a tree, my soaked clothing impacting with a wet slap. Dazed, I was barely able to register being lifted up by my shirt. My eyes focused on the murderous face of Renamon. Rika's Renamon. Her claws were extended again, her arm cocked back.

But before she could swing, Kiara appeared beside her. My heart leapt at the thought of being saved, only for me to register the same hate filled gaze on her face. She cocked her arm back too, extending her claws, before both Renamons slammed their claws into my chest, breaking my ribs and ripping me open.

I bolted awake once more, chest heaving as I tried to calm myself. Kiara slept next to me again, still asleep by the looks of it. Never before, even on the first day of me being here had I felt so afraid of her as I do now.

I extracted myself from the bed, retrieved some clothes and took a shower. I was probably in there for an hour or so. Once I eventually left, I headed downstairs and laid down on the sofa. At the moment I couldn't be far away enough from Kiara. Every fibre of my being told me to run, go anywhere but here. But I also knew she would find me very quickly.

Still thinking, my eyes began to droop. I soon drifted off again, though the sofa was nowhere near as comfortable as the bed so my sleep wasn't restful.

* * *

After my very traumatic sleep, I woke up for some breakfast. Today was the day Rika fought Takato again, or rather for the first time since I prevented the first. I would prevent this one too, but Terriermon's digivolution was necessary. I'd have to grin and bear it, so to speak.

Kiara hadn't appeared yet, she was probably still asleep since I had woken up early. No matter. It was probably better that way given my dream.

I finished breakfast and decided to go for a walk. Kiara would no doubt be pissed at that, but she would forgive me. That or she would rip my chest open like in my dream. Either way, I knew what would be coming. I subconsciously rubbed my chest before I stopped myself. Yeah, I was traumatised all right

I locked the house up and started walking. The sun wasn't fully up yet, painting the sky with a rosy hue. I entered the park and decided to sit down for a bit. Pointless walking wasn't going to do me any good.

I started thinking on what I was going to do about Rika and Takato's encounter. I shouldn't intervene right off the bat, I also needed to allow Terriermon to digivolve.

Then there was Kiara. Should I get her and go, or should I go alone? It didn't have much to do with the dream, it was better to keep a second Renamon a secret for as long as possible. Although the dream did sway me to leaving her out of it. I wasn't outright blaming her for it, it was just a dream after all. But I still couldn't help but feel afraid of her because of it. She may or may not understand my actions now, or the reason for her doing that in my dream. Heck for all I knew she could rend me in two when I got back after how she was last night. Sure she seemed friendly enough when I went to bed, but that could easily have been a facade. I wasn't ready to be gutted like a fish yet so I was in no hurry to test that theory.

I was still sitting there thinking when I realised I needed to find Takato. It was mid morning and their encounter was moments away. Luckily I knew where to go, it took me minutes to arrive but I was early. They weren't there yet. Minutes later Rika and Renamon entered the car park and hid in their usual spots. Takato came running after Guilmon moments later. My entrance would be soon.

Sure enough Rika's Renamon and Guilmon fought as they did in the series, with Takato trying to stop his partner. Henry arrived as usual with Terriermon instantly getting in the way. One 'Diamond Storm' later and Gargomon made his entrance. It was all to predictable. Then I made my appearance as Guilmon head butted Gargomon into the wall.

"Hey, Axel! What are you doing here?" Takato called over, sending the attention of Rika and Renamon to me. I did my best not to show my nervousness.

"Oh, you know. I was in the area and heard a commotion, so I came to have a look as you do." My obvious cover wasn't helping.

"Axel is it? Where's your Digimon now then? Got lost on the way?" Rika's jab didn't affect me, I ignored her.

"Looks like Terriermon grew up Henry." I savoured the look Rika had at being ignored.

"You could say that." Henry sighed. "I knew he wasn't ready for that."

"All you can do Henry is prepare him. Once he does this you need to help him control it, not try to prevent him doing it again."

"Axel!" I whirled around, sighting a pissed off Kiara walking towards me. Not good.

"Woah! Another Renamon! Is that your partner Axel?"

I shot Takato a funny look. "Not for much longer, she's gonna kill me for leaving her behind again. Catch you guys later." I took off like a bat out of hell with Kiara hot on my heels.

"Hey! Come back here! We're not done with you!" Rika's voice was lost to me as I ran for my life. The dream from before played back through my mind, the adrenaline pushing me faster than normal.

Fear dominated me as I tried to outrun an obviously faster Digimon. The familiarity of the scene wasn't lost on me. It wasn't raining, and Renamon wasn't chasing me, but everything else was the same so far. Kiara was actually going to kill me. I just knew it. I stopped myself grabbing my chest as I pushed harder.

But sadly all chases come to an end. This one was no different. Just like the dream, I turned to look behind me. I tripped on something and tasted dirt. All too similar. I awaited the backhanded strike as I picked myself up.

It never came. As I opened my eyes, Kiara stood before me. "What's gotten into you?" She didn't seem angry, maybe she could see my fear. Shouldn't be too difficult seeing as I was very afraid. I couldn't find the courage to answer her. "Axel, please." I turned and ran again, able to just about slip through her grip as she tried to stop me.

Sadly she just teleported in front of me, causing an involuntary yelp of fear to escape me as I ran into her. I ended up on my back, instinctively going into a fetal position. "Don't kill me." That was all I could say.

"Why would I hurt you Axel?" I didn't risk looking at her in case she clawed my eyes out.

"You chased me with that murderous look. You're going to rend my chest open with those claws. I don't want to die. I'm not even in my own world!" My fear had reduced me to a snivelling wreck. You try facing a six foot tall pissed off bipedal talking fox!

"Axel. I won't hurt you. Please, let's just go home. We can discuss this there, without people seeing us. I won't hurt you, I promise."

Gingerly I uncovered my eyes, seeing no deception within her. Slowly I stood up as she offered a paw to help. I refused it, but took it once she was going to teleport us home. Once we arrived I instantly put distance between me and her. No chances.

"Now, can you tell me what's going on?" I shook my head. "How can I help you if you won't let me?"

"You'll just kill me!

"Axel! For the last time I won't hurt or kill you! Now tell me what's going on!"

Like water down a cliff face, I rushed words from my mouth, explaining my dreams and how I saw her last night. I explained what I did this morning and why, as well as why I chose to leave her behind. She listened without saying a word until I was done. By this time I was a teary wreck in the corner.

Kiara came to me and sat beside me, draping an arm around me. "Axel. It was just a dream. I would have hoped by now that you know I won't ever hurt you. I understand why you did what you did, but I would have preferred you to come to me about it first. We could have saved all this hassle. I will always be beside you Axel, why would I want to hurt you?" I shook my head in confusion. I didn't know the answer to that. "Nothing will come between us Axel. I won't allow it." She cupped my chin in her paw and made me look at her. "Nothing will change the way I am towards you. I will protect you through anything. You're my friend Axel, never forget that."

My fear began to disperse as I gazed into those sapphire orbs. Those eyes told me that I shouldn't be afraid of her. Such calm was within those eyes, eyes that I could stare into for eternity.

Without knowing, the distance between us had closed significantly, her breath falling onto my lips. She blinked once, the sudden movement snapping me back to where we were. I instantly recoiled away, cheeks aflame with embarrassment. Glancing out the corner of my eye I saw her doing the same.

Deciding not to talk about it I stood up first, walking to the sofa and sitting down. Kiara followed but sat with a gap between us. She hadn't done that before, but our earlier situation might have influenced her slightly.

My embarrassment faded after a while, not discussing our near miss helped bury that. I turned to her slightly. "Time for lunch?"

She nodded. "Sounds good."

I got up. "I'll go do it then."

She nodded again. "Okay."

Awkward situations had a habit of causing short conversations like that. It would fade in time, but for now I made a simple lunch. We ate in silence and returned to sitting awkwardly on the sofa. I flicked on the television, just for something to do. We ended up watching some crappy documentary about plants and science stuff before it was late enough to warrant going to bed. I went first, skipping dinner. Kiara stayed put, but I heard her move after I was in bed. Sure enough she took a position next to me as usual, still keeping her distance as usual.

Sleep took me soon after, gifting me with a peaceful nights sleep this time. I was thankful for that.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chapter 6 is here!**

**Zero: Yay!**

**Crimson: Yay too!**

**Lycamon: Yay three!**

**True Glint: Zero! Did you swipe Lycamon too now?**

**Zero: Um, no?**

**Crimson: That was me. He was lonely...**

**True Glint: Why me... Well here we go anyway. I appologise if anyone isn't liking my stories so far, but I write them in advance for my enjoyment. Most of the time I can't really edit much into them without breaking my flow too much. Either way, have a chapter.**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Quantum Displacement Theory and Other Big Words

Chapter 6

Today was the fight with Gorrilamon. No biggie, those two could handle it. It gave me time to properly prepare for the next big fight with Vilemon. That was two days away so I had today and tomorrow to get some training in. I also needed cards.

It was a good thing Kiara wasn't after my throat after yesterday, the awkward situation afterwards easily dispelled that. But things would still be awkward for a little while longer. A fact proven when I woke up with her head on my chest.

Yeah, I freaked. I freaked, she woke and freaked as well. It was a freak out morning. Eventually we both calmed down as I went for my morning shower. Kiara left the room at some point between me going in the shower and coming out, she was downstairs I guess.

Proving that I saw her in the kitchen. She had beaten me to making breakfast again. Damn. What was that score now? Oh yeah, Axel one, Kiara three. I was losing badly.

A silent breakfast ensured, with neither of us looking at the other. I did notice though that her cheeks were tinted red very slightly. Funny, I thought Digimon couldn't visually display embarrassment like that. It was decided with silent conversation that we wouldn't discuss what happened both last night and this morning. It was better that way.

"Right. I'm gonna go get myself some of those cards for our battles. Are you gonna, you know, come with?" I felt it best to inform her of my plans, leaving the decision of accompanying me to her.

"I'll need to oversee you, guide your hand to the right cards. That and we could meet other Digimon or Rika on the way, so you will need me around."

"Fair point. Let's go."

* * *

We spent the best part of three hours browsing the various stores that sold cards, sifting through to get the ones best suited for Kiara's fighting style and preferences. The most important ones, and the first ones I got were the Hyper Chip, Hyper Speed and Speed cards. A Power card came after, although I did refuse to buy a Digivolution card. I knew of the mechanics behind digivolution, I didn't need some laminated piece of card to achieve that. Kiara was naturally curious of how well I knew that, she knew of it as well but hadn't shared it. Apparently it's something the Tamer needs to learn on their own, bonus to me eh?

A Recharge card was also added to my deck, just in case. It never hurt to have a contingency plan to fall back on, and I didn't plan on losing Kiara. A Revitalise card and an Energy Boost card also made their way in. More contingencies. What? I'm preparing for the worst. I knew what was coming don't forget.

So, three hours of browsing. More cards entered my deck, though I kept it organised so the most used cards I had were at the front. Organisation cut down on selection time, I could dig into the deck, count two cards in and pull the Hyper Speed card out. Every time. The quick response time on my part would buy Kiara precious seconds if she was in a pinch.

By the time we got back I was wiped. Shopping for anything drained me of willpower and sanity. That's why I did practically all of it online. I flopped into the sofa with an exasperated sigh.

"The next time I decide to go shopping, kill me." I had gotten over my embarrassment earlier, Kiara seemed to as well. She knew I was joking about her killing me, at least I hoped she did.

"It wasn't that bad Axel."

"You would say that, you're female. Females love shopping." I was expecting the 'Digimon don't have genders' crap, but it never came.

"Not all females are like that. I don't enjoy shopping anymore than you."

"Back up a minute. Are you actually a female?"

She sent me a quizzical look. "I'm obviously not a male am I?"

"I thought Digimon didn't have genders."

"And where did you learn that?" She knew about my knowledge of the Tamers season, and how I knew it. Even if it did royally confuse her.

"Renamon said so. In what I saw that is."

Kiara sighed. "Oh the misguided idiot. Does she really believe that?"

I sent her my own quizzical look. "So she is wrong then? You do have genders?"

"Of course we do. Nothing sentient can be genderless like that. We may not reproduce like that but we do have the features and genders to do so, just not the capability."

"Um, forgive me for saying so, but you don't look very feminine."

"There's a reason for that. Digimon only show their features based on their maturity levels. Tamer Digimon also rely on the maturity of their partners to allow them to show their features. So the other Tamers you have met will never see any gender specific features until they themselves are old enough to form their own. You though are old enough, although I am not yet."

"So you're saying that soon you will, um, 'develop'?" My embarrassment was returning.

"I don't know exactly when, but yes. Much in the same way as humans do, so do we develop like that." How she could remain so calm about it was beyond me, I was redder than a tomato.

"Well, this has been a rather, _different_ conversation. Can we not do this again?"

Kiara sent me another look before she got my meaning. "Then how about we start to form tactics with those cards you got?" Anything but talking about what we were was fine with me.

We spent the rest of the day training and planning, making some good combos for a variety of situations. I had to stop myself a few times from glancing at her mane, wondering if she had begun or not. This left me red a few times, but if she noticed Kiara never mentioned it.

Eventually we called it a night. After a quick dinner I decided to go to bed. Kiara decided to go as well, taking usual place after I was in. She also waited outside until I was in bed as a sign of respect. My dreams were calm, but plagued with thoughts of a Renamon hitting puberty. Very weird indeed.

* * *

I woke up during the night, but something was off. I glanced around slowly, taking in every detail I could. It was after I looked around the second time that I realised I was in my home. My real home.

This confused the hell out of me. I suppose I should have been glad I was back, but a part of me longed to return to the Tamers world. I looked beside me, Kiara wasn't there. That hurt more than anything. Why I didn't know, but it sparked a deep hurt within me. Similar to the hurt I felt when I caught Karley with someone else.

I sighed as I looked to the clock. It seemed only a few minutes had passed since I was last here, even though I had lived a few days in the Tamers universe. Time Dilation I guess, something like that. I wasn't good with big words.

I was still tired so I allowed myself to slip back into the folds of sleep.

* * *

The sunlight ended my sleep sometime in the morning. Opening my eyes I saw I had returned to the Tamers world again. This was weird. Weirder still was Kiara's position. She was laying half on me, half round me as if she was trying to keep me here. Given the fact I woke in my own world again I couldn't blame her. I did my best not to freak out again as I removed myself from the bed.

Grabbing fresh clothes I realised I still needed a new look. Sighing I took my morning shower before making breakfast. Kiara joined me when she woke, sitting at the table to wait like I told her to since I had beaten her to doing the cooking. We ate in silence again, me still in thought about last night. Kiara was silent for her own reasons, though a few times she glanced at me with that concerned look of hers.

After we finished I decided to make good on my new look shopping. Yes I know I hate it, but I won't take three hours this time.

"I'm going to pop out, I'm getting bored of these clothes. They aren't my style." Kiara gave me a quizzical look but nodded.

"Would you like me to join you again?"

I shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

We left the house soon after as I sought out a store that would sell what I liked. I found one after fifteen minutes and slipped inside, Kiara phased out to join me.

I began sifting though the racks for items of clothing in my size, aware of Kiara's presence behind me from the way she kept touching me with her tail. I had no idea why she was doing that. I found a shirt I liked in my size and stuck that as my first item, a black shirt with a red outline of a wolf's head staring forward on the front. I added a second one as I liked it so much. Another two shirts joined them, black again with a fox print on the back with a fox's head on the front. Two of everything was easier to build a supply up. Its how I do things. Two pairs of black trousers with metal ringlets and D rings were also added, as were a mean looking pair of thing high thick sole spiked boots. Just for the look I threw in a full length leather trench coat, also black. Everything was black in this store. Finally a black spiked neck band and two matching wrist bands were added, completing my new attire. I did say I was into the darker side of things since my life turned sucky.

I paid for everything and went home. Kiara didn't say a word the whole time. Once home I chucked the old clothes and put on a new set, wearing one of the wolf shirts. The bands and coat went on too, the digivice and card holder going inside the coat to conceal them. Kiara took one quizzical look at how I now dressed.

"Well, that's different."

"Different good? Or different bad?"

"Just different. Although the shirts seem snug on you." I didn't notice that. Oh well. "Next you'll be being attacked by female admirers. I don't think I can help you with those." Damn. Kiara four, Axel one. She's good at this. May as well admit defeat now.

"I seriously doubt that, I'm not some pin up heart throb you know." She gave a smirk before turning away. What was she smirking about? Ah who cares. I looked how I wanted to, end of story. "Right, shall we work on some more tactics? Or do you have something else you'd rather do?" It wasn't a snidey comment.

"Up to you Axel. We could train some more, although there's not much else we can learn that way. Practice will only tell if we're ready or not. Otherwise there's nothing else I can think of." She shot me a look I couldn't identify before she changed it. "I wouldn't mind some relaxing though. We have been through a fair bit since you came here."

"Well tomorrow we will be needed. As for today there's nothing I can think of."

"I still don't understand how you know so much, but so far you have been right."

"Yeah, except that Tyrannomon. That wasn't supposed to be there. Maybe my presence here is altering things slightly. Almost as if I am supposed to interact with the events I know of, otherwise I end up in situations like that." It could be true actually. If I avoided the plot, the plot stomped on me. Possible, and daunting.

"At least we got through that one. Don't dwell on it."

"Says the one who blames herself for it." She hung her head slightly. "Like you said, we got through it. Don't dwell on it." She stopped brooding then, following her own advice. "So, relaxing. What did you have in mind?"

"Well just sitting here at home really. If we go out we could run into various forms of trouble. Rika and her Renamon, other Digimon in general..."

"Fair point." I conceded as I sank into the sofa. Kiara joined me as I flicked the television on again.

As we watched some mindless crap, I kept noticing Kiara looking at me when she thought I couldn't see her. She was beginning to spook me with the way she was acting. Her sleeping positions, her not-so-secret glances and her occasional hidden expressions. I recognised some of her behaviour from my days with Karley, the good days that is. But whatever that meant in Kiara's case was unknown to me.

I pushed it out of my mind and settled into wasting time watching crap. She wanted to relax? Fine. But mindless crap wasn't relaxing for me. I felt myself becoming agitated as the day wore on. Kiara showed no signs of unrest, in fact she was still stealing glances at me. To prove a point I flicked the television off and pretended to watch it. Sure enough she didn't notice, still glancing over at me.

"All right. What's your game Kiara." I turned to face her, causing her to look away suddenly. "Come on, you weren't watching anything since I turned it off." I watched her glance at the television with shock. Yeah, I had caught her big time. Axel two, Kiara four. Although this could be worth more than one point.

"I don't know what you mean Axel. I was relaxing here, the television doesn't interest me."

"Pull the other one Kiara. You're not fooling me."

"Axel, there's nothing to say. I'm not hiding anything." She still wasn't looking at me.

"That's bull shit and you know it. Out with it." My agitation was peaking now. I saw her slump her shoulders in defeat.

She sighed. "Axel, I don't know how to say this without risking you hating me." That caught me off guard. "We're friends, right?"

"Of course we are, why would I hate you?"

"Because of your past that you have spoken about. Because of one particular person who's name leaves a sour taste in your mouth." Karley. I had told her about that earlier, she had asked for some reason about that sort of thing. If I had someone close where I was that I missed, to be fair I asked her first seeing as she is also from a different world to this. Her answer was no, mine was the story about Karley. She had seemed upset by that too.

"What about her?"

"I-Axel. I don't know how to say this." She finally looked at me. "I know we are Tamer and Digimon, and that we are friends. I also know we are two different people with different opinions, likes and dislikes. One of those likes for me has become you. As a friend.. At first." Okay, that really got me. She started off randomly, but I was fast getting the message she was trying to deliver. "Axel." She swallowed once. "I-I think I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Update time! Here we go, straight into it. I don't have anything to say so why waste time...**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Quantum Displacement Theory and Other Big Words

Chapter 7

Boom! There it was. A lead weight of realisation thrown upon me, crushing me with its subtlety.

I just stared at Kiara as she fidgeted nervously. My mind raced a mile a second. Karley had screwed me up badly with her betrayal, making it almost impossible to trust anyone in any way since. Kiara had changed that slightly, I was able to trust her somewhat. But to consider a relationship with anyone, let alone a Digimon, was a whole new concept.

My heart hadn't healed from Karley. I had also refused to listen to it since then, other girls had come to me in various ways. All were given the same blanketed blank treatment. I wasn't being harsh, I was protecting myself. Wounds like that run deep, they didn't need much to make them worse. I had bled enough for one girl, I wasn't planning on doing it again.

But Kiara wasn't just another girl. Ignoring the fact she wasn't human, she was unlike any girl I had known before or since Karley. She actually cared. No one else had before. She also knew me well, again no one else had. For her to have these feelings now meant she wasn't simply toying with me like so many had tried to do before. Her confession was genuine. Hesitant as well, meaning she wasn't rushing blindly into this. She knew of my past, knew of my pain as a result. She was trying to be as delicate about the issue as she possibly could. That level of care was rare these days. I simply couldn't ignore that.

Then again, could I risk myself like that again? Lay my heart out for someone else? I knew Kiara was different, but even I couldn't be sure of my own well being when it came to things like this. So much was at stake for me here.

I searched inside myself for any signs. I respected Kiara as a partner and treasured her as a friend. That much I knew. But was that the extent of how I felt?

My mind returned to the night when I returned home for a short time. My longing for this world. The hurt I felt when Kiara wasn't there. Then the embarrassing incident after she chased me, and how I felt then. Why did I feel like that? Then it came to me.

I felt whole with her. Her companionship, her care, her jokes, her laughs. Everything. It counter balanced my own. Two halves of the same coin. Cheesy I know, but it's how I felt. Her smile, always radiant and bringing me to my own. There wasn't one thing I could fault about her. Was that it, how I felt? Was that how she felt?

I think it was. The signs were there, I had just ignored them for my own protection. Slowly I returned to the present, Kiara still looking very nervous. She almost appeared to be regretting saying what she had.

"Kiara." She faced me with slight hope and fear in her eyes. "You have laid your feelings out to me, not knowing how I will react. I'll admit you have scared me slightly. I have been hurt before, I'm unsure if it will happen again." She twitched with sorrow. "I have come to trust you as a friend, but now that I think about it, maybe that isn't the full extent of it." Her hope strengthened slightly. "I had to bury certain things about me to protect myself, maybe I have buried too much. These past few days have been like no others, not including the danger or the other Tamers, not even the training or shopping. I lived alone before coming here, things like you just said never happened to me before. I was a toy to most who wanted me, I shut everyone out just in case. But I can't shut you out Kiara." She still gazed at me. "Even if I wanted to I couldn't. You said you think you love me, Kiara, I also believe I love you as well."

Kiara sat there, all fear gone from those eyes. We just stared into each other, as if the answers were deep in ourselves. Unknowingly we had inched closer again, but neither of us made any attempt to prevent it this time. Again her breath fell on my lips, but still she drew closer. Her head tilted slightly to one side shortly before our lips met.

For the first time since Karley, heck even before her, I felt complete. That one single moment, one single gesture made it all seem right. Her lips were soft against mine, her fur slightly tickling my face. I felt her mouth open very slightly before something wet glided across my own lips. Instinct took over as my mouth opened to allow her intrusion, which she took. She caressed me from the inside out, sending shivers down my spine. Never before had I felt this, and I had a few experiences before. This was something else. Nothing came close to comparing to Kiara. It was as if she knew every inch of my mouth, and exactly what to do with it.

It seemed to last forever before I managed to regain some control, sending my own tongue questing forth for lands unknown. I glided over hers before feeling her canines scrape by. Her mouth was larger than mine, but no less sensitive. Possibly more if I was to hazard a guess, her soft moans were proof of that. Returning her gesture, we were locked in our first kiss. Possibly Kiara's first ever, easily my first with a Digimon. So alien yet so familiar all at once, her exotic taste captivated me.

Eventually the need for air forced us apart, Kiara's eyes as glazed as my own. It took me a few moments to recover myself as she shifted back slightly.

"Well, I can't say I've felt anything like that before."

"Neither can I. Nothing could have prepared me for that." She still seemed not entirely with it.

"It's certainly unexpected, but not unwelcome." She blushed at that, the red tint blending into her golden fur. Only then did I take her in visually. I must have been lucky somewhere down the line to be in this situation. "So, um, what happens now?"

"I don't know Axel, but if it involves more of that I don't mind." She was _still_ dazed. I think I broke her...

"Well I'm going to have a rest. I need to be ready for tomorrow." I got up and went to the bedroom. Kiara didn't move. I smirked to myself at making her like this. I laid myself down on top of the bed, all I needed was a light dose to think things through. Sleep wasn't important.

I was just settling down when Kiara phased into the room. She never did that before. She laid down beside me, facing me. Without a word she cupped my cheek and turned my head towards her. Instantly we were locked in our second kiss, this one being much longer since we found a way to breathe at the same time. I had no idea how long we were at it, but by the time we finished it was getting dark. At some point Kiara had rolled on top of me, surprising me with how light she was for six feet tall.

"Looks like we got carried away."

She semi shrugged. "I guess we did."

"Well since it's late, I may as well go to bed."

"Do you not want to eat anything?"

I shook my head. "I'm not hungry really. I'll be fine."

"Then let me help you out of those awkward clothes." They weren't awkward, or difficult to remove. She just wanted the satisfaction of taking them off me I reckoned.

She made short work of removing them without damaging them in the process, quite a feat with her claws. She left my boxers on though, something I was glad about. As soon as she had me how she wanted she wrapped herself around me, acting as my bedding before laying her lips on mine again. I found the whole gesture very affectionate, and very stimulating. Luckily for me, that part of my body wasn't in contact with hers. Otherwise, well, I simply don't want to think what may have happened.

After our third heated make out session Kiara finally allowed me to sleep. She planted her head on my chest and drifted off as I too slipped into the land of dreams.

* * *

Waking up with Kiara so close wasn't anywhere near as weird as it was before. In fact I began to like it. Her head was still on my chest and we were still tangled up. There was no way I could get out without waking her this time, not that I wanted to though. I simply laid there as she slowly came to, yawning much like an animal as she sighted me.

"Morning."

"Morning Kiara." She still loved that name. "I must say I could get used to waking up like this."

"So could I." She kissed me again, short but no less lovingly. "It's a shame we can't stay here though."

"As much as I want to, you're right. We have things to do." I stretched as best as I could. "May I have my body back please?"

She sighed with disappointment before releasing me, allowing me to swing my legs over and stretch properly. As I did, two furry arms wrapped around me. I was pulled back slightly into Kiara's furry body. "You may, as long as I get it back when you're done." Wow, I had no idea she could be like that. That certainly hit the right spot with me. I did my best to hide it though, I didn't want her getting ideas.

I smirked. "I didn't know you had claimed ownership."

"Surprise." She nipped my neck very slightly. "You're mine now."

"I'll need to see written evidence about that first. I don't recall passing ownership on myself."

"That's because I took it. There's nothing you can do about it." My god she was seductive. Again I hid my reaction to her. I hadn't left the bed yet and she already had me wanting her. Sighing I freed myself and grabbed some fresh clothes, choosing a fox shirt by chance. Kiara noticed, but didn't comment.

I left the room, still hiding my reaction, and had a shower. I heard Kiara go downstairs, no doubt to do breakfast again. If she took a shower I might be able to do breakfast instead. No luck there.

Today was the encounter with Vilemon. I still had the day first, but I would spend it with Takato and Henry since I hadn't seen them since Rika's fight with Guilmon. They had school first, but as soon as they were done I would find them. Calumon should have already met them by then and I could keep an eye on him and Guilmon with Kiara when Takato and Henry weren't around later. It seemed like a good plan, though what I would do when Rika showed up was anyone's guess.

I finished my shower while I thought, heading down for breakfast. I saw it on the table, but no Kiara. I was just about to call her when again two furry arms encircled me.

"You can't leave me alone, can you?"

"Nope. And why would I want to? Your form is very pleasing. You can be _my_ heart throb." Boom. Kiara five, Axel two. Yeah, I'm throwing in the towel now. I was losing badly.

"Hardly. My body isn't that special."

"It is to me because it's mine." I'm definitely giving up on that. She's getting too good for this.

"Shall we have breakfast?"

"You're no fun." She sighed.

"Nope. I'm Axel, the most boring person alive." My statement was rewarded with a light punch to the shoulder. Well, light for Kiara. It hurt like hell to me, sending me staggering. "What the hell was that for?"

"Sorry, that was harder than I intended." She rubbed the pain from my shoulder, following with a kiss on my lips. "Better?"

I smirked again. "Much."

We ate breakfast as usual, she actually let me clear away this time. I thought it strange until she came behind me yet again to hug me. Without a word she nipped my neck again, the other side to the last time, before retreating away. I had no know what that actually meant. Either she was slowly eating me, or her bites meant something.

"Kiara. What's with the biting? We just ate breakfast."

"Oh nothing. Don't you like it?"

"I just want to know if they mean something."

She came up to me again and nipped me a third time. "They mean I love you, nothing more, nothing less." She bit me once more before retreating again. They weren't hard bites, she didn't break the skin. I didn't feel any pain either, it just seemed slightly weird, but in a good way.

"Right. We have most of the day before we need to find the others. Shall we finalise out training tactics just to be sure?"

She nodded, going semi serious as we began revising our tactics. She may have been very playful before, but it was good to know she could still be serious when needed.

We trained and planned for the morning and some of the afternoon before preparing to leave.

"Right, let's go cause trouble."

Kiara gave me a cautious look. "I hope that wasn't you being serious."

"Not completely, but whenever we go somewhere that Rika is supposed to be, trouble always comes."

"You're right about that. But if that Renamon tries to hurt you..." Kiara flexed her claws, her face becoming actually quite scary, "... I'll kill her."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Time for some fun! Not much of a note here, things are going smoothly with this one. Buckle up, it's a wild ride!**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Quantum Displacement Theory and Other Big Words

Chapter 8

Here we go. Time to fuck with the plot again. I was actually very tempted to give Rika the monumental bitch slap she deserved, but her Renamon might kill me. Kiara would kill her first, but doing so will screw the plot too much. Oh well, one can dream.

So there we were, scooping out the school playing field. Guilmon was joined with Calumon in his house thing in the park. All we had to do was wait until the Digimon that came through here to show up and delete it. Then high tail it away before Rika showed again.

Dark settled as the day drew to a close, I stifled a yawn. Kiara didn't hide hers.

"Stay focused Kiara. Not long now."

"I still fail to see how you can know what will come through at what location."

"I explained that. Look, once this Vilemon comes we need to delete it and leave. Rika won't be far away."

"Just let them try to hurt you..." Kiara growled.

"Kiara, you seem even more protective than usual. What's up?"

She sent me one of her usual smiles. "Oh, nothing. I just don't want to fail you again."

I sighed. "I thought we agreed not to bring that up again."

"We did, but I'm being cautious."

"Stay awake then." Yeah, I got her with that one.

Sure enough Guilmon and Calumon came wandering into the school playground and began drawing lines with chalk. Kiara sent me a look, still not believing my knowledge.

"That's a funny Vilemon."

"Very funny. He comes through any second now."

"You're stalling for-" And there is was. The blue beam and digital field.

"You were saying?"

"Smart ass. Let's go."

We dropped down into the field, sighting the Vilemon. "Guilmon, Calumon. Get behind us, now!"

"Axelmon!" Oh no he didn't... Did he? Either way they got behind us.

"All right Kiara, you're up. Stomp him!"

She sent me a sly wink. "You know exactly what to say to a girl huh?"

I let loose an exasperated sigh. "Just do it."

Kiara bounded off towards the other Digimon. Cue fight scene...

"Diamond Storm!" Yeah, I loved that skill of hers. So pretty...

Vilemon took the attack as I had hoped, writhing in pain but not deleted. Easy fights were boring.

"Nightmare Shocker!" Oh please. Seriously? Okay, enough games. Time to step things up a gear. Takato and Henry just arrived too. Time to show off a little.

"Kiara! Heads up!" She knew what that meant. Upgrade time! Let's see, two cards from the back was Hyper Speed, so one more was...

"Digi-modify!" Card slashing time. And I had the best damned pose too, swiping it before me as I smirked the whole damned time. Signatured! "Hyper Chip, Activate!" Boo yeah. Stop me now.

Okay, maybe I was getting a little too cocky again. Maybe.

Kiara flashed with new power and instantly continued her assault. Poor Vilemon.

"Fox Void Shift!" Huh, that's different. Seems Kiara wasn't just about the 'Diamond Storm' attack. "Diamond Storm!" Okay that works too. One Kiara became three, all three used 'Diamond Storm'. Dodge that.

He didn't. One pained cry later and there was data floating everywhere. Kiara became one again and landed beside me. I resisted the urge to pat her back for the display. She didn't need data, we both knew that. She was as strong as she wanted to be, and with my help she was even stronger.

"Wow Axel! I've never seen anyone fight so decisively." Henry praised. I shrugged it off.

"Wasn't me fighting. You should direct your comments to Kiara."

"Kiara? You named her?" Takato seemed very interested in this.

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "Yes, he named me. I would appreciate you not gawking at me either."

"Why do you have a name?"

"That's why?" I said, pointing to Rika and Renamon who had just arrived. They seemed pissed again. "All done. You can go home now." I think I pissed them off more.

Rika motioned at me to Renamon, who instantly phased in front of me. Yeah, they're pissed all right Kiara phased between me and Renamon, face set in a fierce scowl.

"Stay. Away. From. My. Tamer." She even had me terrified. A side glance told me Takato and Henry were likewise affected. Renamon showed no signs of backing down.

"He has a loose tongue, I'm going to tighten it for him." Worst threat ever. Kiara flexed her claws.

"I won't warn you again. Back off bitch." Oh shit, things were about to get ugly, and I'm less than a foot from it.

Renamon and Kiara faced off, muzzle to muzzle. The tension was beyond measurable. If this continued for much longer I will be needing new trousers.

"Kiara? Can we, um, like go now?" She wasn't listening to me. Takato and Henry had backed off slightly, taking their Digimon with them. I was rooted with fear.

A flash of movement, Renamon had cocked her fist at the same time as Kiara. Both fists collided, inducing a stalemate. I could tell Kiara was holding back, but looking at Renamon told me she wasn't. Kiara was matching her strength without using all of her own.

They began to trade blows back and forth, still not moving from where they are. I had to duck under a few tail strikes and kicks to not get hit. For all their finesse and strength, Renamon seemed slightly smarter. She sent a faint to Kiara, who for some reason took it, and got around her. Instead of going for a cheap shot to her back like I expected, she took an even cheaper shot and smashed her fist into the side of my face, sending me across the ground. Yeah, that hurt beyond belief. Going for the Tamer instead of the Digimon was a low blow indeed.

Kiara used Renamon's momentary lapse her assault to savagely kick her in her gut, sending her back to Rika in a heap. She recovered, but she had done what she needed to do. Grabbing Rika she phased away.

With the threat now gone, Kiara dropped her stance and turned to me. By now most of the left side of my face sported a deep purple bruise. Trickles of blood ran down my cheek from where Renamon's claws had pierced me slightly. My left eye was unable to open fully, my limited vision tinted red from the blood running past it. Oh, and I was barely conscious too.

I was just able to hear her call to me before she raced to me, scooped me up and teleported us home. I was placed lightly onto the bed before being left for a few minutes. Kiara returned holding some things I couldn't quite see.

"I'm sorry Axel. I should have listened to you when you asked to go. I was blinded my my anger towards Renamon after she threatened you. I failed you again."

"No Kiara. You showed that you cared. So what if I got a little battered? You care, that's all that matters to me. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to pass out right about... Now."

* * *

My face hurt like hell when I woke again. It was morning by the looks of it, I must have slept all night. Kiara wasn't beside me. That was odd, but then again it seemed later than usual. She's probably already up and moving by now.

To prove my point she came walking in, a glass of water in one paw with a box of pain killers, and a bag cookies in the other. She knew of my cravings.

"Ah, you're awake. How do you feel?"

I groaned. "Like crap. She packs one hell of a punch."

"At least the swelling has died down and the bleeding has stopped. You still look over ripe though."

"Ha ha. Very funny." I wasn't amused, my sarcasm wasn't lost on Kiara.

She sat next to me on the bed and offered the water and pain killers. I took them and downed then fast, the sooner they got to work the better. The cookies followed, but I pushed them aside for now. I was about to start a conversation with Kiara when there was a knock at the door. Very odd since no one came to see me.

Kiara stood. "I'll see who it is, if it's not Takato or Henry I'll ignore them."

"And if it is them?"

"Then I'll see what they want. They're the two most likely people to come here since you told them where to go. And seeing as you're in no condition to answer the door..." She didn't finish as she walked away. I heard the door open and Takato's voice was identifiable, though his words weren't. The door closed and I heard footsteps approach my room. Kiara walked near silently so it wasn't her. Takato must have come in. Henry did too as they both entered my room. I was clothed so I didn't worry about dignity. When you have half your face covered with a purple bruise, dignity doesn't stick around for long.

"Hey Axel. Wow, that's quite a mark. Are you sure that was Renamon and not a truck?"

"If it wasn't for the fact that I saw her do it, I would also think it was a truck. Feels like it too." Kiara sat beside me again, uncaring of the implications it sent to the other two teens.

"Well if it's any consolation, you look better than yesterday." Henry stated.

"Thanks, I just wished I felt better than yesterday." My hand was engulfed by a furry paw, a reassuring amount of pressure being applied. "I'll owe Renamon one though, she messed up my pretty face." This caused the other two to laugh.

"I don't know Axel." Terriermon stated. "That's quite a look you got going for you there. You never know, someone out there might take a liking to it." Kiara growled slightly, although we all heard it. "What's up with you?"

"He's mine." Kiara stated blankly, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Sadly, it wasn't.

"Um, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Henry asked. Oh boy. This was going to take some explaining.

"I'm saying that me and Axel aren't just partners, yes."_ 'Thanks Kiara, you're making this so much easier.'_

"So you two, um, you know, you're-"

"Together? Yes. Deal with it gogglehead." Plus one to Kiara.

Takato's and Henry's reactions were to just stand there, mouths moving without sound. My reaction was to mentally slam my head against everything hard.

"Kiara. I don't suppose you know the reason I chose to keep this quiet, do you?" She sent me a quizzical look. "This sort of situation between me and you isn't normal. Some people, like those present, won't fully understand or accept it as easily as we do."

Her face became guilty as she realised her error. "Oh, um, oops?"

"Oops doesn't quite cover it Kiara." I sighed. "But since you lot know now, I trust this won't get out? If Rika and Renamon found out"

"Oh don't worry. We won't say a word to them. After your little spat yesterday there's no telling what they would do of the found this out."

"Exactly. The less they know the better."

"So, um, have you two, you know..."

"No Takato. Just no. There's so much to know about that sort of thing before you could even grasp the Digimon version. And even then there's more to it. Just do yourself a favour and don't think on it. You could end up frying your brain trying to understand, or mentally starring yourself if you did work it out."

"Well, we came to see how you are doing after yesterday. Seeing as you are fine we should get going. We have things to sort out so we will see you later."

"All right, catch you lot again later." They left rather quickly after that. I think we may have scarred them already.

Kiara turned to me after they had gone. "Did I mess up?!

"Yes and no. They were bound to find out sooner or later, its better sooner so they don't suspect we have ulterior motives. But you could have been less blunt about it."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. It's done now anyway. They seemed fine with it, slightly confused but fine."

"So what's next with you're schedule?"

"Well today is possibly the day for Rika's and Renamon's first reality check, although with the way they are acting there is a chance Renamon might actually get deleted instead. Not that I'd mind personally, but like it or not we need them. If an Allomon comes across today, we need to intercept the next one to observe. If it doesn't, then we have another day."

"So until then," Kiara nipped my neck, "you're all mine."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ugh. Yep, me again. Here with another chapter for my rambling crap. I swear my imagination is a curse. Another week, another story started. It marks my eighth story, five active in writing and one more on top to do at some point (my tamers rewrite). I also decided to update my profile since it hasn't been done for a little while.**

**Now, if you'll excuse me I have to collapse from exhaustion... *Bonk***

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Quantum Displacement Theory and Other Big Words

Chapter 9

I woke up in a different manner this time. We had spent the rest of yesterday just making out, since I couldn't do anything and Kiara didn't _want_ to do anything except that. We had gone to bed as usual, though as I said waking up this time was very different.

There was something in my mouth, moving around. It had a fairly pleasant taste to it, yet I was put off simply by its presence. Opening my eyes slightly I managed to focus on Kiara as she explored my mouth with her long tongue again. Once I knew the identity of the offending object, my discomfort faded away. I closed my eyes again and faked sleeping. It took a lot of self control not to fight back against her, that would give my game away.

I let her continue for an unknown amount of time. She showed no signs of stopping. But when she hit the sensitive part at the back of my mouth I couldn't hide my reactive half-gasp-half-moan. She broke off to look at me as I sheepishly opened my eyes.

"Sensitive are we? Pretending to be asleep as well huh?"

I nodded. "I must admit there are few ways to wake up that are more pleasant than that." She smirked as she reattacked my mouth, going straight for the sensitive area. I let loose another gasp-moan thing as a result. After another few minutes she allowed me up. My body was waking up and needed its needs tending to.

I did the usual morning routine, including breakfast that Kiara had done again. I tried to decide on what to do for the day. If Allomon came across we were going to be occupied this evening. If not, then we shouldn't have any issues today. Well, that's what I thought until my digivice went off. Great. I still had a slightly purple face too.

"Time to get to work Kiara. Let's go." She simply nodded as we left the house and raced to the field.

It didn't take long to get there, and we were the first to arrive. We breached the field and sighted the Digimon. Great, a Unimon. Just what I needed. I nodded to Kiara as she went on the offensive.

"Aerial Attack!" Unimon tried to dust Kiara there and then. She dodged it and countered by kicking it in its flank.

"Fox Void Shift!" Now there were three Kiaras, all jumping over Unimon and landing kicks and punches across its body.

I could see the toll Kiara had paid for using her taxing 'Fox Void Shift' ability and flicked my hand through my contingency deck.

"Digi-modify! Recharge, Activate!"

That did the trick, with her energy refilled her speed increased to her normal level as did her copies. But Unimon was a champion level, wearing armour too. Kiara needed an edge to latch her victory on to. Time for another card, one I hadn't tried before.

"Heads up Kiara!" I warned her again and used the next card. "Digi-modify! Orphanimon's Holy Spear, Activate!" Why the hell not? Unimon had a horn, the main Kiara how had a lance. It looked cool too, Damn. There's that word again.

Now armed with a lance, Kiara wasted no time giving Unimon 'the point'. Jokes weren't my strong side. Swinging the point of her spear up she impaled Unimon under its chin, slicing its neck and dissolving it into data. The spear faded away as she returned to my side, her copies merging with her again.

"Nice trick there Axel. I quite like that spear."

"Good, that means you'll be able to use it again if we need it." I was pleased with how she hadn't been contacted during the fight. Decisive victories kept people safe, drawing fights out placed unnecessary risks on bystanders. "I guess we go home again now, Rika might show up."

Kiara tensed at her name being mentioned before taking my hand without a word and teleporting us home. Her sudden actions left me confused.

"What was that about? Why the sudden relocation like that?"

"Rika _was_ approaching. I could sense Renamon."

"Huh, I'm surprised you didn't try to rip her to pieces."

"I wanted to, but like you said we might need them."

I smiled a genuine smile. "You're learning. Good." She sent me a glance, still in battle mode. "Now, what are we going to do today?" She didn't answer. Her back was to me but I could see she was fighting with herself over something, possibly the desire to delete Renamon. I crept up behind her and wrapped my arms around her, bringing her back to reality as I attempted to copy her action of biting my neck. It felt weird, but it had the right effect. "Calm yourself Kiara. They aren't here are they? Its just me and you." I spoke with a calm, slow voice. I felt her relax against me as I nipped her again.

"Mmm." I startled at that.

"Excuse me?"

"Hmm? Excuse what?"

"That noise you just made. Mmm was it?" I felt her embarrassment clear as anything. I leant closer to her, breathing my words down her ear. "If Kiara likes being nipped, she should ask nicely. She might get nipped again then." I smirked as I felt her shiver against me. Yeah, I'm good.

"You teasing little shit. You have no idea how that makes me feel."

"Now now, there's no need for that language." I was still speaking into her ear. "Why don't you show me how that feels?" As soon as I finished speaking Kiara whirled around in my arms and smashed her lips against mine. She breached me almost instantly, forcing my tongue down and assaulting every sensitive spot she knew of. Very heated.

A few minutes later she stopped. "That give you any clues?"

"Hmm." I did my best thoughtful face. "I don't know. I might need more research." She complied by attacking me again, completely dominating our brief fight inside my mouth. Again she broke off, sending me an inquiring look. "I think I got it now."

"You sure? We can go again if you're not." She sounded hopeful.

"We can go again even if I am sure, can't we?" I caught her with that one. She responded by going for me again. I could get used to this.

Eventually we stopped, opting to sit on the sofa in each others' arms. I began to drift off into a light dose, detecting a faint, pleasant smell drifting to me.

* * *

Once more I woke to Kiara 'examining' the inside of my mouth. I seriously could get used to this. I was about to attempt to speak when I picked up that faint smell again.

Once she broke off, I took my chance. "Kiara?"

"Yes Axel?" She seemed confused towards my tone.

"Can you smell that?" I caught her visible flinch. "What?"

"How strong is this smell?"

"Not very, can't you smell it?"

She ignored my question. "Is it... Pleasant?"

"From what I can pick up yes. Surely your superior senses can tell though, right?" I was thrown by her sudden concern.

"No Axel. I can't smell it for one reason." She hung her head. "It's me."

"Huh? I don't get it."

"I'm maturing. As that smell gets stronger, I become closer to adulthood."

"That's a good thing, right? Why are you moaping like that?"

She faced me with a slightly haunted expression. "As I mature, certain 'desires' become almost uncontrollable. It places you in a fair amount of danger as a result."

"Danger? How?" Kiara looked away again. I placed a hand reassuringly on her shoulder. "Whatever it is Kiara, we will get through it together."

She met my gaze with one sapphire eye, regret on her face. "I might take you Axel, I'm sure you know what that means."

I nodded as I understood her reason. "Might not be so bad..." I caught her look again. "What? You think because I'm a human and not a Digimon that I would have an adverse reaction to this? Maybe if we weren't together as we are I may have been different about this, but we are together Kiara. Aren't we?" She nodded. "So why would you think I would hate you over this?"

"Because you won't have a say on where and when. I might take you at any point if my self control isn't good enough."

"How do you know this? Last time you told me, you haven't had experience with anything like this. All you know are basic facts and rumours. What's to say this loss of self control isn't as common as you were made to think?" She faced me blankly, contemplating my words. "All we can do Kiara is help each other. This is no different, and you won't go through it alone. I'll be right here the whole time. I trust you Kiara, you know how hard that is for me to do."

"Thank you Axel. I just hope I can live up to your trust."

I gave her an affectionate, reassuring kiss before bringing her into an embrace. She relaxed after a while, both of us thinking of ways of making her transition easier for us as we dosed once again.

* * *

This time when I woke Kiara was still sleeping. I smiled to myself as I let her rest, moving into the kitchen to, for the first time since being here, cook dinner. She woke half way through, obviously from the smell. The first sign I got of her being awake was two furry arms encircling me while I worked.

"Hello Axel."

I smirked at her sleepy voice. "Did you rest well?" I felt her nod against me.

I resumed cooking in silence as she returned to lightly dosing on the sofa. Dinner was ready after a few more minutes, Kiara stirring once I called her over. We ate in silence as usual.

Once we had finished, Kiara spoke up.

"So no Allomon then?"

I turned to her as I finished clearing away. "Doesn't look like it. Must be tomorrow then. I'm not too sure of how much time is in between the events that I know of, so it could even be the day after tomorrow."

"So the knowledgeable Axel gets it wrong..."

"Don't start with that. I'm trying to make sure things go right here."

She rose and strode to me. "I know that, I'm only teasing."

I sighed. "Well please don't tease about that. I know you mean it as a joke, but I'm very sensitive about how I know this stuff." She responded with a soft kiss.

"I'm sorry Axel. I won't do it again."

I smiled in response before heading off to bed. Kiara didn't join me, she obviously had other things to do first. Not like it bothered me. She probably wanted one last patrol before bed.

I settled into deep sleep, dimly aware of Kiara finally joining me. Must have been one last sweep of the area around us.

* * *

A thunderclap roused me with a start. It was strange, I never woke during a storm before. I opened my eyes, getting that typical dry throat feeling after a duration of sleep. Looking around, and with the obvious absence of Kiara, I saw I had once again returned to my own world. I sighed as I rose from the bed, intent on having a quick glass of water to relieve my dry throat.

I had just finished my drink when my phone rang. Not unusual in my normal world, but unexpected after being know the Tamers world for so long. Once again only minutes had passed since I was last here. Groggily I answered the phone. Danny's name was on the screen.

"What's up Danny?"

"Yo Axel! We just got word of a clear location for our race!"

I almost said my car got flattened by a giant red dinosaur, but thought better of it. Come to think of it, did I actually have my car? A quick check in the garage told me I did, unscathed and exactly how I left it after the last cancellation.

"So what of it?" Normally I would jump at this chance, but being without Kiara had severely dampened my spirit.

"We race of course! You turning chicken on me Axel?"

"Fuck off Danny."

"Whoa there! What's gotten into you?"

I clicked the phone off. I was in no mood for his jabs. I left the phone to ring, Danny was trying to call back, as I skulked back to bed. Without much care I allowed myself to fall into its folds as slept eventually returned to me. As long as I got Kiara back, I didn't care about much else.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Confusion reigns supreme in this story. Time dilation, Dimention jumping, the whole mind fuck of stories! There's plenty more of this, but if I'm being honest does anyone actually want me to do this story all the way to the end of the original series? Or do I keep that for my Tamers Rewrite Fic?**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Quantum Displacement Theory and Other Big Words

Chapter 10

Luckily I didn't have long to wait before I drifted off again, waking up exactly where I wanted. I sighed in relief as I felt Kiara's head resting on me. Her rhythmic breathing soothing my stress from last night while her warmth eased my-

Warmth? That was new. Yes Kiara was a living being, but I had never felt warmth from her. Come to think of it she never had a scent either, now she had both. The smell was stronger than yesterday too. I had no idea how long her transition would take, but it seemed to be happening fairly quickly.

I laid there, basking against her side and allowing her warmth to wash over me, easing my tension. It seemed like a few minutes until she stirred, stretching next to me before nipping my neck.

"Morning Axel." Her sleepy voice again, she had that more than usual now.

"Morning Kiara." My not so happy voice. Last night was still fresh in my head, being without her and knowing there was a chance I wouldn't return here had almost broken me.

"What's wrong Axel?" Damn, she noticed.

I sighed. "Last night, I returned to my world briefly. It has happened once before but both times were only for a small duration of time."

"This is different. This is the second time you say?"

"Yeah." I wasn't really paying much attention at the moment, my mind was dwelling on the possibility of losing her.

"There's more to it though, isn't there?" Kiara's concern was showing now.

"I-" Forming the words I believed in seemed very difficult. "Kiara. I just don't want to lose you. Every time I go back, it seems there is a chance I won't return here. I have nothing back where I'm from, I can't go back to that."

She responded by embracing me. "Axel. Nothing is going to happen. Even if I have to come with you to your world, so be it. Nothing will keep us apart, not even worlds."

I said nothing, instead trying to focus myself on believing she was right. It was all I had. She was all I had. Yes, before I came here I was content with what I didn't have, but now I had her I couldn't go back to that. She had been the only one willing to break through to me, the only one to care for me since Karley. A name slowly fading into nothing with each passing moment I had with Kiara.

Eventually I found the will to start the day, rolling out of bed and heading for the shower. Kiara once again beat me to breakfast, I still had no idea how she managed to cook with her paws. After breakfast we went over our tactics and strategies again to be sure. I had a gut feeling that today was the day Allomon came across.

I was right. After spending most of the day training, my digivice went off. Show time.

We raced to where the Digimon was, seeing the familiar sights that convinced me this was the Allomon. I watched Rika and her Renamon enter the field as we followed silently.

Sure enough it was Allomon. Renamon went in as she does, Rika swiping the 'Snow Agumon's Frozen Wind' card as usual. Renamon was overpowered, though the difference in power was much greater this time. Possibly because two of the fights where she loaded data were taken by us. Renamon's knees were on the verse of buckling as I decided enough was enough,

Allomon loomed over the vixen, ready to stomp her out. Rika was doing the usual 'get up and fight' crap, oblivious to her partner's impending destruction.

"Rika. If you don't do something, Renamon _will_ die." She spun to me, face set in hatred.

"Who asked you? This is _my_ fight, stay away!"

"Rika, this fight is almost over. Stop sending your attention to me and help your fucking partner!" I shouted the last part at her as she looked to Renamon. Only then did she see how close she was to loosing the vixen. "Too late. Kiara! Go!"

Kiara nodded and vanished, appearing beside Allomon and kicking it in the side of its head. She bought Renamon enough time to glare at her. Kiara simply stared back.

"You're welcome." She phased back to my side as Renamon stood, shaking badly.

"Rika, you have a Hyper Chip card. Use it." For once she complied with what I said, swiping the card I told her to.

With the new power boost Renamon finished the Allomon, though at great cost to herself. Without a word Kiara appeared by her side, paw outstretched.

"I don't need your help." Renamon spat.

Kiara shrugged. "Swallow your pride for once Renamon, learn to accept help when you need it." Renamon glared back, but eventually took her paw. Kiara supported her as they walked back to me and Rika.

"Why are you helping us?" Rika asked as they were on their way over.

"Because you need it. Despite your attack on me, I know you're not at your best and want to help. Don't try to convince me you're fine without help, we both know you're not."

"You speak as if you're better than us."

I sighed as Kiara and Renamon reached us. "I'm not one for boasting, but the bond I share with Kiara is much stronger than the one between you and Renamon." I saw Rika about to protest but cut her off. "Answer me this. How do you see Renamon? What is she to you?"

Rika went dumbfounded for a moment. "She is my partner."

"And Renamon, how do you view Rika?"

"Rika is my Tamer."

"And is that honestly the extent of how you both feel?" I watched them both look away. That answered my question. "Dig down within yourself and answer me truthfully. How do you see each other?"

Silence reigned for a few moments. "Renamon is my friend." Rika's voice was quiet, almost timid.

Renamon lifted her head slightly. "I too see Rika as more than a partner, she is my friend as well."

"And until you both fully acknowledge that in every moment you share together, you will never be as strong as you can be." I allowed my words to sink in. Both seemed to forget the previous hostility between us. Of course that was a good thing.

"How do you and Kiara see each other? And why does she have a name?" Rika asked.

I sighed again. "Kiara has a name to make it easier to identify her in a conversation when Renamon is around. As for the bond we share, you will probably not understand it. Or you'll be so disgusted by it you'll attack us again." Renamon sent an inquisitive look.

"I want to know." Rika stated, Renamon nodded as well. Crap, this wasn't going to plan.

I braced myself before speaking. "Well, how do I best explain this?" Unfortunately, Kiara took it upon herself to explain by crashing her lips into mine, forcing her tongue inside. I couldn't see the reactions we got, but when she broke off they both looked shocked.

"Kiara, there is a time for delicacy you know. This was one of those times." She gave me a sheepish look with a smirk. Damn her.

"So you two are, um, more involved than just friends?" Rika tried her best to understand, I could tell.

"Yes, as Kiara bluntly demonstrated." Kiara snickered slightly. "That level of bond between us grants her a higher strength than your bond with Renamon, as a result Kiara is stronger. You two will never have that sort bond, but becoming good friends will boost your partnership in a way modify cards never can. I can also digivolve Kiara at my will."

This caused them all to look at me, even Kiara. "I wasn't aware of this."

"You never asked, and we haven't needed to yet." She snorted. Serves her right for being so blunt.

"How?" Rika asked. "I can't make Renamon digivolve at all."

"It's all to do with care. The more you show your partner care, the more they digivolve. Because you never showed Renamon you care, she hasn't been able to digivolve. If you don't believe me, try it yourself. Believe in how much you care for Renamon and hold your digivice. Like this." I took my digivice in my hands and closed my eyes. I cast my mind to how I felt about Kiara, about how I couldn't live without her. My digivice did the rest.

It beeped loudly before stating the phrase "Activating Digivolution."

Kiara was surrounded in a sphere of data. "Renamon digivolve to..." Her body changed into her champion form before she stated proudly "Kyuubimon!" The sphere of data fading away.

"Even I didn't believe you could do that. I'm sorry for doubting you Axel." Kiara said with a hint of regret. I placed my hand on her head reassuringly.

"I wouldn't do this now, wait until you have somewhere clear to do it. We need to go, people are approaching and we need to split." I de-digivolved Kiara with a flick of a thought, surprising them all again before she teleported us home.

Once home I held Kiara at arms length, a smile on my face. "I'm proud of you Kiara. Yes the first time you helped Renamon was because I asked you to, but helping her after the fight was entirely your doing. You put your past differences aside to do what you felt was right. I'm very proud of you."

Kiara smiled back. "Thank you Axel. And again, I'm sorry for doubting your abilities. I should know by now to take you at your word."

I brought her into a loving embrace as she nipped my neck, I nipped hers in response. She let out a small moan as she settled against me. It was then I began to feel her changes brought on by her transition into adulthood. Underneath her mane were the formation of two lumps that weren't there before. It didn't take much working out to identify what they were. I resisted the urge to touch them, she would probably gut me if I did.

Eventually we broke off, I began to sort dinner as Kiara beamed around the house with pride at what she had done. After a hasty meal we settled into a light dose, waiting for the encounter with Dokugumon. We weren't disappointed my digivice beeped again, Kiara also detecting it.

Again we took off, we were only going to observe and remain on standby in case things didn't work out. We arrived to see Rika enter with Renamon. I was thrown by this as Rika entered alone in the series, it seemed Renamon hadn't met Impmon yet. No matter, he was a little shit anyway. His moment would come much later, if things remained true to the plot I knew of.

The fight went pretty much as usual, except when Renamon got caught in the web, Rika wasn't targeted by the spider Digimon. Instead Rika seemed to focus the way she felt, causing Renamon's first Digivolution to champion. Kyuubimon defeated Dokugumon in the usual combo before the field faded, revealing us in our positions.

"You!" Rika pointed.

"Us." Kiara responded. I could _feel_ her smirk.

"What are you doing here?" Rika accused. She never did like an audience.

"We came to see if you followed my advice. You did, so now we can go. Bye." Kiara teleported us home before they could protest. God I loved it when she left people like that.

We went to bed after that, it was late and we were both tired. Kiara did her usual mouth examination before resting her head on me and falling asleep. I went a few minutes later, fascinating myself with combing the fur on the back of her head and lulling her into a deeper sleep. She needed the rest after all she's been through. A quick glance at the small mirror in my room showed my face had almost returned to its normal colours, I should look normal by morning. Good, purple wasn't my colour.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Now, some of you may not like this chapter but I can assure you it is relevant for later plot lines. With that warning I can also promise you some content within the next two to three chapters that may or may not be of the descriptive kind that might or might not take Axel's and Kiara's relationship to new levels... And breathe...**

**For those who understand all that, have a cookie. However I will be posting a warning at the end of the chapter prior to that content, a warning at the start of it, and an all clear message at the start of the chapter after it all. There isn't much plot going on in those but it is also repeated afterwards so you won't miss anything if you skip it.**

**For those of you who still don't understand, sucks to be you Muhahaha!**

**Have a chapter...**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Quantum Displacement Theory and Other Big Words

Chapter 11

Once more Kiara woke me in the usual way. I took my morning shower once she let me go and headed down for breakfast. I had given up with arguing about her doing it while I was in the shower, she always has a good counter to my statements. Damn her.

I recalled that the event of Guilmon's weird disappearance happened at some point after Renamon digivolved for the first time, but what day that would be for me is unknown. The only warning I was likely to get was a worried conversation with Takato about him being erased. All I had to do then was advise him not to walk past the tunnel. Problem solved.

Breakfast over we went back to trying to learn more combs. Keyword is trying. Kiara kept periodically checking the inside of my mouth. We didn't learn too much. Before I knew it the day was over and we were back in bed. No call from Takato. No developments on the storyline. Good, I could do with some peace.

I was still noticing Kiara's changes though, she was transitioning faster than before. If she was going to lose her self control it wouldn't be long until she made her move. In all honesty I wasn't ready for that, regardless of anything else. Granted it could be a pleasant experience but it could also be the opposite. There is a fine line between good and bad with regards to this experience.

That aside I had no idea when the next plot advancement was due. Or what I would do in the future. Things are already changing with my interference so some events may never happen. I guess I'll just have to wait to see when the plot decided my intervention is required.

With those thoughts in mind, and Kiara's tongue in my mouth, I drifted off to sleep. Marking the end of another day in this world. I still had no idea how I got here, but maybe things aren't so bad now.

* * *

I woke the next day to Kiara's absence. No mouth inspection, no head on my chest. In fact, I was in a different bed. My own bed.

I sighed as I rose, seeing the sights of my real home. Never before have I hated those walls. No tamers universe, no Kiara, just the shit I had to deal with. Danny being an arse again as he was _still_ trying to ring me. I swore loudly before finally answering the phone.

"What?"

"Axel! What's gotten into you? Have I done something wrong?"

"No Danny. I'm just fed up." I sighed again deeply, enough for him to hear it. "Do you ever get the feeling you don't belong here?"

"Not really no. Are you going through one of those patches again?"

"I suppose I am." _'Although it's nothing like you could imagine.'_

"Do you want some company?"

"No." That's the last thing I needed, Danny giving me the crap about how things aren't as bad as I thought. Arse.

"Okay, okay. Don't snap at me, I'm just trying to help as you well know."

"Yeah, sorry. I just need some time. And maybe a drive."

"Well don't do anything rash, just clear your head and you'll be fine."

"Sure." I clicked the phone off, sick of his crap. A drive would do me good, it was too far into the morning for me to sleep answer try to return to Kiara.

I snatched the keys for my car after throwing on some non-discript clothing. I was out of the house and blaring along the freeway in ten minutes flat, one hundred and ten on the speedometer. Travelling fast helped me clear my head.

It seemed Danny wasn't about to let me go, his sky blue Evo came into view behind me as he tried to catch up. How he had found me was anyone's guess, but I wasn't about to have a confrontation with him. Flooring the accelerator I quickly rose to one hundred and fifty, too fast for him. I knew he hadn't fixed that turbo properly. He was obviously still using a low range one instead of the high range set up I had. He had the acceleration, not the speed. Too bad.

I turned off down a series of off ramps onto other freeways once his Evo was a speck in my mirror, effectively losing him. I returned to relaxing at one-ten while the day drifted away. I must have circled the city I lived in about five times before I returned home.

I sank into the sofa once I got back, forsaking my usual cold drink for an early ice cold beer. I normally don't drink, but this was hardly a normal day. The cold liquid helped me forget all the crap that I had and let me focus, slightly, on the good things I had. Pretty soon though all my focus was shot to hell, as one bottle quickly turned to one box. I vaguely recall shouting a lot at people who probably weren't there, shouting at Danny who _was_ there since he decided to piss me off again, and eventually passing out on the floor, I think.

* * *

I woke with my monumental headache and opened my eyes to an unfamiliar place. I was outside in a tree as far as I could tell. Not what I would consider to be a usual place to sleep.

I roused myself and looked around me, nothing seemed familiar. It was dark which didn't help my orientation of where I was. I could see light off to my right and once I focused in on it I saw city lights. No help whatsoever in finding out where the hell I was.

I attempted to climb down the tree but only succeeded in slipping off and landing in a heap, causing minor aches but nothing serious I hoped. Returning to my feet I began to trudge to the lights, I thought I stood a better chance of finding out where I was once I was there. I passed other trees so I was in a forest of some kind but there were no forests near where I lived. I was very confused by this point.

It took me what felt to be ten minutes to reach a point where I could see the city well enough. Now I could see the skyline matching that from the tamers universe. Was I back? If I was, why did I have a hangover? More importantly I had a very long and painful walk ahead of me, one that involved me still being partially drunk.

It was midday by the time I reached the city limits and my own. I was utterly shattered as I collapsed into a bench on the edge of Shinjuku. Walking long distances whilst drunk took a lot out of you, especially when you didn't have much in you to start with. I had nothing on me either except the clothes I wore, which I had just noticed were the same as the ones I wore when I got drunk. Things weren't making much sense at the moment, it was all just one big mind fuck.

Once I felt recovered enough I continued walking, easily sobered up by now and able to acutely feel every pain that coursed through me. Falling from that tree hurt a fair bit. I never realised just how big Shinjuku was until now. I didn't reach the park until it was dark again, I had been walking all day and by the time I found a bench in the park and settled into it I had passed out again. This really sucked.

* * *

My headache had cleared when I woke up, but I was on the floor of my real living room when I came to. All that walking for nothing. I even fell from a tree to get there. What was worse was Danny had decided to stop over for some reason. I decided there and then to get into bed before the bastard woke up. I was having an 'off' time with him, every time I had seen him recently I had told him to 'fuck off' or 'piss off'.

Sadly he woke as I got up from the floor.

"Are you feeling better now Axel?"

I rolled my eyes and glared at him. "Get out Danny. Go home. I don't want you here."

"Calm down Axel. I'm trying to help you here." He seemed frantic. I didn't care.

"Get the fuck out of my house!"

"All right, all right. I'm going." I watched him leave before locking up and heading for my room and throwing myself upon the bed. All I wanted was to return to Kiara and the world I knew so much about, the world that seemed so much better than this one.

* * *

Waking up again I found myself still in my bed. I hadn't returned this time. Was it all just a dream? That would make sense seeing as there was no explanation on how I could world hop like that. But it felt so real, I had never had dreams like that before. Every inch of detail seemed real, each fibre of Kiara's fur seemed real. The threatening looks from Renamon were very real, as was her backhanded strike to my face.

A very vivid dream then, it had to be. The fact that I lived several days within one night also pointed to that fact. But still I couldn't accept that. Kiara had become my life's core, without her I was worse than nothing. An illusion cooked up from a dream. I was never there, Kiara wasn't there. It had to be a dream.

My life became dull as I skulked about the days. I never left the house despite Danny's protests, he never truly left me alone for long. I withdrew from him as much as I could. Days crawled by as I slipped further into the arms of despair, longing for a life I only dreamed of. Nothing seemed right anymore, nothing belonged.

One week later I reached the lowest point I could, wishing my life to simply end whilst lacking the energy to do it myself. I hadn't left the bed for a day as I waited to be released from my hell. Danny was doing everything he could to change my behaviour, I shut him out pretty quickly. This wasn't right, it wasn't what I wanted. There was only one thing I needed, one thing I wanted more than life itself.

Kiara.

* * *

Time became meaningless as I laid in bed. It was dark now, that much I knew. I didn't know exactly how many days had gone by since I last saw the Shinjuku, it must have been two or three weeks if I had to guess. All I knew is I wanted the life I dreamt of, not the life I had here. I felt sleep tug me away from reality once more, I allowed myself to slip under. My lack of energy made it easy to pass into the land of dreams.

Only thing was, I didn't stay asleep. As soon as my eyes closed they opened again, but my room was gone. In fact my house, my city, my world was gone. I stood up surrounded by a forest, one that seemed similar to the one I was in last. Hope filled me as I instinctively raced towards those city lights from before. The day passed quickly as I ran to where I wanted to be, casting my old life aside in favour of this one.

Again the day ended as I reached the park but I refused to rest my battered body. If I slept and left this world again, I wouldn't be surviving much longer. I aligned myself with the direction of my home and raced on, ignoring the looks from late walkers as I screamed past them at break neck speed.

I saw my home before me, inviting me in with the promise of Kiara. Only a few seconds of my speed kept me from the door. I felt myself become drowsy very quickly as I pushed myself to the limit, my steps became heavier and slower. A flash of movement inside drew my vision momentarily, a shape of yellow and white. For a minute I thought I could see a sapphire eye looking upon me. My eyes drooped as I slowed to a stop across the road from my house. In one last motion I reached my hand out towards the door as I pitched forwards, hoping I could will myself inside.

I connected with the pavement, but felt almost nothing. My senses were dulled so far that I felt no pain, yet. My eyes closed, but just before they did yellow filled my vision, a single muffled word filled my ears. A soothing word that made my struggle seem worth every second, each point of pain washed away with that single word. A word so normal to me yet so heavy with meaning and emotion.

"Axel!"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Right. First things first. From this point forth until this is completed, I will not be updating 'Digital Flux' or 'The Legend of the Blue Wolf'. Reason being this story has enough buzz about it to make me write content like crazy. I have already written 20 chapters total for this one and I don't appear to be stopping soon. The other two stories don't seem to be getting much of a reception either, but 'Digital Flux' is a fairly new fic at the moment. I will post one more chapter for 'TLOTBW' so it's on less of a cliffhanger and then return to focusing on this one. My Naruto fic will continue as there is a fair amount of content for that as well. 'Zero's Legacy' has been completed for a number of weeks so I will easily be able to post the remaining chapters.**

**Secondly, I'm revoking my warnings for the content that will appear very soon in this fic. If you're interested enough, there's a hint at the start of the next chapter at what it will be. The actual content will be starting in chapter 15 if I recall correctly. (Checks current progress) Yup, chapter 15. 14 has another hint that will serve as the warning for those not wanting to read it. I'm not using warning tags or any other form of marking to seperate the content simply because I think those break up the story too much. Big tags like that draw your eye more than the actual words you were reading.**

**Lastly, well. There isn't a lastly really. I just wanted to screw with you all Muhahaha!**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Quantum Displacement Theory and Other Big Words

Chapter 12

I woke slowly, hoping I was where I belonged. My sensed fired up one after another. I was laying in a bed, the room smelt normal. My hearing couldn't pick anything up and all I could taste was the staleness of my own mouth. My sight was my only salvation in identifying where I was.

My eyes opened slowly, bright light burning into them with agony. As they adjusted I could pick out rough details and colours. This was in fact not my normal room, I was back in the tamers world. Relief flooded through me as I allowed myself to relax, my goal finally complete.

My previously unsuccessful hearing now picked up movement coming my way. Not a second later Kiara came into the room. She was a sight I would never forget, life without her wasn't worth living. She saw I was awake and latched onto me.

"Oh Axel. I thought I'd lost you for good. Where did you go?"

"I don't know Kiara. One second I was here, the next I was back in my world again." I then recalled all that happened between then and now as best as I could, Kiara's face becoming plastered with concern with how far I had gone into despair. "But all that matters now is that I'm back. How long was I gone for?"

"Several days, I lost count. I was trying to find you all that time. I thought I had sensed you in the park once but when I arrived you had gone again." I had a good guess when that was. Several days placed me really out of sync with the flow of events. Maybe this was the plot's doing, getting sick of me changing things so booting me out. It didn't matter, I was where I wanted to be. That's all I needed.

We stayed that way for a while, only moving enough for Kiara's examination. I had missed those. Eventually we separated, allowing me to get out of bed. Kiara helped me downstairs seeing as I was still low on energy before beating me to making some lunch again. It was just after midday so lunch seemed like a good idea.

We had just finished eating when a cold chill came over me. It was so sudden and so extreme that I unconsciously shivered where I stood. Kiara noticed.

"Are you okay Axel?"

I nodded. "Fine, just had a cold draft or something."

She cast a critical eye over me. "I don't feel any cold at all. Are you sure your all right?"

"I'm fine." I took her lapse in concentration to beat her to clearing up. This earnt me a nip on the neck.

We sat on the sofa once I had finished, me scanning through my cards to remember what I had whilst Kiara simply held onto me. I began to re-memorize all my combs and tactics, as well as the position of the cards in the deck. The afternoon passed by slowly before I decided on going for a walk. Kiara elected to stay with me phased out as I thought she would.

I allowed my feet to take me wherever they wanted, clearing my head of my past issues and savoring the world I loved. The one person I loved. Yes she may be a digimon, but she is still a person to me. Even if she wasn't visible I knew she was there, watching me closely.

I had just passed another line of shops when I felt a cold draft again, the icy wind penetrating my clothing as if they weren't there. Another shiver was elicited as a response while I continued on. I must have passed an air conditioner or something. I also noticed the ambient air temperature had dropped slightly, enough for me to notice.

_"Kiara?" _I decided to test our mind link thing. _"You couldn't do me a favour and grab my coat from home could you? You're far faster than me."_

_"I'll be five seconds." _Show off. True to her words she was exactly five seconds, returning to me where I stood off to one side so she wouldn't be seen. She must have teleported.

With my trench coat now firmly around me, offering its warmth, I continued my walk. My thoughts drifted to figuring our where I now was in the sequence of events in this world. Several days, as Kiara had said, was too vague to help me find where I was. Guilmon may have done the disappearing thing already, or that may still be to come. And that was even if the events were still the same. There was nothing saying that things weren't completely different now. I wouldn't know what would happen until it _did_ happen, my knowledge seemed useless now.

I was in the park when I came out of my musings. The other tamers weren't around it seemed, I hadn't seen or heard any of them yet. Not that it made any difference.

Yet another cold chill washed over me, but this time there was a presence behind me. I whirled around but saw nothing. No one was even near me. Kiara was to my left the whole time, now my right since I had turned around.

"What's wrong Axel?" Kiara's voice drifted to me from where she hid.

"It's nothing. I'm probably just tired and imagining things again." That's what I told myself as well. Something seemed wrong, but I couldn't pin point what. My mind was slowed due to my tiredness, I had hoped the walk would clear it.

I continued on, deciding home was a good place to go before grabbing some sleep. The park was peaceful enough but my bed would be better. That or even the sofa would do.

I had just placed my hand on the door handle when the presence came back, along with the icy air. Before I could do anything two large hands wrapped around me and pulled me backwards into thin air. My front door was in front of me one second, the next I was surrounded by ice in near darkness.

"What the..."

"Now now, my tamer. You're safe now." A horribly creepy male voice sounded from behind me, obviously the owner of the hands that still held me in place. Only then did I realise exactly where I was in the storyline.

Sure enough I turned around after being released to see IceDevimon. Then I remembered what he had said.

"Tamer? I'm not your tamer."

IceDevimon grinned darkly. "In due time you will be. That pathetic Renamon isn't worthy of you. I am a much more fitting match for you."

"Wait, wait. Shouldn't you be looking for Rika?"

He snorted. "Bah. She is nothing compared to you, the spoilt brat! She can keep her useless partner for all I care. You are the one." Crap. Looks like the plot was getting back at me again.

"Well I already have a partner and I won't ever change her for any other digimon. We have a partnership like no other and nothing will change that."

IceDevimon advanced a step towards me. "Don't fool yourself into thinking she is all you deserve. My power far exceeds her's in every way! She is nothing! _I_ am the only one suitable for you!"

I shook my head. "You are so wrong. Kiara knows me better than I know myself. Power is nothing, I do not want it nor need it. Take your offer and shove it up your frozen arse!" Not the best choice of wording, but it was done now.

To prove my point I received an icy back hand across my face. Digimon seemed to like doing that to me. "You dare reject my offer! You sound like you think you have a choice. You _will_ be my tamer even if I have to delete every other digimon in existence!"

I slowly picked myself up from the floor to stand defiantly before the ice demon digimon, speaking as I did so. "Not if Kiara has a say in it. I will back her up the whole damned way too. You are scum. And I do dare reject your offer, I always have a choice."

IceDevimon seemed to be getting angrier with each word I said. Maybe provoking a champion level digimon wasn't the best idea. Just as I thought he was going to strike me again a noise behind me marked the entrance of the other tamers.

Turning around I saw Rika, Renamon, Henry and Terriermon, and Takato with Guilmon standing in an open doorway on what was now revealed to be a roof access door on top of an office building, encased in ice. Exactly the same scene as in the series I saw, only he was after me instead of Rika. The only one missing was-

An explosion in the dome, very similar to the series again, allowed Kiara to drop in in front of me. The sense of nostalgia was strong with this place, the way things were different yet the same.

"Get away from my tamer!" Kiara seemed only to pissed him off further.

"Perhaps a demonstration will convince you Axel." IceDevimon charged Kiara with the intention of erasing her in one move. The only thing he didn't count on was me.

Seeing as I was now free to do what I pleased, I grabbed my digivice and the Hyper Chip card. "Digi-modify!" IceDevimon turned mid charge to see my 'betrayal'. "Hyper Chip, Activate!"

Kiara dodged IceDevimon and circled around so she was between him and me. A silent nod was exchanged.

"I think it's time for your toy Kiara. Digi-modify! Orphanimon's Holy Spear, Activate!" Spear time, she really did enjoy that upgrade.

IceDevimon seemed perplexed by Kiara's new weapon but charged again anyway.

"Frozen Claw!"

He didn't expect to be countered by the golden spear, negating his attack and causing him to stumble slightly. Kiara swung her spear at his feet, sending him down hard. Ice Devimon rolled away, narrowly avoiding the spear's tip that slammed into where he just was.

Using his wings he put distance between himself and Kiara.

"Avalanche Claw!" He decided to go for a ranged attack, sending ice spikes towards Kiara. I simply watched as Kiara swung her spear around her and jumped up, avoiding the barrage as she swung the spear back down towards IceDevimon. He tried to dodge again but the tip of the golden spear clipped his wing, sending him down as it folded away. Before he could move again Kiara impaled him to the floor through his left arm. He roared with more annoyance than pain as he tried to free himself.

"Now now, none of that. You wanted a fight, you got one. Diamond Storm!"

Kiara obliterated IceDevimon where he laid, his data wisping away as his dome of ice faded. She turned to me as the spear faded as well.

"I really do like that spear."

I grinned slightly. "I know, a little more practice and you'll be proficient enough with it to take anyone down." She sent me a strange look. "Oh, Kiara? Thanks for coming for me. I knew you would, but thanks anyway."

Her response was to stand beside me and take my arm in hers. The tamers came toward us to see if we were okay I guess. My face still stung slightly, but nowhere near as much as when Renamon struck me. Surprisingly Rika was the first to speak.

"You two all right?"

I shrugged. "I think so, does my face look red again?"

"A little, but not as bad as last time." Henry stated. "What is it with digimon hitting you across your face?" I noticed Renamon's slightly guilty look.

"I guess I have one of those faces." That made everyone laugh lightly. "I don't know about you lot, but I'm heading home. I've had more than enough fun for one day."

Takato stopped me leaving. "Before you go, where were you before? You seemed to vanish for a few days."

Now, if I told them what really happened no one would believe me. Either that or they would seriously freak out about it. So I did the next best thing.

"I had to take care of some things outside Shinjuku. I should be around more now though so don't worry. There's plenty of time to see my face in more colours." A small lie covered by a slight joke. Practically foolproof to all except Renamon, who simply give me an inquisitive look before heading off with Rika. If she has seen through my excuse then that was the only sign.

Me and Kiara teleported home in the usual manner, quickly preparing a light dinner before I headed off to sleep. The redness of my face was already subsiding. If IceDevimon had shown up now then I had missed two or three episodes worth of story when I was gone. And as he had targeted me instead of Rika, her little 'I hate all digimon' phase shouldn't happen. We should be able to properly forge the team we need for later on, if things keep to the plot I know about.

Kiara took her place beside me in bed, her features had developed a fair bit while I was gone. She was still in full control of herself as well, no frisky Renamon in bed to deal with. I just hoped she could keep that control.

With the IceDevimon ordeal out of the way the next encounters would be with the samurai digimon who's name I still couldn't remember, and the Harpymon. Although this time Rika would be beside her the whole time. Hopefully.

Weather things turned out for the better or worse was still undecided. With things changing as quickly as they seem to be, anything could happen. I just hoped we were ready for it.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Part 1 of my surprise update! Explaination in the next chapter. In here is also a hint at the content that will come in the next update on Wednesday...**

**I'm such a tease...**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Quantum Displacement Theory and Other Big Words

Chapter 13

Things were a little different when I woke this time, Kiara wasn't beside me. I could feel something on me, but as I opened my eyes to see what it was I found I couldn't see anything.

My vision was blocked by something. I could hear breathing, fairly hard breathing. Then I was aware of a sensation, one so pleasant that I didn't place its origins until a few seconds later. My eyes widened to comical proportions as realisation snapped into place.

I was in bed with someone on top of me performing a certain stimulating action to a particular location on my body. Let's just say I yelped. Loudly.

Whoever was on me was thrown off to one side, the form hitting the floor as I bolted upright. I took in my surroundings in a heartbeat.

I was in my room in the tamers world. Check. I was wearing what I wore when I went to bed last night. Check. Kiara...

Kiara wasn't anywhere to be seen. I heard the form stir and glanced over to the side of the bed. A yellow vulpine head peered back at me.

"Kiara?"

She looked sheepish. "Um, morning?" Yeah, it was her all right. "Axel, I-"

"That was you?" She nodded, still with the guilty look. "What... Why?"

She tripped over herself repeatedly. "Because, um, well, you see, um, I er, its all, um-"

I placed a hand to the side of my head. "All right, all right. Stop with the dodging and the stalling." She relaxed slightly. "So that was you." She nodded again. "How long were you doing that for?"

"I, um, I don't really know. I just kinda started and, um, didn't stop." She had guilt practically pouring from her. "I'm sorry Axel, it just happened. I didn't mean for it to go that way."

I recalled what she said about losing self control, but this didn't seem like that had happened.

"You've fully matured haven't you?" She nodded. "How long?"

"A day or so. You were right, I didn't lose control. But then again you weren't here. This morning wasn't me losing control. It's my fault." She hung her head in shame.

"Kiara." She slowly forced herself to look at me. "Have I said anything to blame you?" She paused before shaking her head slightly. "Then why apologise? If you really wanted that, all you had to do was wait until I woke up and ask."

"Yeah right. Like you would simply let me do that."

"You did it anyway, I'll admit you took me by surprise. But if I had of been aware and awake then things may have been different." Kiara didn't seem convinced. I sighed. "Come here."

Hesitantly she climbed back on the bed. I guided her back towards me as she laid down. Running a hand down her left flank I engaged her in a kiss. She responded after a second of hesitation, moaning into my mouth as I caressed her side.

We broke off after a while, gazing into each others eyes. I broke the silence that followed.

"Kiara, I love you no matter what. Nothing will change that, not now not ever. Don't hide from me when things seem wrong, all I ask of you is to be true to yourself. If you want something, don't be afraid to ask."

Kiara stared right back at me as I began to lose myself within those sapphire orbs. I was dimly aware of a furred paw running across my bare back.

"Axel." She barely breathed the word. "I love you too. No matter what." She planted her lips on mine, delving into my mouth as she did so. Another heated session broke out, both her paws now dancing across my torso. She pulled away after a few moments, purring down my ear. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to have my way with you."

She pushed me back on the bed so I was on my back before she straddled me. "One request Kiara. Go gentle. I haven't done anything like this before."

She stopped, confused. "What about Karley?" I flinched at the name but understood her question.

I shrugged, an awkward gesture given my position. "We never got that far. I guessed a while ago that she grew tired of waiting for me to be ready and found someone else instead, hence what happened. I just never felt ready for it."

She studied me closely. "What about now? We don't have to do this."

My admiration rose several notches for Kiara as she said that. She was still willing to put herself aside for my benefit.

"It's okay Kiara. I wouldn't have agreed to it if I felt I wasn't ready."

She nodded slowly before leaning over to crash her lips into mine again. Her paws resumed their journey over my chest as she caressed my mouth. I writhed underneath her as she continued, bolts of ecstasy flaring through me from the simple level of affection she was displaying. I simply couldn't prevent the moans that escaped my lips, even with Kiara inside my mouth.

Then it all changed.

Kiara's paws began to inch lower down my body, sending shivers of hidden anticipation through me. Even I didn't expect how much my body wanted this. With every motion she made the feelings grew. She broke away from my mouth, trailing her lips and tongue down my neck and onto my chest.

Her paws travelled over the edge of my boxers, refraining from going straight to the point, and continued south. Her head also kept moving down me, her tongue dragging over my navel. Even that gesture was too much for me as I released another low moan. I never thought of myself as submissive, I knew that wasn't the case, but the way Kiara was completely dominating me and giving me every pleasant feeling I could ever have, it made me second guess myself. The situation was so alien to me that a slight spark of panic flared deep within me.

It was only amplified when she began to caress the insides of my thighs as her paws left my boxers. Her tongue was still circling my navel, her journey south paused as she worked. She sent me one affectionate look before gripping the waist of my boxers between her teeth.

My panic soared inside me, my mental being screaming at me to make this stop. My body was saying the complete opposite, but I simply couldn't ignore my mind.

"Kiara, stop."

She released my clothing and looked at me with a concerned gaze, her paws withdrawing from my thighs. "What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" Her voice was laced with worry.

"No Kiara, it's not you." I sunk back into the bed as far as I could. "It's me."

Kiara shifted so she laid alongside me, placing her arms around me. "It's okay Axel. If you're not ready then we won't do this. I won't push you."

"It's not that Kiara." That caught her attention fully.

"What do you mean?"

I looked her in the eye. "I was fine until you got close to, um, that part of me. Then I panicked, and there's a reason for that. The same reason me and Karley didn't ever get that far." I shuddered as I recalled the memory of that event all those years ago.

Kiara cupped my cheek reassuringly. "You don't have to explain yourself to me Axel. I can see this is a difficult subject for you."

I allowed a small smile to form on my lips, one that quickly faded. "Something happened to me before I met Karley. She was the first person I had a relationship with, but there was something else on a similar vein that occurred two years before her." My voice broke slightly. "I-"

Kiara tried to stop me talking. "It's all right Axel."

I shook my head. "I was raped."

Those three words released a dam of emotion within me as my eyes welled up with tears, the recollection of what happened proving to be too much to handle even now.

Kiara reacted instantly, wrapping herself around me as she realised the significance of what I said and what we were just about to do. She simply held me as my emotions poured out of me after being kept within for so long.

I didn't know how long I was like that, but I eventually calmed down. My teary eyes met Kiara's concerned ones, still holding that sense of care for me.

"Most people don't think a male can be raped, it's always the females that get seen as targets. But I can assure you that female rapists do exist, and it is very possible for a male to be raped."

"Forgive me for asking, but you said you haven't done anything like this before."

Once again I understood why she asked. "Rape doesn't count. It's a whole new concept when you're violated like that."

Kiara dropped her head slightly. "Sorry."

"It's okay. You're not from here so I can't blame you for not knowing." I sighed. "But that's why I panicked. As much as I know you're not the same as the one who raped me, obvious differences aside, it didn't make a difference. But I want to do this with you Kiara. I want to forget what happened those years ago. Nothing will change that."

She planted her lips on mine briefly. "I know Axel. Just not yet. With you in such an unstable state now there's no telling what damage could be done if we try to force past your fear."

"I suppose you're right." I kissed her again. "Then I guess we should begin our day."

Kiara nodded reluctantly as she rose, allowing me to get out of bed and head for the shower.

With the morning's initial events behind me, I began to sync myself with what I knew might happen now. But with the plot beginning to divert from the original lines there was no telling what could be next. Even if things remained completely true to what I knew, time gaps between events were still unknown.

There was an encounter with a samurai digimon, who's name I will never remember even if I saw it spelled out before me, and the Harpymon incident which should be different seeing as Rika and Renamon are still operating together. After that, well that's even assuming the events stay true to what I have seen on countless occasions. I was the tamers encyclopaedia after all.

I finished my musings as I left the shower, putting my thoughts to one side as I headed downstairs. Sighting Kiara in the kitchen remanded me of earlier events. I needed to find some way of letting go of the past, it was doing me no favours hanging on to that. First Karley had abandoned me, now I was risking the same thing happening again with Kiara. I couldn't take losing her too.

We were just about to start breakfast when there was a frantic banging on the door. Me and Kiara shot each other a look before I opened the door, Kiara poised in case of a trap.

I was greeted with what looked very much like Rika with a massive amount of fear in her eyes.

"Axel! Renamon's gone! I heard her cries from the other side of the house so I ran to find her but by the time I got there something was dragging her into a van and I tried to help her but I was shoved away by men in black suits before they left so I came here as-"

"Woah whoa! Calm down Rika. Breathe for god's sake!" I watched as she tried to calm herself. "Now, slowly. What happened?"

"Renamon has been taken."

That I understood fully. "Did you see who took her?"

"Only guys in black suits." I tensed visibly. "You know them?"

"I have a very good guess, and an even better guess as to what they want her for." Juggernaut. HYPNOS were active early, and seeking a different digimon for their 'tests'. "Rika, go home. I'll get her back for you."

"No, I'm coming with you."

"Rika!" I barked at her with such a ferocity she flinched. "Go home. There's nothing you can do against those guys, especially without Renamon. Trust me on this. I will get her back. They're going to regret taking her, you have my word."

She stood down from her front. "Thank you Axel. Be careful."

I sent her a dangerous look that I seldom used anymore. "I'm never careful, I don't plan on changing that today. Renamon is coming back with me no matter what, we will meet you at home. Make sure you stay there."

Rika left hesitantly as I went back inside. Kiara looked me over.

"What do you plan on doing?" She had obviously heard the entire exchange.

I didn't respond as I walked over to a cabinet in the living room. Opening the top draw I withdrew something I thought I would never use. I didn't even know why I had one. Kiara saw it.

"I need to retrieve Renamon by any means. If she isn't recovered from them, she will not be around much longer. They're developing an anti-digimon weapon that will use Renamon's data to suck all digimon in this world out of existence. That obviously means Renamon won't survive."

Kiara understood every word I said, as well as the underlying tone of sincerity of the whole situation. She gestured to the object I held. "But can you bring yourself to use that?"

"I may have to, there isn't a peaceful way to overcome this." I slammed the clip into the pistol, cocking the hammer. "Funny, I never imagined myself as a killer. Yet I have enough proficiency to know the vital locations to target for a kill. Looks like I'm going to get my hands dirty this time, although if I can get away with not using this then it'll make things smoother."

Kiara walked towards me as I spoke, stopping inches from me. "I assume you're going alone?"

"I have to. If we both walk in there then they'll take you as well. This is something _I _have to do Kiara. Don't worry, I'll be back for lunch."

She gave me a stern look. "You better be." She dropped her tone and held me tight. "Please be careful Axel, I don't want to lose you."

"You won't Kiara, not if I have anything to say about it." We broke away. "Time is short, I need to go. Make sure lunch is ready for when I return."

I left the house after tucking the weapon inside my trench coat. HYPNOS wasn't very far away, but I broke into a run to cover the distance faster. I assessed every piece of knowledge I had on HYPNOS personnel and the layout of the buildings. It wasn't much, but I felt confident that I knew where Renamon was being held. If Rika had come straight to me then Renamon might not even be in position for the testing yet, all the more time for me to get her out of there.

It took five minutes to reach HYPNOS. Five minutes too long for my liking. I decided against the direct approach, obviously, and snuck in through a loading bay. I had to avoid three guards as I managed to enter the main facility. I listened to the sounds of activity coming from below me, that must be where Renamon was held. It matched what I knew as well, but I also knew I couldn't reach her before it was too late. I needed to stall them.

It was when I sighted a layout map that I snatched up that my luck changed. A dark grin formed on my lips as I quickly adapted my plan into a more suitable punishment for the HYPNOS assholes.

Oh how they were going to hate me after this.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Part 2 of my surprise update. Go back a chapter for part 1-**

**Zero: Wait! What the hell are you doing?**

**Glint: I'm posting an update...**

**Zero: On a _Sunday_? Have you lost your mind? You're going to confuse the hell out of every reader you have by doing this! You posted a chapter just yesterday, three chapters in a weekend will confuse _everyone_!**

**Glint: Okay... How about if I do this... SURPRISE!**

**Zero: Better. Carry on.**

**Glint: *sigh* So, I decided to post a surprise update becasue I am currently writing chapter _22_... I have a large stock up. And I wanted to treat you all since this story seems to be my most sucessful, for some reason. Someone please explain that... And there's two chapters because it's a two-parter (citation needed on spelling).**

**Enjoy... (Muhaha)**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Quantum Displacement Theory and Other Big Words

Chapter 14

There wasn't enough time to get to Renamon, but I knew how to make some more.

I entered the server room with a savage joy inside me. No one remained in here due to the heat, but that only made my task easier. I located the two primary circuit breakers that controlled power to the server banks and grabbed each one. With a savage yank I flipped them off, instantly crashing the network. But I wasn't done there. I estimated I had about ten minutes before someone came to sort out their little issue.

I ripped the breakers out and smashed them, using the exposed metal parts to carefully bridge the connections again. I smashed the secondary breakers as well, I didn't want HYPNOS recovering that easy. The secondary housings were damaged beyond repair, I didn't need to worry about those. I eyed the primaries again and gleefully threw the switches back on.

Without the necessary resistance the breakers provided the metal bridging the contacts glowed white hot. I managed to back away in time to avoid the overloading sparks and electrical discharges that shorted across the contacts. I turned to the server racks, seeing them also begin to overload with too much power. The sound was deafening as the whole room was lanced by what could pass as lightning strikes. Time to make a hasty exit.

I took a side door out and entered an access stairway reserved for emergencies. Luckily no one was using them at the moment as I raced down to the lower floor. A satisfying explosion ripped through the floor above as the servers finally failed, HYPNOS effectively shut down for the moment.

I reached the bottom floor but headed away from Renamon for the moment. One last thing needed to be done to ensure her survival. I found the generator room and simply tossed the nearest spanner into the works. Literally.

Again I high tailed it out of there as the room became a thunderstorm, heading for Renamon this time. I ducked behind cover when HYPNOS personnel came racing past to investigate the power fluctuations. My saving grace arrived when the lights shut off and a low boom echoed from behind me, HYPNOS losing all power. The backups came on, but they wouldn't be able to 'test' Renamon on such a low level of power.

I found the room Renamon was in, only one scientist remained behind to watch their 'subject'. I could see her in some sort of tube near the scientist, her form partially sedated.

I crept up to the scientist from behind and smashed the pistol across the back of his head. He went down like a sack of shit, I took a little too much pleasure in that. Again using the pistol I smashed the tube and caught Renamon as she fell forwards. She didn't seem quite as heavy as Kiara, which was fortunate as she wasn't very mobile. One eye cracked open to look at me.

"Axel... What-"

"Don't speak Renamon. We need to go. Can you phase us out of here?"

"I can try..."

I snapped around as I heard a noise. One of the HYPNOS guards had entered the room and saw me. I cursed loudly as he brought his weapon up to aim at me.

"Two slow!" I cracked off a single shot from my pistol that struck him in his trigger arm. He dropped his weapon as he howled in pain. "Renamon, now is a good time."

I was rewarded with the sensation of being teleported out of HYPNOS. We landed on a roof nearby but safely out of the way. I took a glance at the building, seeing the smoke that poured from where the server room used to be. A smirk of satisfaction formed on my face before I helped Renamon back to Rika.

* * *

I opened the door to my house and stepped inside. Rika had been monumentally thankful that I had returned Renamon in such a short amount of time, she even said she didn't think I could even do it. But obviously the relief she felt was plain to see. Simply doing what I felt was right, even if it meant shooting people, had cemented my allegiance with Rika and Renamon enough for me to be able to count on them no matter what.

I closed the door behind me as Kiara rushed to see who had entered. Her own relief seemed to dwarf Rika's.

"Axel! You're all right! By the Sovereigns I didn't expect to see you so soon, if at all."

Not this again. "I thought I told you to have more faith in me. Seriously Kiara, I don't always get into _that_ much trouble do I?"

She quirked a brow. "It's best I don't answer that. But at least you're safe. Did Renamon get out?"

I nodded. "She's fine. Rika was beyond words when I brought her home, although she found them soon after and kept thanking me. I have never heard anyone say those words so often, it feels weird."

Kiara smirked slightly at that. "And what of HYPNOS?"

My own smirk returned. "Heh, they'll be quiet for a little while after what I did to them." Kiara gave me a questioning look. "Let's just say they had an accident that cost them their servers, and they're generators happened to overload as well. I don't quite know what happened, it had nothing to do with me smashing things and throwing things around. Honest."

Kiara broke into a grin. "Do you seriously want me to believe that you don't get into trouble?"

I stifled a laugh. "Well, I would hope you don't always see me as a liability."

She visibly relaxed. "I never did, but it's good to see you home again."

"I can't argue with that." She gave me a heated kiss before returning to the kitchen. "Anything happened since I left?"

"Not really, it was a quiet morning." It was then that I finally realised I had spent the whole morning breaking Renamon out of HYPNOS and returning her home. "Lunch is almost ready, seeing as you missed breakfast."

I sighed. "Yeah, don't remind me. My stomach kept trying to tell me that whilst sneaking around HYPNOS. I have no idea how I wasn't caught, but their security will no doubt be improved now. If they try anything again then I might need a more direct approach to shutting them down."

"Don't we need HYPNOS later though?"

"Only if they screw up again. It's them that begins the chain of events that ultimately leads to the end of the world scenario in what I saw. If they can't do their little test, then they shouldn't be able to rip the worlds open for the Devas."

"So that would save us a lot of hassle then?"

I sat on the sofa. "It sure would, but I reckon something else big will happen instead. The Devas or even the Sovereign Zhuqaimon won't simply stop their hunt until they have what they want."

"Calumon."

Nail on the head. "Exactly. That's why I'm going to try and get him to stay here. If I can keep an eye on him we should have enough warning of him being taken, if it ever comes to that." Kiara seemed to be piecing together the chain as easily as I was. I had explained as much as I could to her about what I knew, it was good to know she was able to keep track of all that.

Kiara went thoughtful. "With what you told me before, Calumon won't stay here. You said he likes the open world too much, always trying to play and have fun. And there's another issue."

I quirked a brow this time. "Oh? What's that then?"

"I won't get my time with you." She had that look again.

Again my smirk formed. "There's always time for that Kiara, Calumon or no Calumon."

"Don't tempt me."

"I wouldn't dream of it. Wait, that's a lie." Kiara stalked towards me, looking like a predator approaching its prey. Before I could say anything she pounced on me, her tongue instantly inside my mouth.

She wrestled me down into the sofa as she straddled me again, still deep in my mouth. She refrained from doing what she had done that morning, but it didn't make it any less heated.

After a while she released me. "Now, stop tormenting me while I finish lunch. Otherwise you'll find there's something you'll have to go without, and it isn't food."

The hidden implications didn't go unheeded, I nodded my agreement as she left. "Does that mean I can torment you afterwards?"

Kiara sent me a glare that shut me right up.

* * *

The afternoon passed with little incident. No digimon came across, no tamers came visiting. There weren't a whole lot of reasons to go out either. So me and Kiara stayed in.

We could have done some strategy revision, learnt what cards did what since I hadn't used many yet. No, we spent the whole afternoon entwined with each other on the sofa, alternating between heated make out sessions and lightly dosing in each others' arms. Not the most productive afternoon ever, but neither of us complained.

Dinner passed in the same way as lunch did, only with me not teasing Kiara this time. Afterwards I decided to go to bed early. There was a reason for that, Kiara picked up on it after a few seconds as she too went to bed early. There we spent some more time wrapped around each other. The only differences were where we laid and the fact I was wearing considerably less clothing, the same level of clothing I always wore to bed.

I still had that niggling sensation inside me whenever Kiara went a little too far down, but it faded each time. After fifteen minutes or so I stopped feeling any panic at all. I was finally able to let my past go.

"Kiara." She stopped her travel down my chest to look at me. "It's gone."

She gave me a confused look. "What's gone?"

"My hold on the past. It's gone, I'm free of what happened. I can feel it."

She smiled warmly at me. "That's good. You can finally move on."

I felt a smile form on my face. "I know. And what better time than the present?"

Kiara sent me a concerned look. "Axel, are you sure of this? So soon? Are you even sure it's completely gone? It could come back just as bad if not worse if we do this."

"I can't live in fear for the rest of my life Kiara. And I'm not suggesting the whole thing either. These things need to be paced out, taken slowly. Rushing in will only yield problems, as if I don't have enough of my own."

She placed a furry finger against my lips. "Don't talk like that. Whatever issues you have don't bother me, I love you all the same."

"And I love you too Kiara." She engaged me in a kiss before breaking off again. "But my point still stands."

"I know it does Axel. My question to you is do you really want to do this? Don't answer for me, answer for yourself truthfully."

I knew what she meant, but it still took me an instant to reply. "I do Kiara, more than you realise."

* * *

**Yeah, I'm such a tease...**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Here it is, I hope I did this right and not make it seem bleh (for want of a better word). For those who don't wish to read this, more normal content will be up Saturday.**

**And in case you don't understand, this is a warning to the following content...**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Quantum Displacement Theory and Other Big Words

Chapter 15

I engaged Kiara in another heated kiss as her paws began to roam my torso again. My own hands ran through the fur down the centre of her back, causing her to squirm and moan into me. I savoured the sensation that I had when her mane brushed over my chest. The warmth she radiated only amplified the feeling.

Her tongue probed deeper into my mouth, stimulating previously untouched soft spots within me. I virtually melted against her actions, it was simply that good. I pushed back with my own tongue and felt her moan again as my hands reached the base of her tail. Not wanting to give her too much yet I refrained from going down any further and instead brought my hands back up her spine. She shivered against me with anticipation and moaned with slight disappointment. I smirked. I had Kiara round my finger just as much as she had me round hers.

She proved that by disengaging from my mouth and nipping my neck repeatedly, the odd feelings she gave me only aroused me further. I took my opportunity to nip her neck as well, earning yet more moans. She was definitely more vocal than me.

I sent one of my hands down her back again while the other caressed the back of her neck, enjoying the feeling of her soft fur running through my fingers. Her lips met mine again, stifling a louder than usual moan from her. Once my hand reached the base of her tail again though I carried on, gliding along her tail and still denying her of that intimate contact she craved for.

Kiara shuffled up my body slightly as my hand reached the tip of her tail. I allowed my touch to fall off her tail and make its way to her outer thigh, skillfully and purposely avoiding her rear. I felt her tail whip once in annoyance but only smirked again in response. I dragged my hand up her form again, gliding over her thigh and up her flank. Her own paws were busy circling my chest, her fur providing much more stimulation than she could have thought.

She surprised me though by rolling us over so I laid partly on top of her once my hand had reached her shoulder. She sent me a mischievous smile that only added to the feelings I was receiving before sliding her paws across my back, mimicking my own actions. I complied with her hidden message by teasing her lower torso with my fingers, again avoiding her more intimate areas. I could safety see the extra curves in her mane as well as the suggestive looks Kiara was giving me. I purposely played the ignorant part and refused her, much to her annoyance.

She though had no such restrictions with her actions. A fact proven when she glided her paws across the back of my boxers and lightly gripped my butt. The sudden action took me by surprise but it wasn't unpleasant. My own hands shifted to her flanks again and up to her arms. She shuddered in response and gripped my rear firmer.

I felt her paws slide back up my boxers and hook underneath the waist. Without waiting for more than a split second her paws went south again, under my boxers and back onto my butt. The feeling of soft fur on my rear was something I simply couldn't describe. Her actions made me shudder this time, her fur proving to provide too much stimulation for me to hide.

I decided there and then that Kiara had been deprived enough and slowly returned my hands to her lower torso. She shivered again but shuddered far more when I slowly pushed my hands up towards her chest. Of course I dragged the action out, slowly crawling up her stomach and lightly touching the end of her mane. Her anticipation was palpable as she moaned in excitement and lightly dug her claws into my rear. I only felt a brief pang of slight pain but quickly pushed it aside, delving my hands gently into her mane that hid her chest.

Inches separated my hands from her first real touch as I scrutinised every fibre of fur I passed over, driving Kiara to the point of desperation. She gasped and moaned like no tomorrow, begging without words to do what was about to happen. If I ever needed permission then I just got it. Inches became millimetres until only a few strands of fur held my hands back without force. I took one look into her eyes before planting my lips on hers and moving my hands the final distance to cup her breasts.

The moan she released was more than enough to warrant my slow progress, her anticipation venting in one instant as I finally touched her. I caressed her just the same as I did before, working slowly and gently to garner as much of a reaction as possible. Even with her mane present I had unrestricted access to one of her most private areas, only reserved for herself and me it seemed.

Her tail curled around me as I pushed deeper into her mouth with my tongue, her paws gripping my rear tighter. I twinged slightly as I felt her claws tear my skin, a trace amount of warm liquid seeping from the holes she made. As soon as she felt the blood she withdrew her paws quickly, her face apologetic.

She took one look at her slightly bloodied paws. "Axel, I didn't mean to-"

I silenced her with a quick tweak. "Shh Kiara. It's hardly going to kill me is it? It's fine, just enjoy the moment."

She could only moan in response as I continued my actions, her paws hesitantly returning to my rear but remaining outside my boxers.

For whatever reason Kiara decided she liked our previous positions and flipped us over again, her body now over mine. The resultant movement took my hands away from her chest as she let lose a whimper of reluctance, quickly turning into another moan when I resumed my actions.

Her paws returned to my torso briefly before travelling south with a clear purpose. She glided over my stomach without pausing and settled on the waist of my boxers again. She seemed to struggle with deciding her next move for a few moments before moving her paws south over my boxers and resting on my-

I gasped quite loudly as she did that. Sure she had been doing similar when I woke that morning, but for her to do it when I was fully awake and aware was something else. That and the fact I had panicked that morning because of the past had made it seem quite bad, but now it was completely different. Her paws roamed along my boxers, lingering each time she felt the hardness within. I could feel her want to go further, but she held back. I didn't quite know why until she looked at me with those sapphire orbs.

Only then did I understand her restraint.

Yes she wanted to go further. Yes she wanted everything she could possibly get at this exact moment. But she also wanted to make sure I was comfortable first. I could see the longing in her eyes with an equal, if not higher amount of care for me. The whole situation made me warm inside, a smile forming on my lips.

"Kiara. I love you."

She gazed at me still as I again began to lose myself in the depths of her eyes. "I love you too Axel. Now and always."

She pressed her lips to mine as we shared a heated kiss, her paws returning up my body to rest on my chest. My hands also stopped their actions to move around her and pulled her further on to me, not wanting her to be anywhere else. Nothing I could ever want would be greater than this moment.

Just as I thought it was over for the night, Kiara shifted slightly and sent a paw down my body again. She lingered slightly around my navel but eventually reached my boxers again, this time slipping inside slightly.

Before she went any further she looked at me, seemingly awaiting my permission. I nodded in response. Her paw moved again, slowly and gently until she reached what she was after.

I moaned lightly as she gripped me slightly, holding me in one paw. Her other paw went down as well, hooking my boxers and sliding them off.

The feeling of fur on the most sensitive part of my body was extreme, every fibre sent jolts of pleasure through me. It only intensified when she began to move her paw along my length, slowly and purposely. For one brief moment where I could still think, all thought being obliterated shortly after, I guessed this was her revenge for me tormenting her with my own painfully slow actions. It was definitely worth it though.

I could already feel my arousal building to new levels as Kiara continued to stroke me, it didn't take long until I began to feel the beginning of the end. I looked into Kiara's eyes again, trying to focus my thoughts enough to inform her of my state.

"Kiara..."

She silenced me with her free paw. "Shh, just let it out."

I nodded weakly as I felt my pressure build. My body began to convulse of its own will, bucking slightly with her actions. Each motion brought me closer, each involuntarily convulsion only spurring me on further. I lost all control of my body as Kiara brought me to the point of no return, pushing me over the edge.

"Kiara!"

I felt myself release a split second later, Kiara still holding me as I vented. We remained that way until I stopped, my body finally relaxing as I collapsed into the bed breathing hard. Kiara cleaned her paw with her tongue before turning around to clean me.

The whole action was so much for me that she inadvertently brought me to another, slightly smaller release straight into her slightly open mouth. I had a feeling that she hadn't planned on doing that but she went with it anyway, cleaning herself again before sliding her mouth over my sensitive length.

I moaned quite loudly as she took me fully, wrapping her long tongue around my length as she did so. She set off a flurry of small discharges but nothing of much note as she slid her mouth up and down me, but eventually I felt the pressure building again. She obviously sensed it as well as she only quickened her pace, forcing the pressure to build faster than before.

Again my body began to spasm slightly right until I peaked, releasing with much more intensity this time. I wasn't even able to yell Kiara's name the second time as it was that powerful, nothing existed for me at that moment. Nothing except me and my release.

The world returned to me as I felt Kiara cleaning me again, going much more delicately this time to not set me off again. I waited for her to finish as I tried to regain control of my body, it wasn't exactly very responsive given the pleasant ordeal I had just gone through.

She laid next to me again, hooking her arms around me and bringing me close to her. I wanted to be nowhere else.

"I told you you have a pleasing form." Her eyes glinted with amusement and affection. "You're definitely my heart throb."

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up."

Her amusement grew. "Or maybe I should take a picture to pin on the wall?"

I groaned. "Now you're just being silly." A devilish thought came to me. "Or maybe you prefer it that way?"

She raised a brow in confusion. "What way?"

"Having a picture of me instead of the _actual_ me." She walked right into that one.

"Official merchandise never compares to the actual thing."

I gave her a blank look. "So I'm a 'thing' now then eh?"

"You can be my 'thing' any time you want Axel." I'll give her that one. She pulled me to her again, resting her head on my chest. "Next time though it's my turn."

I smirked at her meaning. "Whatever you say Kiara. I didn't make you do that though, you chose it."

"Maybe I did, but there was a reason for it." She turned her head to look at me. "I wanted to make sure I had overridden your past experiences with a more pleasing one."

"Oh don't worry about that. You definitely made sure my past remains buried now."

She smiled warmly and rested her head on my chest again. I lightly stroked the back of her neck as she began to dose, the rhythmic action also lulling me into my own sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Another double post. My I'm kind to you these days. Again go back a page to see the first post.**

**As mentioned in the previous chapter, those who don't want to read this stuff can be assured that the story will resume normally on Saturday.**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Quantum Displacement Theory and Other Big Words

Chapter 16

It took me a few seconds to remember why I woke without any clothing on, memories of the previous night returning to me. I glanced over to Kiara beside me, a deep sense of adoration flaring within my heart. It was all because of her. She was the one that had broken through every emotional barrier created by my past, righted every wrong I had been dealt.

I couldn't stop myself from running my hand up her spine and stroking the back of her neck. Her fur really was something else. The feeling of it running through my fingers was only rivalled by the feeling of it on my skin, even then they were kind of the same thing. There wasn't a soul alive or otherwise that I would rather have in place of her.

My mind recalled the period of time when I returned home for a day or so. The feeling of isolation and hopelessness was overwhelming back then, now it would be fatal. If I ever did return, my life expectancy was less than a day. That much was absolutely certain. It didn't matter how or where, just the definite fact that I would take my own life if I ever did return to that hell made me cherish each moment I had with Kiara.

Speaking of said vixen, my caressing had woken her.

"Mmm."

Not this again. "Mmm? Not your usual greeting."

"Mmm, morning Axel..."

I smirked. "Better. You sleep all right?"

"Mmm..."

For god's sake. "Kiara?"

"Mmm... You say something Axel?"

I rolled my eyes. "Ah forget it."

She rolled over to me and nipped my neck. "Only teasing. I slept fine Axel. You?"

"Well, it's hard to say really. I woke kinda cold since you removed my clothing."

She rolled onto me, covering me with her form. "Better?"

My earlier smirk returned. I never knew I could smirk so much. "Much better."

This time she rolled her eyes. "So what's the plan for today?"

I went into 'serious mode'. "I have no idea really. Things are changing rapidly from what I know. HYPNOS wasn't due to begin their little experiment yet and IceDevimon definitely went after Rika. That led to her and Renamon temporarily going their separate ways. Obviously that hasn't happened at all here." I sighed loudly. "I preferred it when I knew what was going to happen so I could plan ahead, I don't like this uncertainty."

Kiara rubbed my shoulders soothingly. "What ever it is we face in the future we will face it together Axel. We will come out on top each time, rising through any hardships and meeting every challenge head on."

"That's a very determined mind set you have there. If only I shared that same way of thinking." I released another exasperated sigh. "Oh well, I suppose I should attempt to begin today. I should really pop in and check on Renamon after yesterday. I might also visit Henry to have a few words about future plans. He obviously won't know what I do, but I can still ask how he plans to continue with his life. Who knows, maybe I'll learn something from him that I can use myself?"

I rolled out of bed, grabbed fresh clothes and headed to the shower. Kiara didn't move though, odd. I had forgotten I was still undressed when I closed the door. Oops, maybe that was why she hadn't left the room? Not that it mattered anyway.

I jumped in as I always did, my mind quickly returning to my earlier thoughts. Henry would be a good start in deciding how to best organise us four tamers into an effective team, he had a decent head on his shoulders provided he dropped his short sighted views. Takato also would easily join up with Rika practically begging me to let her after the favour I did for her. After that there was the task of deciding who should focus on what when it came to laying down the gauntlet. I knew my own areas of strength with Kiara, but I still wasn't sure of the others.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt the water cascading in a different manner. I opened my eyes in slight confusion just before I felt something smooth and wet press against me from behind. This caused me to startle slightly until I registered what, or rather who it was.

"Kiara, what are you doing? You scared me."

She didn't respond, instead she brought her arms across my chest. Her arm guards weren't present as she embraced me from behind. I felt her nip my neck as she usually did, the curves of her chest pressing into my back.

I relaxed back into her slightly, allowing the water to soothe me as much as she was. I wasn't expecting her to take hold of my length though, an involuntary gasp slipping from my mouth. She wasted no time in starting, stroking me back and forth as I felt my arousal rocket again.

She quickened her pace, the water keeping the motions smooth. I soon felt my pressure building again thanks to her quick movements.

"K...ia...ra..." My cognitive speech patterns shut down as I quickly peaked, Kiara only continuing to build me up to my release. It came shortly after, her arms holding me to support my body as I spasmed slightly. It took me a few minutes to regain myself, shaking my head at her actions. "I can't even have a shower in peace now, can I?"

"You can, but I'm sure you prefer this though. Given how you just reacted anyway." She had that cocky tone again.

"Smart ass!"

Her head moved to breathe down my ear. "Remember what I said Axel, it's my turn next. I didn't want you to forget now, did I?"

I shuddered from her breath but quickly decided to make good on her statement. She released me and went to leave the shower until I caught her arm and spun her around. I pushed her back into the wall, seeing the surprised look on her muzzle. "Be careful what you wish for, Kiara."

Without waiting for a response I pressed my lips to hers, my hands delving into her mane and taking hold of her breasts. Her's were what most people would call small, but that seemed to compliment her figure even more. A large chest really wouldn't suit her and would likely hinder her combat potential, not to mention impossible to hide under her mane.

She shivered and moaned into me as I progressed, her tail managing to wrap around my hardness and provide me slight stimulation. With her fur being soaked her tail became far more dexterous, able to slide along my length with just as much effect as her paws. I had some difficulty maintaining myself as I tried to out do her.

Deciding I needed to up my game before Kiara got the better of me again, I released one of her breasts and slid my free hand down the front of her body. Her form shuddered as she felt where I was heading and she moaned with barely contained delight and anticipation. After a quick tease of her lower torso I pushed my hand further down, gliding across her lower abdomen and providing her with her first real touch to her lower regions.

She bucked against the wall, her tail quivering around me as she let forth a loud yell of excitement. I began to tease the fur around her nether region as she moaned repeatedly, getting louder as she became more and more aroused.

Straightening my hand so my fingers pointed down I pushed further round to cup her crotch, my middle finger gliding across her entrance briefly. She bucked again, tremors of pleasure shooting through her as she continued to moan.

"Axel..."

I understood her tone, I had given the same reaction to her earlier.

I continued to drag my hand back and forth across her crotch, watching as she gave into my actions. She sagged against the wall, her breathing becoming laboured as her arousal climbed. Her claws scraped against the wall while her tail released me and dropped between her legs, quivering with each motion I gave her. The whole image was stunning.

Her back arched, pressing her breasts into my chest and her nether regions into my hand. The sudden movement caused my hand to slip and force my middle finger to enter her slightly. She moaned loudly, giving me the sign that, even though it wasn't intentional, she craved more. I complied by gently easing my finger further in, being rewarded by a long low moan that only ended when I finished entering her.

"A.. A... Axel... M... M... More..."

Who was I to disappoint?

I nipped her neck just for effect before moving my finger back and forth, sliding partly out of her before returning inside. Now she really moaned. Every time I changed direction she moaned louder, being pushed closer and closer to the edge that was fast looming for her. Her back was a constant arch, her claws frantically trying to get a grip on the smooth wet wall. Her legs shook uncontrollably as her balance began to fade, my own body becoming her support as I held her with my free hand. Her tail twitched violently, slapping the wall with a wet sound before swinging between our legs again.

Each second brought her closer to her release, her moaning reaching a fevered pitch. I felt a very slight pressure form within her and a sudden tightness surround my finger.

Kiara screamed.

"Axeeeeeeeel!"

I did my best to hold her upright as her body convulsed and spasmed around, her wet fur being difficult to maintain a grip. She slowly began to settle, her breathing slowing to more normal, rhythmic levels.

She rested her head on my shoulder as she found her legs again. No words could come from her yet, I could tell she tried. It took a few minutes until she was able to speak.

"Axel... I love you."

I lifted her head to gaze into her eyes. I smiled. "I love you too Kiara."

Our lips met again, only much slower and sedated. Expressing our deep love for one another without the heat that has so far induced our other, more intimate actions. Oh how Zhuqaimon will be pissed...

But that was for another time. Maybe. Maybe not. I was going to try and screw his plan over anyway, his precious Devas won't be able to cross over like they did in the original series since I just effectively laid the smack down on HYPNOS. Juggernaut was gone, Yugoth wasn't exactly operational either.

Yes I suppose we would need HYPNOS if we ever went to the digital world, but there are other ways of getting back. That and Takato may or may not need Grani for Galantmon Crimson Wing Mode to defeat the D-reaper that shouldn't be coming over to our world anyway.

All for another time. I had my moment here with Kiara, nothing else mattered. I held her close as the water continued to cascade down us.

Still though... I simply couldn't avoid the future if it went that way after all. So many questions, very few answers. That was how I roll. Let the combined might of the two worlds try to stop me being with Kiara.

Let them fucking well try...


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Calm before the storm... Only I know what lurks in the coming chapters... Dark times await... And Zero stole my cookies again.**

**Zero: Did not. They just happened to walk into my mouth.**

**Glint: Cookies don't walk Zero, nice try.**

**Neo: He has a point Zero.**

**Glint: Neo? The hell? Your story isn't even published! Zero! Give me that damned digivice!**

**Zero: Nope. It wasn't me either.**

**Neo: Lycamon did it.**

**Glint: Argh! I can't take any more digimon here! Stop scanning them, all of you!**

**Oh, in case anyone is interested, I have written a prologue and some of the first chapter to my own original story. It can't be posted on here because it isn't fan fiction, I'm currently researching ideas on where it might be posted so any help in that will be welcome. Either way it's a massive body of work, so far chapter 1 is 11 pages and still going...**

**Anyway, have a chapter.**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Quantum Displacement Theory and Other Big Words

Chapter 17

After we dried ourselves off we decided to eventually have breakfast. Most of the morning had gone with our little display in the shower, not that either of us were complaining though.

I decided I should at least visit Renamon today. After her ordeal yesterday I had some doubts about her recovery. Rika would no doubt try to thank me again but I could use that to approach the topic of an alliance of sorts. I knew she wouldn't say no, but it didn't hurt to try.

So we left the house and made our way to Rika's. I spared a glance at the still burning HYPNOS tower and smirked at my accomplishment. I was dangerous and I knew it. Kiara also saw the smoke.

"I assume that was the accident that you had nothing to do with yesterday?" She spoke by my side whilst remaining unseen.

"I have no idea what your talking about Kiara." My smirk said otherwise. I felt her tail tease my back as a reply.

We reached Rika's house, being let in by said redhead who had already begun thanking me.

"I know Rika. You said all this yesterday. I just want to check on Renamon. How has she been?"

"She's recovering slowly, but she has requested to see you repeatedly. I was going to call Takato to get him to ask you to visit, but you're already here."

"Well, let's not keep her waiting then."

Rika took the hint and led us to her partner. She opened the door to the vixen's room and allowed us inside. Renamon was laying on her bed as we entered, her tired eyes opening as she heard the door open. She looked weak and fragile, but generally better than she did when I recovered her from HYPNOS. She sent us an equally weak smile.

"Axel. You came." Even her words were strained. Rika left us to it as she went elsewhere. I sat on the bed beside Kiara to put less strain on Renamon's eyes.

"Yeah, we came. How are you feeling?" I recalled how she had difficulty performing anything after I got her out of that tube, even when she managed to phase us away it seemed forced. I virtually carried her all the way back to Rika's, keeping to the quieter areas to remain unnoticed.

Renamon closed her eyes briefly. "Better than yesterday, I think. I don't seem quite so weak today."

"Don't worry Renamon. You'll be back to bruising me against in no time." I ignored Kiara's look but saw Renamon's though.

"I never did apologise for that, did I? I understand I acted out of jealousy and only sought to spite you that night. I realise how wrong I was in my behaviour."

"Don't worry about it Renamon. What's done is done. Just focus on getting better okay? Lots of rest and all that good stuff."

She laughed slightly, reminding me that I hadn't ever heard her make that noise before. "Axel, may I speak to you privately please?" It wasn't directed at me.

Kiara rose. "I'll be outside. It's good to see you recovering Renamon." As soon as she had left, Renamon took my hand weakly in her paw.

"Axel, I don't know how you managed to get in that building to find me, or how you managed to get past all the guards, but you have my thanks. I know I wouldn't have survived without your intervention. Once I have recovered, I would be honoured to count you as a friend."

I allowed myself a smile. "You don't need to recover to do that Renamon. I hold nothing against you while you are like this. Everyone has moments where they feel weaker than they like, I would know."

"I know of the situation between you and Kiara. I can't imagine just how lucky she is to have you by her side, not counting your relationship. The Sovereigns were very kind to her to let her have you in such a manner. Even me knowing you as I do, I feel honoured to be near you. I would like to ask a one off favour though, if I may."

That took me off guard. "What do you need?"

"I don't wish to ruin your relationship with Kiara, so don't think badly of me, but I wish to know what it's like. How it feels to be loved in the way Kiara is, how she feels when she is near you." She focused both eyes on me. "Axel, I want you to kiss me."

Well, that was new. "Um, Renamon? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Renamon gave me a pleading look. "Please Axel, just once. Just once I want to have an idea of how lucky Kiara is. Please."

I found myself at a loss. If I refused Renamon would likely take it badly, thus ruining the chance of an alliance. If I accepted, Kiara would likely rip my balls off. And I couldn't do it without telling Kiara, that's not how I work. I'm too honest for that.

But seeing Renamon's face convinced me to accept. I gave her a nod before lowering my head to hers. If Kiara walked in now, I'd be dead.

Renamon's eyes closed as she waited, my lips almost upon hers. One second more and we contacted. I felt her melt slightly as we connected, her lips parting a little. Her tongue snaked across my lips as they opened for her, my own tongue meeting hers in greeting. We danced a little before breaking away, Renamon's eyes still closed.

The whole exchange was only a few seconds long, but Renamon seemed to savour it with a sharp exhale.

"I couldn't imagine that even if I tried. Kiara is very lucky to have you Axel. Thank you."

My face fell slightly. "Don't mention it, really. Now I need to explain this to Kiara. I can't keep this from her."

"Don't worry about that, I'll do that for you. I wanted to talk to her anyway." She sent me a reassuring smile.

I rose to leave. "I'll send her in then while I have a chat with Rika."

"Thank you again Axel. I owe you one."

"Consider just now a repayment. Take care Renamon." I left the room, waving Kiara down from the roof. "She wants to see you now. I'll be with Rika."

Kiara nodded and went inside. I headed off to find Rika, who happened to be heading my way anyway.

"Axel, you're not with Renamon?"

I shrugged. "She's talking to Kiara in private. I wanted to see you anyway, there's something I want to discuss."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Well, you have surely noticed the increasing activity with digimon right? I feel it's in our best interests for us four tamers to come together and organise an efficient defence system for when digimon do come over. I have a gut feeling that something big will be going down sooner rather than later, the more time we have to prepare the better." I left out the part of why I knew this, obviously.

"So you want us four to work together?"

"Basically yes."

"Then why not just ask normally? Of course we should work together." Hang on, is this the same Rika from the series? Did she just openly agree to working in a team? My god...

"Uh, good. Well, um, that's that sorted then." I was semi interrupted by a voice.

"Rika, I got some more tea for Renamon if she's awake." I recognised that voice. It seemed Rika's little secret was out early. Rika shot me a guilty glance.

"Coming grandma." She turned to me. "Um..."

"She knows. I suppose it would happen soon anyway, with Renamon in her current state anyway. I guess she's looking after her while your in school?"

"Yeah, you're taking this well. I thought you would be angry at me."

"Heh, what's to be angry at? Renamon gets the help she needs this way. Does your mother know?"

Rika's face turned into a scowl. "No, she's never around. Too busy worrying about her looks than her family."

"At least you still have her." She whirled to look at me. "Let's just say you have more than I do."

It took her a moment to grasp my meaning. "Axel, I'm sorry. If I had known-"

"What? As if there's anything anyone could have done back then. It was years ago." And a world away, but I didn't mention that.

Kiara appeared beside me. "She's sleeping now. She still wants to thank us properly." She sent me a look. Yep, Renamon told her.

I did my best to look sorry without alerting Rika. "Maybe when she's recovered. Until then the fort is ours." Kiara saw my look and softened slightly. She suddenly snapped her head to her right and phased out.

"Rika, what... Renamon? What are you doing out of bed?" Rika's grandmother just happened to come round the corner.

I sighed. "It's all right Kiara, she knows already."

Kiara phased back in wearily, unsure of what to do. Rika's grandmother wore a confused look.

"Kiara? You're Axel's partner, right? So that would make you..." She pointed at me. "...Axel. Right?"

"Spot on. I can understand the confusion between Kiara and Rika's Renamon though, we've been down that road before."

She beamed a pleasant smile. "Well, it's a pleasure to finally meet you both. I heard you rescued Renamon yesterday, very heroic of you."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please. All I did was get her out of there. Um, not to offend but how do I address you?"

"Seiko is my name, that'll do." She sent me an inquisitive glance. "So you're the reason HYPNOS had those fires?"

I pointed at myself. "Me? No, I just got Renamon out of there. I have no idea how there servers suddenly overloaded and blew up, shortly before their generators did the same. It was handy though."

Seiko grinned at my denial. "Very well then, it seemed luck was on your side that day." Rika and Kiara were having a fit of laughter. "Rika did say you had a sense of humour."

"Did she now? What else have you been told?"

She sent me a knowing smile. "Oh this and that, how Renamon backhanded you that night. How that ice demon did the same thing."

I shrugged again. "Yeah, I have a slappable face it seems." That brought on fresh amusement. "I'm glad you all find my downfall funny. Laugh it up, it'll be your turn one day."

"Well." Seiko contained her mirth. "Would you like to stay for lunch? I was just about to prepare something. We would be honoured for you to join us."

Again with the honoured stuff? I looked to Kiara who just gave me a 'why not' look. "Sure, you want some help preparing?"

"Look at you. Polite, helpful, there's no end to the surprises with you is there?"

_'If only you knew...'_ "What can I say? I'm a helpful person."

* * *

We sat to have lunch, me and Seiko preparing it together. We traded banter back and forth as we worked, turns out she can be very amusing. We all joined Renamon to give her company while we ate, Kiara helping her to eat without any signs of superiority. Renamon also allowed Kiara to help her as well, something new on both counts. It made me feel proud of the two of them for overcoming their differences so easily.

Jokes were made, tales were shared. I obviously kept my origins a secret though, that sort of information wouldn't be received well. It didn't stop me sharing a few things though, things that didn't directly give away where I was from. I was sure that if they all thought on it long enough they may find inconsistencies to arouse suspicion, but we were there for socialising and not interrogations. Lucky me.

Me and Kiara called it a day late in the afternoon, Rika's mother might have been coming back and it would be best for Rika if we weren't there. Less questions that way.

The walk home was peaceful, I actually enjoyed myself today. I hadn't properly socialised like that for years, it felt good to break that habit. Kiara walked beside me out of phase as usual, but we didn't speak until we got home. Once the door was closed, Kiara turned to me.

"Axel. You and Renamon..." Oh crap.

"Um, yes. Well you see-"

She smiled in amusement. "It's fine Axel. She told me what happened and why. I was a little upset I'll admit, but she did stress that it was a one off thing for her to try and understand how it felt. She also said I was lucky to have you, something I can't help but agree with."

"So you're not going to gut me?"

"No, although..." She approached me dangerously. "...I might do something a little more, how do I say this,_ physical_ as a punishment." I didn't know whether to be scared or excited by her tone, so I settled for both.

"Um, is that a painful promise?"

"Oh, that _would_ be telling." Great. That meant she was likely to rip my balls off. Bye bye manhood time. I backed away from her slightly, afraid for the well being of my masculinity. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Anywhere that doesn't involve your claws being near me. I value my status as a male."

Her eyes twinkled with amusement as she understood my words. "You're so easy to scare, you know that right?"

"Doesn't make it right Kiara. Now, keep those claws sheathed."

She gave me a mildly threatening look. "And what if I don't?"

"Then you'll have to remember our time in the shower very well because it may not happen again."

Kiara paled. "Okay, claws away. Kiara be a good girl now. Kiara always a good girl, no claw Axel."

I raised a brow. "Except when you clawed my butt."

She sent me a defensive look. "I said sorry..."

"Still..."

"Okay, Kiara no claw Axel's butt. Kiara be a good girl. Kiara go sit on sofa and behave." She sat in the middle of the sofa, arms resting on her knees in the typical 'child getting told off' pose.

"Okay..."

"Kiara be good. Kiara stay here until asked or told to move."

"Kiara go to a mental asylum if she carries on acting like a retard." She sent me a glare, then quickly removed it.

"This is one of your games isn't it?"

I raised my other brow. "I don't have games, you're the one acting very weird. It's quite disconcerting."

Her eyes widened comically. "Wow, Axel uses a big word!" I sent _her_ a glare.

"Axel always uses big words. Now, stop acting like a head case and get over here." She rose and walked towards me, purposely swinging her hips more than usual. She stopped in front of me. "Now then. You do realise what you did earlier right?"

She blinked once. "Um, no?"

"At lunch. You fed Renamon."

"What of it?" She had a slightly bored face.

"Everything. You fed her without any trace of superiority or gloating at her expense. She even let you do it without pausing to consider her pride."

"And..."

I smiled at her confusion. "And I am proud of you." She sent me a curious yet happy look. "You have overcome your differences with her and become somewhat of a friend to her, an impressive turn of events given our earlier encounters with those two. I always seem to think you can't impress me anymore, until you prove me wrong yet again."

She was smiling now. "Well, thank you. I don't do these things to make you proud though."

"I know, that's what makes me proud to begin with. If you were doing it just to be noticed then I would be quite angry." She flinched at my last words, but then quickly realised it was just a mild warning and not an actual verbal attack. Her smile returned.

"I'm glad my tamer is content with his partner."

"I told you about calling me that. My name is sufficient enough to address me by."

Kiara bowed her head. "Yes master."

"What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing, I just feel slightly giddy."

"So it has absolutely nothing to do with this morning then?" I caught a glimpses of her expression changing suddenly before it returned to her previous face. "That's what I thought."

"Huh? You can't simply guess my reasons."

I smirked. "I can, and your denial means I did. Now, be a good girl and behave while I prepare dinner."

"Oh no you don't. I'm not playing this game anymore." She pushed me into the sofa. "Sit." She pushed me down further. "Stay."

"I'm not a dog Kiara."

"Maybe not, but you _will_ stay there though. _I_ will cook dinner."

My brows arched again. "Defensive much?" She gave me a funny look. "I didn't take you to be a dominating type."

She turned around and flicked her tail at me as she walked off. Seems Kiara was still full of surprises.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Chapter 18...**

**'flintshadow', to answer your question I update every Wednesday and Saturday. Not all my stories get new content on both days but this one does, along with my Naruto fic.**

**I have more in the works as well while I do these, and my original one as well. But I digress... Have some words...**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Quantum Displacement Theory and Other Big Words

Chapter 18

Thankfully Kiara returned to her more normal self just before dinner. She was really beginning to creep me out acting like that.

Dinner was uneventful and unremarkable, although Kiara beat me into clearing away this time. I simply sat on the sofa until she had finished, going through my cards to make sure I wasn't going to have any moments where I wasn't sure what one of my cards could do.

Kiara joined me in her sedated mood and wrapped herself around me, watching me with her head in my chest. I continued organising my cards until I was happy, each battle ended up with me learning more useful combos and my deck needed to be edited accordingly.

I was aware of Kiara beginning to dose already, her head becoming heavier against me as she began to lean forwards. Her eyes had closed so I gently manoeuvred her so she rested in my lap, a content smile on her muzzle. My hand moved past her mouth after laying her down, her tongue briefly flicking out to lick my palm in an affectionate manner. I smiled.

I stayed up for maybe another hour or so until I felt content with my deck order. Putting my cards aside I gently lifted Kiara from me and stood, slipping my arms underneath her sleeping form. I carried her, awkwardly, up to the bedroom and set her down on the bed. She stirred only slightly but didn't wake. I stripped to my usual attire and climbed into bed as well, pulling Kiara towards me. She shifted in her sleep, her head again resting on my chest. Sometimes I wonder if she's even asleep.

I felt my own drowsiness settle in as I laid in bed, today had been tiring even if it was a good day. That morning may or may not have contributed to that. Don't judge me...

So it was that another day passed for me. I just hoped I remained where I wanted to be.

* * *

Another day dawned with Kiara giving me another examination. I dare anyone to name any other way to wake up after you've experienced that. She wasn't as frisky today either, so no early morning activities today.

I spoke to her when she broke off momentarily. "Morning Kiara. You sleep all right?"

She startled slightly. "Oh, I didn't think you were awake yet. Yes I slept okay. You?"

"I always do when you wake me up like that." She smiled at me. "Anyway, we should get a start on the day. I want to see Henry about our little alliance thingy before finding Takato."

She released me as I rose, heading for the shower again. Kiara didn't visit me this time so I was able to complete my wash in the usual manner.

Breakfast was likewise uneventful, I was beginning to wonder if Kiara was feeling all right She proved me wrong by nipping my neck when I made to clear away. No need to worry then.

I turned to her before she could run away, my arms preventing her from escaping.

"Kiara?" She continued to attempt to escape my grip.

She stopped wriggling to look at me. "Yes Axel?"

"You all right today?"

She raised a brow. "I'm fine. What's makes you think otherwise?"

"You've distanced yourself from me. Even now you're trying to escape me." Her face registered a look of surprise.

"Oh."

Now I raised a brow. "Oh?"

"Oh." She repeated.

I sighed. "Okay, very funny. Enough with the games Kiara."

She looked at me, a large grin forming on her muzzle. "What gave me away?"

"The fact that I know you too well for you to fool me like that. Seriously though, what's brought this on?"

Her reply was to press her lips against mine. We shared a kiss before she broke off. "I missed out last night because you were doing your cards."

"That wouldn't have stopped you before. Just because I'm doing something doesn't mean I haven't got time for you." She kissed me again. "But I do want to see Henry today, and Takato if there's time. After that I'm all yours."

Kiara's excitement was obvious at that, her tail whipped back and forth as she eyed me closely. "Oh I do love a promise like that. You'll have to be _rewarded_ later..."

Sometimes Kiara hits all the right spots without her knowing it herself. I had to adjust my trousers to hide that fact. Luckily she didn't notice.

We finished up and headed for Henry's. The trip was uneventful, except Kiara constantly stroking my inner thighs with her tail even though she was out of phase. I was glad my coat offered my trousers some cover to hide my reaction. Damned vixen.

I knocked on the door after arriving at Henry's flat, footsteps sounding moments later. The door opened to reveal the blue haired boy.

"Oh, Axel. I didn't expect you to come here. What's up?"

"Nothing serious, I just wanted to speak with you. _Both_ of you." I added the last part to include Terriermon as well. Henry got the hint and, after retrieving his digimon, joined me as we went back to the park. On the way we met Takato and Guilmon, so I collared them too. May as well get them both together to save time, Kiara had plans later too...

Damned vixen.

We assembled inside Guilmon's hut, the common meeting place for us these days.

"So what's this about Axel?" Takato asked.

"Like I told Henry, it's nothing serious. I just wanted to ask if you wouldn't mind pooling our strengths together to form an alliance of sorts. I'm sure you're both aware of the increasing amount of digimon coming over, with us working together as a team we can remove that danger easier and safer."

"Well I don't see a problem with it, what about you Henry?"

"Sure, we would all benefit from working together. I don't know why we didn't think of this sooner. Me and Takato have been fighting together anyway."

I clapped my hands together once. "Good, that makes all of us then."

Takato looked surprised. "You mean you got Rika to agree to this as well?"

"Yup, I have that effect at the moment. I did her a favour and now she seeks to repay me each time she sees me." I waved off their curious looks. "I'll explain another time."

"So, what do we do from here?" Henry inquired. Terriermon looked equally expectant.

"Nothing yet, we just go around as we normally do. Just don't go running into any digital fields alone though, wait for someone else to help you. I'm not saying you can't handle things, but there are other forces at play now and you may well be walking into a trap."

"We'll bear that in mind. Not being funny but I have go get back, things to do and all that. We'll catch you later." Henry left with Terriermon in tow, the digimon surprisingly quiet for once.

"I have to get back as well, my parents need help with their store today. I'll see you soon too Guilmon."

"Okay, bye Takatomon!"

"Ugh, for the last time I'm not a 'mon'!"

I suppressed a laugh. "See you around you two."

"Bye Axelmon!" Crap. Seriously?

We went our separate ways, the discussion being much shorter than I first thought due to the others' commitments to their families. Obviously I had no such ties, but I understood them.

"So." Kiara drew my attention as we stood in the park.

"So. Shall we return home?" I caught the look in her eyes.

"Sounds like a good idea." She was about to take hold of my hand when a noise sounded behind us.

We whirled around, Kiara phasing out as she did, to see five men come round some trees. They didn't seem to have seen Kiara, which was fortunate. They all worse suspicious black suits that I instantly identified as HYPNOS standard attire. I quickly came to the conclusion that being here was a bad idea. I tried to find the reason for their presence.

Guilmon was safely hidden away and we were far enough from him to keep it that way. They weren't here for him.

Kiara was hidden as well, being phased out. They wouldn't have seen her through the dense cover of the trees either, that was why we had chosen here to decide what to do next. They weren't here for her either.

The only other object of possible interest to them that remained in our general vicinity, the object that had just caught their attention as they revealed their weapons and pointed them at it, was me.

"Target located! Apprehending!" Oh shit! Time to go.

I used our mind link to get Kiara away. _"Kiara, get away from here!"_

_"I won't leave you!"_

_"Just go damn it! I'll meet you at home! Go!"_

I took off before they got any shots off, my feet pounding through the trees and out of the park. I could hear the five men chasing me, they must know who I am to be chasing me so desperately. My actions against HYPNOS hadn't gone unnoticed it seemed.

I plowed down the road after leaving the park, trying to find somewhere where I could lose them. Even if I had my pistol I didn't want a firefight to break out in the middle of the day in a public area. I didn't even want to use it. I shouldn't even have one!

I turned down an alley, trying to get off the open streets, when a loud crack sounded behind me. Sharp pain flared in my left leg as I collapsed on the floor with a pained yell. I glanced at me leg to see blood pouring out of a bullet hole, bastards had shot me.

I grunted with pain as I forced myself to stand, my leg protesting at every motion, before breaking into an injured run. I had been slowed down considerably by my wound, but to hell was I going to lay down and die or be captured! If they really wanted me that badly then they're going to have a fight on their hands.

I wasn't much of a scrapper, but I could hold my own. I had a few spats back home before.

Kiara kept calling me through our link, trying to tell me she was still nearby and ready to get me out of the way once it was clear. She had screamed at me when I was shot, but resumed her frantic actions when I got up again.

Irony would have it that I ran into a dead end. Why did alleys have dead ends? They serve no purpose as a one way landfill site, give them two ends damn it! Ranting aside, I was screwed.

The five men from before blocked me in at the other end, waving their weapons at me. One of the guys leered at me.

"End of the line kid."

I grunted through the pain in my leg. "Kid? You think I'm some child?"

The same man replied. "You're all kids to us punk. You caused us a lot of trouble. Now you're coming with us."

"Heh, I don't think so. Go to hell assholes." My sadistic smirk had returned, they didn't like that.

Another man stepped forwards. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Trust me when I say you'll prefer the easy way." He waved his pistol for emphasis.

"You've shot me once already, killing me won't yield you anything. Neither will threatening me or interrogating me. You have no leverage on me."

"That's where you're wrong kid." I knew that voice. I turned to my left to see the blond haired, sunglasses wearing, lighter clicking bastard that was Yamaki. "We always have leverage."

"Name one then asshole!"

"Well, I'm sure your parents will be wondering where you've gone..."

I broke into laughter. "Oh man, do you do _any_ background research? Good luck pointing guns at their graves moron!" Yamaki registered some shock, good. I liked putting people like him on the back foot.

"There's always your friends..."

I was hurting with laughter and pain now. "Even better luck trying to find them, even I can't seem to find any."

"So you're a nobody then? No ties to anyone that will miss you if you disappear."

I fixed him a cold glare. "Trust me Yamaki, killing me will only do me a favour. No one knows me and no one cares for me. There's nothing you can threaten or promise me that'll ever make me talk." Kiara tried to argue against that, I told her I knew but needed to say I had no one. She understood eventually, even if she wanted to rip everyone here apart.

Before anything else could happen though, a strange sensation came over me. It felt like static electricity being poured over me. My vision blurred as a low humming filled the air. Yamaki and his good squad backed off slightly. I heard Kiara scream my name in my head before everything went white.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Chapter 19. Now, I advise you all to read this one slowly, especially the last section. It adds to the weight of the situation, the last section is quite heavy in meaning and makes a large chunk of the plot up. I say large, I just want people to grasp the idea behind that section. I will mark it for you all...**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Quantum Displacement Theory and Other Big Words

Chapter 19

A dull ache filled my body. Besides the gunshot wound to my leg I could tell I was heavily injured. Grunting in agony again I opened my eyes. White light burned into them, forcing me to screw them shut instantly. I must be in HYPNOS under interrogation. Sucks to be them, they had no way of yielding anything from me.

Gradually I opened my eyes again, allowing my vision to adjust to the light. Once I could see properly, I froze. I wasn't in HYPNOS. In fact, I wasn't even in the same world.

Trees lined the clearing I laid in. Blue sky, no clouds in sight. Had I returned to my own damned world again? There were some forested areas outside the city I lived in after all.

A second glance told me I hadn't, this wasn't a normal forest. The trees were larger, the sky too pure to be near a city. Silenced pervaded across the entire area, silence that was rare in a city and its surrounding area. Then I looked up.

There, in the pure blue sky, was the world. The real world. Purple lines connected the world I was in to the world above me. I recognised exactly where I was.

I was in the digital world. Crap.

"Okay Axel. Don't panic. Remain calm. It's just another world hop. I'll fall asleep soon then I'll return to the real world. Just like that. Any second now. Right?"

I wasn't making myself feel any better. The first time I arrived in the tamers world I had very little to return to. But now I had strong ties to their world and I was here. I had to return, but how?

"Right?"

In the series HYPNOS had brought the tamers back with the Ark program. But that was when HYPNOS were functional, that was when HYPNOS were working with the tamers. That was when HYPNOS knew the kids were going across.

All these things were the exact opposite now. They didn't know I was here, they didn't care either. And they certainly weren't working with us. I knew of no other way to get back. Sure there was a portal in the real world that brought the tamers here to begin with, and their digimon had found ways to get to the real world, but what were those ways? I could hardly ask any digimon about it, even if they knew the answer they'd rather blast me then tell me. And hiding from them whilst following _just in case_ they found a way over had very very slim chances of success.

"...Right?"

This world, full of danger, had more ways than I could count to end my life. I knew enough to realise my dwindling chances of survival, they were fading rapidly.

The first thing I needed was to find a way to stop the bleeding from my wound. Even if I had a way out of here, bleeding out wouldn't help any.

With a regretfully sign I tore a sleeve from my shirt and tied it round my leg. It was a through-and-through wound, meaning the bullet has passed clean through my leg. I tied it tightly, despite the pain, to stem the blood loss. With myself treated haphazardly I rose to me feet, testing my injured leg.

It held, but one of my arms wasn't responding too well. It wasn't broken as I could still move it, but it hurt like crazy. If I was to guess then I would say it was fractured. I can't recall how it was damaged, but that didn't matter. It wouldn't help if I knew when I injured myself, I would still be hurt either way.

"...Right..."

I stooped where I stood, the hopelessness weighing down upon me. I wasn't getting out of here easily, if at all.

"Kiara..."

I began walking away, a lose term given the state of my leg. I made my way slowly to the tree line, intending on finding some cover. A fallen tree offered me easy-ish access to the branches of the surrounding trees as I painfully climbed along it. I found an area where the branches were wide enough to support me and had enough cover above to offer some warmth and respite from any rain.

Seeing this to be as good a place to rest as any, I settled myself down to rest. Being shot and forcing through the pain really sapped your strength. My eyes pierced the leaves to view the world suspended above me, thoughts of my newest home flooding my mind. Thoughts of one particular individual, one who had changed my life. Given me purpose. Offered me companionship. Surrounded me with love.

Thoughts of Kiara. My Kiara. Thoughts of just how pissed she would be at me because I told her to leave me. If she had taken me away when she had a chance then I would be at home with her instead of here. She would blame me for that, just as I now blame myself.

That wasn't like her though, she would blame herself before me. Blamed her lack of intervention, saying she should have retrieved me when I turned a corner. Blamed her lack of perception, saying she should have detected those five men before they got that close. Blamed her lack courage, saying she should have reduced all five men to a pulp for hurting me.

All that was irrelevant though. Wherever the fault laid, I was still here. Coincidence brought me here to begin with, maybe it could send me back as well.

With that small glimmer of hope, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Days passed me by. How I managed to survive with my injuries was nothing short of a miracle. A never ending stream of pain that never faded, but a hope that did. I was beginning to give up believing I would ever get back to Kiara, her name slowly becoming a memory I would savour in the cold nights.

I hadn't moved from my perch since the first day I arrived. Even if I could move, where would I go? There was nothing for as far as the eye could see. I had a semi decent view from where I was, all I could see were trees. And endless sea of green leaves.

Occasionally digimon would wander past, I was sufficiently hidden to avoid detection. Being where I was blocked my line of sight to the ground below so likewise nothing could see me from below. The branches were slick with blood now though, so it was only a matter of time until something noticed me.

My wound had continued to bleed despite my attempts. I could tell I had lost a fair amount of blood by how tired I quickly became, even though I didn't do anything while I was awake. I was running out of time until I lost enough blood to slip unconscious and not wake up again.

Was this really the end for me, being shot by a human and left to bleed out in the digital world? Each day that passed made that more believable.

* * *

It was several days after I first arrived when I heard more movement. I couldn't see anything even if I could move my head towards the source, my cover being a double edged sword. Just as nothing could see me, so too could I see nothing.

I ignored it, just like every other noise I had heard since being here. It's just another digimon roaming by. Once again my hand subconsciously roamed to where my digivice usually rested. Again it wasn't there. I must have left it back home before meeting Henry and Takato. Not that it made any difference.

The noises drew nearer as usual. I paid them no heed. Any minute now and they will pass by underneath me, continuing on to wherever they're heading. Just like all the others before them and all those to come. Just like-

"Here!"

I snapped to full awareness as I heard the word. I couldn't identify what had said it, but there was a high possibility that I had been discovered. For something to speak out loud meant there was more than one in the area.

I focused my hearing as best as I could, making out the sounds of at least two others heading my way. I felt the tug of drowsiness pulling me away. I tried to fight it seeing as I could be in danger, but it was no use. My eyes drooped as my body began to shut down again. I fought to keep my hearing active, the last thing I heard before I passed out again was the sounds of something moving through the leaves towards me.

* * *

I regained consciousness slowly as usual, but I could feel myself rocking slightly. I could still feel the branches beneath me so I hadn't moved. I opened my eyes as soon as I could.

I had woken to a storm. Rain lashed down at near horizontal directions, powerful winds swaying the trees back and forth. That was why I was rocking.

Thunder and lightning streaked overhead. The heavens opened up on me, soaking my clothes with icy cold rain. Although it did help wash the blood from the tree and provide me with less of an obvious sign to where I was.

I sat through the storm, unable to find sleep with so many noises. It only seemed to last about thirty minutes until it subsided, revealing the night sky once again. Even the storms were binary, on and off. Just like the day and night changes. No gradual lead in or out.

I settled back to sleep, shivering slightly from the cold, wet clothes I wore. If only drying them was binary as well.

* * *

I woke to the day again, I didn't know what the time was. Not that it mattered. I noticed that yet more blood was now streaking down the tree I laid on, the rain didn't hide me that well it seemed. I might as well place a neon sign above my head, saying 'here I am, come kill me.'

Oh well, it's not like things could get any worse. Right?

More noises sounded below me about two hours after I woke, six beings moving around if I wasn't mistaken. Six more reasons not to give a damn. I would be drifting off again very soon, my time conscious had been reduced to two to three hours maximum. I could already feel the signs of drowsiness forming.

The noises converged nearby, muffled conversation that I couldn't distinguish anything from drifting my way. After a few minutes the beings dispersed, some heading in my rough direction and others away. One in particular was heading straight for the tree I was in. I kept myself quiet as the sounds got closer, light footsteps contacting the ground. A few twigs snapped as the being drew nearer.

My eyes slowly drooped again. Why did I always fall asleep right before I could be discovered? I heard the being below me stop suddenly before calling out a word I couldn't hear with my muted hearing. More noises came, only just on my falling threshold of hearing. My guess was whatever was below me had called the others to it, obviously finding something. Quite possibly me.

My eyes closed as my body drifted into slumber again, my hearing being the last thing to go. Something approached me, climbing the tree and landing on the branches I laid in. Something crouched beside me. Something found me.

* * *

Once I was aware again I realised I wasn't in the tree. I was moving, but no branches were underneath me. I opened my eyes weakly to see I was being moved, carried somewhere I couldn't see. I laid on something made of fabric, two shapes in front of me holding that end with their backs to me.

A sudden flash of white above me blinded my eyes temporarily, spots of colour dancing across my vision. I refocussed again only to be blinded once more. This wasn't working out well.

My ears picked up muffled conversation slightly behind me, a male sounding voice. I opened my eyes gingerly to see a fact blocking the flashes. I could make out the faint signs of concern as well as the greenish hat the face wore.

Greenish hat... Flashes of light... Being carried on fabric... Things began to click together.

Those flashes were lights in a ceiling. That fabric was a stretcher I laid on. That face was a doctor, the hat being proof enough. I was in a hospital.

My hearing sharpened enough to make out the words the doctor was saying.

"... You hear me?"

I blinked once, locating my voice. All I managed was a painful croak.

"Don't speak. You've lost a lot of blood. We're going to fix you up, don't worry."

"Where..." I wasn't one for doing as I was told.

"You're in Shinjuku hospital. Three kids brought you in minutes ago. They're waiting in the front while we get you sorted. Don't worry. You'll be fine."

Shinjuku. Three kids? Could that be the tamers? How did they find me? How did _anyone_ find me?

Questions without answers as I passed out again. My blood loss must have been even worse if I couldn't stay awake for more than a few minutes.

* * *

**A/N: Here it comes...**

I came to a few times since realising I was in a hospital, drifting in and out of consciousness rapidly. I heard a few lines of frantic conversation during this time.

"We're losing him! Where's that damned shot?"

"B.P. is falling rapidly! He's going to crash!"

Then nothing.

"B.P. stable but low, we need another transfusion here!"

Weakness filled my body. Perhaps it wasn't so bad... "B.P. is falling again, get that blood hooked up now!"

"It's no good, he's crashing again!"

Nothing.

"B.P. stable."

"Hold on to him this time! We won't get a third try!"

"B.P. is beginning to fall, get that wound plugged damn it!"

"We need another transfusion! Get that in line!"

"B.P. is still falling."

My head was feeling very light, despite laying down. "Watch that wound! It won't hold!"

"B.P. _still_ falling. We're going to lose him again if we don't get that wound plugged!"

"We're running out of time! Get that wound sealed!"

My eyes opened briefly to a room of doctors covered with red. Funny, I thought their uniforms were green...

"B.P. falling rapidly, we're going to lose him!"

Nothing. For a long time.

"B.P. stable. Wound is holding."

I faintly recall coughing roughly. "Get him off that life support, it's suffocating him!"

The coughing subsided. "He's off. Breathing is normal. Heart rate nominal. He's going to pull through."

"Watch that B.P. He's not in the clear yet. Get another transfusion going."

Everything else was unknown. I could only guess what happened in between. I recall seeing glimpses of green and red, most often together. Once all was quiet I slipped unconscious yet again.

This sucked.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Chapter 20. Just a question but did no one like my last chapter? I've had no alerts to this one since I posted it, normally I have at least two or three...**

**On another note who would be interested in a digimon/naruto crossover? It will likely be done in the style of this story since there isn't one written like it. Just a thought...**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Quantum Displacement Theory and Other Big Words

Chapter 20

The world seemed hazy, a veil of something heavy was pressing down on my consciousness. Thoughts were slow, reactions to outside noises even slower. I could hear things, but they seemed muffled. Distant and indistinguishable. I tried to recall what had happened since I was last fully aware.

Pain. Horrible pain. Frantic conversation between doctors.

_"Where losing him!"_

_"Get that wound plugged damn it!"_

_"It's no good, he's crashing!"_

Distant memories. How long have I been here? A day? A week? A lifetime?

I feel older, much older. Was it just the weighty effect of this veil? Or have I been here for years? I don't know. I simply don't know.

A presence, something else was near. Another doctor perhaps? Maybe a nurse? The cleaner even? No. None of those. Then who? Human? Didn't feel like one. So digimon then? Again no. So what? What else could it be?

_"You have slept too long child."_ Child? Not likely. Who was this presence to call a twenty five year old male a child?

Slept? No, if I had been sleeping then I would be far more aware than I am now.

_'Where am I?'_

_"You are suspended inside your own mind. You suffered a great injury that brought you to the brink of death multiple times"_

Death? Oh...

_"We're losing him!"_ That death. But then...

_'How did I live through that?'_

_"You're time is not yet over. There is much for you to accomplish. Axel Mavor, human tamer to the Renamon known as Kiara, the fate of both worlds rests in your hands. Everything you know of this place will not serve you as well anymore. Your intervention has changed the course of events drastically, but not completely."_

_'Yeah, I figured as much.'_

_"There is a great threat approaching. Only you can prevent it from total domination. A threat you are most likely aware of, but hear this. Should the threat successfully make its way to this world, you will not be able to stop it. Contrary to what you know, and because of your actions leading to this current moment, this world will fall within weeks should you fail to prevent it coming to the real world."_

_'You mean the D-reaper?'_

_"Yes Axel. The D-reaper will not be stopped if it comes to this world. HYPNOS played a vital role in the final days to assure victory. You have effectively shut them down enough to prevent that breakthrough from happening. It now falls to you to defeat this foe while it still resides in the digital world."_

_'How?'_

_"I am sorry Axel. I have already divulged far too much information. Such knowledge wasn't supposed to be given to you until you learnt it yourself."_

_'Then why was I brought here in the first place? How am I even able to come here?'_

_"I do not know the answers to those questions Axel. Some other power is at play there. I represent another that needs your help now. You must stop the D-reaper by any means before it reaches the real world. It is time you woke up Axel Mavor. You have slept too long."_

_'Wait...'_

Before I knew it, the presence had gone.

_'Well, shit!'_

* * *

The veil slowly lifted, granting me with sharpened senses. I could begin to make out noises, a rhythmic beeping to my right. Doctors passing by with words I couldn't distinguish at that distance yet. The sound of my own heart beating. My low breathing.

I was alive. By some miracle I was alive. I knew I had lost a lot of blood whilst in that tree, too much I thought. For once it felt good to be wrong.

The last thing I remembered was hearing the panicked voices of the doctors trying to keep me alive. Then nothing until now. How long had I been out for?

I forced my eyes to open, my blurry vision slowly sharpening. I was alone. Life support to my right, a bed underneath me, but nothing else in the room. I could hear movement outside the room as doctors did their jobs elsewhere, but nothing else. Why did that seem wrong?

Something was missing. _Someone_ was missing. Who?

A doctor came into the room, seeing my eyes open. He turned to call out of the door.

"Get a team in here, he's awake!"

Two more doctors rushed in to join the first. I vaguely recognised him to be the one who was talking to me before. He smiled reassuringly at me.

"You gave us quite a few scares back there. You're a fighter, I'll give you that."

I tried to form words, to ask one of my many questions.

"How... Long..."

"A week. You've been here a week. You may have woken sooner but your body seemed to reject the blood transfusions we gave you. It took us a while to find a blood type you accepted. You're a strange case, you know? You've gone from an A negative blood type to an O positive, all your original blood was lost during the operations. You only seemed to accept the O positive. But that may have caused problems if your body begun to replenish your blood levels with A negative, that's why we've been observing you so much. So far though there's no trace of your original blood type, as if your body _wants_ to be O positive."

A negative? Of course that was wrong. I was an O positive in my own world, why would I be an A negative here? To hell if I knew.

The doctor took his leave with the other two after doing whatever checks they did. "You need to rest. You're blood levels are still low."

I nodded weakly as I laid my head back again. I was left in silence to rest, but my mind had other plans.

A week. Another week lost. How could I remain in sync with anything if I kept losing time like this? It was infuriating to say the least. Once I got out of here I needed go find out where I was in the plot yet again, if it was even still the same plot.

_"Everything you know of this place will not serve you as well anymore."_

My eyes snapped open. No one was around, so who had said that? More importantly, how did they know what I knew? Yet more questions without answers.

_"You have slept too long."_

My head whipped back and forth, trying to find the source of the words. Nothing.

Exhaustion came to me, dragging me down into its folds. My eyes closed as I drifted off.

_"Your time is not yet over. There is much for you to accomplish."_

* * *

I woke some time after. I was alone again. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I tried to gauge the condition of my body. I couldn't see much, but I could tell my leg was at least sealed. It still hurt like a bitch but at least I wasn't losing blood now. Speaking of blood...

Two more bags of O positive were hanging to my right, feeding into my arm. I thought I didn't need another transfusion? Oh well, it means I should be returning to normal blood levels faster this way.

A disturbance to my left drew my attention. As I turned, the air shimmered and revealed a certain yellow and white figure. My eyes met those sapphire orbs, detecting overwhelming amounts of sorrow, emotional pain, relief and love.

"Kiara..."

Her muzzle split into a smile as she made her way towards me. Her paw clasped my hand as her lips pressed into my own.

"Axel. I thought you had gone for good this time."

I stroked the back of her head. "Kiara, it takes more than a bullet or being sucked into the digital world to stop me from finding my way to you." Her smile made my ordeal seem much less serious. "How long have you been there?"

Her face became a mask of hurt. "I never left your side after I found you in those trees. I saw and heard everything. Axel, the blood. I can still see it. It was everywhere. Your blood-"

I pulled her closer. "Shh Kiara. It's okay. It's over. I'm fine now. A little tired and pissed off about being in a hospital, but otherwise fine." She smiled lightly at that. "How did you find me?"

"After you vanished I knew where you had gone. I arrived in this world in the same manner after all. I went to the other tamers and told them what happened. They instantly agreed to help find you."

"Yes, but _how?_"

Kiara looked deep into my eyes. "I'll show you, but I won't be visible when it's over. I have to remain hidden while we are here."

I nodded at her and, after another quick kiss, Kiara placed her paw on my forehead. A stream of memories flooded my mind. Kiara's memories.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Chapter 21: Kiara's memories so to speak. And no 'kagekarasu13', this isn't like Zero's 'Memory Share' ability. Renamon share a mind link with their tamers, I'm just allowing more than mere words to be transferred across it. It makes it keep with the original lore better too. There's a bit of pace to this chapter as well so sorry if it seems rushed, it isn't but Kiara isn't very patient...**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Quantum Displacement Theory and Other Big Words

Chapter 21

Despair clutched my heart as I stared at the space he once stood in. Blood splattered the ground around where he was. Axel, my tamer, was gone.

Not gone as in dead, no. Gone as in not in this world. I had seen that effect before, I myself had been transported in that way.

I had little doubt that Axel would be all right in the digital world, had he not been shot. With that major factor, I wasn't sure I would ever see him again. Never feel his soft lips on mine. Never feel his hands through my fur.

I snapped out of my thoughts as the thugs left, muttering about lose ends tying themselves. I could care less about them, even if they had caused this through some means. They had shot him, then unintentionally herded him into a digital rift. I should kill them for that, but Axel's time was short.

I phased over to Rika's, sighting the redhead in moments of my arrival. She too saw me.

"Kiara? What are you doing here?"

I was in no mood for games. I went straight to the point. "Axel is in trouble. He's been shot, then transported to the digital world. I cannot explain any more, I need to know if you will help me find him."

Rika took a moment to reply. "Of course I will. I owe him that much."

"I need to find Henry and Takato. I'll tell them to come here?"

"Sure, my grandmother knows of digimon and Axel anyway. I'll let Renamon know as she isn't mobile enough to come."

I nodded once before phasing away. I knew roughly where Henry and Takato might be, but luck shone on me when I saw them in the park by Guilmon's hideout. They hadn't gone far it seemed. Good.

I phased back in beside them, startling both males slightly.

"Kiara! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"There's no time. I can't explain much yet but Axel needs us. He's been shot and taken to the digital world. Rika has already agreed to help me, what about you two?"

I saw the confused and shocked expressions on both their faces and feared for a moment that they might refuse.

"We'll help however we can. Axel is one of us." Takato stated. Henry nodded his agreement.

"Thank you. We're meeting at Rika's as soon as possible. We don't have much time."

"We can't get there that fast Kiara." Henry commented. I forgot about their speeds.

"Take my paws then." They did it without question, Terriermon on Henry's head and Guilmon also holding my paw. I phased us all to Rika's, appearing in her garden.

"Woah, that's just weird." Terriermon said, looking slightly ill. Both Henry and Takato threw up as Guilmon tilted his head in confusion. Axel had no issues teleporting...

I shook it off, sighing Rika coming out way. She had a distasteful look upon seeing the boys throwing up in her garden but didn't mention it.

"Renamon is insisting she comes as well. She's already up and moving, pushing herself to reclaim her normal self." I sighed, this was the last thing I needed. "You talk to her while I get these two doing something constructive."

I nodded again before walking to Renamon's room. True to Rika's words she was up and moving around, seeing me approach.

"Kiara. Rika told me about Axel. I'm coming as well."

"No Renamon. You're still in no condition to do anything."

"Kiara." She faced me with deathly severity. "I. Am. Coming. After what he did for me I can't ignore this."

Even I wouldn't be able to shake her at this point. I closed my eyes and lowered my head, conceding defeat. "Very well." I turned and headed back to the garden, Renamon in tow. Rika saw us and wore a confused look. I just shrugged. "Even I can't convince her Rika." Rika narrowed her eyes a little before turning back to see Henry and Takato leaving with their partners. "Where are they going?"

"We need to find a way to the digital world. There has to be some sort of portal we can use. They're going to find one."

"Ah." I hadn't thought of that. This was why I asked for help to begin with.

"Now." Rika turned to me, Renamon at her side. "Why don't you tell us what the hell happened?"

I sighed before recounting the events that unfolded up to Axel's disappearance. By the time I was finished it was getting dark.

Rika was first to speak. "So, HYPNOS decided to move on Axel and unknowingly caused this? They could have done it themselves you know."

"Not likely. Axel screwed them over pretty well when he broke me out." Renamon offered. "As much as I hate to say this, Axel's trip to the digital world is just down to poor coincidence."

"I agree." Agreeing with Renamon was something new for me. "But we need to find him soon, that wound was bleeding steadily before he left. Each moment we wait he bleeds out a little more."

"I'm sure Axel is resourceful enough to preserve his life enough to live for longer than that. But yes, we need to find him quickly. And that all depends on finding that portal."

"I'll help the others. I can move faster and sense better than any of them. Renamon may be up and walking but she is in no condition to be racing around yet." I was glad when my counterpart agreed with that.

"I'll be searching as well. The more eyes the better." I smiled thankfully before turning to leave. "Kiara." Rika's call halted me briefly. "Don't spend your time worrying or blaming yourself over this. It won't do you any good even if you were at fault."

I gave Rika another weak smile before leaving, my senses primed and searching for anything unusual.

* * *

Days crept past without luck. No portals and no sightings of Axel coming back on his own. I refrained from fighting other digimon while Axel was missing. The tamers dealt with them as they usually did. I caught sight of one of their fights with a samurai digimon as I searched for the gate. Was that the one Axel could never remember the name of?

Axel. My tamer. My lover. Gone.

Days were hard without him around. His jokes, his smile. His scent, so enticing. Each time I thought of him a shiver passed down my spine. His touch, his lips...

Days were hard. But the nights were harder.

Being alone seemed so wrong. That bed, where we both laid in each others' embrace, now so empty without him. Nights became cold, despite my fur. I often woke from nightmares, born from being too late to find him alive, screaming his name. After a few nights I stopped sleeping all together. Each time I closed my eyes I saw another image of his lifeless body, a pool of crimson surrounding him.

I knew the others had noticed my condition, I often detected Renamon nearby at night, following discreetly just out of range. I didn't care. I just wanted my Axel back.

After he returned, HYPNOS would swim in crimson rivers. I would be showering for weeks to remove the stains, but as long as I had Axel it didn't matter.

The shower. I had fond memories of that. The first time I had ever been in there and so far my last. We had to do that again, even if I needed to beg for it. Shower or no shower, we _will_ do that again.

But first I needed to find him.

* * *

A week after his disappearance, Takato found what we needed. The portal. Irony would have it under Guilmon's hideout. But we had a way in, that's all that mattered.

I had Axel's digivice. He had left it at home before he vanished, thinking he didn't need it. I was glad he had, I could use it to find him. Just as it led the tamer to their digimon, so too could it lead the digimon to its tamer. So long as the digimon knew how to use it, which I did.

And it pointed towards the portal. I needed no other proof.

It took minutes for us to assemble. Renamon had almost fully recovered by now, she was just a fraction from her peak performance, but she would get that back within a few days. I watched her defeat a Harpymon the other day without breaking a sweat. I'd call that a recovery.

As soon as we were all present we went through the portal, wasting little time. We knew the stakes. Axel depended on us.

The trip was uneventful as we soon found ourselves in some sort of forest. I liked forests, they reminded me of where I lived before meeting Axel.

A quick scan around yielded nothing. The digivice locked onto Axel as we headed out of the clearing. Other digimon were in the area so we needed to act fast, we didn't have time for any fights.

The digivice told me I was close, then became erratic. It kept pointing at me. It was decided that Axel was close enough for the digivice to shift priorities to finding me, so we abandoned the device's radar and searched by eye.

We split up in different directions, remaining close in case of a fight we couldn't avoid. I had been walking for a few minutes when I saw something that chilled my body.

Blood, a lot of it, streaking down a tree. I looked up and saw more blood dripping down. Below was a gathering pool of the life sustaining crimson liquid. I called the others to me before leaping up into the leaves.

There, perched precariously in a few branches, was Axel. Blood sheeting from his leg, which was tied with a sleeve of his shirt. Never before did I feel so much despair. Even after the Tyrannomon incident, this simply didn't compare.

I crouched beside him, seeing his form laying without moving. For a single gripping moment I feared I was too late. But I saw his chest rise and fall. He was breathing, just.

I picked him up carefully before scaling down the tree, the others arriving and seeing him for themselves. Each wore a grave face after seeing the blood.

We wasted no time getting back. I'm actually not sure how we did it, I was too preoccupied with Axel. Hoping we could get him back before his heart gave out.

Only when my feet touched the hard, cold concrete of Guilmon's hideout did I register where we were.

"Kiara, give Axel to us. We can get him safe. You can't walk into a hospital, we can." I didn't trust myself to speak as Henry and Takato took my tamer from me. Blood was in my fur from carrying him, most of it dried. "Don't worry Kiara. We will get him the help he needs. Go get yourself cleaned up, Renamon will bring you to him once your clean."

My response was to phase into a river, rinse the blood from me and phase back to them. I used my 'Power Paw' to dry myself. "Done. Let's go."

Rika raised a brow but didn't question me.

We got to the hospital slower than I would have liked, but the doctors came running out with a stretcher after Rika went ahead to warn them. What happened next harrowed me to my core.

I watched as the doctors rushed him through to wherever they were taking him. I heard one of them talking to Axel without receiving a response. I thought he had gone. Then he responded. It was weak, but he responded. Although he fell quiet again very quickly.

He was placed on a bed in a room with many doctors and nurses all working to keep him alive. I heard their frantic shouts as they lost his pulse once. Twice. A third time. Each time his heart stopped it felt as if mine did as well. False hope clung to me as I watched it all. Doctors came in with their green suits and left in red, Axel's blood. There was blood on the ceiling where he had unconsciously vomited large amounts of the crimson liquid at force, his body rejecting the blood that should be inside him. If I was in phase he would have soaked me too.

Then hope, real hope when they found a blood type he didn't reject. His wound was finally sealed, the work on repairing the damage would begin after he was stabilised.

Things began to settle down as he fought from the brink. There was slight panic when the life support that was breathing for him began to choke him, interfering with his own breathing patterns. That was rectified by removing the aid and allowing him to breathe himself. Slowly he fought back, reclaiming the life his body almost lost.

Slowly my tamer returned to me. Soon he would wake and it would all be back to normal.

Another week passed with me simply watching Axel as he slept. Doctors came in to monitor him routinely but he didn't wake. They sounded confident, when they spoke to each other, that he would recover fully. I though began to lose hope that Axel will ever wake. He had been too still, even if the machines said he was alive. Too still and too quiet, too much unlike how I knew Axel to be.

My fears were unjustified when his eyes finally opened, those two green orbs defying death itself. I was vaguely aware of a doctor calling in support as they checked him out, vaguely aware of the conversation they held. I was too focused on seeing him alive and awake. Relief flooded through me, washing away my fears and doubts.

Once the doctors had left I couldn't keep myself hidden. I had to see him properly, let him see me. I had to touch him to make sure it wasn't a trick.

I phased in and walked towards the bed. His eyes gazed into mine. His smile returned. I took his hand in my paw, his body warm as it should be. My lips met his, the subtle smoothness as I remembered it.

Axel, my tamer and lover, was mine again.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: New chapter time!**

**Also, due to an idea by 'kn4sakura', I can confirm there will be another story after this one, Although it will be a crossover between Digimon and Naruto. However, there are a few issues I need to clarify before even thinking of starting it.**

**I won't go into them at this time because they contain spoilers to this story, but I will list the issues at the end of this story. Without further pause here is chapter 22...**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Quantum Displacement Theory and Other Big Words

Chapter 22

I woke after my dream. Well, less of a dream and more Kiara's memories imprinted into my head. I experienced everything through her. Her hope, her fear, her relief. Her love for me, that seemed daunting. Yes I knew she loved me, she said so enough times and I believe her word, but I never truly knew just how deep that went.

I loved her with every inch of my soul. I could easily say that. Kiara though, she put me to shame. No matter how much I believed I loved her, she seemed to love me more. Every fibre of my being, every thought in my head, was for her. Even my very essence of existence loved her for who she is. I simply had no part of me that didn't feel that way.

Yet Kiara seemed to. She had everything I could see, feel, taste, everything. Her whole being loved me, her soul, her mind, and then something else. Something I didn't have.

Her digital code. Even that loved me. Her digivolution forms shared her feelings, partly because she was still Kiara in those forms. But that just added to the sheer amount of adoration she had for me.

I had died for her three times, I still loved her. I lived two lives simultaneously in two different worlds, both bodies still loved her. Even being a world away from her, I still loved her

And yet, Kiara loved me more.

Most people would be happy with that, overwhelmed with how the other felt if they knew. Not me.

I felt inadequate. Inferior. Imperfect. Wrong.

How could I measure up to her when she felt that much about me? If her love was an ocean, mine was a rain drop. It simply didn't compare. How did I deserve her if I couldn't match her feelings?

If she knew the difference between how much I loved her against how much she loved me, well. Let's just say I probably wouldn't see her again. And because I'm too honest with relationships, I couldn't keep this to myself. My own words would sign my death warrant.

I was still alone, no doctors were around. I opened my eyes and looked to where Kiara stood before. As expected she phased in, giving me that look of care she always gave me. Those eyes, for the first time since meeting her, held my doom. And she didn't even know it.

"Kiara." My voice was shaky, nervous and fearful. Her eyes changed to confusion and slight worry.

"I'm here Axel, what's wrong?"

I averted my gaze. "Me." She made her way over to me. She went to hold my hand in her paw but I snatched it away, confusing her further. "Your memories Kiara, they held more than just what you did or said. I saw and heard it all, but I also _felt_. I felt how you felt. How much you care for me, how deep your love for me runs. I felt it all."

"Axel-"

"I felt it all Kiara." I turned to look at her, my voice wavering. "And no matter what I tell myself or make myself believe, I simply cannot love you as much as you love me." Kiara stood, staring at my face. Her expression became blank, much like Renamon used to do. I hated that look. I turned away again. "I don't deserve you Kiara. You deserve better than a one sided relationship. I was stupid to think I would ever be a fitting match for you. You'll be better off without me. Go find someone worthy of you, because it sure as hell isn't me."

Tears were flowing from my eyes, I didn't care. I simply waited for Kiara to leave. I didn't know how long I was waiting for, but I began to think she had already left. Leaving me alone once more, but of my own doing.

"Axel." Kiara's voice sounded very close to me, carrying a fair amount of anger. I knew the outcome of this would be either her leaving me, or her letting her anger decide my fate. It seemed it was the latter. "You stupid human!" Here it comes. "Maybe you need a little bit more blood in that thick head of yours!" Huh? This wasn't quite what I was expecting. I still wasn't looking at her. "Do you really think any of that crap matters to me? Do you really think that I went through all this just for you to push me away over some bullshit excuse about how you don't deserve me?" This really wasn't expected. I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see her face, a tearful mask of sorrow. "I told you Axel, I love you. No matter what. Nothing will change that. So what if you don't love me quite as much as I love you? There's more of me that can love you to begin with. I know how much you love me Axel, that memory imprint was a two way exchange."

My eyes widened at the implications she was suggesting. "You mean-"

"Yes Axel. I know _exactly_ how you feel." My eyes finally met hers, seeing her tears properly as she gazed at me. "I have more than one form Axel. It's logical for you to assume I feel more strongly than you. But my forms are all just me. I love you with my complete existence, and I have felt that you do as well. There is no measurement for that." I allowed her to cup my cheek. "Why do you insist on putting yourself down Axel? Time and time again you make yourself out to be undeserving of what you have. There is no other being I would rather be with than you. Stop behaving like an idiot and accept that."

She has a way with words...

"Kiara... I'm sorry. I should have let you phase me away as soon as those men appeared." I decided to change the subject. "If I'd left with you-"

"No Axel. Whilst that may have prevented this, so too could I have stopped you getting shot and taken away. I could have grabbed you at multiple times during your flight. But I didn't. I don't blame you or myself for this. There's too much that happened by coincidence to point the finger. We are no more to blame for this than anyone else. If you want to blame someone, blame HYPNOS."

That I could do. "Thank you Kiara."

Kiara smiled at me, her tears drying in her fur. A noise sounded outside, marking the approaching entrance of a doctor or two. Kiara looked at me before phasing out, presumably returning to the corner. A furry paw held mine briefly before drifting off. I may not have seen her, but she seemed to be able to choose what she interacted with whilst out of phase.

I laid down, my eyes closing to feign sleep so the doctors would leave quickly. All I wanted was to go home with Kiara. I had chosen to fake sleeping, but actually fell asleep for real instead.

* * *

I woke some time later, I wasn't sure if it was night or day. There were no windows in my room. Wait...

Who doesn't put windows in a hospital room? Seriously?

Anyway, there was a doctor seemingly waiting for me to wake up. The way he just stood and stared was incredibly creepy. He noticed I was awake.

"You feeling all right buddy?" Buddy? I didn't know the guy. Strange choice of words there, werdo. First you watch me sleep and now you call me your buddy?

Ah forget it, he's just doing his job. Right?

I turned to face him better, he stood to my left. "Better, but not great."

"Better is good. After the struggle your body put up when you first went into surgery, better is very welcome." He smiled, also creepy. Was this guy a real doctor? He's tripping alarm bells all over my head. Something isn't right.

_"Kiara?"_

Her reply was instant. _"I'm still here Axel."_

_"Stand beside me and get ready to phase us out of here. Something isn't right."_

I felt her paw take my hand as she admitted that she too felt something was off. I stared at the 'doctor', trying to gauge what was off. Uniform, check. Cautious attitude to patient condition, check. Hang on, there.

The calculating look in his eyes, definitely not normal. So why? Who was he?

The answer slapped me across the face like Renamon did before. HYPNOS. I mentally flinched at not realising that sooner. As soon as I made the connection I began to notice other details. The wrong footwear. The bulge on his left hip, possibly a weapon. The black suit just visible round the collar of his uniform.

My hand began to drift to the panic button, but stopped. Surely someone would have noticed this guy, unless the entire hospital is HYPNOS personnel. Either that or they're all stupid, which I thought wasn't likely.

The man's eye twitched as my hand stopped, he had noticed.

"So, do you mind telling me how you ended up with a hole in your leg? For the records of course." Yeah right asshole. I know who you are now, no more games.

_"Kiara, he's HYPNOS. Get ready."_ Her response was to grip my hand tighter, though not painfully so.

"I don't remember, it was a while ago." His eye twitched again, am obvious sign of annoyance. Doctors don't get annoyed about things like this, they accept and help. It's their job.

"What's the last thing you remember before being here?" He kept his voice calm to mask his frustration. Time to push a little.

"I, hmm." He gave me a quizzical look. "I don't remember anything before being here. My first memory is waking up in this bed."

His eyes narrowed as his teeth grinded slightly. This was fun, even in my current state I could still pissed HYPNOS off.

He was about to reply when another doctor came in, this one was the one from before. He definitely looked like a doctor.

"Who are you? There are strict instructions that only myself and three others may see this patient, and you aren't one of them. Get out!"

The 'doctor' flashed more annoyance before leaving without a word. The real doctor came up to me.

"I'm sorry about all that. Some people can't follow instructions. Did he bother you?"

I shook my head. "Not much, but I don't think he's a doctor. There was a weapon around his waist."

His eyes widened before darting out of the room. There was shouting and sounds of mild fighting before it went quiet. A few minutes later the doctor returned.

"You were right. He was carrying a weapon and he isn't a doctor. He's been taken away so you don't need to worry now." He scratched his chin in thought. "Although I will request a constant police guard by your door, only allowing myself and those with me inside. Is that okay with you?" I nodded. "But, as your doctor for the duration of your time here, I will need to ask you about your injury. I respect that it might be a traumatic experience for you seeing as it was most definitely a gun shot wound, so you don't have to tell me until you are ready. I can even bring someone in who might be able to help you deal with the emotional backlash as well." He sighed. "I'll go request that guard then I'll be back. I don't trust anyone else for the moment so I will wait here until the guards are in place."

He left the room for a few minutes. He was definitely a real doctor. Respecting the possible emotional damage my injury may have, instead of plowing forward like that HYPNOS guy, that's how they work. They also don't watch you sleep.

If I even see him again I'm going to put him in hospital and watch _him_ sleep. See how he likes it. Creepy bastard.

The doctor returned with another sigh. I sighed a lot as well.

"The guards should be in place within a few minutes. Whoever that guy was I have a funny feeling he wasn't interested in your well being. He also seems to have high connections, hence why I requested the guard."

"Thank you doctor."

"Doctor Marshall. Not the most original name, but it's mine all the same. Oh, and now I'm a poet too." I laughed slightly at that. "Good, you can laugh. That's a good sign." Cheeky git. "If I may, what's your name?"

"Axel." I decided against giving him my full name in case he did a check for me. Obviously I wouldn't show up.

"Axel. That _is_ a unique name. I'm jealous already." Another laugh. Seriously? This guy cracked jokes worse than Renamon, and she didn't joke. I wasn't laughing with him either. Crazy arse! "Well, try to get some rest. I'll stay here until the guards show up then I'll be off. We will try to discuss what happened later." He checked the blood pouch beside me. "Need another transfusion really, still not enough blood to remain awake for lengths of time." He spoke lowly to himself, but I heard him. He tapped the near depleted bag and sat in the corner where Kiara normally stood.

Kiara released my hand slightly as I closed my eyes, laying back into the bed.

_"Axel? Are you tired already?"_

_"Yes Kiara. Didn't you hear the doctor? I'm still missing a fair amount of blood. Without it my body can't get the energy it needs to function fully for long. Hence why I fall asleep a lot."_

I felt her paw trail up my arm. Cheeky vixen was phasing through my sleeve to touch my skin. Her specific choice of what she phased through or otherwise was slightly disturbing. Just to add to her cheekiness she went down my chest, phasing through the bed sheets as well, and stopped just above my you-know-what.

_"Kiara. There's a time and a place for thaaaaaaaaat."_ Damn her.

I've been in hospital before, not for anything serious, but this was certainly unique...

Best hospital visit ever...


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Chapter 23. I'll probably stop these author's notes unless I have things to write here. I have a few more stories in the works but I'm undecided on what to post next. I'll be keeping to a one or two active story limit so I don't get swamped again. Send me a PM or join my forum to suggest what I do next. If I have started a story similar to the requests then that will be posted, if not I'll try to write one. Think of it as a community story, your suggestions count on this.**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Quantum Displacement Theory and Other Big Words

Chapter 23

Thankfully Kiara didn't go all the way, having to explain that to the doctors would be rather awkward. My door guards came after a few minutes, Doctor Marshall leaving as well. I settled into a light dose with Kiara keeping watch, she wasn't confident that the police guards would stop every threat to me. She was protective like that.

My dose quickly became a deep sleep as my body's energy dipped too low again, having low blood levels was boring already.

My dreams were weird, even for dream standards. I saw images of catastrophic destruction, mass confusion amongst people as they ran for their lives in no particular direction. More than that though, I _felt_ the hopelessness in them all. It was as if I was each individual person at the same time, mass emotion flooding me. Their fear was mine, their panic, their pain. I felt it all as if it was my own.

_"So much death."_

A soft voice, feminine with a weight of sorrow. I couldn't see the source.

A new image, a pink rolling sea amongst buildings. No, not a sea. A mass. A mass destroying all it touched as it advanced relentlessly, spreading out across the ground. People were absorbed, their pained cries cut short. Nothing survived the mass, and I knew why. This was the D-reaper, adapting to delete anything it touches. Digimon or human, it didn't matter. All was consumed within the mass and dissolved.

_"So much destruction."_

That voice again, I still couldn't see it.

The view changed again, more peaceful now. Children playing in gardens while parents talked trivial matters. Friends doing what friends did, all that nice stuff. No trace of panic or confusion here, just good natured peace.

_"So much that needs protecting."_

The view went white as I found myself floating in nothingness. A shape appeared before me, a being of untold power.

It was coloured an icy blue with deep blue lines randomly drawn over its skin, like a child with their first crayon. Four yellow eyes watched me without hostility, it seemed hopeful if anything. The body was long and slim like a snake, with a pair of arms and legs each ending in webbed paws. No claws were visible. The tail continued out, curling back around and ending in a two pronged split, tipped in a vibrant yellow.

_"This world has a fragile balance. One slight tip of the scales can send it into ascension or oblivion."_ This creature was the source of the voice. _"The D-reaper is one such tip, beginning to pitch the world into destruction. To maintain the balance each influence on the scales needs a counter, you are the other tip to push the balance back to where it belongs."_

I waited, unsure of what I had to do. The creature studied me further with her eyes, calculating but not with vicious intent.

_"I am Aluna, guardian of the realms and keeper of the balance. You, Axel Mavor, have been pulled from your world and dropped here to correct the balance before it tips too far."_

I blinked in confusion. _'Wait, you brought me here?'_

Aluna nodded. _"I did. There was difficulty at first in keeping you anchored within this world, resulting in your frequent transitions back and forth. I am sorry for those, I know how it made you feel the last time."_

_'Why was I brought here at first? I understand that my recent actions have altered things to bring the unbalance you speak of, but I was brought here well before my actions made any difference.'_

_"True, that's how it would seem. However, the balance was tipped before you even set foot in this world. The threads of fate were tampered with by a foe you need not concern yourself with, resulting in a ripple of tiny changes in the sequence of events here. Such ripples will eventually lead to the D-reaper succeeding even without your recent actions. You merely solidified its chances further."_ Oops. _"That's not to say you are at fault though."_ Oh good, I was worried then. _"But your intervention is required to prevent this world succumbing to the impending doom it faces."_

Wow, pressure much. And I had died three times, just thinking about how I pulled through was daunting enough without the end of the world on my shoulders.

_'What do I do?'_

_"When the time comes you will know, but the D-reaper cannot be allowed to reach the real world."_

_'Hang on, are you the same voice as before?'_

Aluna smiled, I think. _"No, that was another who contacted you on my behalf. I was preoccupied with matters to adress you. You also weren't allowed to know the answers you sought, but circumstances have changed. You only remember the first exchange now, and like that one this exchange will fade from your memory before you wake. Such is how we are."_

_'Um, isn't that counter productive? How will I know any of this when the time comes, as you say.'_

_"These memories will return as soon as you have a chance to correct the balance, until then they will not burden you. The weight of a world on someone's shoulders isn't an easy thing to accept by the carrier, besides you have enough to worry about as it is."_

_'Huh, I guess I do.'_

She began to fade from my view._ "Time is short, I have already over extended myself and must return to my place. Axel Mavor, the fate of this world lies in your hands. You have much to accomplish and little time to do it in. You have slept too long."_

Like a switch, my mind returned to normal. All trace of my dream locked away, all I remembered was a peaceful rest.

_"Wake up child."_

* * *

Noise woke me from my sleep. I opened my eyes as I listened to the disturbance.

"And I said no one can enter without Doctor Marshall. Now leave before we have to arrest you."

"I keep saying, he sent me to check on his patient. You know how overworked we are."

"I don't care if you have more patients than beds, you're not coming past. Now leave. Final warning."

"Fine! I'll let you tell him when his patient dies from his cancer!" That's new, I don't have cancer. Do I?

One of the guards stuck his head in the room. He saw my open eyes.

"You don't have cancer, do you?"

"No, just a gun shot wound to my leg and low blood levels as a result. At least I hope that's all I have."

He nodded. "That's what I thought." He cocked his head. "Gun shot wound at your age?"

I put on my best traumatic look. "Don't ask." Better to play the part to avoid as many questions as possible.

He nodded in understanding. "Hmm, that explains our presence then. Fair enough, I'll let you rest. The name's Watt."

"Axel." Watt was obviously a last name but giving him my first name served to be courteous while not lending them a lead to track me down, that would only lead to problems when they didn't find me.

He vanished through the door after a brief cheery smile, leaving me to myself again. A furry paw touched my shoulder. Okay, maybe I wasn't completely alone.

"Watt?" He stuck his head through the door again. "Would you mind closing the door so I can sleep please?"

"Sure, rest well Axel." He closed the door, shutting out the noises outside and containing the noises inside the room. Good.

I sighed. "Kiara?"

"Yes Axel?" She phased in beside me.

"Anything of note been going on while I slept?"

"Not really, apart from that just now. Marshall replaced the bags hanging beside you to give you more blood, but that's it. Nothing else happened."

I shrugged for no reason. "Fair enough. Have you done anything except sit in the corner?"

She shook her head. "No, I won't leave you."

"You need to eat Kiara. How can you protect me if you're not at your peak?" That shocked her.

"I, er-"

"Go eat Kiara, the officers will be able to handle any trouble for the few minutes you'll be gone for."

She slumped her shoulders in defeat. "You're right Axel. I'll be two minutes." She phased out, leaving me truly alone.

"You don't need to worry about being alone Axel."

I jumped out of my skin. "Who's there?"

Renamon phased in near me. "Who else?"

I slumped back into the bed. "Don't do that! It's bad enough that Kiara does it, I can't handle you doing that too." I rubbed my forehead. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Checking in on you. I've been doing this daily. The others can't see you yet until the doctors are convinced you've recovered enough, I'm the only information they have."

Looks like Kiara isn't the only over protective one. "How are the others anyway? And you of course."

"All worried to hell and back, myself included. Hearing that you had technically died three times before they could stabalise you has that effect." She had her own worried look. "We haven't seen Kiara either since you came in here. Now I know why."

"She's a worrier like that, can't leave me alone in case I find trouble."

"You do have a habit for drawing bad things to you though, so I'm not surprised." She shook her head. "I'll suggest to Rika about me bringing Kiara some food each day so she doesn't make herself ill watching over you."

I smiled at her. "Thanks Renamon, I appreciate it."

She waved me off. "For what you did for me this is nothing. I'll wait for Kiara to return then head to the others, let them know what's going on."

I nodded. "Thanks."

Kiara did return within two minutes, casting critical eye at Renamon, who left after a quick explanation of what she was doing. Kiara had to phase out abruptly when a noise came from the other side of the door.

"I don't care who you are. This room is inaccessible to anyone not accompanied by Doctor Marshall." The other speaker was muffled. "Then you'll have to wait like everyone else. No one enters this room." Yet someone else who was pushing their luck, given officer Watt's tone.

Another voice joined the conversation before the door opened. I feigned sleeping again, but kept an eye cracked open to see who had entered. I relaxed as Doctor Marshall entered, but tensed when a second person entered.

"He's sleeping at the moment, his blood levels are too low to sustain consciousness for more than a few minutes. As his doctor I would ask you not to wake him."

The second figure, male, made my skin crawl. 'Not him, not now.'

He stood at the foot of the bed with an uncharacteristic expression of concern. "Oh my son. What have they done to you?"

Son? Piss off. That's your cover story? I decided to 'wake up' at this point, intending to warn the doctor that this man wasn't who he said he was. My 'father' saw me wake.

I ignored him to look at the doctor. "Doctor Marshall?"

"I'm here, don't worry." I noticed he didn't address me with my name. Clever doctor.

The other man cast Marshall a critical eye. "He doesn't recognise me?" Oh I do, just not as you hope.

"There's no telling what trauma he has experienced from his ordeal. He doesn't remember his own name." Very clever, I like this guy.

The man looked to me again. "Oh my poor son."

"Would you mind using his name? It might jolt his memory." Oh wow, this is priceless.

So was the look in the man's eyes. He fumbled with himself instead of speaking my name. Gotcha!

Marshall noticed. "Sir? I'm going to have to ask you to leave now. He needs his rest."

The man glared at the doctor. "He's my son! I can't just leave him!"

Marshall dropped his pretense, summoning one of the guards in the room. "You are not his father. You haven't used his name and your false sense of care is obvious. Now get out!"

The man stiffened before sighing in defeat, running a hand through his blonde hair. "As you wish." He turned to me but I had feigned sleep again. He turned around and left, an audible click sounding from the lighter he carried. The guard returned to his post as Marshall closed the door and faced me.

"Seems people find you an interesting case Axel."

I opened my eyes again. "Seems so. Nice trick by the way."

He smiled. "I thought so too." He scratched his chin. "Any idea who that was by chance?"

"Yeah, I know him." Marshall cast me a sudden look. "Yamaki Mitsuo."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Chapter 24! Just to ask but are people still interested in my original idea for a Tamers rewrite? I'm trying to decide on my next project as I have a few I could start/continue.**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Quantum Displacement Theory and Other Big Words

Chapter 24

Marshall faced me with a confused look. "Yamaki Mitsuo. Am I supposed to know who that is?"

I shrugged. "Possibly. He runs a shadow cell that's not affiliated with any government, even if they have dealings with them. I may or may not be someone of interest to them, but given how they seem so desperate to get to me I would guess I am."

"So what have you done to gain their attention?"

For obvious reasons I decided against telling the truth. I shouldn't be spreading news around that pins me as a potential terrorist. "I don't know, I've never had dealings with them before. Makes me feel special to be wanted like this." I did my best not to flinch from Kiara's slap.

"It's probably best we don't dwell on it too much. I'll see what I can dig up for you, find some leverage if things get messy. I'll keep your guards present as well. They'll be informed on the new developments as well find them, including this one." I nodded my consent, already feeling my drowsiness returning. "I'll let you rest now, you look ready to drop off again." He rose and left without another word, the door closing behind him.

I yawned. "Can you not slap me like that Kiara? It's off putting."

"Then don't say things like that when you know they're not true."

"I have to maintain appearances, I can't answer some of their questions. You know that."

She phased in next to me. "Perhaps, but that doesn't mean I like it."

I smirked slightly, as much as I could with my tiredness. "You don't like much that doesn't involve your paws in certain places, or anything similar..."

"Don't you know it." She purred. Damn her.

"I need to speak with you when I wake up again. It's important." My eyes drooped before I could hear a response, slipping under again.

* * *

The room was quiet when I woke again. The door was closed and no one was in with me. Well, no humans anyway.

Seeing me wake up Kiara phased in beside me. "You're sleeping less now. You should be back to normal soon." There was an underlying tone of want in her voice. I knew what she meant.

Seeing as she brought it up. "Kiara, as soon as I am well enough we need to leave. Very soon people are going to start asking questions, ones I cannot answer. We can't be here when that happens. I can stall the first attempt but as soon as we are clear you need to take us home."

She nodded. "I know Axel, I was going to suggest that next. I assume that's why you haven't told them your last name?"

"Yeah. If they search for me then I'll be in trouble, seeing as I won't exist in this world."

"Then we might have to move sooner than you think, I overheard some people discussing when to ask about your injury."

I was about to respond when Renamon appeared in the room. It would have been fine, if it wasn't for the look on her face.

"Axel? Forgive me, but I overheard you two." Oh crap. "If you require assistance in leaving then I will be happy to help." Whew! I thought she had heard more than that. "Although I would like to know what you mean by you not existing in this world." Shit, maybe not.

"Uh, well-"

"Not now Axel. Later. I will need to let the rest know of your plans to move. After than I want answers." Renamon sent me a stern look as she finished. This wasn't good.

She phased out, leaving me and Kiara at a loss of what to do about the situation.

I turned my head to Kiara. "Looks like the game is up. I think delaying or departure is out of the question now."

"I think so too. We need to act quick. As soon as you are unhooked from those machines people are going to know, they will be here within seconds."

I nodded. "Take hold of me and slash the cables at once. We can't remove them all quick enough otherwise. As soon as they are severed take us out. Do it now."

Kiara jumped over me to stand between the bed and the monitoring systems, taking my hand in her paw. Her other paw extended her claws and swiped through the wires linking me to the machines. As soon as she did the room lit up with alarms, the machines no longer registering life signs. I heard footsteps running towards the door before Kiara teleported us out.

We appeared in our lounge, both in a standing position. I didn't remain that way for more than a split second before collapsing on the floor. Well, as far as I could before Kiara caught me. Being in a bed for so long, combined with my lack of strength meant I couldn't stand, let alone walk.

I was guided to the bedroom and lowered into the bed. Kiara took the liberty of removing the sensor pads from by body, as well as the hospital gown. As much as I didn't like wearing it I preferred it to being unclothed like I now was. I gave her a look.

"What? You honestly liked wearing that?"

I snorted. "I don't like being unclothed."

She gave me a wicked smile. "Tough, I do." She then lowered herself next to me. "And now we have our own space it doesn't matter what we do. I have been waiting a very long time Axel, I can't wait anymore."

I blank faced her. "Well you have to. I'm in no condition for that, as you know."

Kiara pouted but didn't pursue the issue. She looked adorable like that.

I settled into the bed as she left me to sleep, my blood levels were roughly back to normal but my energy wasn't. I should be fine when I woke, providing I could actually eat something. The doctors hadn't fed me at all, I was drip fed for some reason. There's no taste in that and it's too gradual to be of any benefit except sustaining life. Hence why I collapsed when I got here. No energy to maintain balance or support my own weight.

Needless to say I slipped under again very quickly.

* * *

"Ugh!"

There were many different ways of waking up. Some more pleasant than others, some you only wish your worst enemies to experience.

It just so happened that this time I had a monumental headache. I honestly didn't believe they could be this bad. I couldn't open my eyes for more than a couple of seconds before the throbbing closed them again. Moving simply wasn't an option.

"Holy shit this hurts!"

And just to add to it my leg was killing me. There was a very high possibility that the hospital was pumping me full of morphine so I wouldn't feel this pain. Since I wasn't there anymore that meant no morphine, no morphine equals massive pains.

I laid in bed, paralysed with pain. Kiara wasn't around, but even if she was I wouldn't know unless she spoke. Seeing as she didn't respond to my earlier statement I had to assume she wasn't with me. Which was possibly a good thing seeing as my temper was shot to hell because of the pain. It was best if no one was near me for the time being, the likelihood of arguments was extremely high.

Just my luck when Kiara phased into the room, I heard her appear.

"Axel? Are you alright?"

I groaned, more out of annoyance than pain. "No I'm fucking well not!" My eyes opened briefly to register her recoil from my words. "I hurt everywhere! Damned doctors didn't tell me they were pumping morphine into me, assholes!"

"What can I do to help Axel?" She seemed to be attempting to avoid provoking me, she didn't want me to turn on her when I was in my mood.

"I don't know Kiara. I just hurt. I feel like I've just been shot again, only twice." My best description of what I felt. I tried to calm myself but only succeeded in making my mood worse. "Maybe I was better off staying put, at least I wouldn't be hurting like this!"

I felt a furry paw touch my forehead before a soothing sensation washed over me. Gradually my headache lessened, my leg remained just as painful but the overall pain became slightly more bearable. I opened my eyes to see Kiara giving me a concerned look.

"How are you doing that?"

She smiled. "My 'Power Paw' isn't actually fire. I found it can soothe pain to a limited degree due to its uniqueness from flames." Sure enough I could see the blue 'flames' flickering over her paw and consequently my head. My initial reaction was to flinch seeing my head 'on fire', but I quickly remembered that my pain had lessened rather than grown. "A more accurate description would be ghost fire, similar to the flames on my champion form. I know it isn't much help, but I can try."

Her other paw, with the ghost fire, pressed onto my leg where I had been shot. Again the pain lessened, not fully but just enough to let me relax slightly.

"Thank you Kiara. It's not much but it does help."

She smiled again. "You don't need to thank me Axel. You should know by now that I will do whatever I can to help you in any way."

"Maybe so, but I'll still thank you each time. Its courtesy if nothing else."

She nodded in understanding and laid beside me, never once moving her paws. "Try to rest Axel. The pain will subside eventually but I can't maintain this for long. It drains my energy very quickly. I will have to limit my usage to when you are awake, but even then you will have to sleep again."

I nodded myself before trying to doze off again. Trying being the key word. The pain still wouldn't let me sleep. I groaned again.

"I can't Kiara. As much as you are helping I still can't sleep through it."

She sighed, then suddenly perked up. "Digivolve me."

"Huh? What's that going to do?"

Kiara rolled her eyes. "Trust me Axel, digivolve me."

I gave in and focused my thoughts as best as I could, my digivice beeping its recognition.

"Activating digivolution."

Kiara was surrounded by that same sphere of data, I was glad she had chosen to move away from me first. "Renamon digivolve to... Kyuubimon!"

I doubt if she could be any prouder than when she was in her champion form. "So what does this prove?"

Kiara responded by wrapping her tails around my leg, keeping the ghost fire on my wound, while placing her front paws on my head. Only then did I realise what she was doing. More ghost fire meant less pain.

"Now do you understand?" I nodded weakly. "Good, now try to sleep. You need all the rest you can get."

I followed her suggestion and thankfully found sleep not soon after. Who would have thought ghost fire could be so soothing...

XXX

I woke again soon after, the ghost fire no longer present. I expected to feel the massive pain again but it wasn't there, well not as bad anyway. My headache was gone but my leg still ached. I looked around to see Kiara wrapped around me, back in her rookie form. She must have felt me stir as she opened her eyes.

She gave me one of her smiles. "Are you feeling better?"

I nodded. "The pain has lessened greatly, but I don't know why."

Kiara gave me a sheepish look. "Um, about that. I, er, may or may not have raided the hospital for that morphine stuff you mentioned. I didn't take much, nor did I give you a lot. I heard that too much could slow your heart rate too much." I raised a brow at that.

"You're saying you stole from a hospital?"

She sent me a defensive look. "No, just borrowed." I sent her an accusing look. "I couldn't stand seeing you in pain Axel. Even while you slept you writhed around with a look of agony on your face. I had to do something."

I sighed. "Fine, just don't do it again." Seeing her silently pleading for an apology I couldn't stay angry at her, even if she did steal from the hospital that helped me survive. "I bet they're freaking out about my disappearing act."

She smirked at that. "You're the talk of the hospital now. When I went back I kept overhearing people talking about you vanishing without a trace. You've possibly scared a lot of people."

I simply shrugged. "It had to be done Kiara. They can't ask questions about me."

"Speaking of which, what are we going to do about Renamon?"

Crap. I had forgotten about that. "What are the chances we can avoid the truth with a cleverly planned dodge?"

"Normally pretty high, but with Renamon it won't happen. She's too smart for that. We don't have a choice. All we can hope for is Renamon forgetting about asking, but that is simply a matter of time."

"Yes it is Kiara." Renamon phased in with us.

Double crap. Not only does she suspect my origins but she just heard planning on fooling her. Not good.

"What is it with you phasing in on us like this Renamon?" Kiara remained silent.

"I was checking in on you again, the others are still concerned and wish to see you as soon as you're able. I was seeing when that would be." She eyed me critically. "But seeing as I am here would you like to explain this to me, instead of trying to fool me?"

I sighed, there was no other way out. "It's not going to be easy Renamon. You may wish to sit down for this." She complied buckling sitting on the edge of the bed. "Right, to put it very simply, I am not from this world..."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Chapter 25...**

**I asked about my Tamer's rewrite in the last chapter but failed to realise that I didn't post my ideas. Rather than send people to another story they might not want to read I'll add them to the end of this chapter.**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Quantum Displacement Theory and Other Big Words

Chapter 25

Renamon was silent for a good while, Kiara was poised for something and I just laid in bed. I was thankful I was _in_ bed and not on it, seeing as Kiara had undressed me completely. Damn vixen.

I had explained things as best as I could. There wasn't much else I could do except wait for Renamon's reaction, one she wasn't giving. So I waited.

And waited.

And-

"So." Renamon's finally spoke. "You are from a world in which all this," she gestured around her to mean this existence, "is just fictional? You have a vast knowledge of this fictional world and have used it to influence events here. Yet you don't know how or why you're here?"

"That's the general idea of it yes."

Renamon's eyes bored into me. "One question."

Something about that look made me gulp. "W-which is?"

She leant forwards. I saw Kiara tense slightly, ready to protect me if necessary. "Was I a complete bitch?"

My mouth worked for a few seconds, enough time for Kiara to burst out laughing at my expense. "Um, honestly? For half the story you were, but that was down to Rika making you so cold. She was the bitchy one for pretty much the whole thing."

Renamon relaxed, allowing me to lightly punch Kiara to stop her laughing at me. "Am I better now though, compared to what you originally knew?"

"Much, but I made sure you opened up a lot sooner. I never liked your earlier personality, especially when I experienced it myself." She hung her head slightly. "Don't you dare go like that on me Renamon. That's been and done, the past is the past. You're much better now, as you well know."

She smiled gratefully. "Thank you Axel." She looked to Kiara. "You really are lucky, you know?"

Kiara sighed. "Sometimes I wonder what I did to be in this position. It seems too surreal."

I was starting to feel awkward. "Do you mind not degrading yourself by making me out to be some great thing?"

Renamon smiled slightly. "Perhaps the Sovereigns themselves have granted you this gift for reasons they kept to themselves."

"Perhaps. If that's true then I should definitely thank them for all the times we have been alone. I won't go into details but there's nothing that compares to it."

Renamon pouted. She actually pouted, very uncharacteristic. "Aww, I would like details too."

I jammed my fingers in my ears. "Still here!" My headache was returning.

Kiara sighed again. "It would be best not to share that information. But rest assured it is very _enjoyable_." She ended on a slightly dreamy note, her face set in bliss.

"I can believe that, your face says it all."

Okay, as much as I was really disliking the conversation, I had a serious thought that my morphine was wearing off. Rapidly.

"Kiara..."

"Do I show it that much?" She still ignored me.

Renamon shrugged. "Maybe not..."

By this point the morphine had completely worn off, my headache and leg wound burning with absolute agony. I gritted my teeth so hard that my gums began to bleed. "Kiara!" I forced the word from my mouth.

I saw her smirk lightly. She thought this was a damned game! She obviously didn't know the pain I was in. "Well, perhaps if I could convince him to share-"

"KIARA!" Finally she looked at me, her smirk dissipating as she saw my pained expression. "Get that _fucking_ morphine and stop _fucking_ ignoring me!" My temper had snapped big time.

Both vixens recoiled before Kiara scrambled for the drug. She retrieved a needle in what seemed like far too much time and stuck it in my shoulder, injecting the high strength pain killer into me. Renamon just watched the whole thing.

I slumped back into the bed as both Renamon and Kiara backed off slightly, my partner motioning for Renamon to follow suit. My breathing was laboured as the pain slowly subsided again. It took me a minute to be able to ignore the pain and level a heated glare at Kiara. My pain might be tolerable but my mood was far from pleasant.

"The next time you do that Kiara will be your last in this house. You know my situation so when I call you like I did the _first_ time you don't fuck about! Got it?"

Kiara flinched again but just sat where she was. She nodded slowly. Renamon was about to speak when Kiara stopped her. "Wait Renamon. Axel's in a lot of pain, let him be."

"If you knew how much pain I was in why the _hell_ did you ignore me?"

Kiara rose, motioning for Renamon to do so as well. "We will come back in a bit. He needs to rest for now." They both headed for the door.

"Don't you fucking walk away from me! I'm talking to you!"

Again I was ignored. The door closed behind them as I fumed at Kiara's behaviour. Being ignored was one thing, being ignored while in extreme pain was something else. I was far from being in a good mood.

I stewed for fifteen minutes before my anger subsided. My more logical personality returned, bringing my regret for the way I spoke. Yes I was annoyed about her ignoring me but that was no excuse for how I spoke. All Kiara was trying to do was help me, how was she even to know when the morphine was due to wear off? I had blamed her for something she wasn't fully in control of.

And to top it all off Renamon had been present while I acted like an asshole to her. Just the thought of someone else witnessing all that made my skin crawl. Me, someone who was supposed to love Kiara, acting the way I did right in front of someone who respected me for saving them. Words didn't describe how I felt.

What had I done?

* * *

I laid in my self induced shame for a good while before the door opened, Kiara stepping through. I averted my gaze as far as possible even though I wasn't even looking in her direction to begin with. I felt her perch on the end of the bed.

"Axel? Are you feeling better now?" I had expected a hostile tone, if she even bothered to come back at all, but all I got was her normal caring voice. That made it even harder to face her.

It took me a few seconds to respond. "No."

"Do you need more morphine?"

Again there was a pause. "No."

"Then what can-"

"No." I cut her off this time. "No Kiara, just... no. No morphine, no company, no nothing. Leave me, and I don't just mean this room."

"I don't understand."

I forced the words from me. "Leave me. Walk out that door and never come back. Never look over your shoulder, never spare me a single thought. I have treated you poorly beyond all reasoning in front of someone else. I don't care what caused it, it happened. That's all that matters. Leave me."

I had violated her sense of care by my outburst, blamed her for things she had no control over. It wasn't her fault, yet I had still blamed her in a very violent way. There was no excuse for that.

"Axel-"

"Go Kiara." I felt her reach for me, her weight shifting on the bed. "Go!" She froze, then rose.

"No."

"I wasn't giving you a choice-"

"No!" She was mimicking me now. "I don't care what reasons you give otherwise, I am _not_ leaving you! So what if we had a little discrepancy between us, most people do. I told you the other day about this, my stance hasn't changed. Renamon knows your temper was short due to the pain you were in, I should have paid more attention to you instead of messing around. I don't blame you for your response, but I do blame your stupidity for trying to make me leave." She sat right beside me and forced me to face her. "Axel. I love you no matter what. Don't forget that, ever."

She pressed her lips against mine, slightly forceful. I didn't respond at first but when her tongue wormed into my mouth I knew she had control. Sure enough I dropped my resistance and kissed her back. She slid in bed with me, pressing her body against mine. Before I had a say in the matter she took hold of my growing hardness and slowly began to caress me. I had a funny feeling this was why she removed that gown before, crafty vixen. She also had a way of defusing my anger towards myself.

Her actions remained slow and purposeful, rather than plowing on ahead as quickly as possible. In fact it was so slow that there was no build up at all. She must have known that but she didn't increase her pace, it was as if she didn't want to go further this time. Which would possibly mean...

Taking that assumption to heart I ran a hand down the front of her body, lingering very slightly around her hidden naval before making the final push down. I heard her gasp once as my fingers ran across her lower region, that gasp becoming a moan when they slipped inside. Her paw briefly tightened around me but didn't cause any pain. I held no reservations about my pace as I returned the gestures she was giving me, yet she still kept her original speed. I was confused by this until an involuntary thought drifted over our mind link.

It was a thought of care, a thought of restraint. Kiara was purposely holding back on me in case she aggravated my leg wound. As much as I would have liked her to disregard my former injury I could tell that if I reached that point then I would be in extreme pain from that wound. It may have been sealed but it had a long way to go before it healed fully, even then it would ache for a long while after. And by sealed I meant bandaged up with a heavy dressing, the only 'clothing' Kiara had allowed me to wear.

With that in mind I continued on, Kiara moaning almost non stop now. Her paw had released its hold on me as she used it to steady herself, her form beginning to tremble as I worked her. Moans became slight screams as she neared her end, the familiar tightness closing round my fingers. I knew she was almost there so with one final movement I buried my fingers deep within her, and with one last scream she peaked.

She couldn't even scream my name, it was just a generic incoherent sound. It didn't make it any less of a sight to watch though, Kiara's body shaking as she slumped against me. I had retrieved my hand prior to her falling on me. I could feel her wetness dripping on my leg and running onto the bed. Her breathing calmed eventually, her head nestling under my chin.

"Axel... I missed you."

"I know Kiara. I know." She was obviously referring to the time I spent in the digital world and the week in hospital before I woke again. "I'm not going anywhere without you again, I swear."

She pushed her head further against me and sighed in contentment. "I love you Axel."

I smiled. Just those few words made everything seem worthwhile. "I love you too Kiara."

* * *

**Right, now with my concepts. Feel free to leave a review or a PM with your ideas. I already have a few responses from others.**

**Choice Set 1.**

**A - Henry's pairing as usual, Rika has a new partner (unsure who, not IceDevimon as he's too cliche) with Renamon paired with Takato**

**B - Henry's and Takato's pairing as usual, Rika has a new partner (unsure who, not IceDevimon as he's too cliche) with Renamon paired with new OC**

**C - Tamer pairings as usual, new OC with new digimon (OC or standard)**

**Here I'm torn between A or B. Choice C seems to have been done a lot before, something used less is better in my opinion. Most people who have answered are hinting towards choice B**

**Choice set 2.**

**A - Standard storyline (altered slightly to accomodate above choice)**

**B - Modified storyline to remove some of the 'doomsday/appocalpyse/end-of-the-world senarios (D-Reaper coming to real world to destroy is doomsdayish) and 'filler' content (Rika saying she accepts Renamon's freindship after Dokugamon fight, only to go hostile on IceDevimon episode).**

**C - New Storyline**

**B is my favourite here, a lot of the standard story seems obsolete to me, more like filler than plot development. I also dislike re-writing old plotlines already used in the original series. Again B is the generally liked idea here.**

**As I said feel free to PM me (preferred) with your ideas or leave a review (less preferred due to 'inflating review count'). If you do choose to PM me, make the title of the message 'Tamers Rewrite choices' and state your preferrences in order of most liked.**

**For example: 1 - B A C, 2 - A C B. This way I can judge people's opinions and tailor the story to those tastes.**

**Anyway I've gone on enough about this, let me know and I'll see what I get in response.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Chapter 26. You'll be glad to know that the plot continues on now. Things start to get back on the move with this one, not wanting to spoil anything for you...**

**And I've been crying big anime waterfall tears lately. I had just gotten the drafts for the Digimon Tamers Rewrite (name still in development) OC introductions done and was having fun developing them all as a group. Until people started asking for a Renamon/Takato pairing. Needless to say my work on the story went in the bin and I have to start again. Oh well, back to the drawing board...**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Quantum Displacement Theory and Other Big Words

Chapter 26

I woke alone. Kiara had obviously woken earlier than me. I didn't mind, she had every right to begin her day without me. My pains had reduced to dull aches, another used shot of morphine laying on the floor beside the bed. With a tired groan I weakly sat up in bed, steadying myself as I did so.

I felt able to move again, able to get back on track with the events of this world. I swung my legs out of the bed just as Kiara returned.

"Axel? I hope you aren't trying to move."

I rolled my eyes. "I can't lay in bed all the time Kiara, help me up please. I'm dying for food here."

Fortunately she assisted me as we went downstairs. Kiara sat me at the table as she prepared something for me. I still didn't like her doing that but given my condition I had no choice this time. It didn't take her long to make a quick breakfast for me, one which I ate very quickly given the extent of my hunger.

I sat back in the chair as Kiara cleared away. "Was that enough for you Axel?"

If I told the truth she would feel obliged to prepare more, so I lied. "Yes Kiara, thank you."

She sighed. "You're a terrible liar Axel, have I told you that?" She handed me another serving. "I know you too well for you to deceive me like that."

I sighed this time. "I didn't want you to keep doing this for me. It makes me feel awkward."

"Axel." She knelt beside me, clasping my hands in her paws. "I care about you as you well know, helping you is my first priority. If I have to spend a few minutes a day fetching things for you then so be it. I don't feel negatively towards you for doing this."

I smiled although it was slightly forced. "I know, but it doesn't make it any less awkward."

She rose again, flicking me with her tail. "Oh shut up and eat."

I smiled at her reaction before doing as I was told. This time I was genuinely full as I relaxed against the chair again. Kiara wrapped her arms around me from behind.

"Better?"

"Much."

"Good."

"Thanks."

She smirked. "Hug?" I responded with said action. "Kiss?" Again I responded. "Sex?"

"W-What?" I spluttered.

"Got you." She grinned broadly. "I was seeing how far you would go. Still... It's a nice thought..."

"Perhaps when I am in a better condition." I saw the hopeful gleam in her eyes. "But no promises Kiara. There's a certain pace to things like this that I would rather keep to."

"I know Axel. I was only fooling around anyway. Well, just a little."

"You're obsessed aren't you?"

"No?"

"Now your in denial."

"I'm not!" She didn't realise what she said until she had said it. Her face just cracked me up. "Oh shut up smart ass!"

She helped me to the sofa while I continued laughing at her expense. When I was safely sat down she whipped her tail across my face in a light slap. It didn't hurt in the slightest but I guessed that was the point.

"Are you quite finished now?"

I was still smirking. "Hold on, give me a minute here." Another slap came my way, slightly harder than before. "Okay, now I'm done."

I regained control of my mirth as she sat beside me. I was encased in her arms soon after.

"I guess the others will be visiting you soon. I just hope Renamon hasn't told them the truth yet."

I nodded. "I hope so too, explaining things to them will be very difficult. If she has mentioned anything then we are in for a monumental headache situation. If she hasn't then there is no reason for them to know."

Kiara turned to me. "So what happens next then? What's the next event you remember?"

I sighed deeply. "From what I saw in your memories the next big event is the Devas. But as it happens HYPNOS isn't exactly operational, they were the ones who inadvertently caused the Devas to come in the first place. So on that information I have absolutely no idea what we will face, when we will face it or how we can succeed." I suppressed a slight shiver of fear. "I don't like not knowing things Kiara. The last time I was unsure of what might happen I lost two people I held close to me."

"Your parents?" I nodded slowly. Kiara tightened her grip on me. "Life is full of unknowns Axel. It's just the way it is. How we deal with those unknowns defines who we are, no one can know everything that happens in the future. No one can predict every event that will befall their lives."

"Maybe not, but for several years I engineered my own future. I knew what would happen to me, when it would happen and for the most part why it happened. I had a great sense of control over my own life, that only amplified when I came here. Now though, I just feel lost. Adrift in a small boat in a sea of unknowns. I don't like this Kiara. I don't like not knowing what might happen. Even a single clue on a future event would be better than this."

Kiara shifted me so I laid on her, her tail joining in with the comforting embrace I was now in. "Your not alone now though Axel. You have me beside you always. You even have the others as your friends. We will all face this unknown together, stronger because of your uniting actions. Nothing will prevail against us."

I force myself to take comfort in her words. I decided against saying anything else, nothing needed saying. Plus my body was using all the traces of energy I had to digest my meal, drawing me into the depths of slumber. The last thing I remembered was Kiara's warmth.

* * *

I woke some time later that day. Kiara was still wrapped around me, obviously not asleep given the rate of her breathing. She was also gently stroking my back in a soothing manner. I struggled not to fall back asleep.

"Kiara, if you keep doing that I'll fall asleep again."

My words made her flinch in surprise. "Oh, I didn't realise you had woken already." She smiled down at me. "I didn't want you having any disturbing dreams either."

"My rest was peaceful Kiara. Thank you. Now." I shifted into a more upright position. "We should really do something today."

"Sex?" She had that hopeful look again.

"Something other than that Kiara." She sighed in disappointment. "I need to find out what I can about what we might be facing."

"Do you have any idea where to start that?"

I dropped my head. "Not a clue."

"So..."

"So I'm going to do what I do best." I rose from the sofa, Kiara following close behind in case I lost balance.

"Uh oh, I know that look Axel."

I rolled my eyes. "I've used it enough times Kiara. Shall we?"

"Absolutely not!" I figured she would say that.

"Sex afterwards?" She gave me a double take before grasping my wrist and rushing us out the door and onto the roof of our house. "Careful Kiara, I'm still injured here."

She slowed her pace slightly. "So were exactly are we going?"

"I thought you knew since you were dragging me along." This time she rolled her eyes. "Just use your digimon senses to find what we need."

Kiara cast her senses out, or so I assumed, and searched around. Her eyes snapped open a few seconds later. "It seems we are in luck Axel."

I raised a brow. "Trouble?"

She smirked. "Trouble." Jackpot.

* * *

We arrived at our destination, a digital field within an abandoned warehouse. Very cliche and definitely not in the original story. My digivice was out and scanning for our opponent, nothing had shown up yet. I would have thought this to be a fluke field if Kiara hadn't insisted she could sense a digimon within it.

I scanned to my left again before hearing a cry in front.

"Deva Blade!"

Kiara tackled me aside, making sure she landed first as a blue blade of energy passed through the area we just occupied. She gave me a concerned look.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded. "I'm fine Kiara, nice save." We got to our feet, my digivice identifying our attacker after I already knew who it was. Only one digimon had that attack and the clue was in the name. "Vajramon. The bull Deva. The first of twelve. Seems like they found a way over anyway."

"Spear time?" She flexed her claws.

"I don't think that'll make a scratch Kiara, he's an ultimate level digimon boosted by his Deva status. We're going to need to even the playing field." I focused my thoughts as my digivice glowed.

"Activating digivolution."

Beside me Kiara glowed as well, starting the process.

"Renamon digivolve to..." I watched her shift into her next level, she still looked very proud. "... Kyuubimon!"

She sized up her opponent. "I don't think this will be enough Axel."

I gave her a wink. "It's all in the application Kiara, you can do this. With a little help from me of course. Let's see here... This should do." I pulled a familiar card from my deck. "Digi-modify! Hyper chip Activate!" I wasn't done there, I retrieved a second card. "Digi-modify! Renamon's Fox Void Shift Activate!"

To say Kiara was surprised was an understatement as she became five of herself. I motioned for her to begin, her eager smile returning for a moment. She darted towards the Vajramon who gave her a slightly perverted look.

"How delightful. You really are exquisite."

"Back off beef cake, I'm taken."

Vajramon sneered before bringing his blades up. "Then you die!"

Kiara began to unleash multiple 'Fox Tail Inferno' attacks all over the Deva, darting past herself until even I couldn't tell which one was real. Round and round she went, jumping and ducking all while shooting her fireballs off. Vajramon was quickly becoming agitated and started to lash out. This only made his position worse as when he struck out at one Kiara two others took the opening to attack. He ended up taking more damage if he attacked, or simply being worn down if he defended. A lose lose scenario.

Kiara still raced around the bull digimon, earning a slight wince from me as one of her copies was destroyed. I caught a glimpse of a caring look from one Kiara, marking that one as the real one.

Vajramon had enough. He stomped down on the ground, to no effect, and began attacking wildly, hoping to catch Kiara as she circled him. She proved to be slightly more nimble than him as she dodged the attacks, only one other copy being deleted. She was facing a powerful ultimate after all, even she couldn't win decisively.

The remaining three Kiaras released their 'Dragon Wheel' attacks at the Deva, from three different directions. He could only block one before the other two struck him. Kiara leapt back on all sides as he lashed out again, body aflame with her ghost fire.

As the flames died down Vajramon staggered once before dropping to a knee, blades still held defiantly. "I am a Deva, I will _not_ lose to you!"

"Too bad." All three Kiaras spoke in unison before firing off more fireballs, smothering him in more ghost fire. With his vision impaired by the dancing flames she released a second 'Dragon Wheel' from her three forms. The ethereal dragons smashed into the kneeling Deva, delivering the final blow that triggered his deletion.

Only then did Kiara dispelled her two surviving copies and return to me. I noticed she was favouring her left foreleg over her right. She had been hurt.

"You okay Axel?"

"Fine, all things considered, but your not. Let me see." I gestured to her leg as she lifted it towards me. The ghost fire died off so I could take a better look, revealing a ragged gash across her white paw. It wasn't serious by any standards but it did look very painful.

I de-digivolved her with a thought as she took us home in the conventional method. Well, conventional for us anyway. As we phased in I guided Kiara to the kitchen, gently slipping off her right arm guard while avoiding her cut. She winced slightly as the fabric grazed across her injury but didn't stop me. I placed her paw under running water to clean it, causing her to hiss in pain as the icy liquid stung her, before carefully drying her fur and wrapping the cut in a bandage. It would heal quick enough but I wanted to make sure it was kept clean.

Come to think of it I didn't think digimon could be injured like that or bleed, yet Kiara was proof otherwise. Something else that may have altered with me being here or as a result of Kiara maturing. Either way she could be hurt in the same was as me, I needed to be more careful in future.

Kiara kissed me in thanks before pulling me onto the sofa with her. "So, about that sex..."


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Chapter 27. I'm still having issues sorting my Tamers Rewrite so I posted a second Naruto fic instead, having to completely redraw the plots and characters is taking a lot of time.**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Quantum Displacement Theory and Other Big Words

Chapter 27

I smirked as Kiara sulked on the sofa. I had denied her request for 'Axel time' on the reasoning of finding out more information to do with the Devas. For the Vajramon to have come over as the leading Deva meant trouble even I couldn't handle. The sequence of their appearances was seriously shaken up, the first Deva should have been the tiger. Then the snake. Not the bull first, that came with the sheep Deva as a duo.

Then there was the horse Deva, the rooster, rat, dragon, rabbit, dog, pig and that damned monkey. I had no idea when each one would be encountered, but they would be after Calumon. Come to think of it I should really find the little guy. Impmon was also strangely absent, I had yet to see him at all.

Calumon was the priority. He was their target and I needed to prevent him being taken.

I grabbed my coat and went to the door. I still had a heavy limp from my injury but walking was possible, just slowly. Kiara joined me after snapping out of her mood.

"Where are you off to?"

I placed my hand on the handle. "We are going to find Calumon. The Devas are coming for him now, we need to be there to stop them taking him."

Kiara quirked a brow. "We?"

"You're letting me go alone?" I saw her bristle and take an extra step towards me. I smirked. "I thought not."

"You still owe me Axel."

I snorted. "Yeah yeah, sex later. I know."

Kiara smirked back. "Good Axel. You're learning." I sent her a look. "What?"

"I'm not a pet Kiara."

She rolled her eyes but didn't press the issue, just as well.

I opened the door, Kiara phasing out as usual, and stepped outside. The fresh air was something I had missed for quite a while. After locking the door I started down the road, Kiara supporting me carefully in case I needed assistance. She had to be subtle so I didn't walk funny, leaning too far one way when there was just me visible. It would look suitably freakish even with Kiara hidden.

We entered the park, my first stop in locating the white digimon, as Kiara sensed something in there. It wasn't Guilmon but she recognised it. We pressed on through the park, glad it was hardly used. Why was that? A park in the middle of a heavily populated area that barely saw any people use it.

Never mind. Not that it mattered much.

We eventually found the digimon Kiara had detected, but it wasn't Calumon.

"Axel! How are you moving around already?"

Henry and Terriermon. Makes sense I suppose...

I tapped the side of my nose. "Trade secret."

He gave me a weird look but removed it soon after. "Is Kiara with you?"

His response was for her to phase in beside me. "No, she's not here..."

I dead panned her. "Seriously? That's the best you got?" Kiara shrugged.

"So what are you two doing around the park?" Henry tried to bring the conversation back.

"Looking for Calumon. You seen him?"

Terriermon wiggled his large ears. "Not since yesterday but he's bound to turn up soon. He normally does." The last part was said with slight annoyance.

"He better, we need to keep him in sight now. He's being targeted by powerful digimon known as Devas."

"Devas? You've seen them too?" Wait what?

"Back up here, you've seen a Deva?"

Henry nodded as Terriermon cringed. "Yeah, some snake digimon called Sandrimon. He said something about the others finishing what he tried to start, that resisting was useless." Slightly different to what happened originally.

"Well there are twelve in total. Snake, tiger, bull, sheep, dog, pig, rat, dragon, rooster, horse, rabbit and monkey. We can scratch the snake that you dealt with and the bull we stopped from that list, leaving ten more."

I watched Henry have a eureka moment. "They're the same as the Chinese calendar."

I nodded. "Yes they are. But they are also powerful ultimate level digimon. That's the thing we need to be most concerned with, that and Calumon."

"We know, it took all three of us with our champion level digimon to deal with the snake Deva. How did you defeat the bull on your own?"

Again I tapped my nose. "Trade secret again. No, seriously you three are better teamed up to deal with the Devas. They shouldn't come over in two different places but me and Kiara can deal with that situation if it happens. Otherwise we will be joining you in these fights. Things won't be easy but we will get through it."

Henry gave me that look again. "How come you know so much about these Devas?"

"I got some information from the bull we defeated. I'm just hoping it's enough." I was lying but my face dropped into a grim expression unconsciously. I felt like there was something I was missing.

"I see." No you don't Henry. "Well we can help you find Calumon. If one of us finds him we should head back to Guilmon's hideout. We should check back there regularly as well."

I nodded. "Sounds good. If you see Takato or Rika can you send them there as well? I want to speak with them about these Devas too."

"Sure. Well we best get started. We will check back soon."

Henry and Terriermon left on their search. Kiara, still visible, turned to me.

"What happens if we don't find Calumon first?"

I fixed her a look. "Don't ask, I'm not entirely sure anymore."

Kiara got the point and phased out again as we began our own search.

* * *

Three hours and a dipping sun later I finally found the little guy. He's a difficult digimon to find.

I had spoken with Takato already about the Devas but Rika wasn't in the area. I would speak with her later though. The brown haired tamers seemed to accept the Deva threat quite openly, he and Guilmon had first hand experience after defeating the snake Deva with Henry and Rika. Hopefully all three can keep their differences aside to do what's needed. I know that at this point in the original plot those three were becoming friends, but here the plot was screwed to hell and back. There was no guarantee that things wouldn't backfire and place them against each other. I would have to watch them closely now.

Calumon though was another issue. He wasn't one for staying put for very long, even with the promise of food or someone to play with. A child on a constant sugar overdose wouldn't compare to Calumon. He was already becoming a headache.

"But why Axel? Why do I have to stay with you? You're boring!"

"Excuse me Calumon! Just because I happen to be older than you act doesn't make me boring."

"Does too! Besides, I like it out here. There's so much to do!"

I sighed. "Yes Calumon, there's also ten very powerful digimon who are after you. I don't need to explain what they might do to you."

I watched his ears shrink back. "Oh, they can't catch me! I'm the fearless Calumon, hah!"

_'Clueless Calumon...'_ I forced myself to think Calumon. "Look, if you don't come with us, things won't be fun for you anymore. These digimon are going to take you away to a very boring place and lock you up so you can't have any fun at all. Is that what you want?"

"No... But your boring too!"

"Am not!" Kiara began to laugh at my irritation. Just to add to it my morphine was wearing off. "Calumon, if you don't get that white ass of yours moving I am going to kick it across those two towers!"

Calumon cocked his head. "That actually sounds like fun." My blood began to boil. "Maybe your not so boring after all."

I was ready to burst at this little shit. Thankfully Kiara stepped in.

"Calumon. Axel is a very fun person to be around, trust me. Even if you do get bored by him Guilmon will be nearby and we can take you to see him. But remember, Axel is just trying to help protect you. He... Knows things. He doesn't want you to get hurt."

Wow, way to blow over his head Kiara. I watched as Calumon struggled to grip her words. His face contorted into a mask of concentration before snapping back to one of acceptance.

"Okay, I'll go with you."

_'Oh thank fuck for that!'_

_'You're welcome.'_

I grumbled silently at Kiara's remark as we finally headed home with Calumon in tow. We diverted to Guilmon's den to inform Takato and Henry that we found the white digimon but otherwise went straight back. By now Kiara had noticed my increasing distress from the pain that raced through me. It wasn't as much as before but it still hurt.

We got inside and sat the little digimon on the sofa. Kiara retrieved another dose of morphine that she stuck in my leg. Calumon watched the whole thing as I slumped into the sofa beside him.

"What's that for?"

I looked at him without turning my head. "Let's just say that I got hurt badly and that stuff makes it hurt less, okay?"

He wore a sad face. "Does it still hurt a lot?"

I noticed Kiara now paying extra attention to my words. "To be honest, yes it does. It's probably going to hurt a lot for a long time too. But I'll manage so don't worry." I directed the last words to Kiara as well.

Calumon dropped his head a little. "Oh." Suddenly his ears exploded out of his head. "Maybe I can stop it hurting!"

I did my best not to sigh at his comment. "No one can stop it Calumon. I just have to live with it."

He shook his head. "Nu uh! Where does it hurt, I'll show you."

This time I did sigh. Perhaps if I let him 'try' he might drop the subject. I pointed to the bullet wound on my leg. "There, but don't touch it."

"Why?"

"Because it hurts enough without someone poking it."

He hovered over to me. Seriously, how does he fly anyway? He looked at me leg. "It doesn't look hurt."

I glanced at Kiara who walked over to me and rolled my trousers leg up, exposing the dressing over my wound. She sent me an apologetic look before carefully peeling back the dressing, sending a sharp pain through me. I gritted my teeth as a agonising groan escaped me.

Once the pain had subsided I was able to see the wound myself. I grimaced at the image.

A hole, roughly two inches in diameter, was placed dead centre on my thigh. The bullet hole itself would have been smaller but given the stress I had placed on it during the week in the digital world, and the attempts to seal it by the doctors, it had expanded to the size it was now. The skin around the edge was ragged and bloody. I swear I could see a flash of bone through the hole, not surprising as I could see a second dressing on the other side of my leg. A through and through as some would say.

I averted my eyes, noticing Kiara wearing a shocked face. It seems she hadn't seen my wound before either. I sent her a silent plea to forget about it, she slowly nodded in response.

Calumon voiced his opinion though. "That's a bad hurt Axel. I'll make it better for you!"

I braced myself for the pain I would feel when he started poking my wound, even if I had told him not to. What I didn't expect was a strange itching sensation. It was so out of places that I forced myself to look back at my wound.

Calumon had his 'hands' over the hole, a faint shimmer emitting from them and travelling into my leg. I watched, slightly nauseous, as my muscles deep inside my leg began to grow together, knitting themselves whole again. I became fascinated, as did Kiara as she poked her head over to get a better look, while I watched the hole fill with what should have been there before. Muscle, blood vessels and skin formed at the edge of the wound, slowly congregating to the centre, the hole shrinking on both sides of my leg. The itching feeling grew in intensity, I struggled not to scratch at the wound to alleviate it.

After a few minutes there was no trace of the wound at all. Calumon returned to the sofa, looking very exhausted, as I stood up. I felt no pain at all and removed the other dressing from the back of my leg. Same story there, no marks. I flexed my weight on my leg and found that it was back to how it was before.

I cast a dumbfounded look to Calumon. His ears had shrunk back as he wore a tired smile. "I told you I could make it better."

"How did you do that?" I don't recalling Calumon having that ability. In fact he didn't have any abilities.

"I don't know. I just wished it to happen." Typical Calumon.

A noise sounded behind me, just on my threshold of hearing. I turned to see what definitely resembled a diginome disappearing through my window. So it wasn't Calumon who did that. Well, it was but not some strange ability. He wished, as he said, and a diginome came to his request. Not that I want to sound ungrateful though. Kiara seemed to be too occupied with Calumon's actions to notice the diginome

I turned back to Calumon to find him asleep. Kiara was inspecting my leg.

"Its amazing. There's not even a mark."

I nodded slightly. "I guess we owe Calumon now. He's a surprising little bugger."

"Yes he is. We definitely need to keep an eye on him now, if the Devas got hold of him they could be able to force him to heal them during fights. That will make them potentially unstoppable." She had that surreal tone again.

"Then we better make sure he doesn't get into trouble." I smirked at her. "That's _our_ job."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Chapter 28. The plot is still moving on but there's an unrelated twist coming in the next chapter, something that hasn't been done before. The story itself will be progressing after that one so expect some more action in chapter 30, when I write it...**

**That doesn't mean that these two are filler though, there's things within that will be reused later and points of interest. Oh, and a few scenes of graphical displays for those of you out there that want it...**

**'Nuff said...**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Quantum Displacement Theory and Other Big Words

Chapter 28

Dinner was quick, Calumon waking up at the smell of food. He was surprisingly well behaved, something I had noticed since he saw and healed my leg. Well, it wasn't actually him that healed me, the diginome did that through Calumon. Either way I wasn't complaining.

After dinner was dealt with I had to do a quick thinking session on where to put Calumon for the nights he would be here. I was warned a few times about thinking, dangerous things happened if I did that. Screw them, I'm not _that_ bad...

Am I?

Never mind. Thinking done, no doomsday events happened as a result. You can rest easy now.

It's probably best to put Calumon somewhere far away from the bedroom for several reasons. Firstly he is rather young, or so he acts anyway. Young children have a habit of making a far bit of noise, digimon aren't any different. Secondly, me and Kiara make a bit of noise ourselves. Best not to expose the little digimon to _that._

But that really leaves the lounge. Where can he sleep in the lounge? Oh, how about the sofa he had just called asleep on again. That was easy.

Kiara walked up beside me, running her paw down my back. We were facing Calumon so he couldn't see even if he was awake. He had also been given the 'tour' as well, just in case. I did my best not to shudder under Kiara's touch. Tried but failed.

Her breath fell onto my ear. "Axeeel... Now that you're healed..." She was literally breathing the words, drawing them out as long as possible. That sort of tone does things to you. Yeah, _that_ sort of thing. Excuse me while I adjust my trousers...

"We have a guest Kiara. It would scar the poor sod if he heard us, let alone saw us doing that."

"Then we best keep quiet then, huh?" She still had that tone.

I smirked widely. "Yeah right, says the screamer."

That earn me a light punch on the shoulder. "Not my fault. You're the one making me do that."

"I don't recall being in control of the amount of noise you make Kiara." Another punch. "Can you stop doing that? You're tickling me." She responded with a much harder punch that did hurt slightly. The force alone sent me staggering a step. "Now you're just being violent. No sex for you."

"Bu- wha- you-"

"Now now, you only have yourself to blame Kiara." Her face fell dramatically, I did my best not to laugh. I succeeded this time. She sulked off upstairs, dragging her tail behind her with her shoulders slumped. I couldn't hide my mirth at that but she didn't notice.

I retrieved a blanket for Calumon, just in case he got cold, and followed the grumpy vixen upstairs. She was already in bed when I got in the room, turned away from where I slept in an obviously grumpy gesture. She wasn't happy.

I slipped in bed in the usual way, making sure not to touch Kiara to see what reaction I would get. In fact I got none, she didn't even budge. She was playing the sulky vixen part very well. A thought came to my head, one of _those_ thoughts. I grinned as I began my plan. Let's see how she responds to this.

I very carefully shuffled over towards her, slowly so I didn't make any noise or movement on the bed. I didn't want Kiara knowing what I was about to do. With my head close to hers I listened to her breathing. She was faking sleep, I could tell because her breathing was slightly too fast for real sleep. But she didn't seem to have any idea that I was that close to her. My grin broadened.

I freed my arms from the bed gently and curled them around her, still not touching. I could barely contain myself as I suddenly wrapped my arms around her.

The yelp of fright she loosed was hilarious, as was the face she gave me when she tried to find the source of her scare. My mirth broke free as she looked at me.

She gave me her sarcastic voice. "Ha ha, very funny Axel."

"I thought so too. Grumpy."

She gave me an indignant snort. "I am not grumpy!"

"Are."

"Are not!"

"Are."

"Hmph!"

"See? Grumpy."

"Shut up!"

I watched her try to turn away from me, even though she made no effort to free herself from my arms. "For someone who's grumpy you don't mind being close to me." She didn't respond, trying to ignore me. Time to show her she can't do that.

Again taking her by surprise I gently nipped her neck. There was no yelp this time, but rather a satisfied moan that came from her.

"Mmm."

"Excuse me?"

She rolled over to face me again. "What?"

"Mmm?" She blinked at me. "That's the noise you just made by the way. So much for being quiet."

"Oh shut up and go to sleep!" She rolled away again, so I nipped her neck a second time. She rolled back after another moan. "Are you going to keep doing that?"

"Every time you try and ignore me yes."

"Hmm, maybe I should keep ignoring you then." She had that tone again, slightly.

I shook my head. "Not a wise idea Kiara. If you keep doing that I'll resort to less enjoyable methods."

She quirked a brow. "Like what?"

"I'll leave it at less enjoyable." She wasn't satisfied. "I don't think Calumon will stay here."

"Where did that come from?"

"Just a thought I had a second ago. He's too energetic to be kept in one place. Maybe we should off load him with Guilmon. Then that way those two can wear each other out with their fun."

"That leaves us two to wear each other out with our own 'fun'."

"Like you need a reason Kiara." She reluctantly smirked at that. I decided enough was enough. She was still acting a little grumpy so it's time I cheered her up.

I ran my hand down her spinal channel, teasing her fur along the way. Instantly she leant into me, pushing her body against my hand. I took the opportunity to run my other hand down the front of her body whilst burrowing my head into her mane. I felt her shiver once with anticipation before I flicked my tongue at her nipple and lightly stroked her lower regions.

She did moan, but I could tell she was trying to keep as quiet as possible. There was simply no way that would last, a fact proven when I slipped a finger inside her and slowly suckled on her breasts.

"Oh god!" God? That's new. I was excepting something about Sovereigns or perhaps Fanglongmon, not god.

I still smirked though, hearing her always did the right things for me. I dropped my hand down her back to the base of her tail, another very sensitive point of her body that I had found. I slowly massaged the area, Kiara actually purring from the action. I would get her with that later.

"Axel... Morrrrrre." She was purring her words now. It made her sound slightly drunk truth be told, but I still found it very arousing.

A second finger joined the first, increasing the pace a little as well. Whenever she asked for more she always got it, she was spoilt like that. But in a good way.

She began to buck against me, signalling that she had begun to build up her release. From experience I knew she didn't have long left. I also knew it would be very loud.

I kept going, waiting for the tell tail signs that she was about to go. Fluid began to seep past my fingers as her nipples solidified. Her tail started to quiver and her breathing became erratic. Her heart raced faster. She was almost there.

I detached myself from her chest and captured her mouth in a heated make out, just in time for her to suddenly clamp on my fingers. My free hand pressed against the back of her head, holding her against mine. Her eyes widened as she released herself, the scream that tried to escape was greatly muffled by my mouth. It felt weird as she did that, but it kept the noise down.

I held her there as she calmed down, taking deep breaths against me. She settled eventually as I allowed her to relax on the bed, even though she just collapsed on top of me. I held her in an embrace as she curled up on me, her head again nestling under my chin. She seemed to like doing that.

"Well, that seemed to work."

I smirked. "So it did. Not that we need to watch the noise anymore though, Calumon will be with Guilmon from tomorrow. I don't think I'm cut out to babysit him either, I can barely keep my energy with you."

"Sounds like your complaining Axel."

"No, just stating a fact." She reached up and kissed me briefly. "Another face is how much I love you Kiara."

She quirked a brow again. "And as much as I love you Axel, that was just soppy."

I cringed. "It was, wasn't it? Ugh, how did I get so soft?"

One of her paws found its way into my boxers. "I can help with that." Damn her.

"Smart ass."

She laughed lightly as she held my hardness, caressing it as she always did. Her fur seemed to be far more stimulating for some reason, my build up forming very quickly.

"Uh, Kiara? I don't think I'm going to last very long if you do that." She responded by whipping my shorts off and taking me in her mouth. "Eeeeesecially if yooooou do thaaaaaaat." I warned her, sort of.

Seconds later my release hit, filling her mouth as I laid on the bed. I regained myself eventually as Kiara cleaned me off.

"What the hell?"

Kiara sent me a concerned look. "What?"

"That was by far the shortest amount of time I have lasted against you."

"True, but even I could tell how worked up you were getting when you were pleasing me. You obviously didn't realise you were still half way there when I started."

That stunned me slightly. "How do you know that?"

Kiara blinked. "I could smell it."

My face burned red as she said that. "S-s-smell?"

She gave me a quizzical look. "What's so wrong about that?"

I didn't respond at first, but eventually found my voice. "It's just embarrassing, that's all."

She tilted her head to one side. "Oh. I actually kind of like it. It tells me I'm doing things right."

"I suppose that's one way of looking at it."

She kissed me again, deeply this time as her tongue glided around my mouth. As usual she hit every spot that made me melt against her. She broke off after a while.

"I think we should get some sleep. Tomorrow may hold another challenge for us and we must be ready to face it."

I nodded in a tired manner. "Two Devas have already fallen to us, ten more are left." I yawned suddenly. "Ten Devas versus us eight. They'll probably come over one or two at a time so it sounds like we have the numerical advantage, but they are strong. Each one will be a challenge."

"So why was that bull Deva so easy for us?"

I yawned again. "I have no idea. Perhaps he didn't take you seriously because he was too intent on flirting with you."

Kiara visibly cringed. "Quite possibly, freaky beef steak!"

I wrapped my arms around her. "Don't worry Kiara. No one else will have you like that, you're all mine."

She gave me a warm and exotic smile. "More than you know, and you are all mine."


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Chapter 29. A big thank you to all my supporters firstly. It's your reviews that keep me going in the cold dark nights. Just joking, I have lights and heating here. But I am still thankful for your words. All of you.**

**Secondly, sorry to say this but I'm going to have to disregard your opinions for my Tamers Rewrite. I have planned too much of the story to change it now, so you'll just have to get what your given. BUT there is good news. Rika's partner (which gave me a huge headache because I couldn't decide who to give her) will be an OC. Reason being is I can't find one for her that isn't overused, or unsuitable, or simply doesn't have all its forms listed. So I'll OC it instead. When all else fails, OC time! And Renamon will be with an OC too.**

**So, that's all said. And there's a chapter awaiting your reading. Get to it...**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Quantum Displacement Theory and Other Big Words

Chapter 29

I woke to a purring Kiara resting on my chest. She had wrapped herself around me so completely that I couldn't feel my lower body, she had slightly cut my circulation. I entertained myself by stroking her back and neck, increasing her purring as she slept. She started to press herself against my hands, arching her back as her paws flexed open a few times. She acted more like a cat each day.

But what really took the cake was when she yowled _exactly_ like a cat.

I froze. That was just too weird. Seriously shaken up I began to extract myself from her. I wasn't really being careful not to wake her, I just wanted to get away before she did a thing else weird. I managed to get away and off the bed, seeing her shiver from the lack of contact. My heart wouldn't let me leave her like that so I gently covered her with the bedding. Satisfied I grabbed a fresh change of clothes and headed for the shower.

One quick clean later and I was downstairs. Calumon had just woken and was doing his usual routine of being very annoying.

"Hey Axel! We gonna do something fun today? I'm so bored."

"Wha- Calumon, you just woke up! How can you be bored already?"

"I told you you're boring."

"Enough of that already! I am not boring!"

Calumon giggled in his usually annoying manner and ran off, leaving me to grab some breakfast. I sighed deeply, thankful that we were getting rid of him today. Why I decided that having with us was a good idea was beyond me.

I had just started preparing when two furry arms encircled me. "Morning Kiara."

"Mmm." Not this again.

"You want some of this?" I was referring to the fried breakfast I was making.

"Mmm." She buried her head against the base of my neck. "Don't mind if I do." Her paws drifted down my body.

I stopped her before she went much further. "That wasn't what I meant Kiara."

"Mmm. It's a nice thought though."

I sighed again. "Are you going to keep making that noise?"

"Is there a problem with it?" She was waking up now, I could hear it in her voice.

"Not necessarily, but there's a time and a place for it. Now isn't the time with Calumon lurking nearby." I just hoped he wasn't in earshot.

"Mmm."

"Now your doing it on purpose."

She danced her paws across my torso. "That's because I can smell you again."

That caused my face to light up like a red bulb. "Stop saying that!"

"It's true though."

"I don't care, it's embarrassing."

She didn't press the matter, leaving me to finish making breakfast. I halved what I made and gave a plate to her as we sat to eat. She surprised me though by pushing her plate beside mine and sitting in my lap.

"Uh, Kiara? This makes eating rather awkward."

She wiggled in my lap in response, giving me some slight stimulation. Damn her.

She finished her food before turning to sit sideways on me. She then proceeded to try and feed me, one paw holding the fork with the other stroking the back of my neck.

"Now Axel has to eat all his food, otherwise he can't leave the house today." She spoke how a mother would talk a child, in a slightly mocking or condescending manner. "Come on Axel, be a good boy and eat your breakfast. Here it comes..."

She slowly brought the fork closer, making me feel about two years old. I grew tired of this within a second, snatching the fork from her and eating again my own pace.

"You like to ruin my fun don't you?"

I gave her a look. "If I ate this at your pace it would be stone cold well before I got half way. I prefer my food hot."

"Hmph!" She wiggled around again. "Maybe I should have some other fun then." Once again she tried to send her paws down my body.

"Not while I'm eating and with Calumon here, last time!"

She snatched her paws back. "See? Ruining my fun again."

I sighed, finishing my food. "You can have your fun later tonight, all right?"

She wiggled again, then stopped suddenly. "The last time you sent that you disappeared into the digital world."

"That was hardly planned was it? And I doubt my luck is so bad that it will happen again today."

"Maybe..."

"What's gotten into you today Kiara?" I faced her with a serious look. "What's with all this stuff you've been doing?"

She looked confused. "Nothing. I'm fine."

"You're acting weird, even for you." She glared at me for that.

"I'm not weird!" She wiggled slightly again.

"You have been today. So what's up?"

I watched her stare at me, still wiggling. "All right, fine! You caught me. But I suppose I _have_ been different today. Aren't you aware of what today is?" I shook my head, causing Kiara to hang hers slightly. "It's my birthday..."

That took me be surprise. "Birthday?"

She sent me a look of disbelief. "You really didn't know, did you?"

"No, seeing as I haven't known you for a year. You never told me either." I sighed, gripping my head. "Fuck. If I had of known Kiara... Damn it!" I could see tears forming in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Kiara. I honestly didn't know. I didn't even know digimon had birthdays."

"We do, just like humans do. Even if our 'births' are different to yours." Her voice had begun to break.

I didn't want to see her upset on any day, let alone her birthday. I felt like shit for being the cause of it. I embraced her tightly, a vain attempt of an apology as I felt her tears course down her cheeks. It only made me feel worse.

"Kiara, I am truly sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise. Just let me get Calumon to Guilmon's and we can spend the day doing what you want, providing we don't get any unwanted guests."

I felt her nod against me. I stroked the fur in her spinal channel to try and soothe her. I felt her paws grip me briefly as I ran my hand along her back. I allowed my hand to graze across the base of her tail occasionally, the appendage itself flicking now and again in recognition. Slowly she calmed down, accepting my actions as the start of an apology. Truth be told I couldn't be completely sorry because I simply didn't know about today. There wasn't any sign that I would have seen to give it away, there wasn't a reason to ask about it either. Digimon birthdays weren't common knowledge, possibly because they weren't born like us humans. But as Kiara explained, even if the method is different they still have birthdays.

I made a vow to myself that her birthday this time would be one to remember. And I knew exactly when and how to do that, even if I did get slightly worried by it. I would bear with it just for her, I owed her that much.

I rubbed her back a few more times for good measure. "Come on you. The sooner we get Calumon to Guilmon the sooner we can start your day."

Again she nodded slowly, although she was much calmer now. She got off me and waited as I stood. After quickly clearing away I caught Calumon before he ran off again and we all left for Guilmon's hut thing, Kiara phasing out as usual.

I admit I felt awkward carrying Calumon like some stuffed toy, people were giving me looks, but my mind was focused on Kiara. I _should_ have known about today. I _should_ have asked before to make sure I didn't do _exactly_ what I did this morning. It made me look like I didn't care about her despite anything else. But I _do_ care. I _know_ I do, I can feel it inside me. Yet I had failed her.

She obviously held today with significance, evident by how she got so upset about me not knowing, and I just passed it off. I disregarded the whole thing. I should have asked, should have known. Ignorance is no excuse.

The more I thought about it the worse I felt. I felt like crap as I left the house, by the time we reached Guilmon I was ready to lay down and die. I felt that bad.

Guilmon himself was on his own. He seemed very happy to see us as we approached, even Calumon seemed excited. I allowed him to fly towards the red dino before heading inside through the gate.

"Axel!" Well at least he isn't adding the 'mon' now.

"Hey Guilmon. You keeping busy?"

"Yeah, I'm digging a hole." True enough there was a large amount of dirt missing from the middle of the room. I felt it best not to ask.

"It's a good hole. Hey Calumon?" He turned to face me, curious. "Would you like to stay here with Guilmon from now on? I'm sure he's not as boring as me." _'Please say yes, please say yes, please say-'_

"Okay." Jackpot! That's a huge load off me. "He's much more fun than you anyway. And we get to play everyday!" I'll let him off with calling keep boring this time. _This_ time.

"Great! Now, if you're all right with that me and Kiara are going to go off to do stuff today. I would ask if you want to come but it'll be boring." Calumon's face told me he didn't want to come, even Guilmon seemed to agree.

"Will you come back again Axel?"

I nodded. "Sure Guilmon, we live close by anyway. It's just that we have things we need to do today. Can you look after Calumon for us? There's some bad digimon after him."

"Ooooh, the Devas?" Smart dino.

"Yes. They can't have him okay? They'll do bad things to him."

"I know, Takato said so. Don't worry Axel, he'll be safe with me." It may not have been much with his strange adolescent voice, but I knew he meant it. He was also the best choice for Calumon's protection.

I gave my farewells as we headed back, we meaning me and Kiara who had yet to phase back in. I thought she was still there but there wasn't a way of knowing. The trip back was silent as a result. Kiara didn't speak to me and I wasn't sure if she was even there, talking to myself wouldn't be very helpful.

I wasn't alone for long as Renamon appear in the cover of some trees, just by the park exit. She beckoned me over with a paw. Curious I angled towards her, ducking behind the trees she used to hide herself. As soon as I was deep enough she appeared again.

"What's with the cloak and dagger act Renamon? We gonna have a secret handshake as well?"

She didn't look amused. "No, I wanted to speak with you about the Devas. I also wasn't aware you were out and about."

"That's a long story that involves Calumon and a diginome. Basically my leg is fully healed. And we already know of the Devas. Digimon encyclopaedia here, remember?" Well that's what I called it, right or not.

"Fair enough. Is Kiara with you?"

"I'm not actually sure. I can't tell if she's phased out like she is." A sudden thought came to me. "Renamon? You haven't seen Impmon have you?"

She gave me a quizzical look. "Who?" Uh, what?

"You don't know Impmon? Short purple guy with a white face, red gloves and scarf?"

"Sounds like a digimon but I haven't met one of those." Okay, this is either a really good thing or a really bad thing. I couldn't decide which it was. "Is that a problem?"

"I don't know. He was a big deal before, having him missing here is confusing." Another difference that I wasn't aware of perhaps? "Maybe he'll turn up later." Yeah, that seems right, well more comfortable than missing completely.

"I'll keep an eye out in case. I have to go, Rika might need me and I'd rather be close given these Devas."

"Sure, stay safe and all that." What did I just say? Ah screw it.

Renamon sent me a strange look before phasing away. I wove out through the trees again and headed back home. Well, I tried to before Kiara appeared in front of me.

She had a concerned look again. I didn't like those.

"There's a digimon nearby. Big and powerful."

I raised a brow. "Deva?"

"More than likely. I can sense Renamon and Terriermon already on route. I also saw Takato heading this way for Guilmon." Renamon was just with me, she moves fast... "Shall we join them?"

I sent her a concerned look this time. "What about you? This is your day today."

"The Devas are more important. We should be there." She was serious this time.

I conceded. "All right. Let's go then." I lightly patted my deck to make sure it was there, check. Digivice, check. Kiara, also check.

Game face.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Chapter 30! Big number! Who would of thought that I could entertain so many people with random ranting about meaningless stuff? Not me that's for sure.**

**Also, I'm writing the intro chapters for my Tamers Rewrite. I've done half (8 pages!) of Takato's and have the rest to do shortly after. I must say that I'm really enjoying doing it.**

**Have a chapter!**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Quantum Displacement Theory and Other Big Words

Chapter 30

We raced towards the growing digital field. I caught a glimpse of Rika and Renamon entering as we rounded a corner. Today's field was located in a stadium, the same stadium as the one where Renamon faced Vajramon in the original series. Lots of open space to fight in and shelter from outside eyes. Perfect.

Kiara ran with me, out of phase to keep a low profile. I knew she was there simply because she wouldn't let me go into a digital field alone.

We breached the field and looked around, Kiara phasing in. Rika and Renamon were all ready engaged with the Deva, Henry was across the other side with Terriermon fighting on the Deva's flank. The Deva itself was that damned horse, Indramon. Great...

Takato entered behind us with Guilmon. We were all present now. A silent nod was all that was needed between us as we began the fight proper.

"Remember, these Devas are powerful. There's a possibility that the first two were just scouts, so these will be even stronger." I hoped they heard me. "Right, let's do this!"

Kiara flexed her claws. "Just point me in the right direction, I'll do the rest."

"No Kiara, we are a team. We do this together." She sent me a look but I dismisses it. "Here we go."

Guilmon charged forwards to assist Renamon, Takato swiping the digivolution card and digivolving him on route. Growlmon emerged from the data sphere and loosed his first attack.

"Pyro Blaster!"

While Indramon was occupied I selected two cards and held my digivice. Kiara ran forwards as well, before glowing brighter than usual.

"Activating digivolution."

That same sphere of data surrounded her, but grew larger than before. "Renamon warp digivolve to..." Oh yes, I did go there. A bipedal form was seen inside the sphere before it exploded outwards as usual. "...Taomon!"

Now, out of all of Renamon's forms, Taomon is the one I least like. Call me what you will but the shape, stature and number of tails just doesn't seem to fit well. Renamon has one tail, Kyuubimon has nine, Taomon has one again. Seriously? And the robes and brush just don't do it for me.

Hence the two cards.

Kiara didn't break her stride as I called forth my warning. Time to customise.

"Digi-modify! Orphanimon's Holy Spear, Activate!" She did love that spear. Scratch one brush, now for the robes. "Digi-modify! Heavy Armour, Activate!" Yeah, I didn't know about that card until a couple of minutes ago. Very handy though seeing as Kiara's robes were replaced with a suit of silver armour. Nothing too fancy, just giving her coverage over vital areas. And it hid her more feminine features, they seemed to carry over to all her forms. The ones I had noticed that is, I don't think Kyuubimon has breasts...

Kiara hefted her spear and resumed her charge. Something about a lance and a horse seemed very ironic... I hoped she didn't decide to jump on Indramon's back. That would be too much.

Gargomon and Kyuubimon, Rika's Kyuubimon, also joined the fight. Rika sent me a curious look about Kiara but I just shrugged for now.

"Gargo Laser!"

Gargomon's shout brought my attention back to the fight. Indramon was being blasted from all sides yet he refused go budge. It seemed my assumption about the first two being scouts was proving to be true, this guy was a tank!

Kiara wasn't using her abilities either. Was her missing brush the cause of that? Had I screwed up massively this time? All she was doing was swiping and jabbing her spear at the horse Deva, jumping around to avoid his counter attacks. At least his horn was still on his back, if he brought that out...

Me and my big mouth. Guess what Indramon just did? Yup, he brought his horn out.

"Kiara! Watch that horn!" I meant it for everyone but Kiara nodded in response.

So far all we had done was piss him off. There wasn't any significant damage done to him and he didn't look in any way bothered by the four digimon around him. If only Kiara could use her attacks. She's an ultimate as well but was forced to use her spear. Curse my oversight!

I watched in dismay as Indramon's horn charged up. I knew what was coming. The others got clear but the horse was aiming for Kiara.

"Horn of Desolation!" Oh crap!

Luckily Kiara dodged the blast as it screamed past her. But that left another issue. One very big one. Kiara was between Indramon and me. She dodged the blast wave due to her speed, leaving it screaming towards me. I simply had no chance of moving fast enough.

"Axel!"

Kiara's frantic shout was all I heard before a deafening blast tossed me like a rag doll into the stadium seating area. There was a brief moment of clarity as I flew through the air, defying gravity for a few precious seconds.

I had failed Kiara on her birthday, making her upset with my ignorance. I had passed over my responsibility for Calumon to someone else without pausing to consider the consequences. And for through second time I had failed Kiara, this time as her tamer. I had hindered her ability to fight, cladding her in armour that restricted some of her movement and swapping her brush for the spear. She couldn't fight anywhere near as well as she needed to, all because of my opinion on her ultimate form. I had failed her, and this was the price I paid.

I felt myself smash into the seats that surrounded the stadium, plastic shards piercing my skin as metal frames bruised my bloody form. I slid to a stop soon after the initial impact, aches flaring across my body. Through the dust cloud I had formed I could see Indramon preparing his horn again, the open end glowing with that same energy. I couldn't see who he was aiming for though, I hoped he wasn't able to repeat what he did with me.

I felt myself slipping as I laid in a pile of seats and framework, my vision blurring as I began to lose consciousness. My last thoughts were questioning.

Why did I always end up on the receiving end of digimon? Why was it always me who got seriously hurt? Why was I so bad at what I did?

* * *

Once again dismay clutched my digital heart. If I had of taken that blast then Axel would have been saved. I had to seriously resist the urge to rush to him, as much as I was concerned for his well being the Deva wasn't going to let me tend to him. I had to deal with the horse first, then I could worry about Axel properly.

Rika was already on her way over to where he had collided with the chairs, Takato also joining her. At least they could help him while we dealt with this damned Deva. Kyuubimon shot me a concerned face, one I mimicked, before resuming the fight.

I shouldered the spear Axel gave me, slightly disappointed that I didn't have access to my usual abilities, and raced in again. Growlmon loosed fireball after fireball at Indramon while Gargomon just shot at him with both arms. Kyuubimon peppered the horse with ghost fire. Nothing we did gained us an advantage. I sneered at our misfortune as I readied my spear, preparing to impale the Deva with it.

As I closed in for the attack, something came over me. A sensation of power, radiating from the spear I carried. I couldn't grasp the meaning of it at first, but as with all things the realisation hit me. The spear was my ability.

So long as I had it I could use it fully. Not just to stab or slash, but as its true power. As soon as I realised this, the spear glowed a golden colour, the aura surrounding me as well.

Sadly this made keep a beacon that Indramon saw, directing his charging horn at me. I didn't falter as I ran forwards. Axel had given me this power, it was damned time I used it! I allowed a sadistic smile as I embraced the power with my entire being. This Deva was going down.

I hefted the spear like a javelin before bellowing my soon to be victory.

"Holy Spear!"

I threw the glowing spear. As soon as it left my paws the aura faded from me, The makeshift javelin turning into pure golden light as it raced towards the Deva. Indramon seemed unphased by the attack as it closed in, instead focusing on pointing that damned horn at me again.

I jumped up after the spear, following its trajectory as I arced forwards. I watched as my spear sunk into the horse's chest, the Deva uttering a howl of pain. The first signs of damage to the Deva. Before Indramon could recover I smashed into the breastplate, retrieved my spear with a savage yank and plunged it in again. Holding onto the hole my original attack did I repeatedly stabbed the glowing spear into the horse. Once, twice, a third time. Over and over again my spear made a new hole, each thrust accompanied by a yell of pain from Indramon and a savage roar from me.

Indramon pitched backwards, dropping the horn like a hot coal, and smashed into the ground. I stood on the chest piece with my spear dripping with digital blood, my muzzle speckled with the stuff.

Twirling my spear once more I drove it up under the horse's chin, the tip bursting through his gasping mouth and plunging into his head. Indramon twitched once, then was still. The corpse began to dissolve as usual, leaving me panting for breath as my spear and armour faded away. I was glad I finished the fight when I did, if my extra upgrades had faded before Indramon was defeated then I would have been in trouble.

I de-digivolved back to my rookie form as I rushed to where Axel had vanished to. Rika and Takato had uncovered him enough for me to retrieve him from the damaged stadium. I slowly picked him up, noticing that his wounds weren't anywhere near serious despite being flung how he was. Perhaps the digital field had something to do with lessening the damage done to him? No matter, he was safe. Unconscious but safe.

With Axel in my arms I turned towards home, giving a nod of thanks to Rika and Takato.

"We will come find you later Kiara. Just get him sorted first." Rika said. Takato nodded in agreement as their digimon returned to them with Henry and Terriermon.

"I will Rika, thanks."

Without further conversation I phased us home. I didn't know why but I only seemed to be able to phase to places I had previously been to. Otherwise we could have phased here without the running. But then again, Axel could use the exercise...

* * *

Man did my head hurt when I woke. My body ached a bit but it wasn't crippling, it seemed like most of my pain was in my head. Literally. That's one hell of a way to gain a migraine.

I sat up slowly, holding my thumping head as I looked around. I was home, in the bedroom to be specific. Kiara must have brought me back. Shit! Kiara's birthday! Oh please don't say I missed it...

I turned to the clock. Seven twenty six. Still the same day though. Was it morning or evening? I glanced to the window. It was dark. Evening. I missed it.

I groaned in frustration as I slumped back against the bed. It was then that I noticed Kiara wasn't with me. I wasn't surprised though, she probably hated me even more than the morning for forgetting her birthday. Especially when I had promised I would make it up to her.

Once again I had failed her. I felt like jumping off a bridge.

The door opened, I knew who it was without looking. Pressure on the bed marked someone sitting down. A furry paw against my forehead. I opened my eyes again.

Kiara's face greeted me. It wasn't one of hurt or anything like that. It was one of concern. I looked her in the eye.

"I'm sorry Kiara."

She looked confused. "What for? There wasn't anything you could have done to avoid that."

"I wasn't talking about that. I failed you again today." She seemed ready to protest. "Once this morning, about your birthday. Twice when I upgraded you so much that you couldn't fight properly. And third when I broke my promise about today."

Kiara stared at me with a funny look. "Axel, it's fine. You didn't know until I told you about my birthday. The fight wasn't your fault either. I overlooked the items you gave me, it was those that actually allowed me to defeat the Deva. And don't worry about today. It wasn't your fault that you got blasted like that. I shouldn't have given Indramon a clear firing line to you." She shook her head. "It should be me apologising to you."

I didn't agree with that. "You know it wasn't your fault Kiara, don't try and blame yourself again."

"Then let us agree that neither of us are to blame, shall we? Otherwise we will be arguing about it for ages."

I nodded, conceding defeat. "I just wished I could have at least kept my promise to you."

"Axel." She cupped my cheek with a paw. "Being with you is enough for me. Everyday so far had been like no other, I couldn't wish for anything better."

I smiled at that, even if it was a little reluctant. My idea from earlier that day returned to me. Perhaps today wasn't completely lost. I still had one final thing I could do to make today a day for her, or possibly both of us, to remember.

"Kiara." She looked at me again. "Before the fight, I was thinking about what we could do today to make this day special for you." I silenced her protests again. "Before the fight I had come up with a few things to do that. However most of the day is gone and those can't be done anymore, well all except one."

She wore a confused face. "What might that be?"

"Despite what you just said, something you have wished for." I saw her eyes flash with recognition. "I give myself to you, completely and without restrictions. Kiara, for your birthday, let us make this a night for both of us to remember."


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Chapter 31.**

**Firstly, 'Llirbwerdnadivad' (could you have a more awkward name...), I appologise for not replying to your reviews earlier. I get tired and sidetracked easily at the moment, blame my Tamers Rewrite for that. And a massive thank you for finding that plot hole, I completely forgot about it. I'll have to weave that back in at some point but I believe I have a solutio for it already, it'll bring it round full circle. Thanks for another plot point. And a note on my 'special' content: I do not plan on making it a central part of my work but I do intend to graphisise every session. Why? Because I feel it's the best way for the readers to _feel_ how close they are to each other, how they truly feel. When I write this out, Axel and Kiara aren't just words on a page. They're real. It gives me such a level of clarity that I am able to apply as much realism as possible, laced heavily with meaning and emotions.**

**Obviously it's just a writing style I have adopted but all the characters I have written about, original or not, have been done so as more than names on a page. I imaging myself as them, or with them, to be able to write the stories as best as I can. I hope it works.**

**And again thank you for reminding me of my oversight with that plot hole. I shall plug it in due time.**

**Have a chapter...**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Quantum Displacement Theory and Other Big Words

Chapter 31

One look in Kiara's eyes told me everything I needed to know about her silent response. With one hand I pulled her head down to mine, pressing my lips against hers. Her paws glided over my chest, slipping my shirt off with one smooth movement. I granted entrance to her tongue as it slid over my lips, feeling it dart inside to begin its dance with my own. Kiara moaned softly into my mouth, the vibrations sending chills down my spine.

I felt my trousers become lose around my waist briefly before they were removed, a furry appendage stroking my inner thighs. I knew it wasn't her paws as they had returned to my chest, so it had to be her tail. She was quite dexterous with that. More shivers racked me as she stimulated every part of me in various manners. I felt it time to return those.

One of my hands ran down her back and caressed the base of her tail. That was her weakest point that didn't involve any intimate areas and I got her with it every time. She shuddered now, matching my own sudden movements. She was damned good at this, but I was hardly an amateur by now. I knew which points to touch on her body, how much force and what motions to use to get just the right reaction from her. I hadn't failed yet.

For some unknown reason I had decided that her arm guards were now in the way. Either that or my subconscious wanted to know what laid beneath them. I knew it was just her lower arms, but curiosity won out. My free hand unhooked the first gauntlet from her paw and slipped it off. If Kiara objected she didn't react negatively, in fact she barely reacted at all. Her arm moved slightly to allow me to remove the arm guard but that was it. Same story for the other, no reaction apart from helping me to remove it. Now she really was unclothed, even if her clothing didn't really do anything.

Oh, and funnily enough there were arms under those gauntlets. Nothing else, but I quickly noticed that the fur there was more sensitive than an arm should be. However the real prize came when I accidentally brushed against her shoulder spike things. She damned well bucked against me and moaned deeply, and that was just a glancing touch. Deciding that these were possibly the most sensitive place on her body, ever, I ran my free hand across one formation, yielding the same reaction as before. So I continued, slowly and gently stroking each protrusion on her shoulder. I reckon I could have finished her with just that motion in very few minutes. But where was the fun in that?

I felt the tip of her tail trace up the inside of my thigh again, but this time it slipped up the inside of my boxers. The feeling of her tail sliding past my now rapidly growing hardness was exotic. I then felt the tip slide down my other leg, hooking my shorts from the inside before her whole tail pulled downwards. This rather unique attempt left me naked in seconds. I told you she was dexterous with that tail of hers.

Kiara detached from my mouth at that point, giving me one of her looks than always sent a chill through me. In a good way that is. She nipped my neck a couple of times before descending on my chest. Her tongue circled my upper body several times, small kisses also making an entrance now. Her affectionate behaviour was simply divine. I allowed myself to bask in her actions, an involuntary groan escaping me. I caught the cheeky look from Kiara in response.

I managed to continue stroking her winglet, that's probably the best word to describe them, on her shoulders. She seemed very receptive of my actions, almost keen to repay the feelings she was getting. Possibly why she was doing what she was to my chest. I wasn't complaining. I also continued to stroke the base of her tail. By controlling her two most sensitive points I felt I had her where I wanted her. But then again, her winglets were more sensitive than her tail. So I left the base of her tail, earning a whimper, and stroked her other winglet. Needless to say her whimpering stopped very quickly, replaced by a hard, deep moan. That did powerful things to me.

Her tail suddenly coiled around my length. Her dexterity was now beginning to surprise me in ways I never thought possible. A few slow movements were attempted, but her tail didn't have quite the right effect in that manner. Yes it worked, but it would be a very long time until I even begun to feel anything starting. That didn't stop her trying though.

And try she did.

I decided that stimulating both her winglets was paramount to an early finish. I wanted Kiara to thoroughly enjoy the night, it was her birthday after all, so I shifted a hand to the base of her tail again. But rather than stop there I allowed my hand to drift further down, lightly gripping her rear and yielding a slight squeak. A few kneading actions turned that squeak into soft moans. In fact she had begun to purr, laying her head against my chest as her paws rested on my stomach.

"Axel..." She was enjoying it all right, her words were drunk again. Her purring increased, tainting her voice with the noise. "That's soooooo goooooood..." I allowed myself a smirk, I had her wrapped round my fingers. She was mine.

But as all things go with Kiara she gained the upper hand, or paw rather, when she decided to step up her game. She switched her tail for a paw, grasping my length firmly but not painfully so. A few movements drew my attention, notifying me that the tables were turned in her favour. I may have had her where I wanted her but she had already started the more intimate portion of the night.

Not wanting to be outdone just yet I too escalated my gestures. In what was probably my cheekiest moment ever with her I shifted my hand on her rear to the centre line of her rump, tracing down between her legs. She made a half whimper half moan noise as I travelled over her rear hole, a full moan escaping her as I cupped her lower region and slipped a finger inside. One quickly became two, I wanted her to feel everything I was offering tonight, one stage at a time.

She shuddered against me as she let lose a sharp exhale, followed by a deep moaning. I was back in control, even if she was beginning to influence my build up. That pressure had just started to be noticed by me. Luckily she wasn't going very fast so it would take a while for things to reach the 'point of no return'. Shut up, that's what I called it all right? Don't judge me.

I picked up my pace, my other hand sifting through her mane and landing on one of her breasts. I applied a slight kneading action here as well, electing further moans from Kiara. I knew she was very sensitive here so too much force would inflict pain or other discomfort to her, just the right amount was needed to make her enjoy it. Her moaning was a good sign that I was doing it right, a slight tweak of her nipple earning me another squeak of delight. She's a strange one, but I love her all the same. And I'm far from perfect.

She didn't seem to care much about that though. It made me wonder what she saw in me, what magical properties made her feel how she did about me. I shouldn't be doubting her, I believed she was being true to me and more importantly herself, but given all the problems and flaws I had I couldn't help but question myself.

I had no family, the events that caused that had scarred me deeply even if I didn't show it. Friends wise I didn't know who to consider as friends. Danny in my original world was the only one I had before coming here, and I suppose the tamers and their digimon here were friends too. But which world do I consider to be mine? Which friends are real? Which world is real?

I even raced illegally on the streets of my own world for cash. It's partly true that I don't need money after I inherited a large sum when my parents died, but even that wasn't going to last forever. Street racing was the most appealing, and most fun, way of making quick easy cash. Tax free and everything I took home went to wherever I put it. But that didn't make it right. It also wasn't risk free, a fact that cut close to home a few years after I started.

To cut a long story short I had another friend in my world. Mark was his name. He drove an absolutely gorgeous Honda NSX, deep green with wheel arches to kill for. That monster could give my Skyline a run for its money. Actually that's what we were doing, me Danny and Mark having a three way challenge. On paper I had the edge, but that NSX was nipping at my heels right from the off. He got past after two corners, I took one too wide that cost me. I remember Danny laughing at my expense as we had CB radios back then as well. None of us had any idea what would happen.

Mark never saw it coming. One second he was driving at close to one twenty down an open road, the next his back left tire blew. Being a rear wheel drive car he veered wildly to the right, the left wheel no longer having grip to drive the car. I saw the tire go. I saw Mark fight for control. He almost had it, just a couple of seconds more and he would have been all right. But no. He ran out of room, his car smashing into the unforgiving barriers on the suspended freeway. They should have held, Mark would have been injured but at least he would be alive.

They didn't hold. His car went straight through them and into the air that was beyond them. The impact sent his car twisting as it descended, a second impact sending something on the car through the nitrous tank he had installed. His car exploded where it hit, flaming debris arcing out with trails of smoke behind. Me and Danny had stopped just in time to see the NSX go up in flames. Mark never got a chance to escape.

I remember myself refusing to believe what I saw before me. Danny was similarly affected. We both knew Mark hadn't survived, yet we didn't want to believe he was gone. We were a trio of friends. We had been through a lot, seen many things in our roller coaster lives. We had always emerged on top thanks to each other. When one of us had a down moment, the other two always rectified it. Memories of what we had prior to that incident would regularly appear in my mind, even now.

Yes racing was risky. Yes I had frequent memories of Mark's last race. But no I couldn't stop doing it. Even Danny kept going, it was all we had left of our friend. Giving it up meant giving him up, we continued on.

I was broken. I was reckless. What the hell did Kiara see in me?

That question plagued me even now, with one hand on her chest and the other partially inside her. I was supposed to be 'celebrating' her birthday, not questioning her feelings or my worth to her. I cleared my mind of such doubts, for now at least. There will be many times when I can return to those, now wasn't one of them.

A moan brought me back. I thought it was Kiara, but it was me. She had picked up her pace, probably in response to me doing the same earlier. It was in vain though, I could feel her release on the verge of peaking. She didn't stand a chance of affecting me enough before she went.

I increased my own pace again, her moaning reaching a fevered rate. Her breathing went crazy, her tail whipped around wildly. She pressed her head against my chest in one last attempt to maintain balance before she screamed once again.

One scream signalled her peak. Her fluid leaked past my fingers as she tightened around them. Her first release of the night, I was planning on giving her more than one.

I didn't stop my motions even though she had climaxed, every action now was felt with greater sensitivity. Her moans were frantic. She clawed at the bed, tearing the sheets with long deep gashes. We would need new ones now. Her tail went completely rigid, stuck out vertically with the occasional twitch. Her eyes were screwed shut, teeth clamped together. A rosy tint was seen on her cheeks just through her fur. She moaned and screamed in a language no being would ever understand from words alone. Noises of pure ecstasy, nothing more nothing less.

Very quickly I started to feel her second climax begin, her fluid still leaking from her lower regions only increasing. She jammed her head under my chin, pressing forcefully against my chest as she screamed louder than before. She tightened again at the same time and making her fluids slightly squirting from her as she did so, forcing them from her as the space around my fingers shrank a little. Only then did I extract myself from her, holding her as she struggled to retain consciousness.

It took her a long time before she was able to function a little. Her breathing was ragged, fur matted from sweat as she shook violently. I would have been concerned for her, but I knew the cause of her state.

Kiara collapsed beside me, still panting hard. She gazed at me with what I can only describe as eyes of pure love. She tried to shuffle closer to me but couldn't get a response from her body. I saw what she was trying to do though and pulled her nearer to me, a silent thank you emitting from her eyes.

I wrapped my arms around her as she started to settle, my lips meeting hers. She was still unable to fully control her body which meant I had free reign of her mouth with my tongue, I felt hers twitch a few times as she tried to return the gesture. It took her a few more minutes until she did, her own arms loosely curling around me.

We broke off after a while, Kiara now breathing in a more normal manner. "Axel... That was amazing. Thank you."

I allowed a smirk. "Oh no you don't. That's not it." Her eyes widened. "Did you forget what I said before we began, about me giving myself to you completely?"

I could see she was trying to remember. "I don't know what you mean."

I smiled, cupping her cheek. "Kiara, we have only just begun."

* * *

**A/N: In case anyone wants to know, I've done 2 of my intro chapters to my Tamers Rewrite. They're between 12 and 15 pages each... It took a while but I feel proud of them already... Sad I know but it's quite a feat for me.**

**See ya Wednesday...**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Here's part 2 of my little scene. I kept you hanging, didn't I? I'm cruel like that.**

**Well, have no fear, for here we go...**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Quantum Displacement Theory and Other Big Words

Chapter 32

I kissed her deeply again, allowing her body to fully recover. My hands roamed her less sensitive areas first as her paw found my length again. I pulled her on top of me, caressing her sides and back as she was forced to release me. She snorted in disappointment, I simply smirked.

Gently I gripped her rear with both hands, kneading her softly as she moaned again. She drove her tongue deeper into my mouth, almost causing me to gag as she licked the back of my throat. It was unexpected but not unpleasant. One of my hands drifted to the middle of her butt, tracing a finger along as my hand went down between her legs. Again I grazed over her rear hole, but this time I lingered a little, savouring the moans she put out as a result. That would be an area to explore at another time, an ace up my sleeve so to speak.

As I drifted over her lower regions again I splayed my fingers, grouping them into two pairs that passed either side of her entrance. I purposely avoided that for a reason, my fingers wouldn't be entering her this time. I smirked to myself as I imagined her reaction, if only she knew.

Perhaps she did but she never let on about it.

Her paw skillfully found my length again though, quickly taking hold and simulating me to full mast. She began a quick pace, obviously wanting me to mimic her release with my own. It didn't take me very long until I began to feel the pressure build. I backed off on stimulating her again, allowing her this brief victory before I resumed what I had planned. It also allowed her to recover some more.

She slid off to the side, still pumping with her paw. She gazed into my eyes before locking her lips with mine briefly, a quick dance of our tongues taking place. I felt my pressure increase. Something told me though that even when I released Kiara wasn't going to stop. One look into those eyes told me she was going to make me experience what I had done to her previously. However there was a difference with that.

Me being a male meant I had a different reaction to her when a climaxed was incurred. Yes she screamed and bucked around, but mine was more, what's the word... Messy? No, too crude. But I didn't know of another. Either way, if she tried to carry on immediately after I had released there was going to be considerably more 'mess' afterwards. Maybe she didn't know, or maybe she did and didn't care. But even I wasn't exactly sure of his much 'messier' it was going to be. But I _was_ sure that we would find out very soon.

My pressure had begun to build to the point where I began to lose body control, tremors racing through me as I laid back. It gave Kiara all the signs she needed to know that I was close. I saw her smirk, she _was_ going to force past my first climax.

It had already built to a level I hadn't experienced before, even this first one was going to be greater than 'usual'. I resigned myself to waiting for the inevitable, waves of pleasure streaming through me. I felt the build up peak, my back arching very slightly as Kiara gave me one more motion that triggered my release.

I was right, it was greater than what I had previously had. I noted a look from Kiara that told me she wasn't quite expecting it either. But as I thought, she didn't stop. I was able to see what she was doing, and how I was reacting as a result. My first climax had released a fair amount of fluid, most of it plastering her fur on her paw. Now though her movements were shooting a small amount from my length, every one of them. More fluid matted her fur further. Even though I was still technically in my release, a second pressure was rapidly forming. I sent Kiara a warning look, one she just smirked at, as I groaned before it hit me again.

This one was far more violent, a much larger deposit of my fluids escaping from me. I was already laying back on the bed so I didn't have far to collapse. I regained control again to register that Kiara _still_ hadn't stopped. I resisted my eyes from widening as she virtually milked me for all I had.

I was still leaking fluids, Kiara still pumping me with that damned smirk on her face. I missed her reaction to my second climax, but again I felt another approach. This one built up very quickly, so quick in fact that I didn't know what was going on until right at the last minute.

I groaned violently as yet more fluids erupted from me. Kiara seemed to understand that I didn't have anything left in me to go on, the noise I made could have been through pain as it was that sudden. Great arcs of fluid leapt from me, Kiara snapping one out of the air with her mouth. This climax wasn't as voluminous with fluid but it was much more explosive. I had registered Kiara's slightly shocked expression when I released for the third time, my own surprise dwarfing what she might have felt.

She released me finally and set about cleaning up with her tongue. She always did that, but this time there was a lot more to clean up. It took her a while, enough time for me to recover from her treatment.

She looked at me with those eyes. "Now we're even."

I shook my head. "Not even close Kiara. That third one almost killed me."

She shoved me playfully. "Give over! You were enjoying every second of it." She shook her head slightly. "But I'll admit that even I didn't expect you to have that much in you. I won't need to eat for a day or so." She patted her stomach for emphasis as she licked her lips.

"Shut up. That was your fault for carrying on."

"Only because you did the same to me."

I snorted as my body finally recovered. "It's still not over Kiara."

She didn't get a chance to react before I leapt at her, pinning her on her back as I sat on top of her. Her eyes were fixed on my length, which was still leaking a small amount of fluid. "I'm up here Kiara."

She turned her head to me, slightly confused. "What's going on?"

I leaned forwards and breathed into her ear. "As I have said twice already, we haven't finished." I felt her shiver. "I am yours Kiara, completely without restraints, for tonight and every night to follow." One look at her face told me she finally understood what I meant. I slid my body down a little, feeling my length touch her lower regions. "For your birthday Kiara, I give you myself."

I watched her arch her back as I slowly slid inside her, feeling her entrance massage me on the way in. The sensations I had as I gently buried myself inside her were without comparison. I had never felt so complete in my life.

So what if I had all my problems. So what if I felt myself unworthy of her love. So what if I didn't fully believe that she felt what she did. Just because I had a small measure of doubt, it didn't mean I wasn't savouring the moment I was in.

Kiara was moaning as well, she obviously felt something similar to me about this. I kept moving until I had fully submerged my length inside her. I sent her a quizzical look, something was missing.

Kiara noticed my face. "Don't worry Axel. We don't have that barrier that humans have. Similarly our features cannot produce young like humans either. They're more for expressing emotions than anything else. You won't have to worry about causing me pain or becoming a father. That will never happen between us."

She seemed slightly apologetic at the end. There wasn't any signs of longing in her voice, so she wasn't looking for a family either. I knew I wasn't, I was too young and reckless for that. "It's all right Kiara. Truth be told I prefer it that way." She nodded in response. Maybe in time our stances might change, but for now we were of equal minds.

I shifted inside her, earning a moan from Kiara. Wordlessly I started to slowly withdraw from her, pulling out until just before I left her and then pushing back in fully. The wet suckling noise we made was only partly obscured by her moaning. Her entrance was unbelievably stimulating, massaging me as I moved in and out and actually forming a seal around my length that suckled on me with each motion I made.

Kiara tore into the bed in a frenzy. Never mind the ripped sheets, we needed a whole new bed now! She bucked and moaned, twitched and screamed. Her body contorted in so many different directions at once that I actually thought she would break bones. Yet she remained in a world of ecstasy, the same one that I was in.

My pace increased as I felt my pressure build again. I felt her own fluids surround my length as her own climax formed. It was our first time but I knew it was going to be short. All of our previous actions had driven us so completely wild that patience or stamina simply weren't considered now. Seeing Kiara spasm beneath me only drew me closer to the end.

She was the first to go, screaming my name to the ceiling as she tightened on me. Even with that effect I hadn't quite reached my own climax, her fluids now forcing past my length and dripping onto the already soaked bed. My build up seemed to slow a little as Kiara rode out her third release of the night. She seemed to recover quicker this time, actually starting another build up of her own as I continued to move in and out of her.

My pressure built steadily until I couldn't contain it for long. Kiara tightened on me again, sending me over the edge as well.

"Axeeeeeeeeeel!"

"Kiaaraaa!"

Two words joining in chorus with each other as I fell forward, emptying myself into her. Our fluids mixed and spilled out from around my length as I breathed heavily against her shaking form. Her own breathing was hard but her arms circled me in a loose embrace. I raised my head and captured her lips with mine, my tongue probing forth as I began to recover. Kiara's tongue met mine half way as we danced around. We both settled at a similar rate, although she seemed to recover before me.

"Axel..." She breathed the word to be, hot air against my ear.

I turned to face her, a tired smile on my lips. "Happy birthday Kiara."

She smiled in an equally tired manner. "I love you Axel."

As if I needed reminding. "I love you too Kiara, now and forever."

Kiara chuckled lightly. "You soppy sod!" She kissed me again as I felt the folds of sleep draw me in. "Thank you, for this and everything. I am yours Axel and only yours. Now and forever."

A tired smirk formed on my lips. "Now who's soppy?" A weak shove was my answer as she turned away. My eyes drooped low as I allowed myself to nestle against Kiara. She did this to me so it was only fair, but she frequently slept on top of me before. This was the first time she was underneath me, but this was also hardly a usual night for us. Unusual but very welcome, there would no doubt be more of these. Plenty of time for me to use that ace of mine perhaps...

But not tonight. We had both had enough and were fit to drop. Kiara brought her arms tighter around me as she let loose a large yawn. "As much as I enjoyed tonight Axel, can we not make it so tiresome?"

"You have my agreement there Kiara. On both counts." I sighed, barely stopping it turning into a yawn of my own. "You know, as much as it pains me to admit it, I had doubts about us."

"Oh? Like what?" She turned to face me again.

"Like me not truly believing how you feel towards me. I know you say it enough, and show it even more, but with my past life and all the flaws I gained along the way I still kept doubting you. I couldn't see how someone so imperfect as myself could be involved like this with someone like you. I don't mean a digimon, but someone as caring, kind and supportive as you. Despite all my issues you still stay by my side. Even when I felt I had damaged this bond between us you still stayed with me, proving me wrong time and time again. Even now I can't fully grasp it."

"That because your thick headed. You're so fixated on your past problems that you can't see what you have in the present. Let go of those issues Axel. I don't care about them and neither should you. They may define you as a person but that's it. Let them go and focus on the here and now, me and you. Us is all that matters now. The Devas, Zhuqaimon, even the D-reaper. None of them matter. It's just us, here and now." Her words started harshly but I knew her true meaning.

I looked her in the eye and pressed my lips towards hers, leaving a slight gap between them. "If that is your wish, my love."

I _felt_ her smile. "You're such a soppy shit!" She closed the gap I left, gliding her tongue over mine for the briefest of moments.

Sleep became too strong to resist for the both of us. I felt myself descend into the land of dreams, still joined with Kiara at the hips where I laid inside her and at the mouth with our tongues entwined. Kiara too began to drift off, her eyes closing with mine as she slipped into the folds of sleep. I followed shortly after, one of my last thoughts of the night being how complete I now felt. For I _was_ complete, the first time in my life since the day my family was torn from me, I was whole again.

My second thought? It was _my_ birthday in two weeks time...


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Here's yet another chapter...**

**My Tamers Rewrite is taking a seat for the moment as I have come up with another variation of a concept I have already used. I saw iRobot (3D) recently and something from that has stuck with me. Be on the look out for another new fic within the next few weeks... I have several more lined up too.**

**Also, I will be reducing the update frequency to just Saturdays for this fic. Only reason is because I sort of need more time to write. I have got a lot of stories I want to get done and I recently rediscovered Ace Online and Tekkit... Blame me if you must but they're fun. A guy needs his life anyway...**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Quantum Displacement Theory and Other Big Words

Chapter 33

I woke very slowly this time around. I could feel Kiara's tongue in my mouth, unmoving, and my length still buried hilt deep inside her. Contentment radiated through me as I laid on her, her fur matted with sweat and fluids. She looked so peaceful where she was, but I was waking up and I had needs to attend to.

Reluctantly I, literally, peeled myself from her, strands of her fur clinging to me from all the fluids we shared. I stood at the end of the ruined bed, great claw marks rending it open as a sleeping Kiara slept on it. I smiled to myself before leaving for the shower.

I kept thinking of the night previous, how we revelled in each other's love and care. How we each almost killed each other with sheer ecstasy. If I _had_ of died, I honestly wouldn't mind. I was so happy at that moment, so complete with her that I needed nothing else. My life was set. Kiara wouldn't let me die though, obviously. She would want me again and again, night after night. And I would want her just the same. Last night was beyond anything I could ever imagine myself experiencing, but it only made me want more.

I'm sure Kiara was the same.

I finished my shower and quickly checked on her, she was still asleep but I could see the first signs of her waking up. I smiled again before heading off to do breakfast.

By the time it was done Kiara had woken up and walked down the stairs. I turned around to see her standing in the doorway, matted fur and all. Even in that state she was a sight to behold. I smiled yet again as she approached me.

"Morning Kiara."

Her initial reaction was to push her head under my chin and against my chest, arms circling me in an embrace. "Morning Axel." She was still very tired, evident in her voice.

I brought my own arms around her. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired. And I ache all over. But that's nothing compared to how good I feel." I began to stroke the back of her neck. "Thank you again for last night. I can't describe how I feel now, not fully."

"Same here Kiara. I hope it was a birthday gift you will remember." I knew she would but I asked anyway.

"I won't be forgetting that, ever. Especially when we go for it again."

I expected something like that. I decided to tease her some more. "Are you sure you're up for it Kiara? Just one night and you're more tired than Calumon after eating his way through a cake store."

I heard her laugh a little. "Last night was hardly usual though. But I am sure I have enough in me to make it a habit."

"We shall see. Anyway, breakfast is ready. Then you need a shower."

She extracted herself from me and gave me a brief kiss before we started our breakfast. I finished much sooner than her given how tired she was but I waited for her all the same. Afterwards I cleared away as she went for her shower.

I left her be while she cleaned herself, but as soon as I heard the water stop I opened the door. She was drying herself off whilst simultaneously trying to flatten her fur. I retrieved a brush and helped her smooth herself over, she ended up letting me groom her fully as she basked in the feeling of it all. As soon as she was done she embraced me again, now fully awake thanks to the shower. No words were said as we stood there, her arm guards still discarded in the bedroom.

After a while our lips met and our tongues began their favourite dance. Another few minutes passed until we needed to breathe, separating us as we gazed into each other's eyes.

"I think we should make a start, don't you?"

Kiara nodded. "If we don't then I won't leave this room, and neither will you."

I smirked. "Go get your arm guards, I'll be checking the deck. We may have a Deva again today and I don't plan on being blasted a second time. Once is more than enough."

We went our ways, me downstairs and Kiara back to our room. I retrieved my deck and flipped through the cards.

I recalled my mistake with making Kiara unable to use her abilities, the upgrades I gave her severely hampered her. But I also recall her saying that the spear had its own ability, one she claimed was more powerful than her own. I guessed that the armour didn't as it was a generic card, but the spear belonged to Orphanimon. A mega level digimon's weapon had to harness some form of power when given to any other digimon.

Still, I had weakened her when she needed her skills. Even if she had eventually found the power she needed, it took her too long to do any real damage. I blamed myself for that. I got hurt because of my mistakes, I didn't plan on doing it again.

Kiara rejoined me after retrieving her arm guards, wrapping herself around me as I finalised yet another strategy. She rested her head on my shoulder as she watched me.

"You blame yourself, don't you?"

I knew what she meant. "I restricted you too much in our last fight. I don't plan on repeating that mistake."

Her grip shifted on me. "It wasn't your fault Axel. These things happen."

"Not to us. Not anymore." I spoke with conviction. "I need to rely on your abilities more and not some laminated cards. We are a force to be reckoned with Kiara, it's time I started using it."

She licked my neck briefly. "As you wish, but don't blame yourself. You'll only make things worse."

I nodded before rising. "We should make a start, go find the others." I held my hand out to her, a paw meeting my grip. "Shall we?"

Kiara nodded. "We shall."

* * *

We met the others at Guilmon's hide away, Calumon not present this time. I swore under my breath, one day and he's gone again. I'm going to tie that little bugger down when I next see him.

Rika was first to check on my condition after the blasting I received the day before. "I'm fine guys, just a little sore and tired, but that's not entirely from the fight." Kiara looked away sharply, a red tinge on her cheeks.

Rika didn't get it though. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Renamon sent me a knowing look after glancing at Kiara. "He's just messing around as usual, right Axel"

I put my hands in the air. "You got me." Kiara returned to her usual shade of yellow and looked our way again. "Anything been going on since I last got blasted?"

Terriermon stifled a laugh as Henry shook his head. "Nothing yet, just as well seeing how badly you got dealt with. You broke a lot of the stadium, you know."

I sighed. "Me and my fat arse!" This made most people laugh. Except Kiara, obviously, and surprisingly Renamon. But she never laughed really, that's what I told myself.

The banter and conversation went back and forth for a good hour, socialising was beginning to appeal to me after my heavily isolated lifestyle. We were getting to the good part of a joke from Henry when a powerful energy spike singled another Deva's arrival.

I rose first. "Time to get to work. Kiara?"

She nodded forwards. "Close, I'd say about five minutes away."

I held out my hand. "Close enough?" She nodded. I turned to the others. "Get there as fast as possible, we will keep it busy."

"Is that a wise-" Was all I heard from Takato before Kiara phased us over to the field. A simple crossroads in a quiet area. Perfect.

We breached the field and were greeted with nothing. I scanned around with my digivice as Kiara swept the area with her own senses. Still nothing. I became cautious as I scrutinised every inch of the foggy field, looking for anything that didn't belong. Kiara shifted beside me as something spooked her.

"What is it?" My voice was barely a whisper.

"I don't like this Axel. It doesn't feel right." I could sense the unease in her voice.

"Neither do I, let's go."

We turned around just as the field dissipated, revealing dozens upon dozens of armed men all aiming weapons at us. I recognised some of them as HYPNOS. A curse escaped me as Yamaki himself emerged from the rows of soldiers.

"Well well, like a deer caught in the headlights. Not so cocky now are you?"

I sneered in response. "Says the coward who points weapons around freely. This keeping to your low profile regime Yamaki?"_ "Kiara, we need to go. Like now!"_

She shifted her arm gently to brush my side. As soon as she made contact she phased us out, only to reappear exactly where we were already. Yamaki smirked again.

"You'll find that won't work this time. We took precautions in case you decided to run."

Now I began to panic. We couldn't phase away and there was no chance in hell of us running through all those weapons. I caught a glimpse of Renamon appearing on a nearby roof, her worry visible from where me and Kiara stood. Luckily she wasn't seen from her vantage point as she watched on.

Yamaki approached us, holding a weapon of his own. A sidearm much like the one I had used, only this one was pointing at me. "I'm sure I don't have to remind you not to try anything. I suggest you come with us."

Kiara barred her teeth as she growled. "Don't Kiara. You'll made it worse. Besides, these guys aren't worth it."

She leaned towards Yamaki slightly. "I will gut you where you stand."

"You will do _exactly_ as I say unless you wish to see your _friend_ here riddled with holes. You can drop the aggressive stance and follow me. Should you fail to comply, well. I'm sure you can guess what will happen." He turned around as a van pulled up, the back doors being opened by more armed men. "Get in."

We were forced forwards into the van, four soldiers entering first and four more after us. We were virtually pinned inside as the doors closed. The driver started the van as Yamaki turned to us from behind a protective screen.

"You'll find this van is protected from your tricks too. I would advise against trying anything."

This time I growled. "You think you've won, don't you Yamaki?"

"No, I _know_ it. There's nothing you can do to stop me." I was seriously hating his cocky attitude. He was seriously going to regret taking us.

The van departed the area with us inside, making its way to HYPNOS without incident. Kiara was sending me worried thoughts as I tried to calm her through our link. It wasn't working too well.

The van stopped as we arrived, the doors opening as yet more weapons were pointed our way. We vacated the van under heavy escort and marched inside. We were in the other tower to the one I had screwed over, I had seemed to forget about the fact they had two sites. I would need to rectify that someday.

We were taken to a row of cells and separated, Kiara thrown into cell opposite the one I was shoved into. The doors were locked quickly as Yamaki addressed us again.

"These cells are also modified to negate your abilities. Enjoy your stay, we will see each other soon." He left with his smirk. Oh how I was going to enjoy hurting him.

Kiara clutched at the door bars. "Axel. What are they going to do to us?"

"I don't know Kiara, but it won't be pleasant. For them to set this up means they have big plans for us. We need to get out of here."

"I'm trying Axel, but my strength has been sapped. I can't do anything!"

"Calm down Kiara. We will get through this. Trust me." I was also trying to calm myself. I wasn't frightened like Kiara, no. I was pissed beyond measure. My mind was conjuring images of how I could make Yamaki suffer, none of them pleasant. My current favourite was the one that involved a red hot fire poker shoved somewhere unceremoniously. Yes, that one.

Kiara wasn't calming down either. We were both on edge for different reasons. The first person to come through my door was going to feel pain. That was for certain.

* * *

A few hours later I heard people approach. I readied myself to dish out some hurt as they reached our door. However they were facing Kiara's cell.

One guard unlocked her door as two more entered and grabbed her. I could hear her protests until a forth man stuck his gun towards me.

"Shut it or he gets an extra hole."

She quieted up instantly as they lead her away.

"Hey, where are you taking her?" No answer. "I'm talking to you asshole!" Still no reply.

I watched in hopelessness as Kiara vanished from my sight, the sounds of her movements fading into silence. I didn't dare think of what they wanted her for, I just knew I had to get out of here.

Right now.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Yes I know I said I was slowing down, but I changed my mind.**

**But all things come to an end right? I am no different here. It pains me to do this to you all... So it is with great regret that I say this to all my loyal readers...(deep breath)... I need to post another story.**

**Got you, didn't I? Admit it, I had you worried.**

**Anyway I have four titles in the works now. The Tamers Rewrite will be posted at some point after this one is complete as it is a massive project. So take your pick from the following four titles:**

**A Life Without a Legacy**

**Answers Without Questions**

**Fall From Grace**

**Hybrid**

**All four are digimon fics but 'Hybrid' diverts away from digimon very quickly. It was going to be an original story but I added a digimon theme to the beginning just so I could post it here, so be warned about that one. The rest are definitetly digimon fics.**

**So take your pick and let me know. I'll use your opinions to decide what to post next. Don't ask for more information on them, I don't like giving spoilers. However I did say the other day that I watched in 3D and got an idea for a story, I will say that 'Fall From Grace' is that exact story. It has nothing to do with though.**

**And have a chapter, just because**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Quantum Displacement Theory and Other Big Words

Chapter 34

A couple of hours later I heard more people approach. My door opened to reveal weapons aimed at me. So much for dishing out some pain.

"You, with us. Now."

I had no alternatives. I went with them, hoping to find out what they had done with Kiara, whilst eying up any potential escape routes. Once I had secured Kiara we would get out, one way or another.

Corridors passed us by as we marched through the tower. I never truly appreciated how large the facility was until now, it made me want to tear it down even more.

We eventually approached a door with two more guards beside it. They opened it for us as I was led inside. The door closed as I was shoved forwards, Yamaki standing in the centre of the room.

"You're a smart lad, I'm sure you recognise an interrogation when you see one."

"You won't get anything from me." That earn me a fist to my face. I spat out blood while glaring at the guard who struck me.

"Lesson number one. Cooperate with me or these fine men will repeat that action. Now." He brought a chair forward and sat facing me. "We will start with a name. You know mine so it's only courtesy to share yours."

"Go to hell!" Another fist, another mouthful of blood spat out.

"You don't learn do you? Name." I didn't answer this time, earning my third smash to the face. "Name." Another silence earning me a fist to my gut, doubling me over. "Name."

"Burn asshole! Hit me all you want, see where my unconsciousness gets you!" Yet another smack to my stomach, knocking the wind from me.

"Name."

"Die!" Smack.

"Name." I could see he was getting bored. Good, I could use that.

"Hit me again, _please_." Smack.

"Name." Silence. Smack. "Name."

He was borderline giving up now. I allowed a twisted smirk to form shortly before getting punched again. This time he rose and strode towards me.

"You really don't get it do you? I am in charge here _boy_! You do what _I_ say!" He grabbed me by my hair, bringing his face right before my own. "Name!"

I head butted him in response. I heard the satisfying sound of his nose breaking as blood poured from it. It earnt me another punch but it was worth it. I watched him stagger around as he tried to stop the blood flow, sending me a glare. I decided to rub salt in the wound. "Axel." That should piss him off.

I was right. He held his nose in tissue to stop the bleeding. "You think your so funny don't you? Tell me who's laughing when I make your yellow friend scream for mercy _Axel_."

I spat out more blood. "Her screaming will only serve to make me grant you less information. You want my cooperation? Earn it." My first line that didn't yield me any pain.

Yamaki growled a little. "You're playing a dangerous game boy. You won't like the outcome if you proceed down this road."

I laughed bitterly. "Well I sure as shit ain't going to tell you my fucking life story for nothing now, am I?"

Yamaki growled again. "Fine. A trade then, so to speak. I have a name, but who are you? Name something in return."

"Kiara's freedom."

"Not worth the trade. I'll need something far more interesting than that. But that's another time." He was pacing this out, using her as leverage against me. Bad move. "Try again."

"At least let me see her."

Yamaki nodded after a second of thought, one of the guards disappearing through another door. "So who are you?"

"As I said, I'm Axel. What more do you want?"

"Surname, birth place, age, occupation."

I sighed. "Axel Mavor. Born in some place I honestly can't remember, but I heard it's near Toronto. Aged twenty five, occupation is a pain in your arse! I don't work." I earnt a punch from part of that.

"Interesting. Toronto you say? Quite a way to go for a Canadian." I wasn't really Canadian, I was just throwing him off my non existent trail. "It's a shame you don't come up on any databases. Care to try again?"

I smirked. "No because the truth is worth a lot more then we agreed on. Now where is she?"

Yamaki quirked a brow at my words but signalled for the guard to enter again. The door opened to allow him back in, with Kiara following behind. But something wasn't right.

She wasn't restrained in any way, no weapons were pointed at her. She walked confidently and with strength. But the most worrying thing was the way she never once looked at me. It was that which set my alarm bells off in my head.

"Kiara?" Her gaze shifted to me briefly before snapping away, no emotion on her face. I turned to Yamaki again, face full of anger. "What have you done to her?"

"She wasn't very cooperative, so we fixed her. She's become very loyal now." I glared at him as my heart sank. "Actually, since she is here, I think we can let her take over. Kiara?" I watched my partner look expectantly at Yamaki. "Would you care to continue?"

A silent nod was her reply as she walked towards me. I saw the dull eyes staring at me with no emotion whatsoever. My anger for HYPNOS rose dramatically, they had broken her to their will.

She stopped beside me, facing me with her arms folded. For one moment I saw the early behaviour of Renamon before Yamaki drew my attention.

"Now, how about we go back a few steps. Who are you really? What's this _big secret_ you're keeping from me?"

"No deal. That is worth Kiara's release _as she was_, not as your damned drone!"

Yamaki looked bored. "I agreed to no such terms. You asked to see her, here she is. Now answer me."

"You brainwash my partner and _still_ expect me to talk? Now who's stupid?" Yamaki nodded to Kiara who smashed me aside for my lack of cooperation. She hurt much more than the guards did. I rose slowly, spitting out yet more blood. "Do what you will to me Yamaki, you won't get another word from me now." I levelled a very heated gaze at him when I finished, he actually looked uneasy.

"We will see. Kiara? Make him talk."

I watched her nod again as she came to me. I was gripped round my neck by a paw and punched in my gut again by another. She dropped me at the same time, sending me against a wall. I didn't have time to recover before she threw me across the room, hitting the other wall. I felt my bones protesting the impacts as my heart bled for my lost partner.

I managed to get to my feet by some miracle just in time to evade another strike from Kiara. She followed up though and sent me down again, a knee to my face. I felt my consciousness slipping as she grabbed me again. I was hoisted in the air and shoved against the wall. Kiara held me there as my breathing became restricted. I tried to force her paw from my neck but couldn't overcome her strength. My vision blurred as the oxygen deprivation became too great.

Just before I passed out she dropped me, landing heavily on the floor. I grabbed for breath as she flipped me over, a foot pressing down on my chest. Her claws sat just above my neck, one twitch and she would slash my windpipe.

She looked to Yamaki again who walked over, still with her emotionless stare.

"Last chance Axel. Who are you?"

I watched his image swim madly as my body failed. My head hit the floor as I lost consciousness.

* * *

You don't dream when you lose consciousness. You simply wake again with no recollection of the time you spent out. You dream when you sleep, even if you don't remember all of them.

I wasn't dreaming. I was seeing memories.

I saw myself in the home me and Kiara lived in, only I was alone. I watched as I went about my life for a few days before I found a white device. A digivice. I recall my curiosity as I studied the object before placing it down on my kitchen side for later study.

I remember hearing a noise outside my door when I went to bed. I had checked it out and found I wasn't alone. A Renamon stood in my lounge, holding the device. She told me she was my partner, I had accepted after a bit of explaining. We had made the arrangements for her to live, eat and sleep within the house. I remember calling her a friend, not a servant.

I remembered the day I met Kiara, the day I became a tamer. The day I met the one who would forever change me for the better.

More days passed in my mind, days of me and my partner doing all the things I had previously forgotten. Then I saw myself arrive on what I thought was my first day in the tamers world. My lost memories had returned to me. I had dreamed them originally, hence why I couldn't remember them. They were real though, real dreams just like how I lived a real life here now.

One in which Kiara had beaten the crap out of me after being brainwashed.

My memories ended as I began to regain consciousness. I felt myself hanging vertically, bands round my wrists and ankles. A wall was against my back. My eyes opened to confirm that I was chained to the wall, suspended off the floor.

Yamaki wasn't there, but Kiara was. She stood against the other wall with her blank face and crossed arms, watching me. Hopelessness welled up inside me as I looked at her. All I wanted was for her to snap out of it, get us away and forget the whole thing. I wanted, needed her back. My Kiara...

She moved towards me as Yamaki returned, stopping before me in her now ever present emotionless pose.

"Are you going to talk this time Axel?" Yamaki sneered from behind my partner. I simply looked at him as my mind and body just gave up. I wasn't going to live either way and Kiara wouldn't come back to me, why should I give them what they want? I will take my secrets to my grave. He noted my silence. "Very well. Kiara?"

Her arms extended and tore off my shirt, scratching my chest in the process. She returned her claws to my torso, drawing them lightly across the skin. I felt the sharpness of her claws as they traced over me, not quite breaking skin yet. That changed when she stabbed me between my ribs, making me grunt in pain. She twisted slightly, inflicting more agony, before withdrawing.

Yamaki looked at me again. "Who are you?"

Blood was seeping from my torso now as I hung in the restraints. I didn't bother to answer. Kiara stabbed me again, other side to before, and let me bleed.

Over and over Yamaki asked who I was, each time becoming less distinguishable until he was just white noise. Each time I didn't answer as my head rolled around my neck, eyes drooping further. Each time Kiara stabbed me for punishment, more and more blood pooling below me.

I was vaguely aware of the questions stopping, the injuries no longer accumulating on my mutilated body. My blurred vision picked up Yamaki leaving as others came to me, presumably to keep me alive long enough to learn what I knew, and Kiara returning to her place against the far wall.

I lost consciousness again shortly after, my thoughts of death and despair. I had lost her. I had lost myself.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Well, chapter 35...**

**Just to let you all know, I've written up to chapter 40 now! I'm on a roll with this, but I will prewarn you here and now. There's a major twist coming that will seriously shake up everything. I will ask you not to critisise or flame me as a result (yes it is that big) and instead be patient. Now...**

**'Llirbwerdnadivad' - No copy and paste for me, I had to copy each letter one by one. Multiple windows help there... But I think in future I might just copy-paste. Your name is one hell of a writing effort to get right. And as to the reasons why he vanished at the start, the conversation with Aluna in the hospital cleared that up. Oh, yes she is an OC. I played a bit of Torchlight II and I got the visual idea for her from the water guardian, with my own take of course. But that's the best description I can give. She's etheral after all, I'm allowed to be vague...**

**Also thanks to 'NoirRenamon' for offering to write this chapter. I did decline as this was written a few days ago, somthing like that anyway, and I was developing things afterwards that relied on the events of this chapter. However I did state (after reading his/her idea for the chapter) that it would be better suited for a new story of his/her own making if he/she so wanted to.**

**Without further ado... here's another chapter**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Quantum Displacement Theory and Other Big Words

Chapter 35

Time became meaningless for me. Days rolled by without my knowledge as Yamaki demanded the answers he wanted, Kiara punishing me over and over when I didn't cooperate. It wasn't the interrogation that bothered me, it was seeing her doing what she did. The feeling of her claws inflicting pain upon my body was familiar now, but never accepted. I just knew she didn't want to do these things she was doing, but how was I going to break through to her to change that?

HYPNOS had her round their fingers, their loyal pet for their wishes. The most horrifying thing I almost encountered was when two guards decided they wanted some fun with her.

They were taking to themselves, although I could hear them, about how lonely they were. They also noticed Kiara's features. My blood boiled at that point as one of them strode to her, a sick grin on his face.

"Hey Kiara!" She looked at him with her blank stare. "I'm kinda bored, you fancy entertaining me?" She still just stared at him. He seemed to take her silence as consent as he stood before her, one arm reaching for her chest as the other remained poised to engage her lower regions.

She blinked once before grabbing him by his throat, stopping his actions before he made contact. He was lifted up quickly before being thrown back to where he stood. Kiara remained silent the whole time, but I was thankful that she stopped him then.

They never tried that again.

Yamaki returned as usual, asking his same question and having Kiara inflict pain on me again when I didn't give him the answers he wanted. More blood was spilled from me as a result before I was left again, hanging from the wall as my consciousness faded.

* * *

I wanted to die. Every thought in my head was begging for my own demise. I couldn't take any more, having Kiara do what she was doing to me. I loved her, but they had broken her. She was becoming my undoing because they made her so.

I would give everything to have her back, how she was before we were taken. Seeing her so close, but knowing just how far from her real self she was, it killed me. She didn't deserve this. Punish me and not her, maybe then I would let myself be broken and tell them what they wanted to know. At least Kiara would be free.

My eyes opened weakly to see myself. A mirror had been placed in front of me, showing me my body. Gashes littered my bare torso with trails of blood dripping from me. The worse of my injuries were partly treated to keep alive for as long as possible, but they were all left otherwise. I had another reason to hate the way I looked.

Kiara stood just behind the mirror, face still a mask of indifference. My eyes met hers as I silently pleaded for her to return to me. She showed no reaction. My mind conjured up one single coherent thought.

_"Kiara..."_

She twitched.

Did I just see that? Did she actually twitch, or was my mind playing tricks on me again? I had to make sure it wasn't fake.

_"Kiara?"_

She twitched again. I did see it! No way was that coincidence. Her eyes scanned the room, ears swivelling to find the voice. Our mind link was still active, I might just be able to break through to her.

_"Kiara, it's me. Axel." _Her eyes found mine again, boring into me._ "Please listen to me. This isn't you. We are partners Kiara, check my digivice if you must. You are my friend, and so much more. You said the same about me. We are one Kiara, please just come back to me."_

Her face shifted very briefly, the edges of an emotion making an appearance before she snapped back.

Words alone weren't enough, I needed more. I remembered her memories she gave me, that had to be a two way thing. I thought of all the times we spent together from the day we first met, focusing on the two of us alone. I sent those same thoughts to Kiara, hoping... Praying that I could just dent that armour HYPNOS had place around her. I knew the Kiara I loved was still somewhere behind that mask, I just needed to pull her out.

Memories streamed across our link as I watched Kiara twitch more and more. I began to pour my emotions into her as well, showing her how I felt for her. A sparkle of light entered her dull eyes as she began to remember, those same eyes slowly growing wider.

She snapped out of it as Yamaki returned, our thoughts returning to each other. I cursed inside my head as he approached yet again, that same sneer on his face.

"And so we try again. Who are you?" I just glared at him in my weakened state. "Still want to do it the hard way? I admire your courage, even if it is futile. Kiara, get to it." Only she didn't. She hesitated. Yamaki turned to her, slightly quizzical. "Kiara, that's an order." She blank faced him. "Do it!"

"No."

She spoke. That single word of defiance lit my hope once more. Yamaki turned on her with a furious expression.

"You do not defy me! Make him talk or I will have you put in his place!"

"No. He will die if I continue. He will be of no use to us then." And my hope was extinguished. Her monotone voice wasn't defiant, she didn't want me dead before they learnt what they wanted. "Give him another hour then we can continue."

Yamaki seemed to consider her words. "Fine, but next time you do as _I_ say!" She didn't respond this time. He whirled around and left again, obviously too pissed off to continue.

Kiara shifted her gaze to me as we were left alone. Her eyes still had that slight spark and were a little wider then before. My silent pleas were being heard now, I just knew it. My thoughts were channelled to her mind again, trying anything to bring her back.

_"Kiara... Come back to me. This isn't you, you know that. We have a life together Kiara, we have seen and been through so much at each other's side. I love you Kiara, now and always. Just please, come back to me..."_

She walked up to stand in front of me, eyes searching for something within me. Her stance had shifted from obedient hostility to one of curiosity and a slight longing for information. She surveyed me for a while before her paw gingerly reached up to cup my cheek. Her eyes widened again as a tear escaped her.

"Axel..."

I smiled in response. "I'm here Kiara, come back to me."

She twitched more, her memories starting to return. Or so I hoped. Her mask of indifference was beginning to crack. Her left eye twitched as her spark flared fully, her right eye following soon after. The tension in her limbs faded away, no hostility within her. Her face shifted again as she regained control over herself.

Tears poured from her as her expression released into one of regret and concern. She watched her other paw traced my wounds lightly. "Axel... What have I done?"

"Shh, look at me Kiara. Forget my body, look at my eyes." She did so slowly, unable to stop seeing the damage she had done. "It's alright. It isn't your fault." She shook her head as her tears still fell. Her paws still traced my injuries. "Kiara, look at me." Her eyes found mine again, reluctantly. "Don't blame yourself. I don't blame you and neither should you. HYPNOS will pay for this, mark my words."

She took some comfort from my promise but still her tears fell. "Axel... I am so sorry..."

"Don't be Kiara. I only wanted you back and now you're here. Let's just focus on getting the hell out of here."

She nodded as she broke the restraints around my ankles first. I felt my legs dangle weakly as she freed my wrists. As soon as I was free I collapsed forwards, Kiara catching me before I fell too far. She supported me as her eyes scanned for an escape route. We could hear people approaching so we didn't have much time.

Seeing no other alternative she scooped me into her arms and dashed for the nearest window, jumping into it and smashing through into the air outside. We fell through the air from what I guessed to be the thirtieth floor or so, easily high enough to turn us into a mess on the street.

Kiara twisted us so she was underneath me with her feet first and, now we were out of range, phased us just above a nearby roof so we dropped the last few feet. She took the impact in her legs, acting as shock absorbers, and sprinted away with me still in her arms. Only when we reached home, with her phasing us there, did she stop her mad pace.

She laid me on the bed and scrabbled to treat my wounds. Within a few minutes all my injuries were covered. I had tried to talk to her during that time but she wasn't listening.

She sat on the bed beside me with her regretful look again. "Look at you. You're a mess, thanks to me."

"No Kiara, because of HYPNOS. They made you do this, they turned you into their puppet to do their bidding. It isn't your fault." I reached out to her and pulled her form to me, cupping her cheek as my lips pressed against hers. Hesitantly she responded, soon giving in as my tongue dominated her mouth. I broke off to look at her. "I love you Kiara, now and always. So what if HYPNOS made you do those things to me? It wasn't you in control, you are not to blame."

"I could see it Axel... Everything I did to you without truly knowing who you were. They made me forget you, forget us, to do what I was asked. I saw myself hurt you over and over... I can't do this Axel..."

"Kiara." I wrapped myself around her tightly. "We are fine, see? We're alive and free. That's all that matters. Never mind what brought us here, focus on what we have right now. HYPNOS will pay in due time, but for now we are just us. Right here, right now. We are us, alone with the world taking a back seat. I would never trade you for anyone else, no matter what we go through. You are my life Kiara, without you I will surely die. Never leave me, and I swear I will reward you with every ounce of loyalty and dedication I can muster. I am yours Kiara, now an forever. Never let me go, for us is all we have."

Tears flowed from her eyes as she buried herself against me, arms clutching me as if we could be separated at any time. My own arms held her tightly in response. I soothed her by stroking her back and head, hearing a low purring coming from her. We weren't going anywhere without each other.

When the Devas come for us, we will stand side by side.

When the D-reaper is at our doorstep, we will stand side by side.

When HYPNOS flows with rivers of red, we will stand side by side.

When anyone threatens to change that fact, I will curb stomp them so hard they'll be in a new dimension. Yes I said curb stomp, it's a bad ass thing to do.

But my point still stands. Nothing would tear us apart. Not now not ever. I sent all my thoughts to Kiara as well, expressing my seriousness upon her. An acknowledging thought returned to me as I gazed into her eyes.

No matter what happened, those eyes were my treasure. I couldn't place any value on them as I saw them as a doorway into her mind, seeing her dreams and her feelings. I could see what she felt for me, how much she feared for me and how much she wanted me. I knew, because I felt the exact same. My own eyes were an almost direct copy of hers, except the colour difference. Our minds were one, sharing the same thoughts for the same reasons. She wanted me, I wanted her. I'll be damned if my injuries would stop me now.

One hand shifted down her back, running across her spine as the other slid down her front and glanced her chest. I felt her move further against me as my touch found her rear. A soft moan was my reward before I glazed over her rear hole again, a longer moan as I did so. Time to use my ace.

One hand cupped her lower regions, providing soft simulation, as my other lingered suspiciously too long on her rear. She seemed to guess my intentions as she spread her legs out slightly before bracing herself against me.

I smirked to myself at her actions. She knew me too well.

My hand on her rear extended a finger towards her hole, very gently circling it before exerting a slight pressure at the entrance. At the exact same time my other hand pressed a finger into her folds, gliding over her other entrance. Simultaneously I gently pushed into her from both sides, purposely taking my time.

Kiara moaned loudly at the double intrusion into her body. I felt her buck wildly against me as I slowly worked her, trying to show her physically that I held no blame for her. My words weren't enough so maybe my actions would convince her.

I felt like it was working by the way she was screaming in ecstasy, I think. It wasn't pain, that much I knew, so I assumed it was pleasure. Her face was buried against my chest so I couldn't tell how she felt by looking. Fluid began to seep from her lower regions, convincing me that she was enjoying it, and spill onto our ruined bed. We still needed a new one as it was shredded and smelt heavily of us from that night before, our actions now only adding to it.

I felt the familiar signs of Kiara reaching her limit as she tightened around me, releasing a fevered scream as she released. She collapsed instantly, falling on me as she rode out her climax. I just held her after withdrawing from her body and let her settle. It took her a few minutes but she managed to look at me with that loving gaze I had missed so much during our incarceration.

"Now do you believe me Kiara?" She nodded weakly. "No matter what happens or who is to blame, I will always love you."

"And I will always love you too Axel. I'm sorry for doubting you."

I rolled my eyes. "Enough of the sorry stuff Kiara. Just accept where we are and live with it. There's no blame to be placed here."

She nodded and engaged my mouth with hers. It was getting late so I decided to remain in bed to sleep, Kiara choosing to do the same as it meant she could remain attached to me.

Even though we emerged stronger than before, I could do without another ordeal like that. Seeing her do those things was just too wrong to accept. But as I told her, we are fine now. Wounds heal in time and we are closer now than before. If anything our capture had only made us better at being there for each other, in every sense. I felt more alive now, stronger and smarter. As if I had some revelation whilst in the clutches of HYPNOS.

I knew I didn't, but it felt that way. Something inside me just clicked, sending me a wave of clarity on what I need to do. Kiara needed me as I needed her. I had to make sure I was there for her, had to make sure she was safe from the threats she couldn't deal with alone.

I will be that for her. I _will_ protect her when she is threatened. I _will_ help her when she needed me. That I vowed, deep down with in me I vowed to never let _anything_ take her from me, or me from her. The Devas, the D-reaper, whatever came our way. They will all fall before me because I _vowed_ to protect Kiara. My partner, my friend, my love.

With my vow I laid down the gauntlet, daring anything to stand in my way. Come on all you who feel up to the challenge... Let us dance this merry motion and let all witness me bring about your destruction.

Come you Devas, allow me to wash my hands in your digital blood as all you strive to achieve comes crashing down.

Come Zhuqaimon, let me pluck those feathers from you and cast your soul into the depths of your failure as I tear you asunder and burn your world to ash.

Come D-reaper, witness a power far greater than yourself as it becomes your undoing and casts you into the void of oblivion.

_Nothing_ will stand in my way. For I am Axel Mavor, and _I will end you all!_


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Please don't hate on me for this, it's necessary for the story...**

**But if people do start hating on me I will stop this fic. I don't write to get abuse. Not that I'm assuming I'll get any flames, but just in case.**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Quantum Displacement Theory and Other Big Words

Chapter 36

I woke with Kiara, a sensation I will never forget nor want to replace. She was wrapped around me as usual but already showing signs of waking up herself. Sure enough those deep blue eyes gazed into my own, conveying emotions that mere words couldn't hope to describe.

"Morning Axel."

"Mmm." My turn, see how she likes it.

"Excuse me?"

"Mmm?"

She raised a brow at my antics. "You feeling alright today?" Then it seemed to click. "Oh ha ha Axel. Knock it off."

I smiled. "You had that coming."

She shoved me playfully and pouted. "It's my trick though, not yours."

"Tough." I winked at her, causing her to look at me in a strange, wanting way. "What?"

"Your wink is strangely arousing."

I faltered there. What did she just say? "Huh?"

She winked back. "Got you."

I snorted before getting out of bed. Kiara followed to make breakfast, kissing me before I went in the shower. Breakfast was done in the usual manner, except Kiara decided to slap my butt when she got behind me. I sent her a quizzical look that she purposely avoided seeing, looking anywhere except at me. I shrugged it off and went to get my gear. No sooner had I picked up my deck and digivice did it go off, signalling another digimon coming over.

"Already? These guys don't quit."

Kiara appeared beside me, serious mode active. "Time to go?"

I nodded, game face on. "Time to go. Let's do this."

* * *

Again we met the other tamers, keeping back in case HYPNOS was involved again, and entered the field as one. We didn't need to bother worrying about a fake field as the digimon was clearly visible. I sighed to myself, just what I needed.

A Deva. Majiramon. The sodding dragon Deva.

It saw us as we separated to throw it off, standing together was just asking for trouble. Speaking of trouble...

"Kiara. Go!"

Kiara bounded off as I focused on digivolving her, no upgrades this time. I had to learn my lesson sooner or later, may as well be today.

"Activating digivolution." Yes, thank you miss digivice lady voice thing, I knew that already.

Kiara, now in her Taomon form, joined the other digimon who were also in their next forms. Only champions at the moment, but I spy with my little eye a blue card in Rika's hand...

"Uh, Axel? What does this card do?"

I rolled my eyes. "Swipe it Rika and find out."

She did. "Matrix digivolution." Again with the voice. I was getting sick of being told the obvious. Where's the damned mute button...

"Kyuubimon Matrix Digivolve to..." Yes yes, we know already. Kiara beat you to it. "... Taomon!"

Two ultimates, that should even the playing field. I hope.

I watched as Kiara took position beside Taomon as they both produced their oversized brushes together. They nodded to each other before drawing their glyphs in front of them.

"Talisman of Light!"

Dismay gripped me as I watched the double attack do no visible damage. These Devas were tougher than I remembered, much tougher. But that wasn't to say that it had no effect, I just couldn't see one from here. Majiramon turned to the duo of robed foxes and bellowed.

"Flaming Arrowheads!"

I couldn't count them all, but a crap ton of things flew at both Taomon and Kiara. They split in different directions to avoid them, Kiara sustaining mild hits. I watched with concern as she rejoined Taomon for another attack. But Majiramon was ready for them.

"Flaming Arrowheads!"

Again they dodged, both missing all the projectiles this time. Each time they tried to attack in unison the Deva simply stopped them by attacking first. Kiara seemed to understand and went to the opposite side of Majiramon as Taomon attacked again.

"Talisman of Light!"

Kiara called her attack from the other side, both hitting the Deva and again having no visual effect. Majiramon lashed out as Taomon this time, she escaped with a few minor hits too.

I just watched like the others as all four digimon, Growlmon and Gargomon both valiantly trying to pitch in, fourth the Deva. Even by normal standards the dragon was stronger than most of them, with the increase in power they seemed to have it made them tougher still. As a result Taomon went down from a lucky swipe from Majiramon, de-digivolving to Renamon when she laid still. She got up again but couldn't resume her ultimate form yet, rejoining Rika while she recovered. I just hoped we could take it down quickly.

Gargomon was next to fall, a tail swipe flattening him into Terriermon as Henry recovered him and backed off. Growlmon was knocked aside over and over but kept coming whereas Kiara had become Majiramon's main focus. She was having a very hard time finding an opportunity to attack.

I didn't know what to do. Her standard ultimate form took too long to charge her attacks so I could upgrade her like last time. She could slash with that spear at any time but her own attacks would be blocked from her. Either I left her as she was, hoping for a chance to strike, or I modified her again and risked reducing her hitting power. Either way posed a problem with lengthening the fight to dangerous amounts of time with the risk of Kiara getting hurt as well. Takato looked hopelessly at me from across the field, he was equally clueless.

_"Axel, upgrade me again. I can't get a hit like this."_

Kiara's thoughts came to me, confirming my decision. I grabbed the same two cards and slashed them, one after the other.

"Digi-modify! Heavy Armour Activate!" One... "Digi-modify! Orphanimon's Holy Spear Activate!" And two. I just hoped I made the right choice.

Kiara, now in armour and hefting that golden spear again, swung her weapon at a slightly startled Majiramon. But again she failed to make a mark. Over and over she swung and slashed, areas of the Deva remaining unmarked where injuries _should_ have been caused. I watched with growing dismay as the fight sat at a stalemate. At least now Kiara had more protection.

Guilmon had just gone out, a fluke encounter with Majiramon's tail again. Now it was up to Kiara.

I watched her shift her grip on the spear, holding it like a javelin, before it suddenly began to glow. Was this the power she spoke of before?

"Holy Spear!"

Kiara _threw_ the spear, she actually threw it, at Majiramon. Jumping after it she grabbed it again and pushed with added momentum. I could see our victory finally approaching. Soon the spear would embed itself in the Deva and Kiara would finish it there and then. Renamon was recovered now and watching on. Rika had managed to find a second blue card and was watching on standby. Henry stood clutching Terriermon, who had woken, as both watched Kiara descend on the Deva. Even Takato and Guilmon were watching now. All eyes were on Kiara and her glowing spear, a magnificent sight to behold.

The spear missed. Kiara missed. Majiramon dodged. He dodged and savagely swung an arm out, smashing Kiara from the weapon and into the ground. I heard her grunt as she hit the floor, her weapon out of reach as its glow faded. She began to rise to retrieve her spear, but was stopped by the Deva slamming his arm down again. She was pinned.

"Kiara!"

All I could do was call her name. No cards or thoughts could change her situation. Rika swiped her card as Renamon charged forwards, Taomon taking her place as she rushed to intervene. Majiramon simply picked Kiara up in his claws and swiped Taomon away with his other arm. Kiara was squeezed slightly, her armour fading as she de-digivolved in his grip. The sudden change in her size allowed her to slip through his claws and free fall, Taomon catching her before she hit the floor.

Majiramon though saw this too and swiped at them both, separating them and sending them both to the ground. Taomon rose instantly as Rika swiped a Hyper Chip card, Kiara tried to pull herself away.

"Flaming Arrowheads!"

Oh god! Not now...

I watched as that same attack closed in on Kiara, her prone form unable to dodge. She rolled as far as she could in the time she had but was still hit by some of the attack, too much for my liking. I felt more than heard her scream in pain.

Taomon got inside Majiramon's guard and managed to let off her most powerful attack to his flank while he was occupied with Kiara. He too howled in pain as she pressed her advantage, hammering away with her attacks until he finally fell.

I though was too preoccupied to care about the Deva. I had rushed to Kiara as soon as possible. I held her as she shook violently, her body covered in injuries.

"Axel..."

"Shh, I'm here Kiara. We're going to be alright now."

She smiled lovingly again me, her outline becoming less defined. My heart felt like a dagger had pierced it, white hot pain flaring deep within me.

"I love you Axel..."

"No! Don't you do this to me Kiara! You stay with me! We're going to get through this, stay with me!" Tears formed in my eyes as I spoke, I didn't believe my own words anymore.

"There's not a single moment I regretted Axel... I wouldn't change a thing if I had the chance, I'd do it all again with you..."

Despair clutched me with its icy grip. Her form began to disperse in my arms. "Don't leave me Kiara! We can survive this together! Stay with me! As your tamer I order you to stay with me!"

It was futile. Her own tears flowed as mine increased. My heart pounding with impending sorrow. There wasn't a card in my deck that could help me now.

"Never forget Axel... Never forget that I will always love you..."

Her paw cupped my cheek and pulled me to her. "I love you too Kiara. Don't leave me, please..."

We shared a kiss, my heart breaking with every second. I watched as pieces of her body floated away into nothingness, each piece making a hole in my heart. She smiled once more, those eyes locked with mine as her head was the last to go.

I watched with absolute despair as Kiara's data dispersed around me. For all my worth and tactics, Kiara was gone. My grief crashed down on me as I sank forwards onto my hands. I had lost her.

Kiara...

My friend...

My love...

My life...

Gone. Ripped from me by powers that I couldn't hope to match, let alone defeat. I was alone, outcast into a hell that rapidly pulled me in. Dreams were shattered, hopes were crushed, memories forever tainted by my grief. Every night we shared together, every victory digimon or otherwise, all marred by my loss.

I couldn't go on, not without her. She was all I had, all I knew and all I had ever wanted. A hole was left within me, a hole that could never be fixed. All I had was the pain in my heart to remind me of her, the memories in my mind of what can never be anymore. I couldn't do it, couldn't go on without her. It was too much.

I leaned forwards and screamed.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Firstly, thanks for not hating on me. I know this is a major shake up but trust me when I say it's for a reason. But due to the nature of this section I am changing my update schedule. So you get this chapter today (Saturday) as usual, but the next one comes Tuesday (one day early) with another on Thursday. After that I will resume my old schedule so chapter 40 will be out next Saturday as usual. Otherwise things won't progress fast enough.**

**Edit: 'kn4sakura' (even though they likely won't read this) pointed out that this seems like filler, or a way to extend the story, but that isn't quite the case. I don't want to go out and detail every single fight these guys have, and I don't want to do time skips either. This sort of stuff, like Axel going to the digital world, helps me 'skip' the fights whilst still letting them happen. It's my way of giving people content, developing characters further and still making the plot flow as necessary. Don't assume I'm out of ideas, I have 2, yes 2 more stories that can or will be sequels from. Both are crossovers too.**

**On another note I'm writing another one-shot with a festive twist to it. Call it a thank you to all my followers/reviwers for their/your continued support. Be on the look out for it soon.**

**Also, I've recently discovered APB Reloaded. If anyone's on the Patriot server, come find TrueGlint. Of course I'm a Criminal, Saints Row and GTA are too big an influence on me to go Enforcer...**

**Apart from that, here it comes...**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Quantum Displacement Theory and Other Big Words

Chapter 37

Things became a blur to me. I vaguely remember being taken home by the tamers and their digimon, uncaring if they were seen. I vaguely remember clutching my digivice, no signs of life from the object I held in a death grip. I vaguely remember Renamon staying behind after the others reluctantly left, their words lost to me.

I remember Renamon sitting me down on the sofa beside her, wrapping herself around me in attempt to comfort me. I remember her words drifting lightly down my ears.

"You're not alone Axel, never forget that. We are all here for you. We will get through this together, all of us. I won't leave you."

I remember my mind disagreeing with most of her words. I _couldn't_ get through this, I _was_ alone. I remember Renamon saying that she wanted me, temporarily at least, to move in with her and Rika. Just so she could look after me properly without travelling back and forth, in case she was needed with me when she wasn't nearby.

I remember being blank the whole time.

I knew my visage was haunted, hollow eyes and pale skin. Drained of emotions as my life fell apart around me. The tears still poured from me, the only signs of movement in my entire body. I was barely alive at this point. My mind had shattered with my heart, Kiara's loss cutting me deeper than anything could hope to achieve. The sheer scale of my grief was immensely unfathomable. My entire life and all I ever knew was gone. Everything that defined me, every little quirk or habit, was born from Kiara in the time I had known her. My old self had disappeared well before then, the new me was dying now as well. Just like Kiara, it was fading into nothing.

I remember being placed in bed with Renamon laying beside me, just in case of something I didn't know of at the time. Perhaps she just wanted to make sure I slept... Perhaps there was something else involved with my loss that I didn't know of, being so lost in my hell that I couldn't see anything else...

I remember slowly falling asleep, exhaustion pulling me down as my broken mind plagued me with my last moments with my love, over and over and over and...

I couldn't sleep, not now and not ever. Renamon was watching me as I laid on my back, eyes wide open as I stared at nothing. Even awake my mind still showed me that same scene. Kiara's broken and bloodied body fading away as I held her, pleading for her to stay. My failure was forever imprinted onto my very soul, reminding me of that moment for eternity and beyond.

I remember not speaking since I had screamed out, silence being my only response to everything that came my way. My body was still healing from my incarceration and now my mind was broken too, my mind, my heart and my will to survive.

As I laid in bed, lost within my grief, I remember a single word escaping my lips.

"Kiara..."

I remember Renamon shifting and wrapping around me again, trying to soothe me with words I cared little for. I felt her try to comfort me, telling me she was here for me.

I remember eventually falling asleep, only to wake suddenly as nightmarish dreams haunted me as well as my memories of my loss. Each time I woke Renamon was there, still holding me, to soothe me to sleep again. This cycle repeated every few minutes for the whole night. I remember getting next to no sleep at all.

* * *

Morning came with agonising slowness, Renamon still wrapped around me as I bolted awake yet again. Dark rings were already forming around my eyes, I hadn't had much sleep in HYPNOS either and this was just making it worse. But the reasons were understandable.

Renamon had made me stand, seeing as I wasn't going to get any rest, and phased us both to Rika's. Said redhead had greeted us, or rather Renamon as I didn't answer still, as Renamon herself had explained how I was the previous night. I remember Rika's face contorting into concern as she gazed at me, my own eyes not truly seeing what was before me.

I was guided into an empty room, presumably a guest room, and laid on the bed. Renamon stayed with me the whole time as I just gazed with hollow, haunted eyes at the ceiling. Rika returned with her grandmother in tow, obviously being told about what had happened seeing as her face was also a mask of concern and sorrow.

Seiko spoke but her words went unheard by me, Rika's were likewise received. Renamon was also unable to break through to me. There were no words that would change me now, too much had been taken for me to recover from this.

I felt Renamon enter my mind somehow, or what was left of it. She spoke to me in soothing tones that I heard clear as day.

_"Axel. Come back to us. We want to help you. We know it hurts, we can help. Please, come back."_

I could only focus on one thing in my mind, the source of all my pain.

_"Kiara..."_

* * *

The day passed very slowly. I was vividly aware of each second that passed by, another second of hell where I had nothing. My body shut down as my mind collapsed on itself. My heart ached, each beat laboured and accompanied by white hot pain.

"Kiara."

Over and over my lips made the word, a deathly low hoarse that was barely audible. My digivice was still in my left hand, cold as ice from being deactivated for so long. Without Kiara to lock on to it couldn't remain powered, showing I was no longer an active tamer.

The other tamers had come now, everyone attempting to bring me back to some sort of life where I had none. All their words were nothing now, not even white noise. Renamon had tried her telepathy again but was unable to connect with me when my mind shut down. She settled for holding a hand in her paws, trying to bring me back.

I knew all this simply because I could feel it. Everyone's actions, words and behaviour. I was aware of it all while my senses remained active. But even they shut down after a while, my touch was the last to go. I withdrew into myself, the world being closed off around me. The very last thing I remember was Renamon's paws on my hand.

Then it was just me. Me and my pain. Alone in this deep pit of anguish. My memories forming a solid mass on one side of me while another mass sat on the other, my hopes and dreams. Both masses were useless to me now. They began to fade from me, leaving the aura of grief hanging over me. My definition blurred as I sank further and further, deeper into the arms or rather tendrils of despair.

Chaos ruled me now. My existence became a battleground. My soul versus my sanity. Both were taking a beating as neither gave ground to the other, carnage strewn all around as the threads of my mental stability began to unravel. I spiralled further and further down, hitting new limits for how far one could fall whilst still retaining a semblance of who they were.

I was Axel Mavor, and I wasn't going to survive for much longer.

* * *

I sat there for two days straight, watching him as he just laid there. I kept him hydrated as best as I could, but as the time passed by Axel showed no signs of returning to us. Kiara's passing had hit him hard and for good reason, losing someone that close to you is a blow few recover from. All I could do was watch and wait, hoping that by some miracle Axel surfaced again and returned to us.

My paws never left his hand, except when Rika needed me for a fight. We had faced the mouse Deva, Kumbhiramon, and won. A difficult fight but we managed to pull it off, although it would have been easier and quicker with Axel and Kiara.

The rest of us frequently visited Axel as he still just laid there, I spent the most time with him though. I tried time and time again to connect with his mind again but he remained silent. Almost as if his mind was no longer there. It frightened me, the thought of losing him as well as Kiara. Both of them had been a symbol for us, an icon from which we could draw strength and understanding. Together we could defeat anything that came our way, but now our team was wounded. Kiara was gone and Axel wasn't too far away from passing himself. I just knew, deep down, that if he didn't show any signs of recovering within the next couple of days, he wouldn't ever be coming back.

* * *

As I dropped towards my lowest point, something caught me. I felt like something was holding me as a whiteness surrounded my consciousness. I opened my eyes, formerly closed from my internal free fall, to see a familiar face.

_"Greetings Axel Mavor. My condolences on your loss, but you can't remain here." _Aluna. Her yellow eyes gazed into mine. _"These people need you Axel, more now than ever."_

I just stared back in hopelessness. _'How? I am alone, I have nothing left to give. Kiara was everything to me, without her...'_

_"I know Axel. Believe me when I say that if there was a single thing I could have done I would have stopped it. But my powers cannot alter events such as those. You need to get past this yourself now. As you know none of these words will remain with you when you leave my presence, but you need to find a way out of this. Make yourself believe that you are stronger than you make yourself out to be, return to the company of those around you and draw on them if need be, but get back to where you belong."_

I shook my head. That was impossible. _'I belong with Kiara. Nowhere else is suitable for me. I can't do this.'_

Her tone became firm. _"You can do this Axel, you must do this. These worlds need you. You must be there to prevent the events unfolding. You know Kiara wouldn't want you to be like this."_

Anger flared within me. I glared at the celestial being before me. _'Don't you dare use her against me! I don't care who you are, you never use Kiara against me like that! Go to hell Aluna, take your stupid realms with you! I want no part of this 'impending doom' you preach about! Release me and be gone!'_

Aluna recoiled. _"You cannot do this. Your presence here cannot be undone until you have fulfilled your purpose. Do what you are here to do Axel Mavor. After that your life is your own again, but until then you will do this."_

I glared again and turned away. So what if I was supposed to prevent double world destruction. I had my own problems now. I was dimly aware of Aluna retreating from my consciousness as the memories of the exchange faded away.

I returned to my sea of chaos. Despair was my friend now, the only entity within my life that I could associate with. But somewhere deep down I felt I was wrong. I couldn't just give up. Kiara would hate me if I just laid down and died in a vain attempt to rejoin her. I had to continue with what we had started. I couldn't let all we had achieved be in vain.

I forced myself to accept that I wasn't finished yet. I knew I would never be the same without Kiara, but I had to try and carry on. She had given herself to protect me, if I just threw that away then I was dishonouring her memory.

Slowly I began to pull myself up, out of my own sorrow and back into life. My mind and body rebooted, senses picking up a multitude of things that overwhelmed me after so long in the darkness of my soul. I was aware of a paw holding my hand, my first thought was of Kiara until I felt no warmth. It must have been Renamon's.

Slowly I forced my eyes open to see the yellow vixen sitting beside me, her own eyes locking with mine. A look of relief graced her face.

"Axel. It's good to see you awake again. We were worried."

I didn't answer. I may have been awake but my mind was still focused on my loss. Yes I was out of my self isolation within myself, but the hardest part was now coming. Coping in life without the one I needed beside me. That was going to be a tough journey that I didn't think I would make.

Renamon brought a cup of fluid to my lips, cradling my head as she allowed me to drink. The cold liquid soothed my dry throat and brought me further into awareness. She took it away again after a few seconds, resting my head back on the pillow.

"How do you feel?"

I turned to her slightly, to see her properly. "Like there's a hole in my heart that won't ever heal. Like there's a piece of my soul screaming in pain. Like tomorrow holds nothing for me as yesterday reminds me of what I had."

Renamon held me tightly. "We will get through this together Axel. It won't be easy, but we will get through it."

I felt myself nod weakly, thoughts of Kiara running through my head. It wasn't going to be easy. I already knew that.

* * *

I had asked Renamon to take me home as soon as I was able to support myself again. Turns out I was unresponsive for three days. The mouse Deva had fallen in that time, leaving seven of the twelve left. No word about Jeri meeting Leomon though. Not that I cared much at the moment.

Renamon remained in the lounge as I moved silently through my home. Everything reminded me of Kiara. Her scent was everywhere too. The kitchen, the lounge, the bedroom. Even the bathroom smelt of her. It did nothing to settle my emotions, tears running from my eyes.

The bed, torn and ruined, was the worst though. All those nights we had together, all the times we expressed how we felt, especially when we truly became one, a gesture so deep and involved that I felt invincible. And yet here I was, without her. There were still dried pools of our fluids visible around the slashed sheets, fibres of Kiara's fur dotted around.

I sank to my knees and wept. Renamon obviously heard me as she came into the room, wrapping me in another embrace as she too surveyed the room. I didn't hide the fact that she could obviously smell what happened in the bedroom, the torn sheets only amplified it. She must have known already as she was with me the night I lost Kiara anyway.

Kiara. Even the mere thought of her name brought tears to my eyes. How could I live without her now?

It was late and despite my emotions I was tired. I crawled into bed with Renamon watching me closely. I decided against changing and just laid there as I was.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight Axel?"

I thought about it closely. If I said no and she went home, I could have trouble sleeping and be left alone. Saying yes felt like I was betraying Kiara's memory. But I couldn't be left alone, I didn't want to be alone.

"Stay, please."

She nodded and wordlessly slipped onto the bed with me. I felt a little better with her nearby but I still needed more. I needed warmth, comfort and care. Kiara provided those easily, but she was gone. I felt guilty again but I had no choice, I was hurting deeply and I needed Renamon.

I turned my head to her. She was still watching me. "Hold me..."

And hold me she did, slipping under the ruined sheets with me and coiling her body around my own. She didn't have the latent warmth Kiara did, but she did place a nice layer around me to ward off the cold. I tucked myself further against her, thankful she hadn't matured, and allowed myself to drift off slowly.

"Thank you, Renamon."


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Tuesday and as promised here is chapter 38.**

**'jjoutlaw' and 'kn4sakura' - please keep the reviews as reviews, I don't want an arguement breaking out here. I have already spoken to 'kn4sakura' via PMing and have sorted this out. Don't worry about it all, people are entitiled to their opinions after all. Please keep it civil between readers, I hold no grudges here.**

**Look out for the next chapter on Thursday, and my festive one-shot is complete. That will be up soon, so keep an eye out for that too.**

**On a side note, Saturday's chapter might not have an author's note. Reason being is I'm off to Leicester to pick my younger brother up from Uni on Friday and I won't be back till mid Saturday if things go how I think they will. I might get lucky and be back the same day. But the relevent chapter is already uploaded, my tablet and phone don't let me write things on this site too well so I may have to skip the note and just post it without. We will see, I just thought I'd give you all a heads up.**

**Now... how about that chapter? I'm sure I had it here somewhere... Ah! found it!**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Quantum Displacement Theory and Other Big Words

Chapter 38

My sleep was plagued with nightmare after nightmare. Kiara's death was present in most, but some were of her in different ways.

I stood in whiteness with her before me. She had a look of hurt on her face, paw pointing accusingly.

"You've betrayed me!"

To say I was surprised would be an understatement. "I would never betray you Kiara. You know this."

"You're _sleeping_ with Renamon! How is that _not_ betrayal? The very night I died you were with her!" Kiara was screaming at me now, her voice heavily tainted with hurt.

I tried to justify myself even though I agreed with her. "That's not fair! You died, Renamon took me back. I didn't ask her to stay-"

"But you asked her tonight though! You asked her to _hold_ you for fuck sake! You betrayed me!"

She leapt at me, claws going for my throat. It was HYPNOS all over again. She chased me around the whiteness, intent on killing me. I ran for as long as I could before something tripped me. Kiara was upon me instantly, slashing my clothing and mauling my body all at once.

"Traitor! I loved you Axel and this is how you repay me! Well if I can't have you then neither can she!"

And with that she shredded my chest cavity and crushed my heart in her paws.

I bolted awake, grabbing for air as my hands clutched my chest. Renamon was awake just as quickly, soothing me back to sleep. I calmed eventually as I laid back down on the bed.

"It's alright Axel. I'm still here with you."

I was too tired to comment, drifting back to sleep within seconds. More nightmares followed, giving me another restless night.

* * *

By the time morning arrived I had only had about an hour of sleep. Rings were around my eyes, showing my lack of rest. It was difficult to keep them open for long.

Renamon allowed me the privacy I needed to sort myself out in the morning, the shower being several degrees colder than usual and the sound of falling water muffling my grief as I vented again. Renamon noticed that I had shed tears again when I came back out, her arms supporting me as soon as I was within reach.

"I'll take you to Rika's. You can eat there, alright?"

I just nodded, too distressed to argue about anything. My home reminded me of Kiara anyway. I didn't want to forget her, but the constant reminders were destroying me at the moment.

We travelled to Rika's home as she said, Seiko seeing us and asking how I was. Renamon just gave her a look when I didn't answer. She went off to do whatever she was going to do as Renamon took me to the lounge.

Rika was there, sifting through her cards. Seeing her doing the very thing I did each day with Kiara set off more memories. I tensed suddenly, drawing Renamon's attention. She obviously saw my distress and glanced to Rika. She made the connection quickly.

"Rika?" She turned at the sound of her name. "Cards."

Rika glanced at her deck and then to me. She too made the connection and stashed them away, hiding her digivice as well for good measure, but I still knew they were there. As mine were at home. The damage was done, a single tear breaking free from my right eye.

Renamon caught the tear on her finger, wiping it away. "It's alright Axel. It's just you, me and Rika. Nothing else."

"That's the problem... No Kiara..." My voice was quiet and halting, more tears forming I spoke.

Renamon pulled me closer to her. "You'll be alright Axel. We're here for you."

Rika now stood on the other side of me, also holding me but in an awkward manner. It was obvious that she didn't know what to do, and with her being so much younger than me things could be interpreted in the wrong light. I didn't blame her, even I didn't know what to do. "You can stay here if it's easier for you Axel. We have more than enough room."

I remained silent again, still unable to amswer. More and more things were reminding me of my loss. Rika and her cards. Renamon with her being the exact same digimon species as Kiara. Even my own home. I was never going to escape my grief.

Seiko found us with a light breakfast. I was semi forced into eating by Renamon, saying I hadn't eaten since that day when it all fell apart. I wasn't hungry but I made an effort, seeing as I was a guest after all. I didn't want to appear rude even if I was in severe emotional pain.

Renamon left me briefly to speak with Rika and Seiko. I sat where I was put, my mind instantly drawing me into itself with visions of Kiara's death. Her final words echoing within my mind as well as my futile pleas for her to stay.

_"Axel..."_

_"Shh, I'm here Kiara. We're going to be alright now."_

_"I love you Axel..."_

_"No! Don't you do this to me Kiara! You stay with me! We're going to get through this, stay with me!"_

_"There's not a single moment I regret Axel... I wouldn't change a thing if I had the chance, I'd do it all again with you..."_

_"Don't leave me Kiara! We can survive this together! Stay with me! As your tamer I order you to stay with me!"_

_"Never forget Axel... Never forget that I will always love you..."_

_"I love you too Kiara. Don't leave me, please..."_

Our final kiss was the hardest part to both accept and forget. I didn't want to forget her by any means, but my mind was tearing me to pieces with those last moments I had with her.

Why was I even bothering with this life? I had just lost everything, what else remained for me now? I felt myself slipping again, the tendrils of despair clawing at me from the holes in my heart.

_"Let go Axel. Let go and rejoin her and become one once more. It's a simple thing to do. Let go and she can be yours again, now and forever. Just as you both said."_

Over and over the darkness in my soul tempted me, willing me to end myself. My vision landed on a sharp knife, visible in the adjacent kitchen.

_"Yes Axel. Let go and rejoin her. It's what you want, we both know it. We all know it."_

_"No Axel. Think, would she want this for you? Would she want you to throw yourself away so easily?" _The voice of reason, trying to fight against the temptation.

_"What would it matter if you had her again? That's all that matters, rejoining her."_

_"No Axel. She would want you to continue what you started, you know this."_

_"All you know is pain Axel. Nothing remains for you here. Go on, release yourself and find her again. You know she's waiting for you."_

_"Think Axel."_

_"Do it Axel. Do it now!"_

"Shut up!" Rika, Renamon and Seiko rushed in at the sound of my voice. I still sat, head in my hands as I rocked back and forth. "Just shut up!"

Renamon's arms circled me quickly. "No one's talking Axel. It's just us here."

_"Do it Axel."_

_"It's not the answer Axel."_

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut! Up!"

The voices in my head fell silent, as did I. I didn't know what to think anymore, my mind was a war zone. One half wanted me to die to rejoin Kiara and the other wanted me to live and honour her memory. I was torn with indecision, the two sides pulling me apart at the seams. My mental state flexed wildly as tension built within me. Just one move and I could snap in two.

Somewhere in the recesses of my mind I could hear maniacal laughter, the shroud of insanity creeping up on me. I could feel the threads unwinding again, my sanity straining to hold me together. I was slipping faster and faster.

I began to shake violently in Renamon's arms, her grip tightening around me as she tried to find out what was wrong. Rika desperately called out to me as my mind was joined to the vixen's. She saw what I was going through, felt it as her own. I sensed her mind recoil from the desperate state of my mental health shortly before she radiated clarity towards me, trying to pull me to her and reassemble my fractured mind into its former whole.

"Come to me Axel. I can save you from this." She spoke with both her lips and her mind. "Reach out to me Axel, let me take you from this place."

I struggled to reach her, brushing the strands of my sanity as they strained to hold together. She extended further towards me, touching the core of my consciousness and forcing past her limits to reach me.

"That's right Axel. I can save you. Come to me."

I tried to reach her, feeling the last few threads of sanity creak with pressure. One by one I felt them snap, the ends whipping across my mind. The laughter increased in intensity, causing me to falter within myself.

Renamon reached out even further. I could sense her connection with me begin to destabilize, her own mind unable to take much more. I forced myself towards her with one last effort, insanity only moments away, and brought my mental being into contact with hers. She immediately engulfed my consciousness with her own, warding off my nightmarish visions as tendrils of her mind extended further to wrap around my own.

"Rest Axel. I will keep the darkness from you. Rest easy, I will be here when you wake."

I couldn't rest. No matter what I knew sleep wouldn't find me. Renamon tried to fix my sanity but only managed to stabilise it. I was released again, my mind calmer now it wasn't falling apart. It was far from healthy but at least it wasn't getting worse.

Renamon's mind returned to herself as I opened my eyes. She looked at me with great concern, Rika and Seiko mimicking her expression. Two furry arms held me as she panted from her exertion. Her paws covered my ears slightly, although I could still hear what she tried to keep from me.

"His mind is damaged greatly."

"How bad?" Rika's voice.

"Very. I have never seen such a fractured consciousness. There isn't anything I can do except stop it getting worse, even that isn't easy. He is at war with himself, that's the best way to describe it. One half wants him to die and the other wants him to live on."

"Why should he want to die Renamon?" Seiko this time.

"His mind believes that if he dies he will join Kiara again. That is enough for half of him to fight against the other. I fear for his sanity, it's already fraying rapidly. There's a darkness within him that shouldn't be there, I could also hear maddening laughter."

"Insanity. He's losing himself." Seiko again. I also heard Rika's gasp of shock.

"I'll take him back home, being where he knows might help him. Hopefully I can make him sleep tonight."

My ears were uncovered again as Renamon helped me to stand. We went back to my home where Renamon placed me in bed again. She didn't seem to phase around as much as Kiara did, nor as much as she seemed to in the series I watched. Perhaps she wasn't sure of the effects on people, like me who she was holding.

I wasn't aware for much of the time, but I did know she spent the rest of the day trying to make me sleep so she could try to fix my mind. It was all futile, I didn't get any sleep until darkness fell outside. Even then it was traumatic. More visions plaguing me despite Renamon's attempts to soothe me. I felt her leave though, saying she was needed. She also said she would be back soon. I knew what she meant. Another digimon had come over, though what one was obviously unknown to me.

I laid there, alone, with more and more dreams playing in my head. None were good but some were stranger than others.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see a thick fog surrounding me, silhouettes of buildings just visible. I checked myself over, everything seemed to be right. My energy was low though.

Gingerly I walked forwards, leaving the fog behind and slipping into shadows. I traced my steps towards home along the usual routes. It was dark now and most people were indoors with families or friends.

I entered Shinjuku park, the sights familiar to me as I walked through. The gentle breeze calmed me down as I neared my home. I could see it now.

I touched the door and opened it, stepping inside and closing it again. The lounge still smelt the same, still looked the same. I pushed it from my mind as I headed for the bedroom.

The door was open slightly as I neared it. I opened it fully, noting the destroyed bed. I lingered on the slashed sheets and dried sexual fluids that covered it.

I moved closer to the bed, arms reaching out for the one who slept in it. His form was shaking with violent dreams, unseen terrors plaguing him. I touched his shoulder, gently shaking him awake.

His green eyes opened weakly, staring at me as his mind tried to identify me in his sleepy state.

"It's alright Axel. I'm here now."

He smiled in gratitude as I sat beside him, stroking his hair to soothe him. He nestled against me for a few minutes when he suddenly tensed.

I watched him recoil from me, eyes searching my body and fixing on my eyes. I smiled at him. His mouth opened, no sounds coming as he tried to force the words out. He tried again, a hoarse croak this time. I was about to stop him before he hurt himself when he tried again, a single word forming from his dry throat.

"Kiara?"


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Chapter 39. Expect the normal schedule to resume on Saturday.**

**'jjoutlaw' - I was just trying to say that I have sorted the issue out already.**

**And I have started yet another new fic. This one is simply craaaaaaazy! If you like this one then believe me the new one will blow your minds! That's all I plan to say on it at the moment. Such a tease...**

**Have a chapter**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Quantum Displacement Theory and Other Big Words

Chapter 39

I bolted awake instantly. My breathing was hard as I forced my eyes to focus. I looked to the door, still closed. The end of the bed, still vacant. I glance to my side, still no one.

I clutched my heart as a wave of emptiness engulfed me. I swore Kiara was there, was it just another dream? It felt so real...

I collapsed back against the bed. Renamon was still out, possibly still fighting if she was needed by Rika. I felt useless without Kiara, as well as everything else. I should be out there, with her, fighting with the others.

I sighed, a fresh wave of grief approaching me. I let it wash over me, drowning me in my sorrow. I let the tears flow. I let myself go.

A noise signalled Renamon's return. I felt her embrace me again, stroking my back to soothe me.

"I'm back Axel, it's alright. I'm here now."

It's not alright. It never will be alright, not while my mind tears me apart like that. I couldn't find it within myself to tell her that, the words wouldn't come past the lump in my throat. I simply allowed myself to be comforted by her once more, being lulled back to sleep.

* * *

Again the morning came, day five of my hell. I wasn't sure how much longer I could do this for. I was trying but my mind was fighting against me the whole way. There's a saying: what doesn't kill you will only make you stronger. Sadly I didn't see myself surviving this.

Renamon was still beside me, the closest thing I had to my lost lover.

My heart ached deeply. My body cried out for Kiara's touch, her care. My mind screamed over and over in absolute despondency, trying to refuse the truth that she was gone. Something inside me began to get desperate, seeing the vixen beside me in a new light. The same light I saw Kiara in.

I tried to shake the thought clear, but it wouldn't shift. More and more I began to want Renamon to replace Kiara, despite my loyalty and everything else that told me it was wrong. I tried to turn away, to look at anything but Renamon, but my eyes were locked.

I tried to fight it, but my body refused to listen to me. She was watching me now, awake and aware. She asked how I felt but no words came from me. Her face became one of concern as she inched closer, making my internal fight that much harder.

My mind was screaming again, telling me to stop. My heart screamed with it. I begged myself to see reason and remember my loyalty, Kiara's image back in my mind. I watched in dismay as her form changed into Renamon's.

_"No..."_

She was right beside me now, her body lightly touching mine. Her arms circled my body to comfort me again. I felt myself return the embrace, startling her a little.

_"No."_

She pulled her head back to look at me again, her eyes locked with mine. I fought and I fought against everything my body wanted to do, but I was losing all the same. My mouth edged towards hers, I could almost feel her against my lips...

_"NO!"_

I recoiled away, finally regaining control. My breathing was hard again as I tried to calm myself. Renamon looked at me, feeling my sudden change in behaviour.

"What's wrong Axel?" She didn't sound like she knew what almost happened, or if she did she hid it very well.

I looked away. "I'm sorry Renamon... I couldn't stop myself... My body wanted you to replace Kiara, but I don't know why... I can't do this anymore..."

Her arms held me tight. "It's alright Axel. It's natural for you to assume I am Kiara, we look almost exactly the same."

"It's not alright Renamon. It's wrong-" My words died in my throat when she kissed me. It wasn't a lovers' kiss, more of a comforting one if such a kiss existed. That's how it felt.

She pulled back again after a few seconds. "It's fine Axel. You know I have some feelings for you anyway. But I will never replace Kiara, I don't want to even if I could. I doubt anything could ever happen between us anyway, I have my commitments to Rika and you had Kiara. Her memory will always be with you Axel, I don't want to take that from you."

She held me tight again as more tears fell from my eyes. This was going to be one hell of a shit life.

* * *

I managed to make breakfast for myself after taking a shower. Renamon stayed with me the whole time, well except when I washed. She understood privacy. I also made her some food as well, common courtesy and all that. We sat to eat, Renamon reminding me of Kiara yet again. I felt another wave of hurt well up inside me but I forced it down. I couldn't get emotional at every reminder I had of her, I wouldn't get anything done if I did.

As soon as we finished I cleared away. I half expected to be nipped on the neck, or hugged from behind, or _something._ But again I was expecting Kiara to be with me. Another wave of hurt was barely suppressed. I walked into the lounge and flicked on the music player. I allowed myself to slouch in the sofa just as Coldplay started up, 'Fix You' being the chosen track. As if I could be any more depressed. I found myself mouthing the words as Renamon watched me from against the wall. I could tell she was listening intently to the words, they seemed incredibly suited for me and my situation.

As the song drew to a close I began to sing along to it, quietly at first but enough for Renamon to hear.

"Tears stream... Down your face... When you lose something you cannot replace... Tears stream... Down your face and I..."

My own tears welled up again, memories pouring into my mind. I heard Renamon shift against the wall.

"Tears stream... Down your face... I promise you I will learn from my mistakes... Tears stream... Down your face and I..."

Now my tears began to fall, the life I spent with Kiara running past my eyes. Every day, every night. Every moment I had ever spent with her, I saw it all again. And again. Renamon walked towards me, stopping in front of me as I looked at her through my tears.

"Lights will guide you home... And ignite your bones... And I will try to fix you..."

As the last note faded from the player, and the last word ended from my lips, Renamon knelt in front of me.

"Axel..."

I didn't know how to respond. My emotions had peaked inside me, taking over my body and freezing me in place. Renamon placed one paw on the back of my head and pulled me to her, burying my face against her shoulder as my grief exploded out of me again. I screamed into her fur, the same scream as when Kiara had just left me. The same hopelessness engulfing me, as if she had just died in my arms again. My life fell apart once more, reliving that moment as if it just happened. Fresh, real, all consuming...

The same scream.

"KIARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A!"

* * *

It took me all of my willpower not to join Axel in his grief, such was the intensity of his scream. I felt it within that word, how he felt for her. How he missed her with absolute mind numbing intensity. How he felt he couldn't continue with out her. As much as I hated to admit it, I agreed. Given than single scream and how much raw emotion was within it even I doubted his survival.

Kiara had been the pillar of his life, without her he was literally falling apart. I was just catching the pieces before they fell too far from reach, trying to piece him back together in an everlasting one sided fight. I was just delaying the inevitable. Just as that song had said, I would try to fix him. But my efforts aren't enough, I could see that. Only one being could save him and she was gone. Axel was doomed to a life he wouldn't last more than a few days of. His time was short, very short.

Again just like the song said, he had lost something he couldn't replace. Without Kiara he had nothing, no one could fill the void left in his life. He wouldn't let them anyway, even if they wanted to.

My own tears broke free as I held him, his grief affecting me deeply. I didn't want to lose him, Kiara's loss was bad enough. We all bled for her, but if Axel went too then I feared that none of us would survive.

I held him close as he fell asleep, my fur soaked from his tears. But at that moment I could care less about my appearance. Axel was my friend and he needed me now more than ever. I had to try and bring him back. Even if I just added a few more days to his dwindling lifespan, I had to try.

* * *

I woke on the sofa in a furry embrace. Instantly I thought of Kiara, only to be reminded that it was Renamon. I fought the urge to get emotional again.

I rose, Renamon releasing me as I did so, and stretched my arms out. No more music for me. I glanced at her face, seeing her concern and desire to comfort me. I was going to be seeing that look for a while.

Without a word I went into the kitchen. I grabbed myself a cold drink to wake up properly, I was feeling a little groggy still. Renamon was standing now, watching me again. I gestured an offer to get her something, she responded with a shake of her head.

I leant back against the kitchen side and sighed. What do I do now? There's no point in training so my cards were useless, no strategies would bring Kiara back to me. I didn't have the Skyline so going for a drive was out of the question too, even if I trusted myself with it. There wasn't anything I could do.

I did need some more clothes though. My visit to the hospital and my incarceration with HYPNOS had lost me a couple of sets. I had nothing better to do so I went out, Renamon keeping me company. Another jolt of sorrow flared as she walked beside me, phased out exactly like Kiara did.

We reached the same store that I went to before, stepping inside and beginning go browse the selections. Painful nostalgia came to me as I again remembered Kiara when we were here before. It all seemed so similar, except I was with a different vixen digimon. She wasn't touching me though.

I selected a couple of new outfits, similar trousers to before and another pair of boots. Three new shirts went into the selection, two having a dragon design on the front and back. The third had a prancing fox on the front, looking regal and proud in its posture. As much as it hurt me inside I nicknamed this the 'Kiara' shirt, it resembled her core characteristics and allowed me to keep another part of her with me. Sentimental I know, but I needed it.

We left the store after I completed the purchases and returned home. Renamon didn't say a word the whole time we were out, not that I minded too much. I opened the door and skulked inside, Renamon reappearing in the lounge. She took one look at me and hugged me again.

"I know it's hard Axel, but we will get through this together. You probably don't want to hear it, but things will get better."

She was right, I didn't want to hear it. It sounded like I should forget about Kiara, move on with my life and look forwards. I couldn't do that. I didn't want to do that.

I said nothing yet again. Words weren't freely available to me at the moment. In my head I was giving up, plotting ways to release myself from my grief. Renamon wouldn't know until it was too late, but I couldn't go on anymore. That night I would do it, set myself free and shed the overwhelming hurt I carried. There was no other way.

Renamon tensed as she embraced me, pulling back with a serious look in her eyes. "I have to go. A digimon has come across."

Even if I had given up, I didn't want to be left alone. Not yet. "Take me with you."

She gave me a compassionate look. "Axel, you can't do anything. It's safer if you stay here."

"I said take me with you!" I remained defiant, but my tone softened. I couldn't be alone now. "Please Renamon, don't leave me."

She relented, nodding and taking my hand. With another nod she phased us to where Rika was, roughly anyway. A short walk united us.

"Axel? What are you doing here?"

Renamon phased into view as we were alone. "He insisted Rika, and I can't leave him."

Rika nodded in understanding as we headed for the field. I didn't care for what came over or how the fight went, but I did know that if I was in the firing line I wouldn't dodge this time. It would make my life easier, and shorter.

Henry and Takato, with their digimon, joined us en route. The field was on a crossroads again but a digimon was present, evident by how the digimon with us were acting. Renamon was the one to speak.

"It's definitely a digimon, but not a Deva. It's not an ultimate signature, more like a rookie."

That made a change, rookies coming over when the Devas were active. But it also made sense. Why would rogue digimon stop coming over just because the Devas started? No matter, it would be dealt with.

We entered the field, me shielding my eyes as I forgot my sunglasses in my haste to stay in company. Rika and Henry scanned around for the digimon while Takato prepared to fight it. Both digivices pointed forwards just as a silhouette appeared. I froze.

Bipedal, looking very similar to Renamon beside me. Of course there were multiple Renamons in the digital world, even if that fact wasn't well known from the series, so this was just another one. But every time I saw a Renamon, Rika's or otherwise, I instantly thought of Kiara. Understandable but futile, she was no more.

Renamon shifted into a defensive stance as Guilmon ventured forwards. He got no more than three paces before he too froze. He suddenly began backing away, no hostility in his posture.

"What is it boy?" Takato asked, concerned.

Guilmon didn't answer him, but glanced to me. "You should go Axel."

That startled me. His voice had no trace of that childish nature to it. "What do you mean?"

He gestured forwards with a clawed hand. "Go."

Something inside me flared. For Guilmon to suddenly urge me towards this rogue digimon who just happened to look like another Renamon... It didn't sit right. Did he believe that to be her, Kiara? Did he assume that any other Renamon would want me as its tamer to replace her?

Inside I became angry. Why would they mess me around like that? Either way I cautiously advanced, watching the shadow before me. I paused when it shifted, but it didn't move afterwards. Layers of fog parted between us, colours bleeding through to confirm it was a Renamon. My suspicion and fears elevated inside me. Was this some sick joke by everyone here? Was my grief not enough? What did they all have to gain by sending me to another Renamon? I thought they were friends...

I had to be wrong. Friends wouldn't do this to me.

The last layer parted from me, the others shadows behind us. The Renamon looked at me closely as I fixed my eyes on it. They wanted to fuck with me? Fine! I'll fuck with them later.

Only I wouldn't. I froze yet again.

I wasn't being fucked with, possibly the opposite. My eyes widened as my suspicion faded away and my curiosity took over. I stepped closer, heart pounding in my chest. One arm extended forwards as the being just stood there, no reaction coming from my advances. My hand touched the fox's cheek, the fur soft and warm against my skin.

It couldn't be possible. I know what I saw, what I felt. It wasn't possible, there was just no way this was happening. My fears rose again, I had to be sure...

"K... Kiara?"

She smiled.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Here it is, the long awaited reunion. And I have had the worst nights sleep ever in the history of worst nights. But as promised the update will take place. I will say though that very little plot happens in this chapter, but I think you'll enjoy it anyway...**

**If anyone reads my naruto fic, that will be updated when I get back home as I haven't uploaded the chapter yet. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten. **

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Quantum Displacement Theory and Other Big Words

Chapter 40

"K... Kiara?"

I saw the smile form at the name, tears sliding down her fur.

"It's me Axel." She choked on the words, forcing them past grief and relief at the same time.

I knew it was her when I touched her, yet my mind told me it wasn't possible. But her words dispelled my doubt. Kiara was here, standing before me, whole and alive. My own relief washed over me, emotions pouring from me as I clutched her in a death grip. She returned the tight embrace instantly.

"Kiara..." My voice was muffled by her fur.

"Shh... I know... It's alright now... I'm here..." Her words were halting as she cried with me. I was a mess, random emotions coursing through me with an intensity that paralysed my body. "I'm sorry Axel... I tried to come sooner..."

She had survived her own deletion, by some miracle, and still she was blaming herself. _That_ was my Kiara.

"It's not your fault... It's never your fault..." I could barely speak due to the intensity of my feelings. "Just don't ever leave me again Kiara..."

"I won't Axel... You have my word..."

I buried myself against her, the events of the last few days returning to me. I let it all out as she too vented against me. She was back, that's all that mattered.

The others had approached us by the time we broke free of each other, though we didn't separate far. We held each other like we could be forced apart again, never wanting to let go in case one of us faded away.

Renamon looked at us with a noticeable joy in her eyes. She stepped up to Kiara and spoke down her ear, I still heard what was said but feigned ignorance.

"It's good to have you back." She checked to see if I heard her, but thanks to my act she thought I didn't. "Look after him Kiara, things haven't been easy on him. It's taken me all I have to keep him sane, losing you was something he would never recover from. Keep him close and never hold back on the way you feel. He needs it now more than ever." She turned to retreat back, but paused. "Oh, and get a new bed."

I felt Kiara twitch with embarrassment as she pulled me close again. I could sense there were questions coming but they would have to wait.

"I know you two have had a traumatic ordeal so we won't keep you, but at some point in the near future we want to know what happened when HYPNOS took you." Rika's voice reminded me that we hadn't shared that. Events took their own course and by the time I had a chance to mention it I was too wrapped in my grief to speak.

"Later, but yes Rika. We will let you know what those bastards did." I shuddered at the memories, Kiara hissing as well.

"We'll let you catch up, we know things were tough for Axel but we can only guess what you went through Kiara." Takato piped in. "Go home, get some rest. Emphasis on the rest."

His meaning didn't go unnoticed, but I couldn't make promises I knew I wouldn't keep. After what we had been through, rest was the last thing on my mind.

Kiara nodded for us both and phased us home. In the privacy of our own company she knelt before me and kissed me. I had missed her greatly so responded without a second of delay. The heat quickly built up between us, her tongue forcing into my mouth as mine tried to encircle it. Her paws held me close as my arms tightened around her. We were like that for a few minutes before Kiara pulled back, needing to breathe.

I fixed her a look. "Bedroom."

She got my meaning and phased us straight there, never shifting her pose.

Using my limited strength I threw her onto the remains of the bed, hearing it already protesting against what we were going to do. I didn't care if it collapsed, Kiara had returned to me after what had happened and I was not going to let this moment go.

Kiara shifted on the bed to get comfortable as I pounced on her. I whipped off her arm guards, the digital fabric easily strong enough to resist being damaged. I slammed my lips against hers and drove my tongue into her mouth. She responded with just as much force, her paws kneading my back.

The intensity of our intimacy soared rapidly. I couldn't get satisfied quick enough and I felt her be affected in the same manner. My shirt was literally ripped off my back, her claws making short work of the fabric, I was glad it wasn't a new one and that I had bought more. She danced over my torso with her paws, kneading me as she did so. I couldn't stop the groans of pleasure that escaped me, I didn't want to either.

After all the hurt I had felt at losing her, making a few noises was the least of my concerns. That and she was still far more vocal than me.

She was moaning heavily as my hands massaged her breasts. I had missed her on so many levels, I was not going to hold back now. Her paws dipped to my waist and shredded my trousers. I helped her remove the remains, my boxers following a second or two later after also being ripped off. She wasted no time taking hold of me, furiously working me as I shifted my hands down her front to clutch her lower regions.

I felt her buck against me before savagely swiping my arms away, rolling us over and pinning me to the bed. She sat above me and dived her head down to mine, clamping her jaws on my collar bone. A pained yelp escaped me but she paid it no heed. I became slightly annoyed, there was no way she was going to bite me and get away with it. I could feel the blood seeping from the wound as I flipped us over again, her back against the bed, and pinned _her_ down.

She wore a look of confusion briefly before I cupped her lower regions again, sliding a finger over her entrance. She moaned deeply and tried to flip us again, but I had her pinned too well. She growled in annoyance shortly before I breached her, sliding two fingers inside and making her cry out in ecstasy.

I worked her with a slightly more aggressive pace than usual, our heated actions being amplified by recent events. I monitored her behaviour and slowly unpinned her when I felt she wasn't able to put up a fight anymore. My now free hand slid down her body as well, skimming the one working her and slipping a finger in her rear hole. This made her cry out again, her claws already shredding the bed further. I heard a slight creaking come from the bed frame but I didn't care.

Our lips met again in an aggressive make out, Kiara alternating between growling and moaning against me as I increased my pace. Her paws found my length again and resumed their session, my build up forming as I began to feel her fluids flow. I released her mouth and dived into her mane, my mouth closing lightly around one of her nipples and nibbling ever so slightly. Kiara threw her head back in a deep moan as I added a suckling action as well, sending her into overdrive. I felt myself begin to peak in her grip as well as her own limits draw near.

I withdrew from her completely, the sudden loss of attention earning me a heated glare, as I detached her paws from me. She sent me an angry look before working out what I was doing, seeing me position myself over her properly. She sent me a nod of consent before I eased inside her, the invasion making her arch her back suddenly and make me slip. I ended up slamming myself inside her, right to the hilt, before I caught myself from falling on her. Kiara screamed as I did so.

I sent her a brief apologetic look before starting to move within her, any pain I had caused being replaced with pleasure as she bucked and moaned on the bed. It was all very primal, we hadn't made a coherent noise between us since coming into the bedroom. But we had been through a lot, our lack of restraint was understandable. That's what I told myself anyway.

I knew she and I were already close to finishing so it came as no surprise when I felt my peak draw near. Kiara was flowing around my length as she tightened up, throwing her head back again as her back arched and released a scream of ecstasy. The sight, sound and feeling of her display proved to be far too much for me, making me explode inside her.

I too cried out, my collar bone flaring in pain as I did so. Kiara's arms found me as we rode out joint climax together, holding me to her as we shook from the aftermath. It took me a few minutes to recover, calming down as well and giving Kiara a slow loving kiss. She returned it in a sedated manner, her paws lightly running along my back.

Our more aggressive session of love making over, we laid on the even more ruined bed in each others arms, pools of our fluids joining the dried ones from the last time. Kiara gazed into my eyes, those sapphire orbs being one of the things I had missed the most.

"I love you Axel."

I smiled at her in response. "I love you too Kiara."

She brought me close to her again, one of my hands lightly stroking her flank as the other slowly kneaded her breasts. "Mmm... Aren't you satisfied yet?"

"I held you in my arms as you broke apart Kiara. I watched you blow away on the breeze. I spent days in hell without you and I just got you back by some miracle. Of course I'm not satisfied."

She kissed me again. "I should have been here sooner Axel. It took me a long time to find a way over after I reformed in the digital world. I didn't think I could do it, but I did. And as soon as I found a portal that lead here I went through. My thoughts were only of you until I found you again, even now I only think of you."

"I told you not to blame yourself. You're here now, that's all that matters."

"No it isn't. Renamon told me how bad things got for you. We may be back together again but you are far from fine." She fixed me a serious and worried look. "I can sense it Axel, the damage to your mind. We need to fix that first, then we can think about calling you fine."

I kissed her again. "Kiara... All I need is you. I'll be fine as long as I have you by my side. Wounds will heal in time, even my mind as you say. All I need is you. It is always you Kiara, always was and always will be."

She kissed me again, deep and lovingly, before staring at me again. "That may be so, but I'm still going to fix your mind. I want you at your peak performance each and every day, how else do you plan on keeping up with satisfying me?"

"I have my secret weapon to do that." She shoved me playfully, aggravating the wound on my collar bone. I hissed in pain, making her check me over and see the bloody marks she left.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you Axel."

I waved her off. "It's fine Kiara, a small price to pay for you being back with me." She ignored me, pushing me against the bed. The movement removed my hands from their positions, making her whimper subconsciously at the loss of attention. Her head dipped down to the wound, her tongue licking lightly around the rip she made.

I hissed a couple of times but let her proceed, her tongue cleaning the blood from me and slightly sterilising the wound. She disappeared over the side of the bed briefly before returning with a small dressing, sealing the wound and stopping more blood from escaping. She wrapped it up tightly so it wouldn't come loose before nestling against me again.

"That's better. We don't want your blood making this bed any worse, not that there's much more damage to do to it now."

"It's less of a bed and more a deposit for fluids during our expressive sessions." She flushed red as I said that, making me laugh at her expense. "We should probably get a new one, but we need to take it easy if we do. I can't keep buying beds after each night."

Kiara shook her head against me. "Not a chance. Every opportunity I get I'm going to pin you down, strip you naked and ride you till we pass out."

"That sounds very tempting Kiara. Very tempting indeed." I resumed my earlier caresses, making her purr against me.

"You can't leave me alone, can you?"

I quirked a brow. "Says the one who wants to jump me at every chance you get."

"It's understandable given the circumstances." She barely contained a low moan.

"My point exactly." I kissed her yet again. "You make out like you don't enjoy it. Am I not good enough for you?"

She faced me with a serious glint in her eyes. "I never said such a thing!"

I smiled. "I know, I'm only teasing." She softened and melted against me.

I laid on my back and pulled her onto me, also on her back. Keeping my hand on her breasts I slid my other arm down the front of her body, stroking her lower regions again. Kiara laid back against me with a satisfied sigh which quickly became a moan as I entered her again. She still held fluids inside her, some leaking out as I breached her.

"Mmm... Oh Axel... I missed you soooooo much..."

She moaned again as I slowly worked her again. I wasn't after making her climax again, I just wanted her to know how much I loved her, how much I missed her. Words alone weren't enough. I caressed her inside and kneaded her breasts in a slow and sensual manner, feeling her surrender control over her body as she just laid against me.

With her being on top of me she couldn't get at my body to return the gestures. I did that on purpose because if she did return them we would be going full pace again within a few seconds. Not that there was anything bad about that, I just didn't want that at the moment. That would come later. Again.

It was getting late too, another session would tire me too much and make me fall asleep too soon. I wanted to remain awake for as long as possible and live these moments with Kiara as if they were the last I would ever have.

Sadly I misjudged the calibre of my actions and overlooked her increasing moans. The first sign I had of her climax that I wasn't trying to cause was her tightening around me, shortly before she howled and released. Oops.

I held her as she shuddered against me, waiting for her to calm down. As she did she twisted against me, landing her lips on mine again. A brief kiss followed until she broke off but kept her lips touching mine.

"I'll get you for that."

I shrugged. "I didn't actually mean to do that."

"Either way I'm getting my own back." She slid off me and took hold of my hardness. "May as well do it now as your so powerless to stop me."

She was right, I couldn't stop her even if I wanted to. I put on a look of false panic, one that made her laugh a little, and resigned myself to my 'punishment'.

She worked me in the usual manner, making me groan as I felt the pressure build again. She smirked before taking me in her mouth, tongue coiling around my length, and suckling on me for all I was worth. I didn't last very long against that. Another groan signalled my climax.

She cleaned me up as usual before laying beside me. "Now we're even, except for the night we got out of HYPNOS. So technically I still get to have me way with you once more, but I will wait for now. I can see you're fit to drop." I was, my eyes dropped as I tried to stay awake. She smiled at me, her own eyes beginning to close a little.

She tucked herself around me, bringing the remains of the bedding around us and covering the holes with her body. I relished the warmth she gave off as I drifted off, Kiara stroking the back of my head and gifting my my first peaceful night since the day my life took the biggest blow to date.

Kiara was back with me. I was whole again. Take that death, even you can't keep us apart!


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Guess who's back... Back again... Glint is back... Tell a friend... (I don't own that song by the way)**

**Yep, I'm back after recovering my lost sleep. Turns out I left it in bed... who knew?**

**Observent readers will notice how I replaced the Note chapter with this one. I do that to keep the flow up. I don't like random notes chucked in as chapters between content.**

**Anyway, I've had to stop my Naruto fic permenantly because of how the main series is. If you read that there is a note in more detail as the last chapter. But onwards I go... This chapter will hopefully explain why I did the last few and how they are relevent to the story. I wanted to try this and I hope it worked. Let me know what you think.**

**I also spend time on APB Reloaded if anyone's interested. Partiot EU server. 'TrueGlint' as criminal and 'KiaraZero' as enforcer. All the good names were taken... If you see me on, feel free to give me a shout. It's a free-to-play game too and a lot of fun.**

**Here we go...**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Quantum Displacement Theory and Other Big Words

Chapter 41

I woke up first, Axel laying beside me. I smiled at his sleeping form as I recalled Renamon's words.

I knew what happened was harder for him than me, I knew I was alive. He didn't. After my data faded away it returned to the digital world and reassembled, making me whole once more. Instantly I started to search for a portal back to Axel, finding one after a few days. As soon as I could I entered it and returned to him. I knew the tamers would come and investigate the digital field I appeared in, but it was coincidence that Axel was with them. A coincidence I was happy about.

Now we were truly whole again. Well, Axel was as whole as he could be, his mind had taken a serious battering from the ordeal. I could sense the damage through our link but I wanted a proper look.

I touched my forehead to his and opened our link fully, allowing me my first look into his fractured mind. Renamon wasn't wrong, the damage was vast. I struggled to comprehend how he had survived like that.

Threads of sanity creaked dangerously as others waved around, snapped due to the tension. Large cracks in his personality bled a darkness so deep it was inhuman. And just to top it all off, maniacal laughter echoed in the background. His mental health was on the brink of collapse. I had reached him just in time, although it pained me to see that he had dropped that far.

Determination crept into my body. I will fix him, now.

I forced memories into his mind, the times we spent together, and managed to extract similar thoughts from him. I expressed the importance of all the thoughts I gave him, causing him to dream the memories vividly. I could hear him mumble the words he has said to me before, subconsciously embracing me as we laid together. It was working.

I tried though to reconnect the severed threads of his sanity, but they resisted. His mind had pulled apart so much that they no longer spanned its entirety. They simply weren't long enough anymore. I had to force his mind into a smaller size first, smaller than it was before. I exerted a slight mental pressure, feeling him squirm in discomfort and mutter pained words, to close the gaps up. It worked to an extent, I also managed to create more cracks from the pressure. Not a lot, but more nonetheless.

Then I reconnected his sanity as it should be, using all my mental willpower just to keep him stable. The cracks weren't fixing themselves either, and I could do nothing to remove the darkness in him.

I had to break off after all that. It had taken me several minutes just to do that small amount for him, and a lot of my energy. I felt like I needed to sleep again. I held him close as he settled again, noting the few beads of sweat on his forehead caused by me closing his mind up. I wiped them away, stroking the back of his neck to keep him resting.

I blamed myself. I always blamed myself. It didn't matter what Axel said or felt, I was always at fault in my eyes. I should have fought better, I should have never left him. I saw his condition as being by fault. I could have avoided my death, avoided Axel getting this damaged. I don't know how, but I could have been better. I should have been better.

I had a long way to go before he was fully recovered, mentally at least, from our ordeal. What happened now was anyone's guess. But I vowed never to place us in that same position, I vowed I would never leave him no matter what.

I sighed as I felt him stir again, trying to coax him back to sleep. I failed.

* * *

I woke to a furry paw stroking the back of my neck, not the usual wake up method but one that was very relaxing. Too relaxing as I was drifting off again. I shifted my position, making the paw come free from me, and rotated so I could see the face of my returned love.

"Morning Kiara."

She seemed tired still. "Morning Axel." She also didn't do her usual 'Mmm' crap. Odd.

"Are you alright? You seem tired."

She sighed. Now I knew something was up. "I tried to repair your mind earlier-"

"Kiara, we went through this." I cut her off, already getting annoyed. "Let it be. I will be fine in due time. When have I ever been wrong?"

"That's different Axel and you know it. This isn't some series you can watch and know what happens afterwards, this is your mental health here. Nothing is certain anymore, as you know, and I can't risk losing you again. We can't lose each other again." Her desperate tone almost broke me.

"Kiara, we will be fine. Trust me. I am going to work on new strategies anyway, but first we need to deal with HYPNOS. Push this from your mind Kiara, we have revenge to plan out." I added a steely tone to my voice at the end. My body shivered with anticipation. I wasn't a violent person, but the thought of my hands around Yamaki's neck was too invigorating. The feeling of his bones breaking, the sound of his joints snapping, it excited me to know I could have all that.

I stopped myself as I realised my thoughts were streaming to Kiara, her face a mask of concern.

"Axel? What was that?"

"What was what? I didn't notice anything..."

She eyed me closely, then shrugged. "Must be me."

I breathed a sigh of relief, inaudible even to her, as I rose from the bed. "I'm going to have my shower. You look like you could do with some extra rest so have a lie in or something. If anything happens, I'll come get you."

She nodded as I left. I took my shower as usual, those same images of Yamaki's broken corpse flooding my mind. Oh yes, he was so in the shit with me. When I found him, because I would find him, he would regret the day he ever pissed me off.

Again I reeled my thoughts in. I didn't want Kiara getting all worried again over something like that. Stepping out I went to grab breakfast.

* * *

I was seriously worried now. Twice I had sensed the dark thoughts in Axel's head, images of Yamaki succumbing to gruesome fates by my tamer's hands. That wasn't like Axel, it's too violent for him. Yes I agreed that we needed to deal with them permanently, but I wasn't considering mass murder. The images I was picking up though meant that Axel was.

There was no way I could sleep now. I rose and went to find him, this needed to stop.

I found him having breakfast, giving me a confused look when he saw me.

"I thought you were going to get some more sleep?"

I just shrugged, sitting next to him. "I will be alright as I am. Don't worry about me."

Axel carried on eating. "There's more left if you're hungry Kiara."

I shook my head. "There's something we need to discuss. Something important."

He gave me a look before finishing his food, diverting all his attention to me afterwards. "Go on."

I opened my mouth to speak just as the digivice beeped. Another digimon. Axel looked at me as I looked right back at him.

"It can wait, we are needed."

He cast me a critical eye. "Are you sure we can do this so soon Kiara?"

"If we don't go, the others might not make it. I can't put them through what we had."

Axel nodded, grabbing his stuff. "Agreed. Then let's dance."

* * *

We arrived at the field, the others were waiting for us as we had agreed on before. They seemed to know we were coming, I reckon Renamon had something to do with that. I shrugged.

Rika waved us over. "Axel! It's another Deva as best we can tell. The signatures match up."

I sighed. "Fine... Let's just get this over with."

"Are you sure you can handle this so soon? We can do it ourselves-"

"No Rika, I won't risk a repeat of that dragon one happening to you lot. We fight together, as one." Crappy speech, but who cares. I agreed with Kiara about preventing another death.

They nodded solemnly before we entered the field together. Sure enough it was a Deva. Or more specifically, two Devas. The monkey and the rabbit. Sorry Susie, Axel has to put your would-be pet down prematurely. I didn't believe the monkey to be as much of a threat as the other Devas so far, but I also didn't think it would be an easy fight. Antylamon also wasn't an ultra powerful foe either.

"Rika, Henry. Deal with the rabbit. Takato, you're with us."

Makuramon for me and Takato, Antylamon for Rika and Henry. Sorted.

We split up as I asked, Rika and Henry digivolving their partners into ultimate level. Takato also dug up a blue card and digivolved Guilmon into Wargrowlmon. Kiara looked expectantly to me, wondering why I hadn't digivolved her yet. I shrugged and sent my thoughts to do exactly that. No blue card for me thanks.

The battle started with me diverting my attention everywhere at once. I needed to make sure everyone was alright, I couldn't have a repeat of last time. Things were progressing so randomly that I couldn't follow anything. I could see Antylamon taking a few hits as well as Rapidmon darting around, dodging blows coming his way. On the other side was Makuramon throwing attacks left, right and centre with Kiara dodging each one, Wargrowlmon trying his best to gain the monkey's attention.

Then it started.

Taomon went down from a swipe from Antylamon, more luck than anything on the Deva's part. Rika recovered the now de-digivolved Renamon and helped her away, Rapidmon providing cover as the two females backed off.

I caught Henry's attention with a wave. "Help Takato and Wargrowlmon with this monkey, me and Kiara will take over."

"Are you sure? This is a tough one!" Henry shouted back.

"Just do it, I can't leave Takato alone and you won't beat that Deva yourself."

That persuaded him enough to join Takato in the fight with Makuramon, freeing me and Kiara to fight Antylamon before she smashed into Renamon again. I raced over, drawing a card as I did so.

"Rika! Catch and use this!" I threw her my revitalise card which she swiped without hesitation. I told you my contingency deck was useful. "Now, assist the others. We got this."

She threw the card back, their aerodynamics amazed me. "You can't do this alone Axel."

"No, but we can stall her enough for you three to remove the monkey, then help us. There isn't time to argue Rika, get to it." I wasn't trying to be harsh, but I saw her flinch. Either way she complied.

Kiara landed beside me, Taomon form. "I'm going to need speed to keep the Deva busy Axel, but that might not be enough."

"I believe in you Kiara. We can do this." I swiped the Hyper Speed card anyway. "Lets do it."

She raced forwards, engaging Antylamon to stall for time. Not my most preferred tactic, but it was necessary. The other three couldn't last long enough against the rabbit Deva so it had to be us. Actually I didn't like it at all.

Again I diverted my attention back and forth, seeing the stalemate continue with Makuramon and watching Kiara dodge each attack that came her way. Antylamon was getting frustrated, that much I could plainly see, but so were the others with their lack of impact on the monkey. My tactic wasn't working.

I looked back to Kiara just in time to see an axe hand thing slam into her, grounding her hard. My heart skipped a beat, it was Majiramon all over again. I watched the axe rise to deliver the final blow, Kiara unable to recover in time.

Time itself slowed down, each second becoming almost a minute. Somewhere inside me a voice, one I had heard before, spoke with impending doom laced in its words.

_"You're going to lose her again Axel. Time is ticking and when the clock ends so does she."_

I could see plainly what was about to happen. I couldn't do anything in time to stop it.

_"She will die again, and she won't be able to come back this time. Reforming is hard Axel, you know this, and when she dies that's it. She stays dead. Dead and gone. Forever."_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Rage exposed within me, denial of what was happening. Then I felt it, the darkness within me rising. My hand reached to my deck, plucking a random card from it and bringing it to my vision. A blue card, but not blue. Black.

The darkness in my soul told me I needed that card. If I wanted to keep Kiara, and exact my revenge on HYPNOS, I needed to use that card. I embraced the temptation, swiping the card faster than the eye could see.

"Digi-modify! DNA Dark Soul Digivolution, Activate!"

Time still remained slowed as I watched Kiara become completely black. I noticed that I too had been affected in the same manner, my entire body was pitch black. Then a violent tug that practically threw me at Kiara, our beings merging together. We became one.

Was this biomerging? No, it didn't fit with what I knew. Not even close. I felt Kiara's being as our body, but my being was our energy. I fuelled us with power, both of us able to control it at will. Our eyes opened, our mouth opening as words sprung unbidden to us.

"Renamon DNA Dark Soul Digivolve to..."

Our form shifted. I recognised her champion form, but it was off. Very off. Our yellow fur was a dark purple, the scarf black and white. The ghost fire was actual fire, the flames their proper orange colour. I knew this form, but I had no idea it actually existed in this world.

"...Youkomon!"


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Right, firstly I appologise for not updating this morning as ususal. I got sidetracked and forgot what day it actually was. That's holidays for you.**

**And so here is the second part of this new thing I'm doing. After this I need to write some new content again. Well, here we go...**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Quantum Displacement Theory and Other Big Words

Chapter 42

"...Youkomon!"

We emerged from the dark light that surrounded us as time resumed it usual speed. The axe came down onto open ground, we had already moved at lightning speed around the Deva. Within our form I found I could still manipulate Kiara with the cards and digivice, swiping the Hyper Speed card just before we moved away.

_"Axel, what is this?"_

Kiara's thoughts came to me, but I had no answers for her. _"I don't know Kiara, but let's ask that later. We have a chance here, let's end this!"_

An acknowledging thought came back as we faced Antylamon again. The rabbit had just recovered its arm from the failed attack and was turning to find us. We were just that fast. Kiara charged us forwards as I focused on an attack, something that we could use to finish the fight. I found it, a rush of energy filling our body as I fuelled our attack.

"Blazing Sphere!" We spoke in unison, much how I assumed we would be in a regular biomerge. It didn't make it any less weird though.

Rather than nine fireballs from a Kyuubimon attack, ours was a single sphere of fire but much larger. All nine tails had formed it after all. It hit the Deva in the chest but I could see it wouldn't be enough. Time for another trick.

Kiara brought us back around for a second run. _"Kiara, run straight at it this time. I got something."_

She seemed quizzical but charged anyway, heading straight for the Deva's back again. Inside I swiped the Hyper Chip card and focused on a new attack. I waited until we were close enough before making us jump up.

"Evil Flame Dragon!"

This was basically the same as 'Dragon Wheel', but obviously a different colour. And faster. We literally plowed through Antylamon's back and exploded from the chest, the Deva dissolving behind us. The rush of victory was overwhelming, but our eyes landed on Makuramon. He was still there. Time to change that.

We ran towards the others, a blur if anyone was to look. He had no idea we were there until we jumped at him, sailing under Rapidmon as he flew about and smashing into the monkey. The dust cloud we created hid us from view as we tore the Deva to pieces, teeth and claws getting their fair share. His data joined the dust.

* * *

I stopped. What the hell was that?

We backed off from the dust cloud, hearing wet tearing noises from within. No pained cry could escape in time before data appeared within the dust. I felt myself return to my rookie form with the others, our tamers joining us cautiously.

"What was that Renamon?"

I shook my head. "I don't know Rika, but it was fast. Very fast." I cast my eyes around briefly, noticing that Axel and Kiara were both missing. Another data cloud was where Antylamon was before. "Where's Axel and Kiara?"

The others didn't know, also looking around. We didn't get a chance to investigate further before a shape appeared in the dust.

It looked like my champion form, but all wrong. I could sense the darkness within it, a being of almost pure evil intent. I dropped into a defensive stance with the others as it turned to us, blood red eyes staring straight at us all.

Rika scanned the beast. "Youkomon. Champion level digimon. No other information."

I ignored the rest. "Who are you and what have you done to Axel and Kiara?" I just assumed their disappearance was related to this digimon.

It blinked. "We are here Renamon." My breath caught. That voice, I could hear both Axel and Kiara in it. But they couldn't be one, could they? "We understand that this is very strange for you, believe us we are just as confused. But it did help us win this fight so I for one aren't unhappy about it." I couldn't tell who was speaking. My head was hurting.

"So you are Axel and Kiara, together in one form?" Rika seemed similarly affected.

"Yes, I suppose we are. Kiara is the body, I am the energy." That had to be Axel speaking. "All we know is we said something about DNA Dark Soul Digivolution before we became this." I could hear elements of Kiara in that part.

"I've never heard of that before... But this is what it does?" Rika was still speaking.

"I remember a black card before we were like this, but I guess that it appears in the same way as the blue ones. I also don't know what triggers their appearance." That was Axel again.

I rubbed my temples. "My head is really hurting here, can you two split back again? It's getting hard to follow who is who."

"If we knew how then we would Renamon." They turned their head. "But it's best if we continue this later. The field is fading and we will soon be in the open. We will find you all later once we figure this out."

As much as I wanted answers, they were right. Being exposed wasn't a good idea. We agreed as a result and separated to go home, Axel and Kiara vanishing in a blur. They were fast...

* * *

We made it home in beyond record time, phasing into our lounge still merged together. We began to pace around, our bulky form not having much movement in the house.

_"Okay, how do we get out of this?"_

_"I was hoping you knew, seeing as you got us into this in the first place."_

I mentally sighed. _"How was I to know this would happen? I didn't know what was going on either, I just saw you on the verge of dying again and acted."_

Comfort drifted my way from Kiara. _"It's alright Axel. We will get through this just like everything else. Together."_

_"Only more literal this time."_

I felt her sigh in mild annoyance, also mentally. _"Smart ass!"_

I ignored her, trying to find a way out of our joined being. I explored our joint mind and managed to find a clear border between us, linked at various places. _"I think I might have a way out, but brace yourself. I don't know what will happen."_

_"Are you sure that's a wise move then?"_

_"No, but it's all I have."_

I didn't wait for a response before I forced one of the links to snap. Mental pain flared through me, not a lot but enough to make me groan in agony inside my head. Kiara heard it.

_"Don't do that!"_

I regained my breath. _"Did you feel anything?"_

_"Not personally, but I felt your pain. There has to be another way."_

I though had felt us become more separated. I was right in my assumption. Without letting her know I snapped another link, yielding the same pain as before.

_"I said don't!"_

_"Kiara, shut it! This is working so let me get on with it!"_ I was irritable when in pain, in case you didn't know.

She flinched from me as I snapped the rest of the links, one by one. As the last one broke a blinding flash of darkness filled the area before another tug ripped me away. I felt myself become me again, just filled with mind numbing pain. I also felt Kiara rush to me, scooping me into her arms as I cried out.

"One day Axel you'll do as I say. There was another way, you didn't let me finish." She rocked me back and forth as the pain subsided slowly, stroking the back of my head.

After a few minutes I could think and act clearly. "Remind me not to do that again."

"Stop being an idiot and maybe you won't hurt yourself so much." She want being aggressive, her face confirmed that. "Are you alright now?"

I nodded. "A little sore but I'm getting there."

She placed me down again, allowing me to use her as support if I needed it. I didn't, but I accepted anyway. It felt good to have her with me.

We sat on the sofa together, Kiara pulling me into her and wrapping her arms around me. "So what was that?"

I shrugged. "I really don't know Kiara. It just happened as I came that close to losing you again. I don't even know if I can do it again."

"Will we need to do that again?"

I shrugged again. "There might be a time where we need that speed and power. Also we were two minds in one being, we could think and act much faster like that. Split second decisions could save a lot of problems in a tight situation."

She went silent, obviously thinking. I also dropped into thought. What _was_ that?

"Axel?"

Kiara's voice broke me from my brief thoughts. "Yes Kiara?"

She looked into my eyes. "Before we left I said there was something we needed to talk about." I nodded. "I need to ask you something, and I want you to answer me truthfully."

I was hurt. "I'm always truthful with you Kiara. Why would you think I wasn't?"

"I know you are, but I still wanted to ask." She had a look of compassion at her remark before she went serious again. "This morning I felt something from you, something dark and frankly murderous. What was that?"

Maybe she was referring to my thoughts of revenge on HYPNOS. "Vengeance Kiara. Vengeance on HYPNOS for what they did to us." I felt the darkness rise again. "We can't ignore them anymore, it's time they were silenced. _Permanently_."

Her face became one of fear. "Axel... This isn't you. Let it go."

I fumed. "No Kiara! I can't let this go anymore! Did you forget what they did to us, what they made you into?"

"No but-"

"But nothing! With or without you Kiara, HYPNOS will die by my hands! Even if I have to rip them apart, they will die! They will **ALL DIE!"**

By now the darkness was straining within me, begging to be released. I barely contained my rage at HYPNOS as thoughts of their demise flooded my mind again.

"Axel, come back to me."

Kiara's voice cut through me like a hot knife through butter. I faced her, seeing her fearful expression. "Why... Why are you afraid Kiara? I haven't gone anywhere."

Her eyes silently pleaded at me. "You aren't being yourself Axel. This murderous intent, it isn't you. You're scaring me Axel. Please, let this go. For me if not for you."

I took her in, seeing that she had withdrawn from me. Her arms were slightly defensive as her face portrayed her fear. Fear of me.

I leapt off the sofa, backing away from her. I had made her fear me. I didn't want her to be scared of me. I loved her, not hated. Yet I hated the look she gave me, one where she was afraid of her life around me.

Kiara stood, looking more concerned now than afraid. She approached me cautiously, adding to my regret. She shouldn't be cautious with me. Cautious or scared.

"I'm here Axel. Come back to me."

It was HYPNOS all over again, only with her trying to coax me back instead of the other way around. I reached out to her, her paws closing around my hands. She pulled me in, embracing me tightly.

"We are here Axel. Nothing else matters. Let HYPNOS go, they will get their time later." I nodded, making sure she felt it as words wouldn't come to me. She held me close for a few minutes before pushing me back and locking her lips with mine.

She pulled back again. "Remember who we are Axel. We are better than HYPNOS, better than all of them. We will rise up above the temptation of petty vengeance and get on with our lives how we want to live them. Side by side, we will always be together."

I allowed myself smile. "Always."


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Right, I made it. I'm having issues writing at the moment so updates might slow down to give me more time. If there isn't a chapter posted on Saturday, blame me for not writing fast enough.**

**On another note, due to a story completing recently (I kept forgetting to mention this) I have decided to abandon my ideas for sequels to this fic. The reason for this is because 'Split Digitality' uses a very similar concept to what I was planning on. I don't want to look like I'm copying ideas so it's easier if I just don't write them. Sorry for any dissapiontment, but it does mean that the next big fic I will post will be my Tamers Rewrite. I will be doing that with 'NoirRenamon' as he has helped me with 'The Life of the Hunted' (which is returning by the way) so further help is always welcome.**

**Enough from me, you want the chapter don't you? No? Fine then, don't have it.**

**Syke!**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Quantum Displacement Theory and Other Big Words

Chapter 43

I walked down the street, Kiara phased out beside me as usual, as I let my thoughts wander. I mused about trivial matters until a certain someone entered my field of vision.

Yamaki.

My eyes narrowed, the images of his demise returning to me. A touch on my shoulder signalled Kiara trying to calm me down. I reeled my thoughts in, but another idea crept up. One I couldn't pass up.

Kiara agreed, after a little persuasion, and closed in to make her move. I turned off into a secluded alley, ducking round a corner and waiting for her return. She didn't disappoint, arriving within seconds and carrying a startled Yamaki with her.

His eyes found me. "You!"

"Me. And I suggest keeping your voice down. Kiara gets edgy on loud noises, right Kiara?" She flexed her claws for emphasis, making Yamaki turn a few shades lighter. "Now, how about we have a little chat, eh?"

He sneered at me, despite Kiara's presence. "What makes you think I'll tell you anything?"

I shrugged back. "Call it a hunch, but you will want to hear what I say. You wanted to know who I am, right?" I could tell that he tried his best to hide any reaction. I smirked. "A trade, if you will."

"I don't deal with terrorists, nice try."

I quirked a brow. "Terrorist am I now? My, I _am_ moving up in the world. I'm afraid you have yourself all confused there Yamaki. I am no terrorist. In fact I am currently in the responsible position of saving the world, something you seem completely incapable of doing." He sneered again at my jab. "Tell me Yamaki, how many digimon have you stopped since being part of HYPNOS? No, let me tell you. You have stopped precisely none. Not a single digimon. Why is that? Because only a digimon can stop a digimon. Your efforts are wasted. That's where me and my friends come in. We have stopped every single one, no exceptions."

"You're a cocky little shit, you know right?"

"Perhaps, but the facts are still valid. We both want the same thing believe it or not, the preservation of this world. We can make that a certainty if we put aside our differences. What is it you wish to know about me, the one thing above all others?" I watched his face, seeing the answer for myself. "You wish to know who I am, where I am from?"

Yamaki sneered again. "Oh no, I want to know what makes you think your so special. What makes you so much better than everyone else here?"

"Ah, that." I nodded, more to myself. "Well, let's just say I am not from around here, and I have extensive knowledge of all things digimon. Knowledge I have used each day to protect this world. That's what makes me good at what I do, I know what to do in almost every situation. A lot more so than you Yamaki." I saw him ready to retort. "Look. I am from another world, separate to the two you know of. Within my world all of this is a television program, one I have seen countless times over. I know what is going to happen, when it will happen and why. I have used my knowledge to protect this world time and time again. That is why I am not on any records or databases. That is why I know so much and why I seem cocky, wouldn't you in my position?"

His mouth worked a few times. "You're lying, there's no way you are from another world."

"Think about it Yamaki. How else could I get around so well, how else do I know what I do?"

Yamaki faltered. I could tell he had just lost his argument. "You're speaking the truth? But how, how is this possible?"

"If I knew that I would have said so. All I know is that I am here and I have a world to save. If you choose to remain against me then I will have no choice but to remove you. But should you drop your hostility then we can work together for the better of both worlds, even if you are only concerned with this one." I turned to leave, Kiara in tow. "Think on it. My offer won't remain open for long though."

With a single thought exchanged Kiara phased us away. I just hoped I could drop my own hostility towards him if he made good on my offer.

* * *

We arrived home, having spent the day looking around to gauge what might happen next, and set about fixing dinner. Kiara had been mostly silent the whole day, remaining behaved as well. I was beginning to get worried. I had never seen her so contained.

Dinner came and went as silent as the rest of the day, so I decided to question Kiara on her behaviour.

"Kiara? Something up?"

She lifted her head my way. "No? Should there be?"

I shrugged. "You've been awfully quiet and well behaved today. That's very unlike you." She glared at me. "Oh come on, don't you even try to make me believe otherwise."

"Can't I be behaved once in a while?"

"No, it doesn't suit you. I'm too used to your other self now, anything else seems wrong."

She smirked as she rose, standing right in front of me. "You shouldn't expect the same things from me, I might just deceive you once in a while." I shot her a look. "Not like that, nothing violent or hostile. I promise it will be pleasant." The way she purred the last words dispelled any doubts I had. I was sure I would enjoy it anyway.

"That doesn't answer my question though Kiara. Why now?"

She sighed before giving me a quick kiss. "I was making sure you were alright. After the state of mind you had yesterday I didn't want to have a repeat of your violence. Luckily that didn't happen. Although I want to know how you restrained yourself around Yamaki."

I tapped my nose. "As you said, you shouldn't expect the same things from me. You told me last night that vengeance is useless, so I took those words to heart. I still believe we can salvage something from this mess, giving him what he wanted to know was one step in earning his cooperation. Now it's his turn."

She smiled at me. "Sometimes you make me proud, you know? You managed to drop your hostility just because I asked you to."

"Everything I do Kiara is for you. Always will be. You are my life, the epitome of my successes. Everything I am, was and could ever be is in your eyes, one look and I see myself."

She shoved me playfully. "Stop being soppy, it doesn't suit you."

I smiled. "It's true though." She shook her head at me antics, making me smile further. "Does that embarrass you Kiara?"

"No, it just makes me think you've gone too soft again."

I laughed a little. "Not likely with you around. You should know better."

Kiara quirked a brow. "Are you being rude mister Mavor? I won't tolerate such suggestions!"

I shoved her back. "You're the more suggestive one out of us, don't try to pretend otherwise."

"That's because I'm better at it than you."

I was about to retort when my digivice went off. "Hold that thought, we are needed."

* * *

We ran to the digital field, picking up the other tamers en route again and running as one group. Wordlessly we entered, taking a defensive stance as we determined what digimon had come across this time. I saw it after a few seconds. Pajiramon, the sheep Deva. Game face.

"Kiara, go!"

She bounded forwards with the others, all four digimon taking their ultimate forms. I watched the first few blows bounce off with no effect again. I was getting sick of this happening. No matter what we did we always received this immense defensive ability all the Devas seem to possess. They weren't anywhere near this tough in the main series.

"We can't touch this Deva Axel, what do we do?" Rika's pleas fell on my ears, adding to my frustration.

Takato took it upon himself to calm the redhead while I thought quickly. There wasn't a strategy available to me that would work, except one. I could feel the darkness rise inside me again, despite myself trying to suppress it. It reminded me of the power we had last time, power to destroy two Devas together. Power we needed in this fight.

My hand plucked a card, one that turned black, and swiped it.

"Digi-modify! DNA Black Soul Digivolution, Activate!"

I barely registered Takato's reaction before I was pulled towards Kiara, our bodies becoming one.

"Renamon DNA Dark Soul Digivolve to..."

We felt the same changes as before, the same rush of power. It exilerated me, providing an adrenaline rush that rivalled nothing else. Excitement washed through me.

"...Youkomon!"

We burst forwards, around the Deva as a blur to everyone else, and charged in. Kiara moved us as I provided the speed and power. I prepared our most potent attack, nothing but the best would end this quickly. Closer we drew, within striking distance.

"Evil Flame Dragon!"

We leapt up, formed our attack and launched it forwards. It struck home but did nothing. Needless to say I was stunned as Kiara questioned me about how much energy I used in that attack. Pajiramon shouldn't be standing, if even alive.

Further thought was obliterated when we were smashed aside. Apparently the Deva was faster than we anticipated. Faster and tougher. We recovered in time to dodge the bolts that the sheep fired from its crossbow and circled around again. This time we were able to see Pajiramon track our movements. We needed more speed. More power.

I dug deep, no cars would help us here, and found the darkness inside me. Petty vengeance and violent ideals made manifest provided a power greater than any other source. I took it, allowing it to flow through us and give us more strength, more speed. More.

We were encased inside a swirling sphere of black energy, our form shifting again.

"Youkomon, Digivolve to..."

We became bipedal, actually we became Taomon but again in all the wrong colours. Power courses through our new form as the sphere faded from view, revealing us to the field again.

"Doumon!"

_"Axel, what-"_

_"Less questions, more fighting. We can question this later."_

Kiara bristled at being cut off but understood the current situation and the priorities. We turned to the Deva and settled into a fighting stance. I gathered our vast power in preparation for our opening move.

"Exorcism Scrolls!"

We unleashed countless papers towards the Deva, each one exploding on contact with the sheep. Each explosion yielded a satisfying yelp of pain. But even from where we were, through the smoke, I could tell it wasn't enough. I grunted in annoyance, a sound Kiara heard within our minds. I dismissed her questioning thoughts as I made us produce our large brush. It's paintin' time!

We drew a symbol in the air before us, don't ask me what it was. I can't read Japanese. But I could sense the power within it, that's all that matters.

"Demonic Gates!"

We watched as Pajiramon was consumed by a strange labyrinth, I had no idea our attack would do that. I figured it was the same as a 'Talisman of Light' attack. Turns out I was wrong. Again. Either way the Deva was defeated, data swirling out of the now fading maze. That was fun though.

We dropped beside the others, their digimon in their rookie forms again after we had inadvertently forced them back from our opening moves. Rika gave us a look.

"Are you two going to keep merging like this now?"

We shrugged. "We don't know the answer to that one. To be honest we don't think anyone was expecting this form."

"Well at least it worked. Another Deva defeated. That makes eight down with four to go." Takato remarked, counting off on his fingers.

"True, but if we need to keep merging like this then we might be in trouble."

"Why?" Renamon bluntly asked.

We gave her a look. "We are merged much more deeply than the last time. We have no idea how to separate."


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Right, here we go with the next chapter. Hopefully I can return to my ususal update schedule now I have some material prepared. I also need to get back to 'The Life of the Hunted' at some point too, so don't get your hopes up yet.**

**I will admit that not much happens here, but the next couple are all go. This one seemed like a pace breather before things get moving again, I also found it amusing to write.**

**So here we go.**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Quantum Displacement Theory and Other Big Words

Chapter 44

We watched the others for their reactions, each one had a look of confusion. We sighed.

"Each time we take these forms we merge ourselves together. This form requires a stronger merge than the other one, as a result we can't determine where one of us ends and the other begins. We are whole, and quite literally stuck."

Renamon was the first to snap out of her confusion. "So you can't split like before?"

"Exactly."

"I have noticed how you speak as one now, the first time I could tell who was who by what you said. Now though I can't tell who is speaking."

"That's because we both are. Our minds are one, sharing thoughts between each other faster than anything possible. However that just makes us splitting even harder." We turned to Rika. "Rika, would you mind if we came back to your place? We are too big for our home now and we need somewhere safe to figure out what to do."

Rika nodded. "Sure, we will see you there."

We nodded our thanks before turning to the others. "We will see you again as soon as we figure out how to split ourselves. Don't get into trouble without us."

Henry smiled. "We wouldn't dream of it."

Renamon phased Rika and herself back home as we leapt to a nearby roof. Kiara was about to make us run when I stopped her.

_"Why are we running? Why don't we just do this?"_ Without waiting for a response we too phased over to Rika's, startling Kiara in the process.

_"I didn't think we could do that."_

_"Seems I know more than you then."_

Kiara snorted in response.

Rika and Renamon found us as soon as we arrived, Seiko looking very perplexed.

"So that's Axel and Kiara?" Rika nodded for us. "Very impressive."

We rolled our eyes. "It would be better if we knew how to become ourselves again. We assume Rika told you about our dilemma?"

"She did, but I don't know if we can be of any help."

We nodded again. "We will try it our way first, if that doesn't work then we are open to suggestions."

We made our way to a quiet spot and sat down, focusing our minds to find ourselves again. I found myself standing before Kiara, both of us ethereal in appearance.

_"Right, how do we do this?"_

_"I'm not sure Axel. I can try what I was going to do last time, but there is a chance it won't work."_

I nodded. _"Do it."_

I felt her withdraw from me, a semblance of my own being returning to me. Whatever she was doing was working. I felt our form strain as our link became weaker, but a sudden pain flooded through me. Mental pressure forced down on me from all angles, crushing my mind. I groaned in agony as I felt Kiara stop what she was doing, her concern rushing to me.

_"Axel! What's wrong?"_

It took me a while to compose myself and form a response. _"What ever you just did, don't do it again."_

I felt her sigh, still showing concern. _"So where does that leave us?"_

_"Stuck."_ Was my only response.

* * *

Night settled on Shinjuku, a peaceful silence surrounding us as we still sat in Rika's garden. We had gained no progress in separating ourselves, only more pain on my part. Pain Kiara had tried to alleviate. The clear borders between our minds weren't present, we were overlapped too much to tell where I ended and Kiara began.

_"Argh! We are getting nowhere!"_

_"Calm down Axel. We will get through this."_

I snorted at her ghostly image, trying to remind myself that it wasn't her fault. If anything it was my own fault, I had started this digivolution in the first place. I was tired now though, the mental strain was taking its toll on me. Kiara could sense my fatigue through our link.

_"We should rest Axel, you are tired and I am no better off than you. We can return to this tomorrow with fresh minds."_

I sighed but nodded, seeing no alternative. _"Can we even sleep like this though?"_

She seemed to contemplate my words briefly. _"Well we won't know unless we try. We might even split in our sleep."_

That was something I could hope for.

* * *

There are times when I dream in my sleep and times when I don't. It's a pretty standard trait for most people. That night was one of the times when I didn't dream. Sadly, much to my discomfort, Kiara did.

Experiencing someone else's dream is weird in itself, experiencing someone else's dream about you is even weirder. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that she dreamt of me, I often dreamt of her. Just not in the way she was dreaming about me.

She seemed to prefer a more subdued action for herself, having me dominate her entirely. However there were a few details that didn't seem realistic. Like how I could go on forever with no signs of fatigue or any other limitations, how I somehow made more noises than she did. Things that I knew not to be true, yet she seemed to prefer it that way.

I tried a few times to wake her up to stop these dreams, or simply tried to block the images out. I failed on both counts. So I simply had to wait until she woke herself up.

I didn't get much sleep that night, I was too disturbed.

* * *

Needless to say I was wide awake when Kiara came to. She was of a fresh mind where I was utterly exhausted. Could you sleep when you're aware of someone's dream involving you? Didn't think so.

My mental fatigue must had been obvious even to her. _"Morning Axel, didn't you sleep well?"_

_"No."_ I was very tired, and as a result very irritable.

_"How come?"_

_"You." _My blunt reply caught her off guard.

_"Me? What did I do?"_

I did my absolute best to ignore her, even if we shared one body we didn't share one mind. My thoughts and feelings though were shared, as were hers. Evident by the dream she had that I knew of. I did though manage to keep my mind clear of reasons why I was ignoring her.

_"Axel, please. What have I done?"_

I brushed her aside, resigning to provide her the energy she needed when she needed it. Nothing more. I was tired, too much mental exertion like communicating would make me lose consciousness. I wasn't aware of what would happen if I lost consciousness while merged with Kiara and quite frankly I didn't want to find out. Hence why I chose not to reply, I was conserving what precious little energy I had left.

I was aware of Kiara trying a couple more times to get through to keep before she sighed in defeat. We rose from the ground, obviously still merged and proving that sleep wouldn't solve our problem, and went in search of something. I didn't know what Kiara was doing as I had withdrawn from her as much as possible and ignored the rest, her intentions were unknown to me. All I could do was watch as we moved around.

We saw Rika approach us, we had remained at her house due to our size being too large for our own home, with Renamon in tow.

"So sleeping didn't work then, huh?"

"No, but there might be another problem." I noted how we now spoke with Kiara's voice and not mine as well. Did withdrawing from her do that? No matter.

"Kiara? What's the problem?" Renamon asked, also noting how we spoke with one clear voice.

"Axel won't speak to me. He's ignoring me completely and I can't pick anything up from him. He's still providing energy to us so we can move but that's it." By now it was obvious Kiara was speaking with her own mind as well, I seemed to have isolated myself well.

I saw Rika and Renamon look concerned. "Has he spoken at all this morning?"

We nodded. "Briefly. I could tell he didn't sleep well so I asked why, he said I was the reason and then went silent. I haven't managed to get another sound from him."

"How tired do you think he is Kiara?" Rika asked, still wearing that concerned look. If I had the chance I'd slap it off her face.

We shook our head. "I'm not sure, but from what I could tell at the time he could be at his limits."

Renamon approached slowly. "If he has that little energy left then perhaps he can't reply. Either that or he has fallen unconscious."

"No, I can still sense him. He's conscious, but I can't detect anything else of detail. I have no idea what might happen if he lost consciousness when we are like this, frankly I don't want to find out." I felt a strong wave of regret coming from Kiara. "I can't lose him, not again. How can I help him when I can't get through to him?"

Rika shook her head. "I don't know Kiara. This is unlike anything we have ever seen before. This may sound dumb, but have you tried wishing yourselves to split?"

"That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard! If you truly want to help then shut the fuck up!" I let myself slip then, using more energy to temporarily override Kiara's control. As a result my own voice came out so everyone knew I had spoken.

Rika and Renamon flinched as Kiara tried to contact me again. I didn't have the energy anymore, in fact simply standing up straight was burning the remains of my strength away. I figured I had minutes left before we all found out what happened when one of us lost consciousness. You don't truly appreciate how much effort balancing takes until you have no energy left.

"Axel?" Rika called out. I didn't respond. Even if I wanted to I couldn't now. "Kiara?"

"I'm still here Rika, Axel isn't responding again. Obviously we provoked a response that time." True words, Rika's stupid suggestion prompted a response.

Much to my dismay we began to pace around, Kiara burning my remaining energy rapidly. Minutes became seconds as I felt myself become faint, even Kiara's pacing slowed down.

"What's wrong?" Rika asked.

We faced her. "I don't know. I can't move easily now, something is holding me back." Without another word we pitched forwards, landing heavily in the dirt. "Ugh, now I can't get up."

I was spent.

* * *

I tried to move but I didn't seem to be able to. Rika and Renamon came over to us.

"Kiara? Are you alright?"

I couldn't even nod. "Fine Rika, just stuck."

"Kiara, can you try to sense Axel again?" Renamon asked.

I did so, but found nothing. The energy stream that linked us wasn't there anymore. I could sense his mind but nothing was going on within it. Almost as if-

"Crap!" I surprised myself with using that word. "I think he's unconscious."

Renamon nodded. "I thought as much. If Axel provides the energy you both use to move then him slipping under means you have no energy to draw on. I would have thought that you would have split as well, but it seems I was wrong."

I sighed. "So now what do I do? The day is beginning and I can't move. Axel is unconscious and not talking to me. And there's a good chance another Deva might come across today."

Rika waved an arm. "Well obviously you aren't doing anything like that. All I can suggest is trying to find a way to split yourselves. Until Axel wakes you can't move, I don't see what else you can do."

She had a point. "Very well. I would say I'll stay here, but that's a literal term now. I'll figure out how to split ourselves until Axel wakes up. Then we can decide on what to do."

Rika and Renamon nodded in unison. "We will gather the others and see if we can come up with anything. Stay here... Uh, you know what I mean." I sighed at Rika's words as Renamon tried to suppress a grin. She failed.

"I'll be right here when you return. I guarantee it..."


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: Well, at least I can make this deadline today. Self imposed I know, but I like to keep to what I set out to do. So, another chapter.**

**Just to clarify about the not I left in regards to the sequels, they were the crossovers I was talking about before. Digimon/Naruto was the first one after this and would be the first sequel. But as mentioned before, they've been pulled.**

**On another note one particular story will be coming back with a sequel in the very near future. I have a couple of fics on the go with similar backgrounds to this new one but there's so much potential in it and so many directions to go in... I can't leave it alone.**

**Finally, I have sent an idea to 'NoirRenamon' for a new fic. Whether he writes it or not is up to him but hopefully it should be good. If he doesn't write it then I will.**

**On with the story.**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Quantum Displacement Theory and Other Big Words

Chapter 45

I don't know how long I was out for, but I guessed it was a while. The sun was now descending which meant I had been out for at least half a day, maybe more. As I returned to awareness I was suddenly aware of my own body. I could feel how I normally felt and Kiara's presence in my mind was absent. We had split.

I allowed myself a sigh of relief, which ended up attracting the attention of someone nearby.

"Axel?"

I opened my eyes to see Kiara standing over me, watching me for some reaction. I gave her a tired smile.

"Hey."

She clouted me lightly across my head. "Don't you hey me Axel! Why didn't you say you were low on energy? You left me in the dirt for half a day! Do you have any idea how boring that is? Why didn't you rest?"

I closed my eyes at her outburst and let her finish. "You were dreaming last night."

That cut her off. Her mouth continued to work but no sounds came out. "W-What?"

I nodded. "Yes Kiara. You were dreaming and I was vividly aware of it all. That's why I didn't sleep, your dream of me was too off putting."

Kiara turned a deep red, she obviously knew what dream I was talking about. "Why off putting?"

"Because I don't act that way and there were other details that didn't match up."

"Oh."

I sighed. "Either way I am rested now, and we are no longer merged. Did you find a way out of that?"

Kiara nodded, still a healthy shade of crimson. "I'm not sure if you being unconscious had anything to do with it, but I did find a way."

I quirked a brow at her sudden pause. "Which was?"

"Uh, I just had to make myself use my own energy, which pushed you from my body and back into your own physical form."

I wouldn't had guessed that even if I had all day to think on it. "Well it worked. Well done. Now I can get some sleep."

It was then that I noticed we were in our bedroom. Kiara must had brought us back when she was herself again. I settled into the bed I laid on as Kiara nestled beside me.

"Well maybe I could get some accurate research to make my dreams more real first?" She has a way with words.

"Kiara, if you want sex just ask." She shot me a look that broke me into laughter, she hadn't expected that.

"Must you be so crude Axel?"

I fixed my eyes on hers, still laughing lightly. "Only when I know it makes you flustered."

She huffed but tucked herself against me. "Well I've changed my mind now. I don't want sex tonight."

I suppressed a smirk. "Okay, I'll just go to sleep then. Night."

She shifted but didn't move. I counted down the seconds in my head. _'Five... Four... Three... Two... One...'_

She rolled over and planted her lips against mine, worming her tongue into my mouth. She pulled back after a few seconds. "Don't think you'll get away with that Axel. You know I have needs."

I did smirk at that. "Predictable as always." She shot me a look that I ignored. "As much as I want to Kiara, I have energy that needs replacing. If I was to engage in our usual activities with you tonight I won't be conscious for very long."

She huffed but I could tell she agreed with me. She laid down beside me again and tucked her arms around me, pulling herself against my form.

"Fair enough. Sleep well Axel. Tomorrow night though I will be satisfied."

I sighed but let it go, allowing myself to fall asleep in the arms of my love. But not before she dived a paw inside my boxers. Damned vixen.

* * *

The following morning went slowly, more because I was trying to recover still from our last merge. But as we walked down a street, with Kiara phased out again, I saw a familiar face.

I turned off the street and entered the park, sitting on a bench with Kiara standing behind me still hidden, and waited to be joined. I didn't have to wait long.

The figure sat beside me, keeping a respectful distance between us. Silence prevailed for a few seconds before he cleared his throat.

I inclined my head in his direction. "I'll admit I didn't expect to see you so soon. You must have either made your mind up quickly or you have more questions that you want answered. Which is it Yamaki?"

He turned his head to glance at me from the corner of his eye. "How do I know you speak the truth about your origins? What proof can you give me of your knowledge?"

I sighed. "Riley and Tally are the two female operators in the main HYPNOS control room, overseeing a spherical screen on two elevated chairs. They often speak in official tones to you yet act very open and friendly when you aren't around. Riley has an unhealthy love for bagels-"

"Alright, I get the point." I smirked. "So how is it we can work together to ensure the safety of this world?"

"Firstly you have to view the digital world as important as this one. This isn't an us or them war Yamaki, we need an understanding rather than a conquest. Although some digimon will see it that way." I paused to collect my thoughts. "At some point in the very near future we will need a way back from the digital world, don't ask why we will be there as that's information you won't understand. Only know that our intervention in events there will prevent total destruction to this world. And obviously that's something in both our interests."

"So how do we prepare for something we don't know about?"

I rose with a sigh and began to leave. "You're a clever man Yamaki, I'm sure you'll figure it out."

He followed my movements with his eyes. "Where are you going?"

I kept walking away. "I have a world to save, better get to it."

* * *

We managed to find our way uneventfully to Takato and the others, who we had agreed to meet at Rika's to discuss a few things. As we had planned they were all gathered in preparation for our arrival.

"Right, as we are all here then I can begin." I noted how me and Kiara gained their undivided attention. "Firstly, Terriermon smells."

"Hey! I resent that!"

I smiled as the others laughed. I couldn't help myself. "Just kidding. But you all wanted to know what happened when HYPNOS captured us, so here goes."

Both me and Kiara proceeded to explain what happened during our incarceration, extending as much detail as possible without bringing up bad memories to ourselves. As I expected everyone showed anguish and outrage at what occurred within those walls, and consequently felt the true hurt when we were torn apart from each other a mere day after we got free. Renamon was the worst affected at that point, having felt my sorrow when Kiara was killed.

"And, even though you will all think I have gone mad, Yamaki is now working on ways to help us."

Watching Rika choke on the air she inhaled was hilarious. "W-What? After everything he has done to you two, you're just going to forget it and act like friends?"

I shook my head. "Friends no, but we will need him and his team in the near future. And by we I mean me and Kiara."

Even Kiara seemed confused by that part. "What do you mean Axel?"

I cleared my throat. "I mean that just us two are going into the digital world to stop this conflict before it gets any worse. And don't think you lot can persuade us either way, I won't hear it."

Renamon stepped forwards. _"This is because of the knowledge you possess, isn't it?"_

I nodded at her, everyone else oblivious to the words she said. "I know you all feel strongly about protecting this world, which is why I need three dependable tamers and their partners to maintain a defence here while we go gallivanting in another world. I entrust the safety of this world in your hands, paws and claws. We won't be leaving anytime soon but when we do we will try to keep it as short as possible, I don't like leaving you lot in the firing line."

I watched them all stand uneasily as my words sunk in. I could tell they wanted to protest but I could also see they agreed with maintaining a defensive presence in the real world. They couldn't win.

Believe what you want about the main series, but I doubt that just because all the tamers go to the digital world all the digimon just happen to stop coming across. That little oversight always bugged the hell out of me, I always expected them to come back to chaos and destruction. Yes the D-reaper caused some after a while but the world remained suspiciously intact while the tamers had gone. I seriously doubted that would happen in the world, so leaving the tamers behind ensured some form of defence.

I glanced at the sinking sun. "Right. We should head back. I still need to recover from our last merge and it's getting late. We will catch you all tomorrow I'm sure."

I received solemn nods and agreements before they all slowly dispersed. I knew they weren't happy about what I said but there wasn't any other choice. If they all went there was a good chance that some wouldn't be coming back. I know we hadn't met Impmon yet, but I was sure something else was at play that could very well cost lives if too many of us went. And I had no desire to be around Kazu or Kenta, even Jeri could get annoying with her persistent screaming.

Perhaps I would inadvertently postpone their biomerge mega forms but if things played out like I wanted them to they wouldn't need them, they could live in relative peace while me and Kiara did what we had to. If Leomon came across too then him and Jeri could actually spend time with one another, rather than a brief few fights and his death by Beelzemon. But again, we hadn't seen Impmon. Where was he at?

No matter. That's a question for another time.

I nodded to Kiara who took my hand in her paw, phasing us home in the usual manner. In the comfort of our lounge I sighed, slouching in the sofa without much care for anything else. I was exhausted. Any hunger I had was ignored, as well as any other potential discomfort I may have been feeling, and instead I just let myself fall asleep where I was.

* * *

Once more I found myself suspended in whiteness. I knew where this was going.

_"Axel Mavor. I trust you are of a better mind these days?"_

I released my sigh. _"What is it now Aluna? Can't I sleep in peace anymore?"_

She filtered into view, materialising from the light. _"The time for your intervention draws near Axel. Whatever happens you must leave for the digital world within two days, the earlier the better. Any later than that and all will be lost. The day of reckoning is dawning, you must be ready to face the sun."_

I rubbed by temples. _"Okay, what the hell does that mean? What is it with you and speaking to cryptically?"_

Aluna tilted her head. _"You must leave within two days to face the great enemy of all digimon, the same enemy who will destroy both worlds if it isn't stopped. You will retain this knowledge when you wake so you can make your preparations, although I cannot allow you to know the true extent until you face your final fight. Such weight can be crushing to carry."_

_"I have already prepared the others for our departure, but I didn't expect it to be so soon." I sighed again, already making up my mind. "Give me tonight to restore my energy, we will leave for the digital world tomorrow. I will need time in the morning to inform the others but we should arrive there for the afternoon. All I ask of you Aluna is guidance in reaching where we need to go."_

Aluna dipped her head. _"You shall have the route you need to take when you arrive in the digital world, I will see to it. Our time together has been bumpy, as you humans say, but I thank you for your commitment. Even when I unintentionally upset you, you remained determined to finish this. I am honoured to know such a person with a strong sense of duty. We might not speak again Axel Mavor, so good luck. And again, thank you. The realms will be in your debt should you succeed. And I have every confidence that you will."_

I allowed my game face to appear. _"Oh, you bet I will succeed. I back down for no one."_

Aluna faded from my mind but as she said I retained the knowledge. It was surprisingly easy to accept the knowledge that I had been sent by an ethereal being of immense power to this place, but I knew what I had to do now. I had to reach the digital world tomorrow, for the sake of both worlds.

Get ready D-reaper, I'm coming for you.


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: Chapter 46. Game faces people, it all starts and ends here...**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Quantum Displacement Theory and Other Big Words

Chapter 46

Morning came with me on the sofa, having slept where I laid. Well, mostly. Kiara had moved me so I laid along it with her lightly laying on top, acting as my blanket to ward off the cold. Her soft breath falling on my neck was soothing in contrast to what I knew I had to do. But I had my moment here, I would savour it.

I lightly caressed the back of her neck, hearing a low purring come from her sleeping form. That always brought a smile to my face. I was constantly amazed at how a creature of such raw power and ferocity could seem so calm and content with such a simple gesture. I knew it wasn't a facade, I had felt it to be true. Yet again I wondered what I had done to deserve her in my life. What did I have to offer her in return for all she has done for me? Better still, what did she want in return?

I knew that answer. Me. Simplicity in itself. She wanted me for the same reasons as I wanted her. She was all I needed, everything else was a bonus. And I knew she was the same as me in that. I was all she ever asked for, I had felt her care and love back in the hospital. That's was all the proof I needed.

Then I had gained other things. Friends, companions. A social background where once I had nothing. A reason to leave the squalor of my home and see other people. Good memories of the times we shared. Yes there were bad ones too, but the good ones were the ones that will stay with me for the longest time. Every one of my friends had their traits.

Takato and his willingness to prevail no matter the situation. His plans were always sound in theory, falling apart in seconds when it came down to it. The way he always tried to lift spirits when things seemed lost. Guilmon was a blast too, his very odd level of maturity giving him the adolescence of a child with the wisdom of an adult. The two of them always seemed to get on so well, symbolising friendship like no other pair. Well, except me and Kiara but that's a whole new level.

Henry with his pacifist attitude to everything yet his quick thinking when that didn't work always gave him the edge. Yes he got annoying sometimes but he knew when to act. That alone made him valuable both in the team we formed and as a friend. Terriermon, whilst I hadn't had much interaction with the little guy, was the side to Henry that was missing. The two of them made a complete whole, also symbolising true friendship. Even if Henry did mildly threaten his partner now and again.

Rika was the unlikely friend, given how things started off and how my partner digimon was the same species as hers. I expected the rivalry I got in the beginning, but the way she dropped that so quickly took me by surprise. A welcome change nonetheless, but sudden all the same. If I had to admit it, she scared me a little to begin with, but only because of Renamon.

The way that vixen stared into my soul with nothing in her eyes will forever haunt me. Her backhand to my face wouldn't be forgotten either. But that's just a little rocky ground at the start of the path we now shared. Both Rika and Renamon were possibly the best friends I had ever met. I wasn't sure if they were the way they were because they feel they owe me, or if it is truly genuine. I guessed it to be a little of both.

Calumon? Well he's an annoying little shit. But even he has his quirks, I just can't remember them.

So there I was, laying on the sofa while absently stroking the back of Kiara's head while she slept, thinking on everything I had gained since arriving. All I had achieved and just how easy it would be taken away if I made one wrong move after I entered the digital world. I would have to tell Kiara about Aluna, her existence and the whole reason I was in the tamers universe was too important to keep from her. But it could wait until we had reached the other world.

As much as I disliked doing so I pushed harder against Kiara, making her stir into awareness. Her head lifted as her eyes opened, finding my own in mere moments.

"Morning Axel."

I smiled at her. "Morning Kiara."

She smiled back, a sleepy smile that made my own widen. She tucked herself against me again. "Five more minutes."

I sighed but let her have her five minutes extra. I was in no hurry to shatter the peace we had. Sure enough she rose off me, stretching as usual as I too got up. I grabbed some fresh clothes from the bedroom and took my shower, only Kiara joined me for the second time since we became as close as we were. She refrained from any directly stimulating actions and instead washed herself with me. She also decided I needed help in washing myself, her paws constantly roaming my body as I stood under the water. I simply let her be, knowing I wouldn't get another moment like this for a while. If ever again. I wasn't sure what would happen when the events here caught up to the main series, what happened when the D-reaper was defeated, to be quite honest I didn't want to know. I had a feeling I would be sent back to my own world and I would be as I as before, just with all the knowledge of my life here. Either that or I would simply forget everything, waking up none the wiser. That was worse than being separated from Kiara, never knowing what I had here.

Thoughts for another time. Or maybe thoughts that wouldn't return. Who knows?

Shower over we went for breakfast, silent companionship still pervading around us as we ate. I felt fully recovered from recent events so I packed a few things, Kiara watching what I was doing. I left the bag I made up in the lounge for easy retrieval as we headed out to find the others.

I gave them the same message, to meet at Rika's as soon as possible. I preferred to say what I needed to just once, repetition wasn't my style.

It didn't take long before they all arrived, me and Kiara already there with Rika and Renamon. They were the last ones we spoke to seeing as we were gathering at their home. Seiko also joined us.

"Right, I know I only told you this yesterday, but we are leaving for the digital world today." I held up a hand to stop their remarks. "I know, it's sudden. But things are moving ahead without us and we need to act now."

Rika stepped up, Renamon in tow. "Take us with you. We have already agreed that Henry and Takato can handle things here, and you could use the support if things get tight."

I shook my head. "Thanks but no. Me and Kiara can handle what comes our way and I would feel more at ease with you two here with the others."

"Well tough because we have already prepared to join you, we will follow you whether you like it or not." Her defiant attitude hadn't died down at all.

"Rika, be reasonable-"

"She is reasonable Axel." Renamon cut me off. "You will need some support in the digital world and this world doesn't need all three of us if the remaining Devas are dealt with first."

I snorted. "And how do you propose we achieve that?"

"Simple. We find them first. It's possible they are being boosted before they come across, so finding them before then will make defeating them easier." That actually made sense. The vixen continued. "And you will need us with you to deal with them if more than one are present."

She got me there. I tried to find a way to protest but came up empty. They made too much sense. I sighed, muttering under my breath. "Damn you." I levelled a glare at them though. "Fine! But you slow us down and we _will_ leave you behind. We can't afford to waste time."

I admired the way they didn't flinch at my tone, watching them move to stand beside me and Kiara. I turned back to the other two tamers and Seiko. "Well, we should prepare. We plan to be in the digital world by the afternoon. I don't know how long we will be but I will try to keep it as short as possible. We will see you again soon." I turned with Kiara and faced Rika and Renamon. "Get what you need and meet us by Guilmon's hide away. We will use that portal. Don't be long, the sooner we go the better. And I can only give you until midday before we leave."

They nodded and left to get what they needed, whatever that may be. I turned back to the others again. "Stay safe you lot, I'll be pissed otherwise."

Takato nodded. "We will, you can count on us Axel." Henry also nodded.

I smiled in return before turning to Kiara. "Let's go home, we have to prepare."

She took my hand in her paw and phased us home. Once we were there she eyed me closely.

"We were already prepared to go, why did you want us home?"

I smirked at her. "This may be the last time we have together that will be peaceful and undisturbed, I don't want to let it go to waste."

She caught my drift then, smiling back and kissing me deeply. We danced for a little while before she picked me up in her arms, still joined at the mouth, and carried me into the bedroom.

Once there she laid us on the bed and deftly removed my clothing, her paws roaming my body with her usual slow precision. I let myself go with her, letting her take me how ever she wished. This could be the last time we were able to express the way we felt and I wasn't about to cut short on it.

Her arm guards were also discarded on the floor, her soft fur covering every inch of my form as she laid against me. Her tongue still invaded my mouth with ruthless precision, hitting every weak spot I had in my collected demeanour. Each motion made me vocalise my pleasure.

She was hardly silent though, my own hands making her moan out constantly. I massaged her back and tail as she bucked against me, occasionally letting my hands drop to her rear for a brief squeeze or the like. She seemed to enjoy those.

And as expected her paws found their way to my length, quickly taking hold and lightly pumping me. I responded in kind by entering her lower regions with two fingers. Fight fire with fire, so to speak. I also decided to enter her other entrance as well, the opportunity too good to pass up as she virtually waved her rear around. Her moaning thanked me as I worked.

And eventually, again as expected, I found myself positioned outside her lower regions, her face begging me for one last wild ride before we departed this world. Who was I to refuse her? I eased inside of her, savouring her deep moan she uttered as I did so. A pace was quickly established as our eyes locked with one another, drinking in each other as our emotional urges were fulfilled. I felt myself reach my peak as Kiara went over her own, a long moan joining the fluids she leaked past my length before I too released inside her.

No matter what happened, with Kiara I was complete. I didn't care what we did, who threatened us either way, nothing would change that fact. She could never be replaced even if I wanted to try. She was mine and I was hers, no power in any world could come between us. Some have tried, all have failed.

I eased out of Kiara and laid beside her, the morning fast disappearing. Her arms circled me as I tucked myself against her warm form, our lips meeting again.

"I love you Kiara."

She smiled her loving smile. "I love you too Axel."

* * *

The time had come.

Me and Kiara stood outside Guilmon's hide away, all public eyes safely away for the time being, with Rika and Renamon. They arrived a minute or two after we did, along with the others. They currently faced us, seeming to wish us a final farewell before we departed.

I looked to Rika who nodded, Renamon who also nodded, and finally Kiara who just smiled. I smiled back and turned to the others.

"This is where we part ways. We will meet again but when is anyone's guess. Stay safe and remember that we will return."

Everyone nodded in response. Words weren't easy at a time like this, no one truly wanted the events to unfold the way they were. I didn't even know if we would be coming back. But such thoughts were irrelevant, we had a job to do and it wouldn't sort itself out.

I turned to face the barely visible portal and walked inside Guilmon's shack, the others following closely. Kiara's paw found my hand as we stepped through side by side, beginning our journey to the digital world.

Like it or not, this could very well be a one way trip.


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: Answers for the questions, questions from the confusion. Cryptic? I know. It's what I do. Muhaha!**

**Anyway, my schedule might flex a bit here and there. I might make 2 updates a week but I might only make 1 as well. It depends on how much I can write at the moment. Real life issues and all that jazz. I won't go into it so don't worry, no life stories here. But I will give you a chapter...**

**...**

**...Honestly I will...**

**...**

**...Any second now...**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Quantum Displacement Theory and Other Big Words

Chapter 47

We sat in a rough circle inside a cave we had found for the night. That had been our first priority since arriving, trying to establish what time night fell and making sure we had shelter by then. We got lucky, but everything in the digital world was binary. Night would always fall at the same time so we knew when we needed to find somewhere out of the open. We also knew to avoid the data streams that came around us.

Aluna's guidance had allowed me to travel in roughly the right direction, even if Rika and Renamon constantly asked me how I knew where to go. I wasn't going to get away with not telling them, hence why we were all sat together.

I sighed, this would be awkward.

"Firstly, you need to know some things about me Rika. I need to bring you up to speed with Renamon and Kiara."

Her face didn't change. "Like how you are from another world, one in which we are just fictional characters?"

I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised, Renamon would have told her at some point. Even so I fixed a look to the vixen. "I see you told her already."

Renamon did try to look guilty. "I'm sorry Axel, but she did insist. She figured something was different about you and questioned me until I confessed. I'll admit she took it better than me."

I sighed again. "Well at least I don't have to explain that again." I shifted into a more comfortable position. "Right, I suppose given what you already know about me this shouldn't sound too far fetched. I was sent here from my own world by a being called Aluna, some sort of guardian of realms or something like that. She brought me here for a reason I haven't been able to figure out yet, but I have been told where to go. You won't know this but there is an entity in the digital world that all digimon fear. It's called the D-reaper, a program designed to destroy everything it feels has evolved too far. That means all digimon in existence and the real world should it come across. I believe we need to end this D-reaper before it can reach the real world. It is also possibly the reason Aluna sent me here, but in what I saw the D-reaper was defeated. Something tells me that it won't be the same here without our intervention. That is what I am here to do. The Devas are after Calumon because they believe he is the key to stopping it, which is only partly true. He can give digimon the power they need to make a dent, but they won't be able to defeat it. They will just prolong their eventual deaths. How are you all following along so far?"

My words were being absorbed rapidly, but I needed to have a sign that they understood them. Luckily all three nodded. I sighed, feeling tired from all the explaining.

"I don't know if this is a return trip or not. To be honest I haven't planned on coming back. That is why I wanted to go alone, I don't know what is going to happen. I have no doubts that we can end the D-reaper, but after that what happens? You all go home, but where is my place? Do I get returned to my world? Do I have my memories wiped of all this? I simply don't know any of those answers, I won't know until it happens. All I do know is we have a tough fight against us, these Devas are nothing compared to the D-reaper and it is up to us to stop it. I can't guarantee the survival of anyone here, I can't provide a quick way home either. I don't think there'll be much of a chance later, but whatever happens here I am honoured to have known you all. I want you Rika to make sure the others know that. My world was lonely for me, full of hurt and betrayal. You have all changed that for me, yes Kiara has played a major part in that. But you are all to thank for the way I now live. For the first time in my life since my parents died I have felt happy, complete. I wouldn't trade a single second for anything else."

Kiara embraced me, as I expected, but Rika and Renamon also did the same. I suppose I could have expected Renamon to do so, but not Rika. It only lasted a few seconds, but the meaning would remain with me forever. Providing my memories stayed.

"Right, I am shattered so I'm going to sleep. I would suggest you all get as much rest as possible, we will need all our energy for the events to come."

Kiara laid me down beside her, wrapping her arms around me to keep me warm. I registered Rika and Renamon also laying down to sleep across from us as Kiara gave me a silent kiss. I smiled against her.

"Night Kiara."

She purred back to me. "Night Axel."

* * *

I looked across at those two, laying wrapped around each other with loving smiles on both their faces. They were asleep already as was Rika, I though was kept awake by my thoughts.

My partner was my friend, even if it had taken Axel and Kiara to show me that, but we wouldn't ever have a bond like those two. I wasn't too bother by that with Rika, but deep inside myself I felt a sense of longing. I tried to quell it to no avail, it wouldn't shift.

I could see Kiara's hidden curves under her mane and the extra long fur covering her lower areas to preserve her dignity. My eyes wandered over my own body, seeing no such features. My longing grew.

Even if I tried to deny it myself, I wished for a mate of my own. But therein laid the problem. Wild digimon would be too focussed on fighting me to consider anything else and I only knew two male partnered digimon. Guilmon was far too young and didn't understand how many things worked. Terriermon just wouldn't work, he and I were just far too different to even consider it.

That meant a digimon mate was impossible, so it left humans like Kiara had. But again I only knew three males. Takato was far too similar to Guilmon despite his age. He acted very young and lacked knowledge where he should already have it. Henry didn't do anything for me on that level, he's too passive and focused on being the envoy of peace to every damned thing he meets. So that just left Axel.

I made no attempt to hide my slight attraction to him from myself. But, as before, it was impossible. He had Kiara. Both were my friends and I was not going to come between that. Yet Axel was the only one in my life that had any chance at fulfilling the position as my mate. Maybe that's why Kiara was the way she was with him.

The things I knew she saw in him were the same things that I also noticed the most. Most people would call him a strong person, able to lead and adapt to any situation. But look a little deeper, like me and Kiara, and you will see the truth. Underneath that strength was a vulnerability for betrayal. It gave Kiara and myself a reason to look deeper, and the deeper we looked the more we saw.

He was venerable on a large scale. His past was full of hurt and betrayal, the same betrayal that was visible under the surface. Kiara might have known about his life before he came here but I didn't. Something had happened to him to make him the way he was, and it just drove me harder to want to comfort him. Granted it was worse since Kiara died but it was always there.

All these things that people would think made him weak in fact made him stronger. He was able to be what people needed him to be and hide his true self away for their benefit. However when he was alone or with Kiara that true self showed more, I had seen it a few times already. Call me what you will but I paid them a few visits after they left the hospital, and yes I did witness some of their more intimate moments. I did leave quickly, but my eyes cannot unsee the emotions they expressed to each other.

Kiara was very lucky indeed.

But that left me in the same place as before. Who could I honestly pursue as a mate? Only Axel fitted but he was taken. With troubling thoughts I eventually found sleep, still wondering the answer for my question.

* * *

I woke to the sound of something calling me from a distance. I wasn't sure how I could hear it so well but my name was unmistakable. I rose slowly, out of Kiara's grip as she slept, and wandered to the cave mouth.

It was still night but I could see fairly clearly across the open plain. Nothing immediately jumped out into my vision but my name drifted over again, louder than before.

"Axel..." It was lengthened, drawn out over a couple of seconds. Almost beckoning me towards the source, which I couldn't see.

I left the cave, scanning with my eyes for the source and any potential threats. In the distance I could see a pink data stream casually making its way in my direction, I was in no danger as it would pass me by safely.

"Axel..." The voice called again. I could make out a female voice that time around, familiar but I couldn't place why. It was louder again, getting closer.

I stood a good distance from the cave, nothing was around me except the slow data stream. Even that was a way off. What or who was speaking?

"Axel..." Again it spoke, but the voice was now very familiar. I placed the voice instantly. My mother.

I whirled around me, still nothing. What the hell was going on?

"Axel... Be a good boy in school today, mommy will see you later. Okay?"

My first day in school, she had said those words to me. I remember them exactly as well as the kind face she had. Pride, pride for me.

A smile graced my lips as I recalled that day.

"Axel... We're proud of you son..."

That was my father, no mistake. There were numerous times they had said those words, all the memories returning to me.

A single tear formed in my left eye as my smile widened.

"Axel... Axel... Axel..."

Over and over, more memories and more snippets of conversation from both my parents. Praising, loving, caring. More tears formed but didn't fall.

"Axel... Remember to eat your greens..."

I never did like those.

"Axel... Make mum proud today."

School sports day.

"Axel... Always remember there is a bed for you here if things get tough alone."

The day I moved out.

"Axel... We love you..."

The last time I saw them before the accident.

The data stream was beside me now, stopped. The voices were clear as if my parents were standing beside me. I could virtually feel their hands on my shoulders. I glanced through wet eyes into the data stream, inside were the faces of my parents.

They were exactly how I remembered them, the same loving smiles on their lips. A choked laugh of relief escaped me as I saw them, their smiles widening.

"Axel... Come with us... We miss you..." My mother, beckoning me forwards.

"I missed you too mum. And you dad, I wouldn't forget you."

He laughed slightly. "I know son. Come, we have some catching up to do."

Something sounded behind me but I paid it no heed. I faced my parents, ready to step forwards to them. "I'm coming."

I stepped forwards, inches from the stream when two arms yanked me backwards. I fell onto my back, the faces of my parents fading from view as the stream dispersed. My hand stretched towards where they were.

"Mum! Dad!"

* * *

I looked down helplessly as Axel called for his parents. I don't know what had gotten into him but I could see he needed comfort, tears pouring down his face.

"Shh, Axel. I'm here. It's alright."

He didn't change, rocking back and forth uncontrollably as he cried. I picked him up and carried him back to the cave, Rika and Renamon noticing our absence. I placed him down as they drew near.

"What happened?" Rika looked very concerned.

I just shook my head. "I don't know. I noticed he wasn't with me and saw him standing outside. A data stream was closing in on him yet he didn't seem bothered by it. He also didn't respond when I called him. When I got nearer I could hear him talking to someone but no one was around. I had to pull him away from the stream, he tried to walk into it!"

Renamon was baffled by that, we both knew what they could do. "Why would he do that? Doesn't he know what they can do?"

I nodded. "I think he does, but that's not the end of it. When I pulled him away he called for his parents, before breaking down like he is now." I still held him close, his condition unchanging.

Rika quirked a brow. "But aren't his parents... You know... Gone?"

"They are, years ago. I don't know what's going on."

Renamon sighed. "I think I do. Something in this world has accessed his memories and downloaded his weaknesses. It's using them against him. We are all data here after all."

That made sense, but who or what would do that? "What can we do about it?"

"I don't truly know, but he needs comfort now. That's plain to see. All we can do is hope he doesn't believe what he saw was true." Renamon counselled, hope on her muzzle.

I held him tighter as he silenced, falling back asleep. "I'll do what I can, but I don't think it's much."

Renamon gave me a slightly grim smile. "It has to be, we need him Kiara."

The weight of her words fell upon me. "I know, I just hope I can do enough."


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: Here we are again. I must admit I feel a little disheartened by the lack of anything the last chapter recieved. Did I do something wrong or did no one feel like doing anything?**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Quantum Displacement Theory and Other Big Words

Chapter 48

All I could do was maintain a tight grip all night, hoping Axel would recover from whatever happened out there. I hated seeing him like this, it wasn't right. I couldn't think of any reason for him to go wandering off like that nor a reason for him to willingly enter a data stream. Something was wrong and I needed to find out what.

I tried to connect with his mind as he slept, hoping to find an answer. I scanned his recent memories and saw what he did. The voices of his parents calling him, their faces in the data stream. Renamon could be right, something had gotten into him to view his memories.

As I scanned the memories I was suddenly booted from his mind. It wasn't his conscious effort either as he was asleep. I reconnected but detected something else inside him before I was booted out a second time. Renamon was exactly right, Axel had a virus.

Some sort of parasitical digimon was inside his consciousness, forcing him to believe things like his parents being alive. It had to be a virus digimon which only meant me and Renamon couldn't remove it. We are data types, weak to virus digimon. We needed a vaccine type but the only one I know of was Terriermon, and he was a world away. No, it had to be us, there and then. The virus couldn't be left inside him for that long.

With my tail I poked the other vixen awake, her eyes opening onto me.

"Renamon, I need your help. Now."

My urgency wasn't lost on her. "What's wrong?"

I glanced to Axel's sleeping form in my arms. "He has a virus digimon inside him. That's what's caused all this. I need your help in removing it."

She nodded and moved closer. I placed a paw on his forehead as Renamon did the same, channelling our minds inside his. With both of us present we could stop the other being booted out. I quickly located the virus, a digimon I hadn't seen before that had no real form inside Axel's mind. It was just a mass of purple tentacles and a crazed smile that creeped me out no end.

Renamon saw it as well. _"Ugh, its a Keramon. Rookie level virus type."_

I sent a quizzical thought to Renamon. _"You know that how?"_

_"Rika has shown me many cards of digimon, this one was one of them. However I don't know how we can easily remove it from Axel."_

_"Can't we just straight up fight it?"_

_"Not if we don't want to permanently damage Axel's mind from a missed attack. We would have to be completely accurate with our moves and never dodge the Keramon's, that could be difficult and dangerous to do. "_

I hadn't thought of that. _"I see. But what can we do? We can't just admit defeat, Axel needs us as much as we need him."_

_"Perhaps I can be of assistance."_ A third voice echoed from around us. A gentle, calming feminine voice. As soon as the last word faded a being of colossal power materialised before us. It matched Axel's description of Aluna. _"Greetings Kiara and Renamon. I am Aluna, guardian of the realms."_

Renamon was the first to react. _"Well, if we didn't believe Axel before we certainly do now."_

Aluna seemed unphased by the comment as I took the chance to help my love. _"Aluna, it is an honour to actually meet you, but we must place pleasantries aside."_

_"Indeed Kiara, Axel doesn't have the luxury of time. This virus is spreading fast, there isn't anything you two can do about it now. That is why I am here, I can't allow my chosen warrior to succumb before his duty had been fulfilled."_

I restrained myself from asking any delaying questions. _"Can you save him?"_

Aluna's head dipped once. _"I can and I have already begun. The virus is being purged as we speak. Although, it is much more stubborn than I previously expected. Not much can resist me if I apply myself like this."_

Seeing as Aluna was working and speaking at the same time, my questions returned to me. _"Aluna, forgive my words but what happens when Axel does what he needs to do? And what is his task?"_

_"I cannot divulge what he has to do. He already knows but the knowledge is sealed until such a time he can use it. The weight of his coming ordeal is best not to fall on his shoulders until the last possible minute. As for what happens afterwards, the world goes back to how it should be."_

I became agitated at her words. _"What about him? Does he retain his memories of this place? Does he return to his world? Does he forget about us?"_

_"Kiara, I understand your pain. Too much is uncertain at this time but I will do what I can to tailor a suitable life for all affected by this event. I maintain a tiny presence in the mind of every living being across every realm, what you call wishing is the way to contact me. Wish what you want and I will hear. But fear not, for I have already heard your wish and Axel's. You need not worry yourself. What will come to pass will be exactly that, no pain lies beyond the victory that I am certain Axel will accomplish."_

I had no idea what she just said. _"What?"_

Aluna sighed. _"The purge is complete, Axel is safe again. I will do all I can for the future, you have my word."_

As quickly as she appeared, Aluna was gone. Me and Renamon found ourselves inside Axel's mind, wondering where the virus went.

_"It was there a second ago, did you do something Kiara?"_

_"Me? I wish. I thought it was you. Could Axel have done it himself?"_

_"No, he's still asleep. Something else removed it but we don't know what. Another power is at play here, and I for one am thankful it chose to help us."_

We returned to ourselves, seeing Axel resting much more peacefully. I smiled down at him, glad that he was safe but concerned by what had done it. No help ever comes for free so what was the price?

* * *

It was day again when I woke, the light shining through the cave mouth evidence enough. I rose feeling light headed but otherwise unremarkable for a morning, standing in the mouth looking over the plains. I glanced at my watch, eight twenty two. The sun set at seven fifteen yesterday so it should be the same again today. That left us with eleven hours to get as far as we could before needing to find shelter again. From the memories in my head I figured we had a few more days to travel before we reached wherever we were heading.

I could hear the others waking up now, we could get moving very soon. I glanced over my shoulder as I felt Kiara join me, her body pressing against my back.

"Morning Kiara."

"Morning Axel. How are you feeling?" That was slightly weird, she never asked that unless something was wrong before.

"Fine, why? What happened that I should be aware of?"

She walked around me to look into my eyes. "You were infected by a virus digimon. All I know is you were standing in front of a data stream and almost walked into it. I had to pull you away from it."

"So it was real... I thought I just dreamt it all." Sure it seemed real but it was so far fetched that I just assumed it to be a dream.

Kiara nodded. "Yes Axel, it was real. What happened?"

I sighed, recalling what I first thought was my dream. I began with hearing my name being called and proceeded right up until I was pulled backwards, Kiara absorbing the words intently. "That's all I remember."

Kiara nodded, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "It was a trick from the digimon, playing on your fears to weaken you. At least you got through it."

"How? What did you do?"

I saw her face become troubled. "Me and Renamon entered your mind to remove it. However when we found it it suddenly vanished. Something removed it without us and we don't know what."

I sighed again. "Aluna." I saw her quizzical look. "She has this thing that makes the memories of conversations with her fade from memory, you simply forget ever meeting her. I had spoken with her three times before I was allowed to remember them all, the forth meeting was the one before we left to come here. Chances are you and Renamon met her too but she sealed the memories away."

"Why would she do that?"

I shrugged. "Something about removing a weight from our shoulders. Anyway, we should get moving as soon as possible. We have a lot of ground to cover."

Kiara nodded, giving me a quick kiss. "At least your safe again."

I smiled as we returned to the other two, having a quick breakfast before we headed out.

* * *

We stopped by a small stream to rest. I know we were on the clock but pushing ourselves too hard wouldn't help anything. And we were also on the lookout for the Devas.

Rika currently had her bare feet trailing in the water, Renamon sitting beside her but choosing to remain dry as they made small talk. Me and Kiara sat a little further upstream, preferring the silence with each other close by.

However the more I just sat there the stronger a certain urge came. I could barely resist the temptation as I glanced to Kiara beside me, finally losing the battle as her eyes lazily closed.

I stood up, swinging her into my arms. I saw Rika and Renamon now looking our way as I fought down my smirk. Kiara took one look at me before her features contorted into panic.

"No Axel, don't you dare!"

My smirk broke through. "I dare Kiara. Sorry."

With one push I threw her forwards, her body landing in the stream with a very loud and satisfying splash. What made it funnier was the way she screamed the whole way. She breached the water after a couple of seconds, looking very wet and very pissed.

I broke down laughing at seeing her face, even Rika and Renamon were unable to control themselves. I was barely able to see Kiara wading towards me, arms outstretched forwards. I backed away from her, making sure to keep out of reach while she was in the water.

"Axel, you look warm and dry. Perhaps you should freshen up a little?" I shook my head, still laughing. "Maybe you should take a bath then?" I could see what she was trying to do but again I shook my head. There was no way I would fall for that.

Sadly I didn't need to as Renamon appeared behind me, picked me up and threw me in as well. I flew with an undignified yelp and made quite the splash. I came back to the surface, seeing Kiara laughing with Rika and Renamon. I spat out a little water that had entered my mouth.

"That was uncalled for Renamon!" Behind her I could see Rika circling. If she did what I thought she would then this could be epicly funny.

She shook her head. "You shouldn't have thrown Kiara in then, should you?"

Kiara also noticed Rika's movements. "Still, we dry very quickly. Axel won't. As much as I hate being wet I'd rather it was me than him."

Rika was in position. I called out again. "Why don't you come join us Renamon? It's not that bad in here actually."

She shook her head again. "We don't have time to mess around-" She was unceremoniously cut off by Rika pushing her forwards, the vixen landing in the stream with a wet splash much like my own. Oh, she screamed too. She came back up quickly. "Rika! Why?"

She shrugged. "You deserved it." She took another look around, shrugged again and dived in with us. "What? I might as well before you all try to pull me in."

I smirked. "True, but one thing. Why didn't you two just phase to safety instead of letting yourself get wet?"

Renamon shook her head yet again. "I didn't have enough time to react."

Kiara found amusement in that. "I knew it was coming from the look on your face Axel. I figured it would be fun anyway so I let it happen."

I sighed at her. "You're no fun. I thought I had you then."

She smirked back. "Not even close."

I splashed more water at her in response which signalled a mass fight in the stream, throwing water at each other even though we were already soaked through. It lasted a few minutes before we dragged our sodden selves out onto the bank. Kiara and Renamon used their 'Power Paw' ability to dry themselves while me and Rika took our privacy to wring out clothes out. Well, I tried to retain privacy but Kiara found me as usual, offering to bathe me in her ghost fire to dry me. Her paws danced across my body much like the eerie blue flames that licked her fur, drying me quickly. She also took the time to engage me in a deep kiss as her paws drifted south a few times. We had some privacy so I wasn't too bothered.

As dry as we could be we set off again, heading into a forest to seek shelter as we travelled. We had a couple of hours left of daylight so we needed to prepare for the night.

As we crested a hill within the trees we were granted a view over the canopy. A large plain extended before us where the forest ended, mountains visible in the distance. But my eyes were drawn nearer to the four figures that assembled on the plain.

Rooster.

Pig.

Dog.

Tiger.

Four Devas, more accurately the remaining four Devas that we needed to defeat before they got past us. Either we were lucky in locating them or Aluna's guidance had lead us to them first. But there they were, seemingly waiting for something. Possibly us if they knew where we were, they are Devas after all.

We knew where to go now so we focused on shelter. A fallen tree laid near a semi enclosed space against a small cliff, providing enough space for us four to rest under. It was a slightly tight fit with all of us in close proximity but it wouldn't matter, we wouldn't be there long.

As soon as we were settled night fell, plunging us into darkness. Today we had a little fun and made good progress on our journey, tomorrow we faced the remaining Devas together. We would need everything at our disposal to defeat them.

Everything.


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: Right, firstly to 'jjoutlaw',**** I appreciate the fact that people are back to school/work and the like but in my honest belief if no one comments on what I write I don't know if I'm doing it well or not. You have to assume that if no one shows interest (reviews/follows/favourites/etc) then people don't like it. Perhaps that's the wrong way of thinking about it but it has paid off before.**

**'Blaze of Rapture' - Just for clarification this isn't a self insert. My real name isn't Axel for one although I do tend to take snippets of ideals from my life and exxagerate them to make a base for a character. I find that previous experience helps make things more believable to read and write. As for your own story, don't let this one stop you from posting. I even caught someone making a (truth be told rather awful(and many others agreed)) Naruto fic with Kyuubi named as Kiara... If however it does start to look like a copy then I will ask you to at least reference your inspiration and state that you have my permission to post it. It's not for my benefit at all, but rather for your own. If people believe it's a copy then you will only recieve comments about that, not about the story itself. Cover your tracks so to speak, better to be safe than sorry. **

**As for everyone else, I present to you (drumroll) Chapter 49! As a side note I am curently writing chapter 51 so I should be on track to maintain my schedule for this, expect the next upload Wednesday.**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Quantum Displacement Theory and Other Big Words

Chapter 49

I woke with Kiara nuzzling against me. Her eyes were open, a look of concern within. My alarm bells rang, something wasn't right.

"What's up Kiara?"

"The Devas. They haven't moved at all since we first saw them. As if they know we are coming for them." I could tell she was unnerved by their presence.

I tried my best to reassure her. "Kiara, if they wanted to kill us so quickly they would have done so as we slept. Besides, we are better than them, we will defeat them."

"Axel's right Kiara." We turned to see Renamon waking up. She had laid down between me and Rika, although I had a feeling she didn't mind being so close to me. "We will defeat the Devas no matter what they try."

"See? Even Renamon agrees with me Kiara, and that's saying a lot." I caught her cheeky wink as Kiara laughed slightly.

"You're not half as useless as you make out Axel."

I wasn't sure if that was an insult or a compliment. "Uh huh..." I rose, stretching from my cramped position. "Well, time is short here. As soon as Rika is awake-"

"I'm awake."

"-We can leave. These Devas won't defeat themselves." I glanced to the redhead as she woke herself up fully. "I don't know what to expect now but I can guarantee it won't be an easy fight. Me and Kiara might need our other forms again to succeed but at least we know how to separate now." Kiara nodded her agreement. "Right, let's get to it."

We had ourselves another quick breakfast, similar to the day previous, before we packed up our supplies and resumed our journey. Despite being able to see the Devas from where we were yesterday it would still take us a long time to reach them, navigating through the forest and sometimes doubling back on ourselves if we reached a blocked route.

I was deep in thought about how we could defeat four powerful ultimate level Deva digimon with just our little group. Me and Kiara could merge again into Doumon but Rika and Renamon might not be able to. We needed a way for us to defeat them whilst remaining safe ourselves.

Kiara brought me out of my thoughts though with a poke of her tail. "Axel, we're here."

Sure enough he had left the forest and were now standing meters from the four Devas. None seemed ready to attack for some reason, as if they were simply waiting for us to arrive. They didn't even shift as we stopped before them.

After a few seconds the tiger spoke. "You have violated the digital world by coming here. Our Sovereign is most displeased by both your presence here and your actions to our comrades in the real world. We have been sent to wait here for your arrival and finally dispose of you, however we were expecting all of you to arrive. No matter, once we are done with you we will find your friends and deal with them too."

I snorted, unphased by the words. "Yeah right. Here's how it's going to go. You will try to fight us but ultimately fail as we dance within your data. You will all fall to us no matter what you try. So unless you wish to die then you will hear my words."

The Devas just glared at me, some snarls also showing. "What makes you think you can best all of us?" The dog this time.

"Because me and Kiara have defeated two of your comrades together without so much as breaking a sweat. You four will be a mild source of entertainment for us." Again they snarled, but I saw a different reaction from the rooster.

"What are your words? Perhaps we can listen then decide whether you will die or not."

Still they believed they could win. "You will take us to Zhuqaimon, I have information he will want to know."

This time the roster did snarl, sort of anyway. It's hard to tell with a beak. "And what information could you possibly possess that carries any value to a Sovereign?"

I put on a bored face. "He seeks the catalyst. I know why and what the catalyst currently is, as well as its location. I also know how effective it will or will not be against the great enemy."

Kiara nosed her lips to my ear. "Are you sure this is wise Axel?"

I shrugged, whispering as she did. "It gives me a chance to piss off a major power and thwart his plans. That and I could use the extra time to decide how to defeat these four easily."

Kiara nudged me lightly. "You're getting into trouble again, you know what happens then."

I smirked, hidden to all except her. "Yeah, we lay down the hurt."

A swift bonk on the head was my first response. "No. You getting into trouble never ends well Axel. The last time it happened we were incarcerated and I was brainwashed into torturing you."

"True, but this time you'll just have to trust me. Besides, it's not always bad when we get into some trouble is it?"

"More often than not."

I huffed back before returning my attention to the Devas. They were discussing something amongst themselves before they turned back to us. "Zhuqaimon has no desire to speak with humans or traitorous digimon. Request denied."

His loss. "Very well. Then allow us to reunite you all with your fallen comrades."

Sinduramon grew a strange smirk. "Not likely, for Zhuqaimon has blessed us with a power you cannot match. Behold the power of the Devas!"

As one all four Devas glowed white. I recognised the display as digivolution but this wasn't true digivolution. All four forms became one large one, morphing as they merged and changed. Two powerful hind legs with paws and claws, two equally powerful forelegs with sharp talons. A long tail with some sort of eyeless head on the end waved around lazily as two huge feathered wings spread upwards. A beaked head pushed forwards through a strange mane before the colours became clear. I knew this digimon, one that didn't exist in the tamers universe as a main focus point.

Gryphonmon. A mega level digimon.

"Great. That rules out plan A." Kiara sent me a look. "Never mind. We need to merge Kiara."

"No Axel. We can fight together but we don't need that type of merge." I realised what she meant as soon as she finished. But we wouldn't be enough.

I nodded as I called across. "Got it. Rika! Renamon! You need to merge together as well. Just make yourselves want to fight as one, focusing on how you truly feel for each other. Trust in yourselves and each other and it will come."

I watched them nod in return. Kiara stood beside me as Gryphonmon roared deeply. There was a lot of power there. "We need to fight Axel. As one."

I nodded again. "As one!"

I felt a sudden surge of power within me as my digivice glowed brightly. Two words were stated by both mine and Rika's.

"Biomerge Digivolution!"

Both me and Rika gripped our digivices. "Biomerge Activate!"

The sensation of biomerging is something that simply can't be described. Euphoria doesn't help anyone fully comprehend its entirety. But that was one thing I felt as I truly became one with Kiara. Having one's body and soul completely submerged with the body and soul of the one they love, surrounded by their very life essence, it's simply beyond words. We were one, yet we were ourselves as well. I could sense Kiara all around me as I floated inside our shifting form. My eyes closed as I basked in the sensations that bombarded me, pure joy in its rawest form radiating from my body.

"Renamon Biomerge to..."

Outside I knew we where changing into Sakuyamon, Renamon's only mega form known to me except the darker version Kuhzuhamon. Our eyes shifted to see Rika and Renamon undergoing the same event as us, a little behind us but otherwise taking form steadily. The Deva Gryphonmon could see our changes but could do nothing about it.

Then we finished, our staff appearing in our grip as we stabilised in our newest form.

"...Sakuyamon!"

I studied us for details in case my knowledge on this form was off, but stopped when I noticed two particular details.

"Where the fuck are my clothes, and why do we have breasts?"

Kiara laughed. We had just shouted my words across the plain, everyone able to hear my exclamation. _"Calm Axel. This is temporary. We are feminine in appearance because of me."_

I could hardly believe my ears. _"You gave me breasts?"_

Kiara sighed. _"No Axel, those are mine. You are inside me, not the other way around."_

_"Oh."_ Yeah, I felt stupid.

_"Now, shall we attend to more pressing matters now you have established your gender security?"_

I faltered. _"Hold on, that doesn't answer why I'm naked."_

_"That one I don't know, but it does give me something to do."_

I sighed. _"No peaking Kiara, we have a fight to win."_

She huffed in defeat. _"Fine."_

We faced the Deva digimon again, Sakuyamon beside us as a tag team duo. We nodded to our twin counterpart.

"You two alright there?"

They nodded. "Fine, let's get this done."

We turned back to Gryphonmon, preparing to commence the fight. Sakuyamon beside us moved into a flanking position as we began the assault.

"Spirit Strike!"

Our attacks weren't going to do any considerable damage at the beginning of the battle, simply because the Gryphonmon was four powerful Devas merged together. We could sense its immense power. Sakuyamon also attacked with the same ability, flanking the Deva mega to throw it off guard.

Gryphonmon quickly got agitated by our tactics. It reared back and targeted us.

"Solo Roar!"

We managed to dodge most of the sound wave as it screamed invisibly past us. I felt our left side destabilise momentarily before we recovered. That attack alone could do serious damage if we took it full on.

"Rika, Renamon! Make sure you avoid that attack at all costs, it's a nasty one!"

They nodded as they released another 'Spirit Strike'. Gryphonmon swung around to then and attacked again, Sakuyamon dodging in time.

We noticed that Gryphonmon suddenly took more interest in us as it rapidly charged forwards, beak open.

"Mobius Bite!"

We wouldn't be able to leap clear in time so there was no choice but to weather the attack. However there was an ability we could use to help us.

"Crystal Sphere!"

A strong spherical shield of sorts surrounded us just before Gryphonmon impacted against it. Our attacks clashed, fighting for dominance. I could already sense our shield failing, shrinking in size and drawing the Deva closer.

"Fox Drive!"

I didn't expect the sudden shout, nor to see Sakuyamon rise above Gryphonmon and form a bright blue ball of flame that plummeted down to us. The Deva also didn't expect it, breaking off the attack and using its large wings to shield itself. We used the distraction to get clear, sighting Sakuyamon close by.

"Thanks. That was timely."

They waved an arm before pointing at the Deva as it recovered. "No problem, don't just stand there in future. Now, let's finish this."

We nodded. "Follow our lead."

We drove to the ground, stand ready as Gryphonmon turned to us. We planted our staff in the ground to free up our hands, Sakuyamon mimicking our moves. Our power collected inside us before we attacked.

"Amethyst Wind!"

Gale force winds gusted from us and began to push Gryphonmon back. Sakuyamon was about to unleash their own attack when the Deva recovered enough to attack them. Abandoning their attack they were forced to dodge, Gryphonmon freeing itself from our winds and pursuing.

We stopped our attack and intervened, sending our own 'Fox Drive' in the path of the Deva and buying Sakuyamon enough time to evade the beak that followed. They nodded their thanks.

We gestured them to come closer. "That makes us even. We need to coordinate our attacks to bring this one down, it's far too strong to do solo."

They took position beside us. "You lead, we'll follow. Let's bring this beast down once and for all!"

We settled into round three, hopefully the final bout to bring this Deva down. We literally needed everything at our disposal. Time to finish things.


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: Right, here comes the second part of the Deva fight.**

**jjoutlaw - I understand completely. I'm not asking for praise but I do put things in these notes that I do want some feedback on. I can also understand that people don't want to review to answer those so PMs are a way forward in that respect. I wouldn't say I was wrong though, different people interpret things differently to others.**

**Anyway, on with the fight!**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Quantum Displacement Theory and Other Big Words

Chapter 50

We clashed again and again, staffs meeting claws in a constant power struggle. I could feel our strength fading slowly as the battle drew on, Sakuyamon also slowing down. We had taken a few hits each but so had Gryphonmon. The Deva mega had suffered worse than us since there was two of us but they were far stronger than either of us, meaning they were able to take much more of a beating before they began to weaken.

Twice more we had to save Sakuyamon and three times they saved us, leaving us one down on them. Not that it mattered, we just needed to defeat this mega before we de-digivolved.

I was getting more and more pissed off by the lack of a turning point in the fight. Kiara wasn't in a much better mood.

_"This is useless Axel! We can't make any progress!"_

I tried to calm her. _"I know Kiara, but we must persevere. Sakuyamon can't do it alone and we can't just let ourselves be defeated. There is a way, we just need to push on."_

_"I'm running out of strength Axel, I can't hold this form for much longer. If we don't find some headway within a minute or two then we are done for. Rika and Renamon can't be doing much better."_

I could sense the worry in her thoughts, as well as the truth of our situation. We were in trouble and we knew it. Gryphonmon just wouldn't give up.

"Solo Roar!"

Again we dodged, my mind returning to the fight.

"Spirit Strike!"

Back and forth we traded blows, using our staff where possible to conserve energy. Across the field we could see Sakuyamon still engaging the Deva with every attack at their disposal. The way they both seemed unphased by the near impossible task we faced brought inspiration to my heart.

The valour they displayed, the courage they held. How could we give up when they continued? Kiara also saw what I did, sharing in my thoughts and drawing upon our last strengths. If we were doomed to failure then we would go down fighting with our all!

"Sakuyamon, to us!"

Our counterpart took position beside us, defensively positioned. "We can't go on for much longer, our strength is waning."

We nodded. "So is ours. Kiara reckons we have one last attack left. We're going to give it our all on this last assault, should we fail then at least we die trying."

Sakuyamon nodded grimly. "Together."

"Together."

We focused our power one last time as Gryphonmon closed in on us. All or nothing.

"Amethyst Wind!"

"Spirit Strike!"

Our attacks launched forth, our winds super accelerating Sakuyamon's attack as it struck the Deva. However it still wasn't enough as it rotated around from the force of the impact, the tail swinging out and smashing me and Kiara apart.

We separated, falling from our mega form, and landed in a heap a short distance from Sakuyamon. Kiara was moving first as she crawled over to me, checking me over with half closed eyes.

"Axel, are you alright?"

I nodded slowly. "Fine Kiara, you?"

"I'll live. But it seems we are done. It's up to them now." Her head turned to see Sakuyamon dodging the Deva again.

"They can't do it alone if we couldn't defeat it teamed up. This is likely it for us all."

Kiara faced me again. "We tried Axel."

I smiled at her. "Yes we did."

Gryphonmon bellowed a victory. "Now you see how futile you truly are against the power of Devas. None can stand before us, we have the strength of a Sovereign within. We are blessed with power, power you cannot hope to match. You are doomed."

Sakuyamon planted themselves in front of us, defensively as a last resort to protect us. "You're days are over Gryphonmon! No more will you Devas harm anyone! Behold our own power! Twin Blades of Beauty and Truth!"

Two purple rings of energy burst from Sakuyamon, passing over us harmlessly and pushing Gryphonmon back once they impacted. The Deva mega didn't seem shaken.

"If that is your best then you truly are doomed. Allow us to end your misery. Solo Roar!"

There was no way me and Kiara could move in time from such a large and fast attack. Sakuyamon was defiantly standing their ground to defend us, not that it would make any difference from such an attack. The air ripped with the noise of thunder as our end drew near. I watched on with Kiara holding me close, my own arms gripping her as our lips met.

Then nothing.

* * *

All was white around me. I could see rolling fog or clouds surrounding me, clinging to the floor I couldn't see. There was nothing else around me, more importantly there was no one else.

"Kiara?"

Nothing. Not a single sound to hint at a reply. My eyes scanned around again, nothing had changed.

Was this it? Was I dead? Was I really alone in this white expanse of nothingness?

No. I refused to believe that. I wasn't done! I was _not_ dead! No way! How dare this life end on my before I was ready!

A presence entered my senses, vast and powerful. I knew what, or who it was before I saw it.

"Axel Mavor. You gave it your all. I am sorry."

I spun to face the presence. "No! I am not finished! Send me back, I am not dead!"

"There is nothing you can do Axel. It's over."

"No!" I stormed towards the being, rage spilling from me unchecked. "I am not done! I am not dead Aluna! Release me!"

She sighed. "What difference will it make?"

My vision cleared, the fog lifting. I saw myself with Kiara, Sakuyamon standing beside us now as the attack from Gryphonmon closed in. Everything was in slow motion, seconds taking minutes to pass by. I turned to Aluna again.

"Send me back. I refuse to go out like this!"

Regret came from her. "There is nothing you-"

"Shut up for fuck sake!" Aluna recoiled from me. "_You_ called upon _me_ to fulfil a task, one that was crucial to both worlds here. Send me back! I don't fucking care if you really think I can't do anything. I will die trying, not sit back and let it happen. I am needed out there, not hiding in my mind like a fucking coward!"

I watched as Aluna struggled to respond. My eyes drifted back to the scene before I was here, the attack closing in on us in super slow motion. Determination flooded me, there was a way to avoid all that power. All I needed to do was make Aluna release me from my mind.

"Axel, if I release you from here you will have seconds to live. There isn't enough time for anything, you will die."

"I will die alone if I remain here. At the very least Kiara deserves to have me at her side, it's my position as her tamer and her lover. Send me back."

Aluna nodded solemnly. "Very well Axel Mavor. Your wish will be done. Enjoy your last moments with Kiara, I am sorry it has come to this."

My vision returned to my body's point of view as time began to speed up to normal levels. However I wasn't about to die just yet.

My digivice was in my hand so all I did was focus deeply. The darkness within me was purged when I first biomerged with Kiara, so I couldn't use that. But I didn't need to, I had something else in mind. I concentrated as hard as I could, time rapidly returning to normal just as my digivice glowed once more.

"Biomerge Digivolution!"

Even in slow motion me and Kiara managed to biomerge into Sakuyamon again. I registered her confused thoughts just before I made us react to the attack that came our way.

"Crystal Sphere!"

Our shield formed with a second to spare, Gryphonmon's attack impacting and dissipating against the barrier we created. Once it was safe we dropped the shield, Sakuyamon showing rare confusion.

"How-"

"Later. We have a fight to finish." We touched our staff against their head, transferring a little energy into them. "We need another Amethyst Wind from you, at the same time as ours. After that we should turn the tide in our favour."

They nodded, gripping their own staff as the new energy filled them. "Lead the way."

We closed the distance so we were in range, planting the staff down hard into the ground. Sakuyamon copied us exactly. Once more we channelled our energy.

"Amethyst Wind!"

Our attack gusted against Gryphonmon just before Sakuyamon added to the gales. The resultant force opened the Deva's wings and causes it to flip backwards, landing hard on its back. Now we had a chance.

Both us and Sakuyamon jumped into the air. We watched as they opened the final phase immediately.

"Fox Drive!"

The fireball struck the weaker underside of Gryphonmon, hiding us from view as we began to descend onto the under belly from our height. For the last time we focused all our power, forming one super charged final attack.

"Amethyst Mandala!"

We descended at great speed, impacting with the Deva's lower body as the entire area went white.

* * *

We watched as Axel and Kiara delivered what we hoped was the final blow. None of us had any more energy to fight, if Gryphonmon survived then we were in trouble. Any fears we had were dispelled when the light faded, showing the Deva wisping away on the wind. Axel and Kiara had separated and were staggering towards us.

We split as well, standing slightly more balanced than those two as we went to meet them. I trailed behind Rika a little, allowing her to be the first to reach them as I tried to recover my energy. The long fight had taken a lot out of all of us.

Axel was leaning heavily on Kiara as they slowly reached us, his eyes half closed as his chest heaved for air. Kiara was also exhausted but seemed better off than him. I knew I was tired, possibly the same level as Kiara, but Rika seemed to be the better one of us all. She still stood tall and strong, much unlike us.

Axel's smile though was still as warm as ever. "It's over."

I nodded. "Indeed it is. I believe a well earned rest is in order."

Kiara nodded in response as Rika scanned around. "We should head back to the forest to seek shelter first, there won't be much cover in these plains."

"Fine, but we won't be moving very quick." As if to prove his words Axel slumped forwards, Kiara catching him. "Thanks. Eating dirt isn't something I like."

Kiara pulled a face. "We should move, I doubt any of us will be able to stay awake for much longer."

Agreement was reached almost instantly as we began to make our way back to the forest. A rest would do us all the world of good.

We had reached a major victory with the defeat of the remaining Devas. Now we just had to find, reach and destroy this D-reaper thing. An enemy more powerful than the Devas or even the Sovereigns themselves. And we had to defeat it.

Things were going to get far more difficult. Our fight had only just begun.


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: Here we are again, another chapter in the saga. I don't know if I can call this a saga yet but with the way it keeps on going it might well be one. If anyone is interested me and 'NoirRenamon' have set up a Guild on Digimon Masters Online (DMO) for fan fiction authors and readers. Lilithmon server. If anyone wants in then let one of us know, we aren't a serious group (2 of us so far... we just started) so don't worry about inactivity. Even if you just want to give it a try then come find us. It's a free-to-play game anyway.**

**Anyway, on with the chapter.**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Quantum Displacement Theory and Other Big Words

Chapter 51

We managed to find ourselves a decent shelter in the form of a couple of trees laying against a cliff face, a space large enough for us all comfortably. Kiara set me down on one side as Rika and Renamon settled on the other. If I had to guess it seemed like I was the worst one of us, but that might have been down to the way I forced the second biomerge despite being as depleted as I was. It won us the fight, that's all that mattered.

Kiara took position beside me, arms already circling my body, as Renamon glanced our way. There was a look in her eyes that I couldn't identify before she turned back and seemed to drift to sleep. I shrugged it off and nestled deeper into Kiara as we both slipped off into the realm of dreams.

Except I didn't dream.

Aluna was present again, a strange look in her eyes. "It seems I underestimated your resolve Axel. Congratulations on your victory, even I have to admit I didn't think you could do it."

I smirked lightly, mentally tired as well as physically. "Never assume I will lay down and die Aluna, that's not my style. And with the Devas finally defeated there's nothing standing between us and the D-reaper."

If anything she looked quizzical. "You believe they were protecting it?"

"No." I shook my head. "They believed in a different way of defeating it. A way that would only bring about their own defeat."

"I see." She nodded once. "Axel, the battle you won today is only a fraction of the struggle you will face against the great enemy. As promised I will unlock all the memories of our conversations prior to now, both to you and the others I have conversed with. Namely Kiara and Renamon. I will also impart a gift to you so you may finally defeat the entity, without it you will all fail."

That confused me. "If you believed that we wouldn't speak after I left for this world, why didn't you give me this before?"

"Because I was going to give it to you when you faced the enemy. But doing it this early allows you to get used to it, an oversight on my part." Aluna almost looked guilty. Odd. "It is a piece of my power, a shard if you will, that will allow you to destroy the enemy entirely. But you cannot simply open the fight with it, you need to weaken it first."

"How do I weaken an all devouring mass of energy?" What? It's what it is.

"You already possess such knowledge Axel. The entity forms agents when it feels threatened, and yes it can feel threatened before you question me. My power is one such threat. Once the agents form you need to destroy them, each one that is defeated will notably weaken the entity. But with each victory comes a tougher fight. The more you defeat the more desperate the entity becomes. I know not of how many agents you will face nor their strength or composition, but there is a sign that only you will feel when the time is right to use my power. The shard will tell you. Once you feel the sign, use the shard and victory will be yours."

That was a fair bit to take in. Her power will tell me? Now I've heard it all. But there was one last question that needed answering. "And what happens after that Aluna?"

"I don't understand." She did look confused...

"What happens when the D-reaper is defeated? Where do I go? Where do my friends go? Do I remember? Do I forget? Do I lose Kiara?"I tried and failed to hide my desperate voice.

"Questions for another time Axel Mavor. But rest assured I won't let victory from my task go unrewarded. I will do what I can to accommodate your wished and desires, but my power isn't infinite." A large paw was raised to cut me off before I could speak. "Sleep Axel, you are wasting energy. There is a long fight lined up for all of you, one with little respite in between opponents. I wish you luck, as you humans say, and I will speak with you again upon your victory that I am sure you will achieve."

She faded from me before I could respond. She had a nasty habit of doing that. I sighed inwardly and allowed myself to sleep properly. Hopefully things would be clearer in the morning.

* * *

Morning came as I stood overlooking what little of the digital world I could see from our shelter, contemplating the fight we had ahead of us. There would be a struggle alright, but first we needed to get there. I was hoping Zhuqaimon would have seen us when we spoke with the Devas, it would have saved us a massive amount of travelling time to reach the D-reaper. But things didn't quite work out so we had to make our own way there. Sadly I didn't know the route, neither did Aluna fully. Traversing between the different levels of the digital world was difficult enough, planning a route to the core was something else entirely.

The guardian's guidance had lead me to the Devas, obviously sensing they could transport us to the core. That was what we had both relied on. Now we needed a new route which likely involved picking the right data streams to send us to where we needed to go, but their unpredictability was the problem. How did we know where we would end up without entering them? Trial and error wouldn't help since we likely couldn't get back by going through them again, they were too fast to chase down.

I felt a furry embrace form behind me, two warm arms circling my torso. A chin rested on my shoulder as a tongue licked my neck. "Morning Axel."

No matter how many times it happened, it never got old. "Morning Kiara."

She nuzzled me further. "What are you doing up so early? Are you feeling better?"

"I'm fine Kiara. A good night of rest is all we really needed." I sighed. "Where do we go from here Kiara? I have no idea how to reach the core to face the D-reaper, neither does Aluna."

"I don't know either Axel, but I do know that Aluna was the one who removed the virus from you. It seems my memories of the conversation we had were unlocked."

"They were, she told me so last night. She also gave me a portion of her power to use against the D-reaper, but only when we weaken it first. And there's the problem of getting there first." I felt her tighten her grip on me. "Where do we go from here? Even one sign would be enough."

_"You are closer than you think Axel."_

I whipped my head around, startling Kiara. "What's wrong Axel?"

"Someone just spoke..."

_"Travel north for a day, a data stream will intersect your path then. Take it, not the two previous. That will take you to level five. Further instructions will follow then."_

Again the voice spoke. It wasn't Aluna but I didn't know who it was. There wasn't another being around us that could be speaking.

"There's no one else here Axel. It's just me and you. Rika and Renamon are still resting." I could sense the confusion in her voice.

I shook my head."Something is telling me where to go and how to get to the D-reaper, but it isn't Aluna. I don't know if I can trust this voice or not, but it's all I have."

Kiara licked my neck again. "Then we follow the directions with caution. If there is a trap then we will be ready for it."

I turned as Rika and Renamon began to wake. "Then we should get moving as soon as possible. Come, let us prepare."

Kiara purred down my ear. "Mmm, mister formal now are we?"

I rolled my eyes. "You know what I mean. Let's get going."

* * *

True to the words spoken to me we saw two data streams as we headed north. I was told to avoid them so we did, giving them a wide berth just in case. The voice didn't say anything else since the morning as the day began to close. We had five minutes of daylight left before all was plunged into darkness again.

Up ahead was a third data stream slowly wandering our way. This was the one we needed. I pointed to it, drawing the attention of the others.

"We need to enter that stream. It should take us to the fifth level."

Kiara gave me a quizzical look. "Part of the directions you received?" I nodded. "You do realise how unpredictable these things are, how can you be sure we will end up where you think?"

"I'm not sure Kiara, but this voice seems to be. It's all I have to go on."

A reassuring paw touched my shoulder as Renamon walked up. "We trust in you Axel. You haven't lead us astray yet."

"Maybe not Renamon, but these aren't my directions. Who's to say this voice in my head isn't hostile?"

No one could answer that. The thought of walking under the influence of a hostile entity wasn't calming at all. Kiara placed a paw on my other shoulder as Rika stood beside Renamon. The data stream was now heading our way. Rika held her partner's paw ready for our imminent departure.

I swallowed thickly. "Just so you know, this may or may not hurt. I have no idea what's going to happen but whatever you do don't let go."

Kiara reached for Rika and held her other hand, the paws on my shoulders now gripping my hands as well. We formed a rough circle of interlocked hands and paws, awaiting our fate. I could see the stream approach, counting down the seconds left before it hit us.

"Three... Two... One..."

And we were gone.

Pink lift surrounded us, blinding my eyes. The only way knew I wasn't alone was the two paws in my hands. That and Rika wasn't enjoying the ride, evident by her shrieks.

"Rika, while I appreciate this isn't pleasant could you stop screaming? Your hurting my ears."

She stopped when I said that. Thank god. Reminded me of Sakura from the Naruto series, banshee wailing. But that's a different series, need to stay on topic here.

Wherever we were going it was taking a while, but as irony would have it as soon as I thought that we were ejected onto solid ground again. The impact with the ground separated us as I rolled to a stop. My side hurt from something that hit me, or me hitting it. I released a groan as I tried to steady myself, my head was spinning from the ride.

We were in another plain that looked very similar to the one we had just left, except the real world was now further away. We were deeper into the digital world but I had no bearings of which direction to go. Rika and Renamon were on their feet as I looked around for Kiara. I didn't immediately see her until I caught a sight of her tail waving around.

Puzzled I ventured over to her, seeing her buried up to her thighs in the ground. Muffled words came from the dirt as she tried to free herself. I touched her thigh to let her know someone was nearby before excavating her from the ground. It took me a few minutes with help from the other two but we eventually freed her, the vixen gasping for air.

"Thanks..."

"Next time don't let go. Are you alright?" She nodded, still regaining her breath. In the distance I could see the wall of darkness approaching. Night was coming. "We need shelter, now."

The others saw the night drawing near as we rose, me with a slight lean from my sore side. Kiara noticed my posture.

"You alright Axel?"

I nodded. "Fine, I must have hit something when I landed. It's not serious though. I'll be fine."

She still slung one of my arms over her shoulder to support me as we left to seek somewhere to rest for the night. I was grateful for the assistance, walking was painful for me with my sore side.

Rather awkwardly we made our way towards the nearest feature on the horizon, a smudge that could be trees. Night fell within seconds of leaving, making me and Rika rely on the two vixen digimon for guidance as they could see far better than us.

The long journey so far had taken a lot of energy from us, especially so soon after our big fight with Gryphonmon. Any delays in seeking shelter would cut our resting time short and leave us venerable to threats later down the line. It was crucial that we found somewhere to sleep soon.

Roughly an hour later we were still walking. We had almost reached the smudge which turned out to be a small cluster of trees around a smaller lake, but we also hit a problem. A digimon was there and it knew we were coming.

Sure enough it jumped out from the trees and barred our way with an aggressive posture. Rika was maneuvered beside me as Kiara moved up to Renamon. I couldn't see much but from what I could make out the digimon was a wild Strabimon.

"This is mine! Get away before I slit your throats!"

Kiara tried to placate him. "We mean you no harm. We are weary from our travels and need shelter. There's nothing else for miles around."

"So what? This is mine, not yours!" He obviously wasn't convinced.

"Strabimon, we are on a crucial endeavour to save this world. Without our rest we will fail and all will be lost. You included. The entire world will fall if we can't stop it." Renamon tried her hand, or paw, at convincing him.

"Yeah right, why should I believe that?"

"Because of me." I stepped forwards, into view between the vixens. "I'm sure you recognise a human when you see one. I know your kind are territorial in nature and I wouldn't ask unless it was necessary, which is why I am asking. We need rest after our ordeals so far to prepare for the ones we will face. Just one night is all I ask, one night and we will be gone. We will even stay away from you the whole time."

Strabimon surveyed me for a good while before walking forwards. Both vixens tensed as he drew closer but I touched them both lightly to calm them. Strabimon looked me in the eye, now much closer than before.

"There is truth to your words human, truth and strength. Not many can stare me down without flinching." He nodded once. "Very well. You may have one night, but take the north side. The south is mine. There is plenty of shelter there for you all. Make sure you're quiet though, disturbances won't be taken well."

With that he walked off, disappearing into the trees. Kiara turned to me with Renamon. "Please don't do that again, whilst it worked I would rather you didn't try to jump in harms way."

I shrugged her off. "Relax Kiara, we have a place to rest now. That's all that matters. Shall we?"

She eventually conceded as we headed into the northern section of the small glade, seeking shelter quickly and taking our late rest.


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: What's this? You want a chapter? Tough, I don't feel like posting one today. No chapter for you.**

**However I do want to draw your attention to some things.**

**Firstly is a new fic I am involved with: The Rize and Fall of the Tamers. It's a collaboration between myself, 'NoirRenamon', 'Delfim The Black Kitsune' and 'Robert Donahue'. I would very much appreiceate it if everyone went and took a look at it, left a few comments in necessary and all that jazz. It's got big prospects too. I know the first chapter is long, I had to proof read 28 thousand+ words in 50+ pages to get it ready for 'NoirRenamon' to post. Thank you Sergey for melting my brain.**

**Sergey: I said sorry Glint.**

**Glint: What the- get the hell out of my story! *Kicks* Ahem, anyway. Secondly is the fate of this story. I originally said that I was abbandoning my Digimon/Naruto story that would have been a sequel for this because of 'Split Digitality' doing a similar thing. However my stance on that has changed since I (attempted to) read the sequel to it. Let's just say the reviews were damning becuase of how it has turned out so far. My appologies to the author of that story (if you read mine) but to be brutally honest I believe you've lost a lot of your audience.**

**Anyway, back on topic. The sequels to this (yes I did mean plural) will be crossovers with Digimon and something else. The first is Naruto as I stated earlier and the second (third story in total) will be done afterwards. Those who can see the pattern I follow in the sequel and this story might be able to guess the third story crossover but I will leave it at that. Expect the sequel as soon as I finish this story and whack out some others in the meantime.**

**Thirdly is a little teaser for you all. There's a new story on the way once this is completed and it goes back to some of my earlier work. 'NoirRenamon' knows about this but you will all soon see a new fic from me. Those who are observent will have noticed the updated profile that tells the title of the new story but as soon as I am done with this then it will be posted.**

**And that's the end of my note. Quite a biggy but I had a few things to say. Another shoutout to those who play DMO on the Lilithmon server, me and Sergey are waiting for you. Pm me or him ('NoirRenamon') on here for an invite and a time to get you in if you're interested.**

**What's that look for? You still want a chapter? I said no! Learn to do as you're told! Oh no, don't give me the puppy eyes... Damnit no! Stop it... Oh okay, fine! Hve a sodding chapter.**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Quantum Displacement Theory and Other Big Words

Chapter 52

I woke in Kiara's embrace again. It was still dark but a glance at my watch told me it would be day again within a few minutes. Freeing myself I wandered to the edge of our area, seeing a silhouette watching me.

"I know you're there, you may as well come out."

The shadow moved closer, revealing the Strabimon. "You're good human."

I nodded at the wolf digimon. "Axel. Now what brings you here? Do you like watching people sleep?"

He snorted once at me. "You forget that you are in my territory."

I turned away, glancing over the rest of the group. "No I didn't. We will be gone once the others wake. You can have your area back then."

Strabimon stood beside me, following my gaze. "I am curious, how did you win the heart of a Renamon? I didn't think digimon ever saw humans in that light."

I sighed. "Truth be told I don't know. It just happened. But I do know that I will do anything for her as she will do the same for me. I have never been happier in my life since I met her, which makes our task that much more difficult."

I caught him sending me a side glance. "What do you mean?"

"We have a tough fight ahead of us. Irrespective of whether we win or not I might never see her again. If that happens then it will destroy me." I looked to the wolf beside me. "Tell me, if you were faced with something that meant everything you know and loved could vanish from your life forever, would you still go through with it?"

Strabimon seemed to think for a second or two. "I haven't known love personally, but I know the effects. But if I was faced with that then I doubt I could continue with it. Even if it meant a life knowing I failed, I would rather be with what I knew and loved."

"I don't have the luxury of choice." He looked at me again. "Whether I like it or not I have to do this and live with the results, I don't get to reconsider and go home.

"I see. Then you are a braver soul than me. That Renamon has certainly chosen her mate well." He turned from me but paused. "You are welcome to stay for as long as you need Axel. Don't rush off thinking otherwise, take as long as you want."

I watched him go before returning to Kiara's side. Day was approaching now and our journey would soon resume, but for now I wanted nothing more than to lay with my Kiara. So I did exactly that.

* * *

We left when we were all awake again, mid morning by my watch. Strabimon had seen us off, a change of heart compared to our first meeting with the wolf. Kiara questioned why he had changed, I simply shrugged. Even I wasn't too sure.

We wandered around while I waited to receive my next directions from the mysterious voice. Luckily we didn't have to wait long.

We had been travelling around for roughly five minutes when I was contacted.

_"Head south from your current position. You will eventually enter a desert. Count four data streams then take the fifth. It will take you to the level above the core. Further instructions await you there."_

I really wished I knew who was speaking. I relayed the directions to the others before we headed south. No one questioned me but I could see the doubt in their eyes. Even Kiara seemed unsure of the reliability of these directions. I couldn't blame her, I was equally untrusting of the voice.

_"Who's to say this isn't some elaborate trap?"_

I felt myself waver in my steps before collapsing forwards. Before I even hit the ground I was drawn inside my mind. A presence was with me, but not Aluna.

"You can trust me Axel Mavor. We have already spoken before you came to this world. I work for Aluna, but she must not know I am in contact with you. I am Maraxus, Aluna's second." The being known as Maraxus filtered into view. He looked exactly like Aluna except the colours were different. Charcoal grey with red lines instead of white with blue. The yellow details were the same though, his eyes boring into mine. "Aluna cannot see the route you must take, but I can. You can trust me Axel, I may not be Aluna but we have the same goals."

"How much further do we have to go?"

He lowered his head to my height. "Not much, another day or two at most. The path between the streams is forever changing, plotting their course is difficult at best. I cannot offer you more directions without risking then changing before you can complete them. I am doing all I can Axel."

I nodded in respect. "It's more than others would do, thank you."

He rose back to his full height. "You have no need to thank me Axel. You should return to your body, you have a distance to cover yet. Good luck Axel Mavor."

I returned to myself as soon as Maraxus faded, Kiara's concerned face staring at me. It seemed she had caught me before I fell.

"Axel! Are you alright?"

I waved her off, standing again. "Fine Kiara, I just met with the one giving me the directions."

That gained everyone's attention. "Who?"

"Maraxus, Aluna's second. He's doing his best to plot a route for us and giving me as much information as possible on where to go."

Kiara faced me. "Can we trust him?"

I blank faced her. "He's Aluna's second Kiara, why shouldn't we trust him?"

She didn't seem convinced. Neither did Rika or Renamon. "It's good we are getting directions Axel, but we don't even know Aluna's true intentions. How can you be so sure Maraxus is on the same side as us?" Renamon was the one to ask.

"What does he have to gain by sending us to the D-reaper? We will defeat it. There's no other motive for giving us directions to the core, if he wanted us dead then I am sure he could easily dispose of us without contacting me." They conceded at that. "Well, now that that's out of the way, we have a lot of ground to cover. Maraxus reckons we have a day or two left before we arrive at the core, let's get moving."

We set off once again, heading south as Maraxus advised.

* * *

We reached the desert after some eventful encounters. A few wild rookie and champion level digimon decided to be brave, but they were chased off or simply defeated before we carried on. No damage was done on our end except losing a few minutes here and there, Maraxus hadn't told me we were running out of time so it didn't matter.

Before us was a large area of sand and nothing else. A few rocky cliffs dotted the area that could provide cover if needed but otherwise it was featureless, just like a real desert. I hoped we wouldn't have to be here long.

We trudged onwards, the heat already beginning to affect us by shortening our tempers and dulling our moods. I did my best to remain level headed to avoid arguments since everyone was poised for one.

Around midday I spotted two data streams meandering around. We were in no danger from them but they were the first two I counted since entering the desert. That meant there were three more ahead, the last one being the one we needed. I mentioned this to the others but only received forced answers, all short in length. The heat was really getting to us all.

To make things worse two Armadillomon came at us. They may only be rookie level digimon but they were in our way. Kiara and Renamon were already pissed from the heat, these two digimon just pushed them over the edge.

"Diamond Storm!"

Even I was surprised by the sudden attack from both vixens. The poor Armadillomons didn't stand a chance against two pissed off Renamons, being deleted in a short amount of time. I wearily watched as Kiara returned to me, but it was obvious that she was directing her anger at me now.

"Are you just going to stand there or are we going to move already?"

My own patience was thin too, given the heat, but I chose not to answer. Anything I might had said would only make things worse. Sadly my silence also made it worse.

"Can't answer me huh? Is that all you can do Axel? Stand around while I fight all your battles and lead us to the middle of nowhere?"

My eyes narrowed. "I am trying my hardest here to get us all where we need to go! Don't start with me!"

Kiara wasn't about to back down. "Oh I'll start alright! Why are you so helpless in defending yourself? Why is it always down to me to save your scrawny ass from a _leaf_?"

My voice rose in volume. "That's enough Kiara!"

Renamon rounded on me next. "No, she has a point Axel. Where are we going? You're just leading us around the desert for no reason!"

"Don't you start! I never asked you to join me anyway! If you don't want to be here then fuck off home!"

Rika then took her turn. "In case you forgot Axel, we can't! We came through a data stream to get here!"

I snapped. "Well I'm _sure_ you're all better than me since _I'm_ the one failing here! Why don't you all go home? I'm sure you can figure out a way back since you're all smarter than me. I'll do this myself!"

With that I walked off, ignoring those behind me. Kiara's taunting voice drifted to me on the breeze as distance was quickly put between us. "Yeah, you walk away asshole! See where that gets you!"

I turned around to face them. "At least I'm fucking trying here! You're all too busy moaning and whining! Fine! I'll go on alone and finish what-"

My words were cut off when a data stream zapped me away from the desert. That would be number three, not five.

"Fuck!"

* * *

We all stood looking at the spot Axel was in a few seconds ago, the data stream racing away far too fast to catch up with. In that instant I forgot my anger and replaced it with rational thinking. Axel was gone.

Renamon seemed to put her frustration aside as well. "This really isn't good. At least he had some idea of a direction to go in."

"So what? It's not like we need him!" Rika was the only one to retain her hostility. "We know to take the fifth data stream so we take it! I'm sure his _precious_ Maraxus will guide him to the core still, we might meet him there."

I though wasn't so sure but I knew better than to argue. "We better get moving. The sooner we are out of this damned desert the better."

We continued on, seeing the forth data stream go by without incident. The fifth finally came into view after two more hours. We wasted no time in jumping in, being sent to another layer within seconds.

Our departure was much smoother this time. We remained together and none of us were injured. We had appeared beside a lake, the cool water far too inviting to pass up.

Without a second of delay we dived in, cooling down and washing sand from ourselves. With our bodies cooler our moods returned to normal, my worry and panic surging forth after losing Axel.

Renamon's paw touched my shoulder. "Don't worry Kiara, we will find him."

I glanced at her. "I pushed him away. If I hadn't of spoken then he wouldn't have walked off into that stream."

She shook her head. "We all said things we shouldn't have. It is as much our fault as yours. I'm sure he will be fine, Maraxus will guide him to us or the core. We will meet him one way or another."

"But we don't know how to reach the core Renamon. Axel had the directions, not us." My desperation was obvious.

Rika waded to us, clothes soaked from the water but her mood was much better. "Then we hope Maraxus guides Axel back to us first. If he doesn't then we have to find a way to him." She gestured around us. "We need to start looking in case he doesn't come to us. Come on, we don't have much time before night falls again."

* * *

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

I was pissed now. Not at Kiara, Rika or Renamon, but at myself. I let my temper rule me and now I was stranded somewhere because of it.

"Fucking bullshit!"

_"Calm yourself Axel. All is not lost. There are data streams on every level that can take you to the core."_

"Yeah, but how do I defeat the D-reaper without a digimon partner?"

I soon found myself back inside my mind with Maraxus. "There are many possibilities open to you for a route, but you must trust the others to find you. There are ways for them to rejoin you before you reach the core but they have to find them. I cannot contact them and neither can Aluna. Only your mind is accessible by us."

"So what do I do?"

Maraxus thought for a second. "Head west. Take the first data stream you see. A short distance from your arrival point will be a second stream. Avoid it. You will have to move fast though, it will be right next to you. Head south from there and take the next stream. After that I should have more directions ready."

I nodded before I was returned to my body. I picked myself up from the floor since I had fallen when I went inside my mind and headed off westerly, looking for the data stream.

I wasn't walking for long before one came into view. I ran for it, jumping in as soon as possible. Exactly as Maraxus had said, as soon as I arrived there was another stream about to hit me. I rolled away just in time as it roared past.

I stood up and looked around me. I was in another forest although this one wasn't as dense. I orientated myself south and pushed on, looking for the next data stream. Maraxus didn't specify how much time or distance were between the streams so I could be walking for five minutes or five days, either way I needed the first stream I saw.

As I walked I wondered what the others were doing. Were they too busy being pissed off to care that I had vanished? Were they trying to find me even now? I simply didn't know, but I tried to take Maraxus' advice and trust in them to find me again.

I tried, but I wasn't very convincing to myself.


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: Chapter 53... Still going... I think my brain is going to have a melt down over here. I'm behind on LOTH again so likely no update on that one today unless I get the chapter finished in time.**

**'kn4sakura' has joined our guild in DMO now along with Delfim, so if anyone is interested then make a character on the Lilithmon server and PM me the exact spelling of said character name and we will get you in. It's a lot of fun too, we mostly spend the time messing around chatting compared to anything else...**

**Anyway, here's a chapter, since that's all you really care about...**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Quantum Displacement Theory and Other Big Words

Chapter 53

Turned out that I was walking for three hours, in the dark, when I found the next data stream. I almost missed it because of the lack of light. But I found it and entered. Problem solved...

"Oh shiiiiiiiiiiiit!"

Thud. The beam had ejected me several feet in the air, letting me free fall to the ground. Contrary to when the tamers first entered the digital world in the original series, that hurt a lot. I winced as I rose, cradling my left arm close to my body. I had a funny suspicion that it was broken.

_"Grrr. I'm going to kill that Maraxus! Why the hell wasn't I told I would be thrown into the air like that?"_

_"Because even I can't be sure of these streams Axel. However I am sorry for the pain you currently feel."_

I noticed how he wasn't drawing me into my mind again. _"You! When I get my hands on you I swear-"_

_"Focus Axel. We haven't arrived yet."_ I fumed as he cut me off. _"Now, head north again until you leave the forest. A trio of data streams will approach. Take any of them, they all lead to the same place. Once you are through you will be in the core level. Then you should be fine on your own."_

I stood still. _"Wait, that's it? One more stream and I arrive? How am I going to defeat the D-reaper on my own?"_

_"Patience Axel. There is still time for the others to find you. You have your directions, I can do nothing more."_

_"Can I at least rest first?"_

_"Resting will make you miss the streams. Those are your priority at the moment."_

I sighed but began my trek. I was tired and sore, not to mention pissed off. I began to mutter under my breath, cursing Maraxus' name.

"Miserable bastard..."

* * *

"Are you out of your mind?"

Rika wasn't impressed by Renamon's idea. It was day now as we stood on the edge of the level we were on, the night without Axel was difficult for me. Below us we could see the core, we were so close.

The vixen remained impassive. "It will work Rika. Trust me."

Ruin scoffed. "Trust you? You're proposing that we jump off this edge and fall to the core level! How can I trust that?"

Renamon gripped the redhead firm around her arm. "Because my grip is strong Rika. I won't let you go."

She looked at the paw holding her arm before sighing. "Are you sure of this as well Kiara?"

I shrugged. "I can't think of a better idea, and I trust in our abilities to make this work." I glanced down again. "There is a lake of some description below us, if we aim for that then we will be safe if something does go wrong."

She didn't seem to take much confidence from that, however she had no choice. Renamon swung her onto her back and gripped her tightly.

"Ready? Then let's go."

Poor Rika tried to protest... "Hold on, wait a minute-" ...but was cut off as we jumped off the edge.

We fell through that air, Rika trying her best not to scream, as we orientated ourselves legs first. The air rushed past us, muffling our hearing and messing our fur. The feeling of freedom was almost calming if it wasn't for what we had to do.

As soon as we were in the open air me and Renamon began phasing as far as we could downwards. The teleport jumps we made cut the distance we would fall, but we needed to make several before we arrived.

We were burning a lot of energy as well, phasing like we were to increase our chances of survival. Renamon was giving me a worried face, we couldn't turn back and we had a fair distance to go. The core level was further away than we first thought.

We pushed on, we had no other choice anyway, and kept phasing ourselves down. Rika was panicking more and more as we fell further and further. I could make out the details below us now, we were almost there. However I didn't have enough energy left to complete my decent. I would fall a fair distance to the lake.

I braced myself as my last phase took me several meters above the water, my speed way too fast for my liking. Renamon phased to the surface, impacting lightly as her and Rika submerged partially before returning to the surface. I wasn't so lucky. I hit the water hard, jarring my body and driving all the wind from my lungs. Instinctively I inhaled, drawing water down my throat and making myself panic. Unable to breathe or receive air my vision began to cloud over, feelings of fear and hopelessness engulfing me. Axel wouldn't even know if I died or not, if he still lived himself.

I thrashed under the water, trying in vain to find something that could help me. Two strong arms wrapped around my wrists and yanked me upwards, leaving the lake in seconds and allowing me to empty my lungs of water. I felt myself touch dry land as I recovered the air I had lost, glancing to my left to see Rika and Renamon watching me. The vixen had pulled me from the lake, I was immeasurably thankful for her intervention.

"Thank... You..."

Renamon knelt beside me. "Are you alright Kiara?" I nodded feebly. "Good. I thought the worst when you didn't surface."

I forced myself to stand, checking myself over before drying my fur with my 'Power Paw' ability. Renamon eyed me critically but I shrugged her off. "We need to get moving, Axel needs us."

"Are you sure you're alright now?"

I nodded to Rika. "Well enough to move. Come on."

They weren't going to argue further, they knew what I was like when Axel was missing.

* * *

I was weary as I walked on. The night had been and gone with me still travelling towards wherever the hell I was going. At this point I had given up expecting to see Kiara or the others again, I had also given up on believing I had any chance of defeating the D-reaper on my own. It was a long shot before, but without Kiara I had no hope.

My arm was killing me. I still held it to my chest with my other arm as I trudged onwards, the pain only tainting my mood further. I had also been lucky in escaping a few wild digimon that tried to have me, lucky in the sense that I managed to get to places where they couldn't follow for various reasons. That had gained me a significant amount of injuries, some fairly serious, and drained a lot of my energy too. If I had to guess I might have been walking and running for two days straight, and through the night in between. I was ready to drop, which is exactly what I did.

I collapsed on the ground, my arm flaring as I landed on it and making me grit my teeth in agony. I tried to rise but my body refused my efforts, I was no longer in control of myself. My body needed rest whether I let it or not.

_"You cannot stay here Axel. You need to move."_

I growled in my head. _"Piss off Maraxus! I can't move even if my arm _wasn't_ broken! Leave me be!"_

_"You have a task to perform Axel-"_

_"Shut the fuck up! You're as bad as Aluna!"_ I think I felt him flinch from me. _"I can't move, I need energy that I don't have! And even if I could I stand no chance whatsoever in defeating the D-reaper on my own! So fuck off, this fight is over! We all lost!"_

Maraxus didn't respond as he left me. Good, he got the message. I was right though. I had no way of fighting the D-reaper without Kiara, Aluna's shard or not, so rushing to my inevitable death was a waste of time. I could die here just as easily.

A noise drew my attention. I looked to the source and laughed bitterly. Up ahead, heading straight for me, was a trio of data streams. Looks like I was heading to the core level anyway. I couldn't brace myself for the impending transport so I didn't bother. I just laid where I was, gritting my teeth further as one of the streams hit me.

I was whipped away in a flash of pink light. Have I mentioned how much I hate the colour pink? No? Well I hate it a lot. So now you know. As quickly as it took me I was deposited roughly upon hard ground, my arm twinging again. A glance around me showed nothing except rocky ground and the three streams racing away, leaving me alone in the middle of nowhere.

Aluna's guidance kicked in again, telling me I should head west from where I was. Not much use when I can't get up is it Aluna? Stupid fucking guardians. I could rant all day about those beings but I had better things to do, like lay on the ground and go to sleep. It wasn't like I had much choice in the matter, seeing as I had collapsed. However I was dimly aware of something else nearby...

* * *

I had recovered quickly once we were moving again. The lake we landed in was surrounded by trees in the middle of a lush green plain. In the distance I could see what looked like rocks covering the ground, turning into a rocky wasteland further ahead. Renamon had insisted we head that way since that area wasn't originally like that, perhaps this D-reaper had changed the landscape by deleting all living things? It sounded feasible actually, but whether it was true or not was a different story. I just hoped we found Axel soon, preferably alive.

I kept trying to convince myself that he would suddenly appear, waving to us with his cheery smile like he usually did. But that was me being delusional. We didn't part on the best of terms so I didn't imagine our reunion being much different. Here's to hoping.

We made some progress towards the barren ground ahead of us, Rika and Renamon both uncharacteristically quiet as we walked. I was alone with my thoughts, conjuring various images and scenarios of things going wrong with Axel. Him being injured or worse, him being angry with me and splitting us apart. I don't know what I feared more, Axel's death or his rejection of me and our relationship.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a wild digimon appearing before us. It took me a moment but I recognised it as a Strabimon, more specifically the same Strabimon who's glade we rested in. He frantically waved to us as he ran our way.

"Good... I found you..." He seemed out of breath.

"You! Why are you looking for us?" Rika took it upon herself to respond to him.

He struggled to regain his breath. "The other human... Axel... Is up ahead... You must hurry..."

My eyes widened. "Where? How is he? Is he injured?"

Renamon's paw touched my shoulder. "Kiara, calm yourself. We will find out soon enough."

Strabimon wasn't calm though, so something had to be wrong. "He's just up ahead... But he's not moving. A data stream... Deposited him where he lays. He won't... Respond to my words."

That was it. I grabbed the wolf with a paw round his neck. "Take me to him! Now!"

"Kiara! Calm yourself!"

I snarled at Renamon but the wolf digimon responded first. "I was going to take you anyway... If you release me I'll lead you to him, but we must hurry..."

I released the Strabimon, his paws rubbing his throat briefly before he turned around and ran from us. We followed without hesitation, if it meant finding Axel then I didn't care if he was trying to trick us.

We soon entered the rocky wasteland but the wolf showed no signs of slowing down. We kept up with him easily enough, my eyes darting around for a glimpse of Axel. It wasn't for another few minutes until I saw something ahead.

Disregarding anything else I raced off, passing the Strabimon as my eyes fixated on the shape on the rocks. I began to make out details but I knew it was Axel by the colour of his clothing. The way he was face down on the ground was more than worrying for me as I closed the distance. I called his name but no answer came back, he didn't even move. I pushed myself faster, covering the distance with a few phase shifts to get to him quicker.

He was just laying there, unmoving with one arm at an awkward angle. Hot tears welled up in my eyes as my worst scenarios looked like they were coming true. I knelt beside him and lightly touched his shoulder. Nothing. My paws found his neck, searching for a pulse. At first I felt nothing, panic taking over before my paw shifted slightly and I felt one single beat. Then another. Axel was alive, but barely.

His clothing was battered and torn in places, numerous bruises and cuts visible on his body. His arm looked broken, evident by the abnormal angle it was positioned in. My heart virtually broke when I saw him properly. It was my fault.

I carefully picked him up, weary of his injuries and his broken arm, and turned back to the others who had almost caught up. They saw me holding Axel and quickened their pace, rejoining me with Strabimon. The wolf gave a curious look over Axel but a warning growl from me deterred him from anything else.

"Will he be alright?"

I gave the wolf a worried look. "I don't know. I hope so but I don't know what we can do for him in this world. Humans can't heal how we do."

"But he's in the digital world so he's data. What's to say he can't load some data to revitalise himself?"

He had a point. But we could also biomerge and he would heal then, possibly. I looked Axel over again, I hated seeing him like that. "We could try, but we don't have any data for him to load."

"You have mine."

My eyes shot towards the wolf. "What do you mean?"

Strabimon's eyes turned calm, almost accepting. "I can see how he feels for you, and how you feel for him. Such a bond is rare these days, especially between a human and a digimon. I would hate to see such a thing be torn apart so if I can help keep the two of you together then I will gladly do so. Even if it is a long shot."

I nodded in respect to the Strabimon who simply nodded back. Rika and Renamon had virtually reached us when the wolf turned white and dispersed, his data flowing of its own will into Axel.

I watched on as his wounds sealed, his arm snapping back into position. It reminded me of Calumon's healing thing he did before on Axel's leg, even if a diginome was involved. There were no such creatures here though, just me and Axel and a rapidly fading Strabimon.

The process was complete after a few minutes but Axel still didn't wake. His pulse was stronger though and he seemed much better. It should only be a matter of time before he woke...


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: Chapter 54... Still going but I can reveal that I am writing the end of this at the moment, there isn't too much left for this first season. Speaking of seasons I can also reveal that there will be a total of 4 seasons (stories) for this, so don't think I'm giving up writing just yet...**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Quantum Displacement Theory and Other Big Words

Chapter 54

My whole body ached, protests from the relentless onslaught I put it through coursing through my limbs. My head pounded with a monumental migraine as I felt softness below me.

Wait, softness? Last time I checked rocks were hard, not soft. I forced my eyes open, I was laying face down on a sea of green underneath me. Grass? Where were the rocks I was on before? Had the ground changed?

No, I remember there was something near me when I lost consciousness. Had I been taken, spirited away like some grand prize? I had been moved, the scenery around me was entirely different to what I saw last.

Something entered my field of vision, very close to me. A white furred foot with a black claw tipping the three toes. There was only one type of digimon that I knew had that belonged to, but was it a wild one or was it one of the two I knew?

A paw touched the back of my neck, soft and caring. I wanted to believe I was safe but I needed confirmation of who this Renamon was. Words wouldn't come to me, my mouth was against the ground and my throat was sore for some reason. I couldn't move my body, only my eyes responded to my commands. I couldn't do anything.

The paw removed itself after a few seconds as the foot disappeared from view. I could hear the near silent steps the Renamon took as it walked across the grass. Then I could hear words, there were others.

"Still nothing. I'm worried." I thought I recognised that as Kiara's voice, but my hearing was muffled. I couldn't be sure, most Renamons sounded the same, only a slight change in voice identified them from each other.

"Give it time, he's likely been through a lot." Another voice, also unidentifiable.

"You said that two days ago! How much more time do I give it?"

"Patience Kiara, we want Axel back to normal as much as you do." Kiara? They had also used my name. They knew me, and one was called Kiara. That could not be a coincidence, no way. They had found me, despite all the odds.

"I- sorry, you're right. I'm being selfish again."

"It's alright, it's natural for you to feel slightly impatient. You and Axel share a bond like no other. He will come back to us." That had to be Renamon. No one else would talk like that.

I tried to move again but sudden pain flared through me, immobilising me as a groan escaped my lips. My first noise since waking.

The speakers went silent. "Did you hear that?"

"I did." The sound of rushing footsteps sounded next, another foot entering my field of view. A paw touched my head, I wanted nothing more than to move something to prove I was conscious. But still my body refused to respond. I tried to move again, to make the pain return and let myself groan, but even that wouldn't work. "Nothing, perhaps we were hearing things."

"Perhaps, we should remain with him for now though. Just in case."

"Agreed."

One of the vixens sat beside me, the paw not leaving my head. In fact that paw was now gently stroking the back of my neck, soothing me and lulling me to sleep. I tried to resist. I wanted to prove I was awake, not fall asleep. I tried, but failed.

* * *

Eventually I woke again, the same immobility greeting me and the same muffled senses infuriating me. I could do nothing to prove my awareness, and it pissed me off. I seemed to be alone now though, no voices or sounds around from anyone. That troubled me slightly but I dismissed it since I was more annoyed about being immobile.

I laid where I was, face down on the grass, and let my thoughts be. I hadn't heard from Maraxus for a while, neither had I heard from Aluna. I didn't expect to speak with her until I had either succeeded or failed in my mission, but Maraxus' silence was unsettling. Aluna never mentioned him before either, something else that didn't feel right.

A noise broke my thoughts off, someone was coming. Light steps approached me as a foot came into view, either Kiara or Renamon. A paw laid on my shoulder reassuringly.

"I'm sorry Axel." Kiara's voice. "I'm sorry for putting you through all this. I should have been better, should have been calmer and not driven you away. This is my fault and I don't care what anyone else says. I failed you again Axel, time and time again I fail you."

_"No you didn't."_ I don't know why I didn't try the mental link we shared before, oversight on my part.

The paw tensed as I sent the thoughts. "Axel?"

_"I'm here Kiara, I just can't move."_ Again I tried but nothing responded. _"How long have I been here?"_

She shifted beside me until her headland beside mine, her eyes finally visible to me. A small smile graced her muzzle. "Five days total. The Strabimon found you when you left the data streams and came to find us, how he did is a mystery that will never be solved."

That didn't make sense. _"Why not?"_

"He's gone Axel. He saw your wounds and did the only thing possible to heal you. He sacrificed himself to give you his data to fix your body. It seemed to work but you haven't woken until now."

I wasn't exactly happy about someone sacrificing themselves for me, but I pushed it aside for now. _"That's not entirely true. I woke and overheard your conversation with Renamon three days after you found me, that must have been two days ago. Again I couldn't move or speak, except the groan I couldn't repeat before you sent me to sleep again by rubbing by neck."_

She looked a little sheepish at that. "If I had of known you we're awake I wouldn't have done it, I didn't even know I could make you sleep by doing that." She returned to a more serious face. "How do you feel, except being unable to move?"

_"Aches and pains all over, a dry throat that prevents me from speaking. Apart from that, bored."_ She seemed to take amusement in the last line. _"You?"_

"Worried sick over you as always. Let me get you some water." She disappeared from sight for a few seconds before I felt myself be turned onto my back. Pain raced through me as I was rotated, making me hiss hoarsely. "Sorry."

_"It's nothing."_

She didn't seem convinced but she sat me up, more pain ensuing from the movements and more hissing on my part. I had my first good look at where we were. It looked like a small clearing in a forest, not much else was worth describing since I couldn't see a lot either. Just trees and grass, and Kiara holding a cup of water to my lips.

The soothing liquid rushed down my throat, instant relief washing over me. I could feel my throat cracking as the moisture returned to it, allowing me to breath easier once again. My voice would be more difficult but at least I could start to recover.

_"Thank you Kiara. Where are the others?"_

She glanced around us. "They're biomerged and patrolling in case something tries to sneak up on us, they're also looking for the best direction to travel in if you didn't... You know... Wake up again." She looked even more worried at that.

"Well I'm awake now, and Aluna's guidance is working again. All I need to do is regain my mobility and lose this pain, then we can be off once more."

Then something happened. I could see Kiara's mouth moving but I heard no noises. I felt nothing, smelt nothing, tasted nothing. My sight blurred, all details fading into a canvas of swirling colours before that too went black.

I panicked, as expected, but I couldn't move my body still. Nothing responded as I was isolated from existence itself, the feeling of withdrawal was overwhelming. Then something else. Visions of a journey over the land. Not just any land though, the digital world. I could see data streams and the real world overhead. But weirder still was the figure I seemed to be chasing. It was me.

I was a way off with the others with me, but sharper than usual eyesight could identify them easily. I followed myself through the streams without hesitation, each time I found myself and chased again. Then I was alone, still chasing myself as we travelled across the world. Now and again a paw would enter my view, a paw of the Strabimon who had saved me and gave me his data. Sensations that I imagined he experienced were shared to me, thoughts and feelings also. These were the Strabimon's memories that I was seeing, experiencing as my own.

I saw myself leave the three streams, alone and unmoving. I approached myself, checking for a pulse even though I didn't think he knew about that, whilst calling my name. I didn't respond where I laid so I left to find help of some description. Luck shone when I found Kiara and the others, I guided them to myself before making the sacrifice.

The visions ended, giving me the clarity of how I got to where I was, but it wasn't over.

_"Now you see, human. Now you see how you were saved. Use my data, my strength, as your own. Keep your mate and friends safe, they look to you for support. Fear not your enemies but stand tall, defiant against their desires. They will stand with you as my strength fills your body. I am no more and you shall not hear my voice again, but you shall always feel my strength and speed. I may not be as fast or as strong as your Renamon but now you two are more even. Take these gifts and live on, your mate needs you."_

My senses returned to me, my vision first. Kiara was looking at me still, very worried by the looks of it. I smiled, finally able to move my face. But not only that, my entire body moved. My hand slowly reached to cup her cheek, earning a relieved smile from her.

"I'm fine Kiara, stop looking so worried."

She leaned further into my hand. "You went funny for a moment, I thought something was wrong."

I shook my head, understanding her view yet reassuring her she was wrong. "Just some memories from our wolf friend. His strength is mine now, and his speed. He said so himself in his last thoughts to me. A gift he said, one to make me stronger for you and the others."

Her arms circled me. "You're fine the way you are Axel. But I am grateful for his sacrifice."

I pulled her head against my chest, feeling her nuzzle against me. Her grip tightened around my shoulders as I laid myself down, pulling her with me as I descended. Her head lifted to allow her eyes to meet mine but I did one better and pressed our lips together. Her surprise was brief before I felt her slip her tongue inside my mouth, my hands wandering down her body.

She broke off as my hands reached the base of her tail, her eyes sparkling but her voice firm. "Do you think this is a good idea Axel? Rika and Renamon-"

I silenced her with a kiss. "They're not here Kiara, and we may never get another chance. Live in the moment before it leaves you behind. This is our moment, don't let it go to waste."

My message was quickly understood and accepted, Kiara returning her lips to mine as my hands resumed their journey down her body. I cupped her rear gently and pulled her further up by body as one of her paws quickly gained entry into my trousers, taking hold of my growing hardness instantly as her other paw dropped my lower clothing. She pressed her lower body against mine, slowly grinding against me and doing wonders with the feeling of her fur on my skin. I couldn't take anymore, I had to have her.

She was similarly effected since she manoeuvred herself over my length and slowly lowered herself onto it, a low gasp escaping her as I was buried inside her folds. She completed her descent with a sigh of satisfaction, making me roll my eyes as she smirked back, before she began to rock against me.

She started slowly as usual but we quickly built up to a fast pace, it had been a long time since we were last able to express ourselves in such a manner and so much had happened in that time. Patience was thrown out of the window along with anything else rational, like keeping quiet in case someone or something heard us. We didn't care for discretion, we were in need and to hell were we going to stop ourselves now.

I felt my pressure build as usual and her insides tighten against me as she released her first climax, complete with a feral yell, as a slightly bestial nature took over me. We became more forceful, her claws scrabbling against me as a snarl formed on my lips. My clothed were removed deftly and quickly, the materials not being damaged more than they were already. My hands gripped her breasts with more force than I had ever used before, making her gasp at the suddenness of my actions. I began to thrust up into her in time with her own movements, increasing her moaning to a fevered pitch.

Kiara tightened again and again, releasing each time as my pressure built to new levels. I should have climaxed by now but it didn't happen, instead it just kept going. The increase in my stamina was bewildering, especially for Kiara since we hadn't ever been at it for this long. Ever. I just kept going, wondering when it would end and just how it would. It's all I could do and frankly all I wanted to do.

After what seemed like far too long for normal standards, my pressure peaked as I felt my length pulse. Kiara tightened one more time and sent me over the edge. A bestial roar erupted from my mouth as she screamed again, my fluids finally being released inside her.

I allowed Kiara to fall against me, her form light compared to what I usually felt, and wrapped my arms around her. She breathed heavily against me as I came down from my high, wondering just how I went on for so long.

Kiara's eyes found mine slowly. "You nearly killed me!"

I smirked lightly despite my confusion. "Nearly, but not quite. We could always go again if you want." She shoved me playfully, but I felt it was weaker than usual. Something wasn't right. "Kiara? This is going to sound weird but can you punch me?"

She blinked. "You're right, it does sound weird. Why would you ask that?"

"I want to test something." She didn't seem convicted but cocked her arm back anyway, laying what I saw to be a mild strength blow to my shoulder. It barely registered to me. "Again, but harder." She did so with some reservations, but again it was weaker than I thought it should me. I needed more. "Full strength Kiara, give me your best."

She refused. "Axel, why? What does this prove? I don't want to hurt you."

"That's the thing Kiara, you're not. Now hit me." Her surprise was brief before she laid another hit on me. I could tell it was her full strength but it didn't hurt anywhere near as much as it should have, but it did hurt a little. "It seems Strabimon's strength has become mine during our little session, I could be as strong as you Kiara."

She rolled her eyes. "I doubt that."

I flexed my arms, feeling the new strength that flowed through them. "So I should be faster now as well then. Interesting. Strabimon is full of surprises. Perhaps that's why I couldn't move and why I had all the pain, it could have been my body adapting to the data properly. And now I can move again I feel much stronger."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Kiara had that worried face again.

I nodded, a little too enthusiastically. "I'm better than alright, I feel brand new! I've never felt this before and I love it, almost as much as I love you."

She shoved me again. "You soppy shit!"

I pulled a sad face back at her. "You didn't say it back."

She rolled her eyes again. "You know that I love you Axel, I don't need to keep saying it."

"It's nice when you do though, I don't mind being reminded." She gave me an odd look. "Never mind."

She rested herself on me again as I embraced her form, feeling her fall asleep. I suddenly realised that I wasn't wearing my clothes and if Rika or Renamon came in they would be greeted with that fact. Oh well, let's hope Kiara wakes before they come back...


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N: Chapter 55**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Quantum Displacement Theory and Other Big Words

Chapter 55

We returned from our patrol, nothing new was visible and we had made no progress on finding a direction to travel in. Rika remained outside while I went to check on Kiara and Axel. That turned out to be a good idea since when I went in I had to quickly advert my eyes. Axel had woken obviously and both of them had taken the brief privacy to reacquaint themselves with their feelings. My eyes rose though of their own accord and I could easily see what Kiara saw in him, after all it was clearly visible from where I stood.

I snapped myself out of the semi trance I had fallen into and returned to Rika. She looked to me expectantly, I knew why.

"He's awake Rika, but don't go in there. He and Kiara are, um, not decent."

It took her a moment to register what I said, when she did she rolled her eyes. "Those two can't leave each other alone. The first thing they do when he wakes up... Honestly."

I hid a smile. "Axel will be Axel Rika, and Kiara won't be any different either. Give them a bit to adjust themselves, let then come out when they're ready."

Rika nodded just as a crash came from the shelter we had made for Axel. We turned to see Kiara staggering out into the open, half closed eyes and everything ruffled and creased. I hid my smile again as Rika scoffed quietly, did I detect a slight pang of jealousy from my tamer? I know I was jealous, but her too?

Kiara joined us, obviously out of breath. "He's awake."

"We know, Renamon saw." Kiara went wide eyed at Rika, who decided to rub it in some more. "She saw _everything_ as you slept..."

Kiara paled as Axel himself emerged, his torn clothing showing no scars underneath. They weren't torn much mind, but the slash across his chest did show off a bit more than usual. He had gained a significant amount of muscle definition seemingly overnight, he was nowhere near that defined the day before. Rika's cheeks turned a rosy tint as she saw him, her eyes glued to his torso.

_"Rika, if you keep staring at Axel like that Kiara will get pissed."_

I watched the redhead struggle to avert her eyes, succeeding but having to fight herself not to look again. I suppressed a laugh, since I was also having trouble not looking at Axel's chest.

Axel didn't seem to notice as he stood beside Kiara, making me and Rika struggle more not to drop our gaze. Kiara leaned against him as he wrapped an arm around her, her head nuzzling into his neck.

"They keep staring at your chest Axel."

Now it was mine and Rika's turn to pale. Axel shrugged. "So?"

His nonchalant attitude bewildered me, how could he just dismiss that so easily?

Kiara ran a paw across his exposed torso, making me and Rika even more jealous. "When did you get that refined anyway? I haven't noticed it before."

Axel blinked. "I guess it's got something to do with the Strabimon's data I was given. I feel stronger and faster and my body obviously shows it." He shrugged again.

I wasn't sure what he meant by that but I wasn't about to ask, I was having enough trouble keeping my eyes on his face instead of his body. Rika was having similar trouble.

Axel clapped his hands together once. "Right. Now that I can move again we should get going. Aluna's guidance is working again now and it's telling me we can be at the core by the end of today. Shall we go ladies?"

I swear he said that on purpose.

* * *

We made good progress during the day. Rika and Renamon remained behind us, muttering quietly and assuming I couldn't hear them. Thanks to the data from Strabimon I had gained heightened senses, also being able to sense digimon, so I could hear them talking between themselves. I couldn't hear their words though, but one look at Kiara beside me told me she could. I had asked her what they were saying but she just grinned and remained quiet. She also gave me a look that I didn't like, one that seemed to promise something I wouldn't be comfortable with.

I shrugged it off as best as I could, concentrating on reaching the core. The Sovereigns were on the level above us, the central shaft that sat in the middle of their collective realms lead straight down to this level. We shouldn't run into any problems until we reached the D-reaper.

Eventually the giant shaft was visible in the layer above us. The core layer seemed to be the only one that allowed you to see the layers above it, all the others seemed like open sky. As it was there was almost no light on this level, all the layers above blotting out the sun as we moved closer to the core. It kept getting darker as we continued on our way, the rocky ground we tread upon only adding to the ominous feeling.

Kiara became nervous beside me. "We're close Axel. I can feel it."

"So can I. This is where it all ends, one way or another."

The atmosphere became tense and solemn. We all knew what was at stake if we failed, and what could happen if we succeeded. The air was thick with apprehension, Rika and Renamon now walking beside us as we made the final push to the now visible glowing core. Glowing with a pink light. The same pink as the D-reaper.

I swallowed thickly, readying myself for the impending confrontation and the ensuing fights. Kiara flexed her claws as she glanced at me, a nod being shared to show we both knew this was it. Rika and Renamon never broke stride with us, all four of us marching straight to the core.

After five minutes we peered over into the pit, the eerie pink light casting a rosy hue over us all as we took our first look at the D-reaper. The roiling pink mass seemed to breathe of its own energy, seemingly alive and possibly watching us. It put me on edge, thinking there was an intelligence behind such an intangible mass. How could anything looking like that possess a mind capable of thoughts and schemes, how could it be capable of anything besides mindless slaughter.

Yet it did. I knew it did, I could feel it. Its intelligence rivalled that of any living being in either world, thinking, planning and preparing to make its move. It was waiting for the right moment, and our arrival was that moment.

As I watched the mass shifted, a tendril the size of a bus lurching upwards and over the edge of the pit. The rest of the mass followed as it literally pulled itself from the hole, pooling beside us. But that's when things became very bad. It wasn't spreading out like it should, consuming all in its path. No, it was taking a shape, forming a body with which to use as its own.

I knew there were agents for the D-reaper. Aluna knew that too. Yet what we were seeing was the entire mass taking one single form. No agents, no swarms of beings to slow us down. Just one single entity forming to wipe us out.

But again, even with all that, something was wrong. The shape it took, I recognised it. A strong main body supported by four legs, a long forked tail waving behind it as an equally long neck stretched upwards, a serpent like head at the end. I knew this form. Then again something new. Colours. Gone went the pink, darkening into a jet black with red lines all over, yellow claws and four red eyes. I knew this beast, and it knew me.

Maraxus.

**"Axel Mavor. How long I have waited for your arrival. But here you are, like lambs to the slaughter."**

I was surprised, but not solely by his presence. "Maraxus. You're the D-reaper?"

He laughed menacingly. **"No, I merely replaced it to destroy you and your friends. Perhaps you are wondering why I lead you here instead of destroying you when I first touched your mind? Simply put even I can't achieve such a task, you have to be before me so I can kill you. I may be all powerful but a few things still elude my grasp. No matter, you're here now. I can kill you and ruin Aluna's chances of saving this world."**

Kiara took a step forwards before I stopped her. "Why? What do you gain by doing this?"

He shook his head with mirth. **"I shouldn't expect you to know, nor understand my motives. You are such insignificant life forms with primitive thoughts and understanding, how could you ever hope to understand my kind? Aluna draws her power from the realms of reality, I draw mine from those of chaos. But my power dwindles, several realms of mine were lost due to collateral damage, their existence becoming too chaotic to maintain. Their collapse has left me weaker than I like, so I have to acquire new territories to regain my power. If Aluna has to lose some realms for my benefit then so be it, but your worlds will be mine!"**

"Not on our watch!" Rika and Renamon stepped forwards, the redhead looking defiantly at the guardian beast before us. "These are our worlds and we won't give them up for you! Renamon! Let's go!"

"No Rika!" I tried in vain to stop them, but it was too late.

"Biomerge Activate!"

"Biomerge Digivolution!"

"Renamon biomerge to..."

I watched on in dismay as they both merged into their mega form, completely unaware of just how powerful Maraxus truly was. They didn't stand a chance.

"Sakuyamon!"

They charged forwards, already letting loose their attacks that just bounced off his body. He didn't even blink.

**"Pathetic! Stand aside while I dispose of Axel, you may live your lives normally afterwards. The chaos won't take effect until your lives are safely over, generations will live and die before the chaos takes effect. Stand aside and you will live, defy me and I will wipe you from existence."**

Sakuyamon just continued to fight, despite my pleas. Maraxus grew bored of them and directed his attention at us, or rather me specifically. His tail swung down at us, hitting the ground where we stood moments after Kiara phased us away.

**"Stand still human! You cannot escape me!"**

He swung again and again Kiara phased us clear. Time and time again he attacked, only for Kiara to move us away. His impatience grew as Sakuyamon still tried in vain to hurt the beast, only making him attack faster and faster.

"Kiara, we can't keep this up. We need to biomerge."

She looked at me before phasing us clear again. "Why Axel? What can we do against him? Rika and Renamon can't do anything!"

"Not alone they can't, and we have the shard. We have to try." We phased away again to avoid another tail strike. "Come on Kiara, if we don't then we are as good as dead. We will have achieved nothing!"

We phased again before she nodded. "Do it."

"Biomerge Activate!"

"Biomerge Digivolution!"

We became one again, taking out mega form as Maraxus simply laughed.** "Fine, waste your time. I'll just kill you both!"**

"Renamon biomerge to... Sakuyamon!"

We dodged another tail strike as well as a swipe from his clawed paws. Sakuyamon joined us, unrelenting in their attacks as well decided to step up the assault. We aimed for one set of eyes, tracking the movements of his head.

"Fox Drive!"

We sent our fireball straight into his left eyes. He obviously felt the attack wasn't going to make any difference, so I imagined his roar was of pain and surprise rolled in together. By the time the fires had gone out both his left eyes were closed, burned horrifically and useless to him now.

**"You insolent, worthless worms! How dare you take half my sight! Don't think this is a victory for you, I can still strip your existence from you!"**

Yeah, he's pissed.

We circled around to his blind area, Sakuyamon following. "You see Sakuyamon? We can beat him. Concentrate your attacks in venerable places. Eyes, mouth, backs of his knees. The areas you believe will cause the most damage. But watch for that tail."

"Got it." They nodded before racing off, already looking for an opening as Maraxus lashed out with anger.

We dodged his tail again before ducking under his body, smashing our staff against his left hind knee. As expected he didn't show any reaction, his hide was incredibly thick. But it didn't matter, we spun around to the back of the same leg and struck again, seeing the leg buckle very slightly. Good, he was weaker there. As I hoped.

We raced from underneath him as he tried to crush us, dodging his tail yet again.

_"He has weaknesses Kiara, we need to find them and hit them till he drops."_

We kept to his blind spot to discuss tactics. _"It won't be easy Axel. This isn't a digimon so I can't tell how strong he is, but I can sense a vast power within him. If the D-reaper is really this Maraxus, can't we use the shard against him?"_

I could sense some desperation from her already. _"I_ _suppose we can but I don't know how it works, how many times I can use it or when to use it. Aluna didn't specify anything about it."_

That didn't help her, nor did it help me. I partially wished Aluna would give me some answers about this vast power I had been given. What use was a weapon if you weren't told how to use it?

We ducked Maraxus' tail again and lashed out with our staff, the weapon bouncing off harmlessly.

"Dammit! This staff is useless!"

Kiara's soothing thoughts came to me. "What about the spear? Can you upgrade us with that?"

I paused at that, I hadn't thought of that. "I honestly don't know, let's give it a go."

The principle would still apply, the cards themselves weren't important. All you had to do was believe that the card you held was the card you needed, if it was a power card but you needed speed then it would boost speed if you believed it could. In theory you didn't even need a card or a digivice, you could just believe you needed a speed card and the upgrade would happen. So that's what I did for my 'Orphanimon's Holy Spear' card. I simply thought of it and nothing else, and it activated.

In a flash of golden light our staff morphed into the spear, light reflecting off through golden surface as we swung it around to face Maraxus once more.

_"Looks like it works Kiara, now let's get some!"_

A feral growl sounded in my mind. _"Let's dance!"_


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N: Chapter 56... Hold on to your asses because it's all go from here...**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Quantum Displacement Theory and Other Big Words

Chapter 56

Sakuyamon stepped forwards beside us, staff ready. We hefted our spear, twirling it around us before levelling it at Maraxus. Said guardian regarded us with rage as his tail lunged forwards, aiming for us. We dodged slightly and slashed at the appendage, severing three feet of the ten foot length that came our way. Maraxus roared with pain.

**"Insolent worms! I will destroy you!"**

Not the first time he had said that so far.

We were slowly taking him apart, piece by piece. But we knew that a single strike from him would end us easily, we needed to evade everything he threw at us. Now his tail had been shortened he couldn't use it to attack us, the exposed flesh providing us a weak point to attack him in return. Not wanting to give us a free target he kept it behind him, instead lashing out with his claws.

We rushed forwards again, spear ready as Sakuyamon circled around and released another 'Fox Drive' at him, scorching the side of his head underneath his working eyes. He hissed in annoyance as we got behind one of his back legs, driving the spear deep into the weakened area.

Maraxus whipped his head around, nearly smashing into Sakuyamon, as he roared in yet more pain. With the spear now removed we quickly took advantage of the wound we made.

"Fox Drive!"

The fireball was send straight into the gaping hole we cut, the smell of searing flesh almost too much to bear. We raced away, clearing the retaliatory strike and circling around for another point of opportunity.

Maraxus really didn't look too good. Half his eyes, the pair on the left side, was ruined and useless. His tail was missing a large section from the end and his left rear leg was in the air, unable to put any weight on it due to the agony it caused. There were slashes and burns all over him as well, but he still stood despite the battering he had received.

Time to change that.

We dived back in, Sakuyamon covering us with attack after attack directed at his eyes, and drove our spear forwards. We impaled Maraxus in his left shoulder and ran around it, cutting a deep trench through the skin and muscle until we had made a full circle. The bone of the join glistened with blood as we rose above it, before descending with a loud shout.

"Amethyst Mandala!"

We slammed into the shoulder, smashing through the bone and severing the front left leg from his body. It was too much for the guardian who collapsed on the ground, teeth barred in sheer pain. He bored his eyes into us, the most threatening thing he could do to us now, with a hate filled gaze.

**"This isn't over Axel! You think this is the only world I am claiming? You may have won yourself a little victory but I am still here, I can still claim this world as well as the others I have in my grasp!"**

Something ripped me and Kiara apart, separating us as we landed heavily. Kiara recovered and ran to me to check me over, but I felt something else. A power within me. A sign.

The shard.

I dug deep, finding the gift from Aluna and focusing on it. The energy rushed through me and condensed in my right hand, now visible and taking a shape in my grip. A spear, a silver spear of light and sheer power.

Maraxus' eyes widened as he saw the weapon form. **"How did you get such a power? Only guardians have that much energy!"**

"Call it a gift from Aluna. I don't think she planned on me using it in this manner, but it still works." I dropped my gaze to him. "It's over Maraxus, now you die!"

I threw the spear at him with a strength I didn't know I possessed, the silver lance curving through the air and burying itself in the side of his head. As soon as it struck Maraxus was surrounded by a bright explosion, which revelled nothing but open ground when the light faded. Maraxus was gone.

Rika and Renamon also split and made their way to us. Kiara latched onto me as they approached, pushing her head against my neck.

"We did it Axel. It's over."

I wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer. "Yes we did Kiara. And I had you by my side the whole way. Our work is done."

Rika and Renamon also joined in with the relieved celebrations before another vast presence filled the air. Light shimmered as Aluna made her entrance.

**"Axel Mavor. You have achieved a victory here that had saved these two worlds. You have my thanks, as do you Kiara, Rika and Renamon. For without your help he would have failed, this victory is as much yours as his."** I nodded in respect to the guardian as she continued. **"By now you will be aware that Maraxus was the one who tampered with the time line. You asked yourself frequently where characters like Impmon were at, the answer is the fault of Maraxus. He removed him from the plot you knew of, as well as Kazu and Kenta, which ultimately changed the course of events drastically. Enough for him to take hold of this realm and try to make it his own. You have stopped him and saved millions of lives, all but a handful will never know of what you achieved here. But that doesn't diminish the value of your victory. You have done well Axel, very well indeed."**

I regarded the colossal being before me with dread. I knew what was likely coming my way now and I hated the very thought of it. "Aluna, I have done as you asked of me. But I beg of you, don't send me away from Kiara. I can't live with that." Kiara clung to me as well as Rika and Renamon stepped forwards.

"Aluna, Axel has given all he can to the protection of this world. You must know what he has been through to get here, what he has sacrificed to ensure this victory. You can't just separate him and Kiara. She has died for him Aluna, if that isn't a sacrifice then nothing ever will be. They deserve to remain together." Renamon's speech was surprising but appreciated.

Aluna held up a paw to silence any more statements. **"I already know all this. I have watched Axel for some time before he came here, to make sure he was suitable for this task he has accomplished. I know all there is to know about his time here and before he came to this world. But Axel cannot remain here, this is not his world to live in. He has a place in his own world to fill, I have no choice but to send him back."**

Rika didn't seem to like that. Well, none of us did but she voiced it. "Now hold on! Did you even listen to what we just said? You'll be sending Axel back to his grave while Kiara will delete herself over her loss! Are you really that uncaring of those who serve you? Will you really just cast them aside and let them die after you used them?"

Aluna's eyes narrowed. **"You would do well to remember your place Rika Nonaka. I am not uncaring but I cannot ignore my own duties. Axel must return, end of discussion."**

I winced at the tone but I already suspected that this would happen. "Then if I may Aluna, I wish to say my farewells before I leave."

The guardian softened. **"Of course Axel. Take your time."**

I swallows thickly as I addressed Rika first, everyone else backing away to give us privacy. "Rika. Oh feisty Rika Nonaka. The one who made her Renamon punch me in the face. How you have changed since that fateful day when we first laid eyes on one another." There were tears welling in her eyes as I spoke. "Remember me Rika. Remember what we have been through, the lessons we have learnt. I won't ever forget you nor this world that I came to call home. Keep yourself safe and don't be afraid to admit true feelings. Make sure Renamon is alright as well, don't let her sit alone and think too much on past events. Keep Seiko safe as well, make sure she knows that I couldn't have done any of this without you and Renamon. That's my one wish, besides staying here which I can't do. Don't let my memory take the glory for something we all did, this is our victory, not mine alone."

Rika embraced me tightly. "It's not fair Axel! You should be able to choose to stay, not be forced to leave!"

I wrapped my own arms around her in a friendly gesture. "I know, life is hardly ever fair. I got lucky a few times but here my luck runs out. Stay strong Rika, for you never know if I will come back again or not. Here's to hoping eh?"

She backed off, a weak smile on her tear face. "I won't forget you Axel."

I nodded in response. "Nor I you Rika. Nor I you."

Renamon then took her turn, going straight in for the embrace. "I can't express anything in words Axel, I don't want you to leave."

Short and to the point, very un-Renamon like. "I wish I could stay Renamon. I really do." I sighed deeply, feeling her tighten her embrace. "Stay strong, Rika will need you now and I'm sure you will need her too. Look after yourself as well as her. Don't let things get to you, talk to Rika or someone about them instead of hiding them away. Don't think I'll ever forget you either, you will always have a place in my heart."

Renamon locked her eyes with me. "Axel, I know it's unfair for me to say this, but I need you to know. Kiara isn't the only one who has a fondness for you. You have touched my heart in a way no one else ever has, nor ever could. If it wasn't for Kiara then I would have sought you for myself a long time ago, but you two have each other and I won't ever come between that. Nothing I can ever do will make me forget you nor replace you in my heart. I love you Axel, as wrong as that may be."

I smiled, pressing a hand to her cheek. "Renamon. Oh what am I going to do with you?" She laughed lightly as I spoke. "Truth be told I've had my suspicions about you in that respect but I could never be sure. I also didn't know what I would or could do if I was right, so here I am clueless after your confession." She laughed a little again. "But maybe a small parting gift will say what words cannot."

Before she could ask what I meant I pulled her head to mine, pressing our lips together. Renamon responded in seconds, easing into the kiss as she desperately tried to make sure she remembered every second, or so I imagined. We parted soon though, making my departure much harder now.

"Take care of yourself Renamon. For me?"

She nodded, smiling. "For you."

She too backed off as Kiara made an approach. Her eyes locked with mine, conveying everything that needed to be said in a single look. She stood right before me, paws on my face as my hands cupped her cheeks. A single kiss, as deep and loving as the first we ever shared, passed between us. Memories of our lives together were relived in those few seconds, even though they felt like a lifetime in itself. Her arms circled my shoulders as my hands rested on her flanks, pulling her just a bit closer as the kiss was deepened.

_"Don't leave me Axel."_

That one thought shattered my heart into a thousand pieces. If it was words spoken then they would have hurt a lot less, but as a thought those same words carried a weight of emotion that couldn't be described as anything less than the weight of the world. And then some. I had little resolve left anyway but that shattered with my heart. I couldn't leave her, life wouldn't be worth living without her. I knew that the very second I left this place without her she would go insane, taking her own life just as quickly. I wouldn't be any better mind you, it might just take me a little longer to find a way to end myself.

She gripped me with a fervour I hadn't seen before from her. She shook as wetness dripped onto my face from her eyes. My own tears were falling too. I couldn't leave her, not now not ever. Yet I had no choice. My life, my love, was being taken from me as I feared it would.

_"I can't do this!"_

Try as I might I couldn't bring myself to lose all I had gained. My old life was nothing, I lived for the sheer sake of it. Now I had a purpose and someone to share that with, and it was all being ripped from me.

Kiara pulled away, regret and loss in her once beautiful eyes now marred by the negative emotions racing through her. I was broken, unable to do anything as everything unravelled around me.

**"It is time Axel."**

Aluna's voice was barely heard by me or Kiara as our eyes refused to break their lock, as if just looking at each other could stop the impending separation.

"I love you Axel."

No more could be said, no more needed to be said. "I love you too Kiara. Just live, live for me please. Don't throw yourself away. Be strong, for me. For us."

She nodded very slowly but I knew she couldn't agree to that. I couldn't either. But I had to try.

Aluna stepped closer. **"Axel, there is no more time. Please."**

I turned to her. "You told me to take as long as I wanted."

**"You've been here for fifteen minutes, I cannot delay any further. Please."**

I sighed, nodding reluctantly. I couldn't fight this anymore. Aluna sent me a single sympathetic look as my eyes locked with Kiara's one last time, before I felt the world be whipped from under my feet.

* * *

My eyes opened, seeing the ceiling of my real bedroom. I was laying in bed where I was last time I was in this world. Out of habit I looked to the side, expecting to see Kiara but actually seeing nothing. My eyes welled up as I grieved for my loss. She may as well be dead, chances are she actually was by now.

I eventually rose from the bed and checked the time. Eight twenty in the morning. I grabbed a random set of clothes and went for a shower, I don't know why I bothered but it was a habit that I was in. My current mind set didn't allow me to think clearly about how pointless everything was.

I left the shower as usual but stopped my routine there. What was I doing? Tying to live a life I knew I couldn't? Hoping I could carry on after everything I had been through and lost as a result? Who was I kidding?

I entered my lounge, empty of life except me. Even that wasn't much of a life. I gave up there. I couldn't do it, live without Kiara.

_"Axel..."_

I whirled around at the voice. Kiara's voice. Nothing was in the room with me. I became frantic and paranoid. Was my mind starting to slip from me, making me imagine Kiara's voice? She wasn't there, nothing greeted me in my state.

_"Axel..."_

Again I heard the voice, but in my mind. I could place the source now, my mind was playing tricks on me.

I wanted out. Out of the hell that was fast becoming my life. Out of the mental torment I was going through. I grabbed my keys and left the house, not bothering with the car. In fact I had forgotten about it since I had gone for so long without it.

I walked down the road, oblivious to everything around me. Focusing on finding something to draw my mind from my mental instability.

_"Axel..."_

Over and over again my name sounded in her voice. I was close to breaking down, giving up and waiting for my life to end on some street corner. Each time my name sounded a little more of me flaked away, fading along with my sanity. It was her death all over again, yet I knew she was out of reach.

_"Axel... Axel... Axel..."_

More and more, on and on. Word by word, piece by piece. I was losing it.

"Axel!"

I stopped. That word wasn't in my mind. It sounded behind me, in her voice.

I turned slowly, expecting to see some trick. My turn completed, my eyes seeing the road I had walked down. Nothing else. I had drawn some hope when I heard the word, my name, behind me. That hope was dashed just like all the others. But just for a second.

Because after that second of growing despair, the air before me shimmered. A shape appeared before me, a yellow vulpine creature. It looked like a small blob with four tiny legs and two long ears, with an equally long tail behind it. The large blue eyes shined with hope as it looked at me.

A Viximon.

The digimon smiled at me, and I knew why.

"K-Kiara?"

She nodded furiously before jumping at me. I caught her in my arms, relief flooding me as well as confusion. I suppressed the confusion for now though, my relief took priority. I held her tightly as she nestled against me, her tail whipping back and forth with joy.

Eventually she gazed up at me and I voiced my million dollar question.

"How?"

She replied with a single word. "Aluna."

I needed no other explanation. "Well, you're late then! Do you have any idea what I have been through since coming back here?"

She didn't take my mock anger seriously. "Oh shut up Axel! I'm here now, let's go home and celebrate!"

I began walking back, careful to keep Kiara hidden in my coat. "I hope you aren't suggesting what I think you are Kiara, haven't you realised what you currently are?"

She blinked her large blue eyes. "I'm still the same as before Axel. I haven't changed no matter what form I take."

"Maybe not, but your current form lacks any form of definition required for any celebrations." She then realised what I said. "Except a football."

"Hey!"

I smiled. "I'm joking, I'm just happy you're here. Are you... You know... Permanent?"

She smiled back. "Yes Axel. I won't be going anywhere without you. We are mated for life remember, wherever you go I will be beside you."

We reached my home and went straight inside, locking the door again. "Well, if we are going to celebrate then we need to make you digivolve." As if reading my thoughts a digivice materialised in my hands, exactly the same one I had before. "That's handy. Right, let's get straight to it."

A single thought registered as Kiara was engulfed in bright light. Within seconds I was tackled to the floor by a freshly digivolved Renamon, a furry mouthing engaging with mine instantly. The digivice was disregarded shortly before my shirt was removed, Kiara going straight to the point and I didn't stop her for a second. I had her, she had me. What else mattered?

A knock sounded on my door. I jumped up with Kiara, putting my shirt on quickly as she phased out. When I was adjusted I went to the door and opened it. Danny was here.

Of all the times for him to show up... "Hey Danny, uh, why are you here?"

He darted inside, looking very frantic. "Dude, you are not going to believe this for a second, but I beg you to hear me out."

Okay, that made absolutely no sense at all. "What are you on about?" Then I had an idea. "Did the cops bust your ass?"

He paused in his frantic flailing of his arms. "What? No! Something else that only you might believe."

"Well then get to it! I have plans today!" Plans involving Kiara...

Danny calmed a little. "Alright, but don't freak out on me. I can explain." He held his arm out, palm upwards. "Sasha?"

To say I was shocked was an understatement. Right in front of me, a paw on Danny's palm, appeared a Strabimon. It looked obviously female, in the same was as Kiara, and regarded me with confusion.

"Danny, this one smells like a digimon."

I glazed over the comment. "How did you get a Strabimon?"

Danny wasn't about to answer me. "Back up here, how do you smell of digimon?"

I sighed. "Kiara?"

She appeared beside me, startling both Sasha and Danny. "You too huh?"

I nodded. "Yup. Aluna?"

"Yup. Saving the world from Maraxus?"

"Yup. Did you get a shard of her power?"

"Yup. Are you two... Uh... You know..."

I grinned broadly, matching his smile. "Yup. You?"

"Yup."

We both broke into relieved laughter, our digimon giving us weird looks. We calmed down after a while, although the occasional smirk was exchanged.

"Well, I assume you went into season four Danny boy."

He nodded. "I did but I had the spirit of Sasha in me for a while. She spoke to me the whole time, which is how our feelings started. Aluna gave me one wish before we fought Maraxus, I asked to make Sasha real whilst retaining my abilities. She agreed and that was that. That night was one I will never forget. We defeated Maraxus with help from the shard, although we didn't know he would be there, and Aluna sent us back here together."

I fumed. "Oh that bitch! She sent me back on my own! I didn't think I would ever see Kiara again."

A paw touched my shoulder. "She apologised, saying you took too long to prepare transport for the both of us. She wanted to interrupt our exchange but we didn't respond."

I shrugged. "Well we are here now, that's all that matters."

Danny clasped my other shoulder. "Dude, you have to tell me what happened. This is too big to keep a secret."

"Fine, but you have to share too Danny boy." He nodded as we sat down, exchanging all that went on in the other realms. We were going to be a while.

* * *

It was quite an experience, being in a world you only saw through a screen or read about in stories. Finding yourself in the same situations and knowing how to get past most of them. I had gained a hell of a lot in my life from my experiences in the tamers world, Kiara being the main one by a long way.

But I couldn't help but wonder if I would ever go back. If I would ever see those who I called my friends again. If I would ever be able to call that world home once more.

Better questions still were also on my mind. Would it happen again? Would I be called upon by Aluna a second time to fight Maraxus in another world? Would I get the chance to make more friends that I would have to leave behind again?

Questions with answers I didn't know. But as I laid in bed with Kiara sleeping with her head on my chest, my clothes discarded and fluids dripping from her lower regions, I couldn't help but wonder if this was the calm before a storm. After all, I had been watching a fair amount of Naruto...

* * *

**A/N: And that's it! Finished! The first 'season' of Quantum Displacement Theory is over, no re-runs.**

**However I would like to raise one final point. I am aware that people will have their own plots forming in their minds as they read this story (like many others) so I am opening a chance for those people. If you have a different opinion of what direction this story should have taked at any point then send me a PM and either write a one/two-shot yourself and send it to me (credit will be given to the corresponding writer) or let me know what you have in mind and I shall write it for you (again credit will go to the reader who sends me the idea). Just a little bit of fun for those who want some extra involvement, and yes I will post them so they are all together.**

**That aside there is another story coming soon so be on the lookout for it. Also if you head over to my profile you will see the titles of the next stories for this series. See if you can guess the themes, they're all crossovers with Digimon and should be easy to identify if you have some knowledge of them. Have fun and remember, I'll be back...**

**Chao!**


End file.
